Let's Start Our Adventure
by Avidreader1993
Summary: First fanfic. This is a Lara X Sam pairing. Lara and Sam have returned from Yamatai but their adventure isnt over. Will their feelings for each other mean more than friends and will they be pushed into another adventure? Will they make it out of this adventure? I sux a summaries.
1. Without memories there is no past

**First Fanfic, so dont be surprised if it is really bad. I loved the Sam X Lara pairing and wished there was more of them to read. So far almost all of them have been really good. But I am hoping that this will be more than a one shot but it all depends on the reviews and what you guys think. I am open to ideas as to how to keep it going. If i keep going then i will prob do a mature scene between the two lovely ladies so also open to ideas for that. Let me know what you think. **

* * *

The air was calm and the water was gentle. No one would have guessed that only a few hours ago there was a raging storm that would never end. Lara stood at the front of the ship leaning against the rail lost in her thoughts.

_There has got to be more. I need answers. I have to find answers, I was the reason we were on that island. I owe it to them. Grim, Alex… Roth._

Lara was broken from her thoughts by a gentle touch on her arm. She looked up to see Sam.

"Hey" Sam said

"Hey" Lara avoid Sam's eye contact, she didn't want to see the worry or concern in her eyes.

"Lara, look at me" Lara ignored the request and continued to look down at her feet. Sam reached out and put her hand on Lara's chin and pushed her head up to level with her own. Their eyes connected. Lara could feel her eyes start to water but she refused to cry. She wasn't going to cry.

Sam moved her hand to Lara's cheek.

"Sweetie its okay, you don't need to hold it in. I'm here for you. Lara, just let go"

And that's what Lara did, she let go. Tears fell down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around Sam's waist and buried her face in the crook of her neck. She didn't sob, she just cried. She could feel the wetness forming on Sam's leather jacket.

After a few minutes the tears started to slow and eventually they stopped but Lara did not let go of Sam. She was afraid too, she was afraid if she let go that Sam would disappear.

"I'm sorry" Lara mumbled with her head still buried in Sam's neck

"For what?" Sam pulled back from Lara. She wiped the remaining tears from Lara's face.

"Everything…For dragging you into this mess, falling asleep, not being there, not listening to anyone, not-"

"Stop!" Sam interrupted firmly. "Stop right now, you didn't cause any of this."

"Sam that's not true." Lara pulled away from her and turned to face the water.

"It is true; we all signed up for this. It was Whitman's show. We were doing him a favor after his company canceled him. For everyone else it was for adventure. No one could have predicted that all this shit would happen. After all they were supposed to be myths. Lara, you were being you. Seeking out the truth and the history behind it all. We found what we set out for and there is no way you could have known what would happen. You can't blame yourself for something you had not control over."

Sam leaned against the rail next to Lara. Lara could feel her eyes on her, she was waiting for a reply but Lara had none.

"You did the best you could, more than anyone of us could have imagined. You saved us, you saved me." Sam's voice hitched causing Lara to look over at her. She could see Sam's hands covering her face trying to control the tears.

"Sam, I wasn't going to let anything happen to you." Lara once again wrapped her arms around Sam but instead of being comforted she was the one doing the comforting. As Sam cried Lara went back to the moments when she thought she lost Sam. First, at the campsite where she first met Mathias, then at the stronghold where Sam was tied up to the pole and finally when her soul was being sucked out by Himiko.

_I don't know what I would have done without her. She means so much to me. I never realized how dim my life would be without her. Roth taught me how to survive. He taught me how to survive without him. But with Sam, I cant. If I had lost Sam on that island, then it wouldn't have been worth it. I probably would have given up right then and there. All throughout university she was my savior. She pulled out of the books and helped me relax. I never realized how much she has done for me. Her small subtle remarks; her camera and her smile. They all keep me together._

Lara pulled away from Sam. She could still see tears sliding down her face.

"Come on, let's go inside. The captain said there we some empty beds on the lower levels that we could use" Lara said. She grabbed Sam's hand and led her into the ship and down to level three. The inside was similar to the Endurance and it made Lara feel a sense of nostalgia.

When they found the room they saw three beds laying parallel to each other. Lara led Sam to the bed closest to the wall. She helped Sam take off her jacket and told her to get under the covers. Sam did as she was told after kicking off her boots. After making sure Sam was tucked in Lara kneeled by the side of the bed and just held Sam's hand.

"Try to get some sleep Sam" Lara urged

"I don't know if I can, and what about you?"

"I'll be fine. Please try to sleep."

"Can you talk to me while I sleep?" Sam looked at Lara with fear. Lara could tell she was afraid of what she would see if she fell asleep.

"Okay but you have to close your eyes" Sam looked at Lara for a moment but then complied.

"Okay, what to talk about?... Oh, I know. Remember how we met?" Lara saw Sam smile at the mention of the memory. A memory that both of them would never forget.

* * *

**Lara was in the library writing a paper for her English class. The paper could be about anything so she decided to write about Atlantis. She thought it was funny how only three days into school and she already had a paper due in two day. **

_**I thought they were supposed to go easy on freshmen. Whatever, it beats being in my dorm.**_

**Lara did not have luck with her roommate. She ended up with a roommate that was popular with the guys and constantly had them over. She had no consideration for the fact that Lara was in the room. Lara tried to switch out but was having no such luck. **

**BANG! Lara jumped at the sound and looked up to see a girl near the other table.**

"**Ow, Shit that hurt" the girl muttered. "Sorry dad, I almost broke the camera". **

**Lara wasn't sure who she was talking to until she saw the camera in her hand. The girl put the camera down on the table and picked up the chair she had knocked over. The girl had short black hair that was cut at an angle. She looked to be Asian. She was wearing a pair of red shorts with a gray t-shirt. Lara couldn't help but think she was really pretty. **

"**Are you okay?' Lara asked concerned. **

**The girl looked over at her and smiled. She grabbed her camera and made her way towards Lara.**

"**Yeah I'm fine. I am a bit clumsy at times… Well actually all the time. I'm Sam Nishimura." She held out her hand. **

"**Lara Croft" Lara replied shaking her hand. **

"**That's a cool name. Guessing from your accent you're from around here." Sam sat up on the table next to Lara's papers and was peering down at her. **

"**Um… Yeah, I was born in London. You sound American?" **

"**Yep, that I am. I didn't want to go to school in the states so I came here, University Of Cambridge. I'm studying film, what about you?" Lara was taken back by how fast she spoke. If Lara hadn't known any better she would think she was on crack. **

"**Archaeology" Lara replied **

"**Ahh that would explain why you are in the library. Couldn't wait to start digging." Sam smiled and winked at Lara. **

**Lara caught the pun and smiled back. "Actually, I'm doing English homework"**

"**Homework!? Already? That sucks."**

"**What are you doing in the library?" Lara asked since due to her response she assumed Sam didn't have any homework. **

"**Documenting. My dad got me this camera, so I am doing a tour of the school. The library was my last stop. A filmmaker got to film everything, you never know when something gonna happen." Sam grabbed the camera and flipped it open. She pointed the lens towards Lara.**

"**Say hello" **

"**Please don't, I hate being filmed" Lara put her hands in front of her face. **

"**Oh come on, we are making memories. You never know, one day, in thousand years from now someone might find this tape in the ground. They will decide to play it to find out where it came from and they will discover that the famous world renowned archaeologist Lara Croft was on this tape. We could possibly be making history right now Ms. Croft. Isn't that what archaeology is about, discovering the past? There needs to be memories in order for there to be a pasted so come on and stop being camera shy. Let's start our adventure." Lara peeked through her fingers and saw that the camera was still pointed at her and that Sam had a goofy smile on her face. She gave in and put her hands down and smiled at Sam through the camera.**

"**Hello" she said**

* * *

Sam had fallen asleep right when Lara started talking about the memory but Lara couldn't help but continue to relive it. It was a great moment and one that changed her life. She had met her best friend. From that day forth, they were always together. Sam with her camera and Lara with her notes.

_She looked so beautiful that day. I remember it as if it happened yesterday. Who would have thought that we would still be together? She was right about everything. We made memories, and we have had an adventure. Together. I'm so glad she is alive. I'm glad she knocked over that chair. _

Lara looked down at her best friend and couldn't help but feel a deep feeling in her stomach. It wasn't a bad feeling, it was an unknown feeling. A nervousness almost. But a nervousness of what? Lara couldn't figure it out. She brushed it off as a feeling due to being tired. She decided to get some sleep to. She let go of Sam's hand and crawled into the other bed right next to Sam's. She would get herself looked at when they docked since the doctor that was aboard the ship had gotten off at the last docking area due to an emergency. The captain said that there was a medical bay at the shipping port where she could get looked at properly. In the meantime he had given her some pain killers so she popped two in after she crawled under the covers.

As Lara was getting comfortable Sam started shifting around and had gotten a tense look on her face. Sam started to mumble "no, no, no". Lara got out of bed and climbed on to Sam's bed and pulled her close. Although it was a bit cramped and Lara was on top of the blankets Sam had started to calm down and had stopped moving around. Lara figured that she shouldn't try to move so she put her head down on the pillow and soon fell asleep with her arms around Sam.


	2. Plain Hard Truth

**Okay here is chapter 2. Hope you guys like it. Please review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Sam's body was raised in the air as her soul got sucked out by Himiko. Lara could see the blue stream connecting Sam's body to Himiko's.

"Sam!" Lara shouted while running towards her. She raised her bow but it was shot out of her hand by Mathias.

She grabbed her pistol to shoot him but he had run up to her and knocked it out of her hand. She stabbed him in the back with her axe before he knocked them both over. He pulled the axe out of his back and tried to press it down on her neck. Lara pushed it up and into his face. Mathias fell back off of Lara.

"You're too late" Mathias shouted. Lara glanced at Sam and saw that her body had risen higher and the blue stream had gotten brighter and stronger. She looked back at Mathias and grabbed both pistols and began to shoot. Mathias fell over the cliff, screaming as he fell.

Lara ran over to Sam and Himiko. She walked up to Himiko's body torch in hand. She lifted her hands and brought the torch down. But just before the torch reached Himiko's chest Lara was thrown back by a powerful force. She sat up and saw that the blue stream had faded and Sam's body had dropped to the ground.

"NO!" Lara shouted. She crawled her way towards Sam's body.

SAM! Lara saw nothing but bones. Sam's flesh had sunk in and there were holes in her body. Lara could see inside her body. Her eyes trailed up the decaying body and to her best friends face. She saw nothing. The bright brown eyes were nothing but black.

"NO!"

* * *

Lara shot up from the bed. She was covered in sweat and her hands were trembling. She glanced over at Sam and was relieved to see that she was still asleep. She got up and started to pace back and forth. She could not get the image of Sam's decaying body out of her head.

It felt so real. I felt like I had lost her. I was ready to take that pistol to my head. Stop Lara! She is here…She is alive. Breathe…inhale…Exhale…inhale…exhale.

*Knock*Knock*

Lara looked up at the sound. It was coming from the door. She walked over to it and opened it.

"We are docking in five minutes. One of my men will take you and the rest of your crew to the medical bay." The captain said

"Thank you." The captain tipped his hat and walked away down the hall.

Lara turned around and looked at Sam who was still asleep. Lara remembered that Sam could sleep through anything. All through university Sam would sleep through the fire drills. Lara had to wake her up every single time. She remembered telling Sam that if there was a real fire they both would be dead. University seemed so long ago. Lara had a hard time imagining herself before the island. She felt so different, so changed. Not only did she change physically but also mental and emotionally. The thoughts running through her head were confusing, mixed up. Her feeling and emotions were also the same. Every time she looked at Sam she felt a jolt but she couldn't figure out what it meant. The first time it happened she thought it was because she had almost lost her, but now that it keeps happening she can't figure out why.

"Bloody hell Lara, get a grip" Lara mumbled to herself. She walked over to Sam and kneeled down next to the bed. She grabbed Sam's hand and started stroking the skin with her thumb.

"Sam"

"Go away, five more minutes" Lara chuckled. At least one of them got some peaceful sleep.

"Sam…we are docking" Lara nudged Sam a bit this time.

Sam stirred and blinked her eyes open a few times before they settled on Lara's.

"Did you sleep at all?" Sam asked after noticing the dark shadows under Lara's eyes.

"A little bit" Sam sat up and stretched. Lara got to her feet and grabbed Sam's boots and placed them by her feet. She kneeled down once again and placed Sam's feet in each boot and tied them up.

Sam just watched her. She couldn't believe that Lara was still taking take of her even after all she went through. She should be the one taking care of her. After all it was Lara that had the major injuries. She couldn't help but grimace at all the cuts and bruises visible on Lara's arms, chest and face. She looked at Lara's blood soaked clothes and had to hold back tears. She hated to think about how she had gotten the injuries and where the blood came from. Even with all the blood and injuries, Sam couldn't help but think she was beautiful. She had always thought she was beautiful, ever since the day they met. But right now Lara was breathtaking. It wasn't her appearance that made her breathtaking, it was her demeanor. Sam felt strength radiating off of her. She felt protected in her presence. Although Sam noticed a change in Lara she still felt the sense of the geeky archaeologist inside of her. It was this woman that caused Sam to question her sexuality for the past two years.

* * *

"**Sam, I'm not going." **

**Sam just ignored her. She knew that Lara would give into her eventually. At this moment she was looking through Lara's closet trying to find something sexy for her friend to wear. **

"**God we need to go shopping. I'm not sharing a dorm with someone that has no fashion sense." **

**Lara and Sam had final gotten a dorm together. It had only taken two years. The university wouldn't let Lara switch out during freshmen year and during sophomore year there was mass confusion and mix up among all students and their dorm situations. **

"**My fashion sense is just fine. I enjoy being comfortable."**

"**You know… it is possible to be comfortable and sexy at the same time." Sam had walked over to her closet and was now searching for an outfit for Lara from her selection of clothes. She knew that Lara wouldn't wear a dress so she looked through her skirts and jeans until she found the prefect outfit. **

"**I'm still not going" Lara muttered and pulled her book closer to her face. **

**Sam grabbed the book from Lara's hand**

"**Hey!"**

"**The clothes are on the bed. Get dressed." Sam tossed the book on her own bed and sat down at their desk to do her makeup. She heard Lara sigh and couldn't help the smirk that formed on her face. She knew Lara would give in.**

"**I hate you" **

"**Oh sweetie…" Sam glanced at Lara through the mirror and watched Lara pull off her t shirt. She couldn't help but admire Lara's body. She had a smooth flat stomach but also had curves. Lara went to the gym every morning and every time she would drag Sam with her. Lara would do ab workouts and running but Sam just stuck to walking on the treadmill at a slow pace. That probably explained why Lara was thin with muscle and Sam was just thin. **

"…**we both know that is a lie." Lara glanced over at Sam and stuck her tongue out at her. **

"**Okay all dressed. Let's go. The faster we get there the earlier we can leave." Sam just rolled her eyes but followed Lara out the door. Sam had to compliment herself. She had chosen a great outfit for Lara. Her eyes roamed over her figure. Lara was wearing black faded skinny jeans with a dark grey tight low cut t shirt. On top of that she had on Sam's leather jacket which complemented the tall boots she had on that went over the jeans and stopped mid-calf. **

_**Fuck…She is hot. Wait…What? No Sam… This is Lara. Best friend, your polar opposite… oh and female. I am not attracted to my friend…I am just admiring her like other friends do. Just my imagination. This feeling will go away by the end of the party. Yeah you said that last week sweetie.**_

**The girls got to the house where the party was at and they saw that it was filled completely. There was barely enough space to walk. Lara grabbed Sam's hand as they maneuvered through the house to where the alcohol was. Sam poured herself and Lara a beer and then led them into the living room with the music was the loudest. Sam looked at Lara, she looked out of place and uncomfortable. Sam knew that once she had a few drinks in her that she would relax. **

**Sam was right. After two beers and some Jell-O shots Lara started to loosen up. She even started to dance with a few guys. They were both out on the makeshift dance floor having a good time. **

"**Wanna dance?" Sam heard a guy ask Lara. Lara nodded and he got behind her and started to grind against her. Sam felt annoyed when the guy started to grind with Lara. The other guys had danced in front of her and had left some space between them but this guy was all over her. Sam felt upset; she had this tightness in her throat. She wanted to pull Lara away from him and leave. Sam got off the dance floor and stood to the side. She could still see Lara and the guy. The more she watched, the more she became jealous. **

**Why is she jealous? She is the one that told Lara to loosen up and just dance but now she is wishing she didn't tell her that. Sam had this urge to dance with Lara, but not a friendly dance. She wanted to hold her and feel her body against her own. **

_**Who are you kidding? This feeling has been there all along. All the glances at Lara when she was changing or reading her books. You flutter when she smiles at you. Fuck me!... Shit no I don't mean it like that… Sam, get you head out of the gutter. This blows! I'm attracted to my best friend in more ways than one. But I'm not gay… Am I? Drink…just drink…the answer is going to be at the bottom of this cup… or the bottom of several cups.**_

**Sam woke up with a splitting headache. She slowly sat up and waited until her head stopped spinning to open her eyes. She wished she hadn't. Lara was right in the middle of changing out of her pajamas and had given Sam a view of her body that was only covered by her bra and underwear. **

"**Urgh" Sam plopped back down on her pillow. All her inner thoughts from last night came pounding back up to the surface. **

"**Sam? How are you feeling?" Lara asked. Sam peeked one eye open and saw Lara fully clothed and coming towards her. **

"**Like shit" She felt Lara place her hand on her forehead which was burning because she had been blushing moments before. **

"**I told you the party was a bad idea." Lara took her hand away and sat on the bed with Sam. **

**Sam just groaned. Lara laughed.**

"**Here" Lara handed Sam a glass of water and some aspirin. "Get some sleep"**

**Sam looked at Lara and saw concern and some amusement in those beautiful eyes of her. Looking into her eyes Sam just accepted it. The plain hard truth.**

_**I am falling for my best friend. My FEMALE best friend. Well… If I'm going to be gay for anyone then it might as well be for Ms. Lara Croft.**_

* * *

"Sam!" Lara shouted while waving her hand in front of Sam's face.

"Wh-what?" Sam broke out of her trance and looked at Lara who was now standing up.

"I've called your name like three times" Lara handed Sam her jacket when she stood up. Sam smirked at the jacket remembering how Lara looked in it.

"Sorry, spaced out" Sam pulled the jacket on and walked over to where Lara was waiting by the door. Lara just looked at her with that same look she had given her two years ago. Concern and amusement. She grabbed Sam's hand and led her to the deck.

Up on the deck they saw Jonah and Reyes waiting with one of the other crew members.

"Sam, Little bird!" Jonah shouted. He waved them over and pulled them into a hug when they reached him. Reyes looked at Lara and did something shocking, she hugged her. Lara didn't say anything, she just hugged her back. They had both lost someone so dear to them. They might never fill that hole that Roth left but at least they can cherish the moments they had with him. Lara had her memories and Reyes had her daughter. Reyes pulled away first and turned to the crew member.

"Led the way"

It took about ten minutes to get to the medical bay, it would have been faster but the ship port was packed with reporters. They wanted to get a glimpse of the famous survivors of the Dragon's Triangle. The police had them blocked outside the gate so the shipmen could get their work done and so that Lara and the rest wouldn't be bombarded.

When they got to the medical bay they were introduced to an American doctor. She looked to be in her late twenties. She had long blond hair and blue eyes. Lara thought it was odd that she worked at a ship port medical bay. She led them each to a bed. She assigned two of her other coworkers to look at Jonah, Reyes and Sam while she looked at Lara.

"Okay…Let's see what we've got" She pulled the curtain around the bed that Lara was sitting on.

"I want you to stand up. I am going to cut your clothes off of you" She grabbed a pair of scissors from the table next to the bed.

"Why?" Lara asked eyeing the scissors

"I don't want you to stress out your injuries any more than you already have. Just take a deep breath." Lara did as she was told. She felt that there was more to this American doctor but her instincts told her that she didn't need to worry about it.

"I am going to clean up and bandage the injuries that I do not want to have direct contact with water. After I do that you can take a shower and clean the rest of the dirt off. When you get out ill changed the wet bandages to dry ones and do the rest of my assessment of your injuries. Okay?"

Lara just nodded her head. She couldn't wait to get in the shower. She felt as if the dirt and blood had become a second skin.

The doctor had finished cleaning and bandaging Lara's major wounds in a half hour then had let Lara take a shower. She had handed her some clothes and soap and told her to take a long as she needed.

Lara spent almost an hour in the shower. When she got out she had felt all the stress and worry literally lift off her shoulders. But she also started to feel the pain of her injuries. Her left side was throbbing, and her ankle was really tender. She dried off, got dressed and headed back out to the medical room where Doctor Harris was wrapping Sam's foot. Jonah was laying on one of the beds asleep and Reyes was in the corner talking on the phone. Lara assumed it was daughter.

When Dr. Harris was finished with Sam she turned her focus to Lara. It took her about an hour to re bandage and look over Lara's other injuries. After the assessment she ordered Lara into bed and hooked her to several . Lara was told that she had seven broken ribs, had over a thousand stitches all together and that she had several black and blues.

"I'm impressed with you. I have never seen a patient who had cauterized one of their injuries." Dr. Harris said while handing her a glass of water and two pills. Lara took them without question.

Dr. Harris pulled back the curtain and Lara saw that Sam, Jonah and Reyes were all asleep in their own beds.

"Are they going to be okay?" Lara asked Dr. Harris

"Yes. Ms. Reyes here only suffered a few scratches and the bullet graze. Mr. Maiava didn't have any serious injuries."

"And Sam?"

"Your friend had an injury on her foot and a few nasty bruises on her arm and wrist but other than that she is doing okay." Lara felt a sense of relief. She looked over at Sam and smiled. She looked at ease…they all looked at ease. They looked at if they hadn't gone through any major ordeal.

"Have they been drugged?" Lara asked becoming alert and on edge. She looked over at Dr. Harris and saw her taking her lab coat off.

"Yes" she answered

"Did you drug me?" Lara looked around the room trying to find a weapon of some sort.

"No" Dr. Harris was now leaning against a desk facing Lara.

"Who are you? I find it odd that an American doctor like you would be working as a ship port doctor in Japan. And don't think I didn't notice the American soldiers walking around when we were first brought here." Lara demanded. She was ready to fight. She didn't have a weapon but she wasn't going without a fight.

"I haven't lied to you. My name is Emily Harris. I never said I worked here, you just assumed that. And you're right; there are American soldiers here, along with British ones and Japanese ones." Lara studied her. She knew she was holding something back but Lara couldn't figure out what.

"Why are they here?"

"Because of you" a voice said. Lara's head snapped towards the door. There she saw a man dressed in a black army uniform.

Lara was now on her feet on high alert ready to attack.

* * *

**Review. I am hoping to have another chapter up tomorrow but I have a paper to write for school but i will try to update. Things will become clear in the next chapter.**


	3. Unspoken words

Hello again. In this chapter i add some characters. They have a small role but they were needed to play out the plot. Just fyi i havent played or watched any of the other Tomb raider games, comics or moives so if there is already a plot like this just let me know. But i felt it was need to add to the reborn tomb raider.

* * *

The soldier reached down to his right and pulled out his gun. Lara was about to jump to the side but the gun was thrown at her. She caught it.

"I'm not here to attack you. I'm here to talk to you." The soldier said as he stepped into the room. Lara could fully see him now that the light was on him. He looked to be a little older than Lara. He was tall, had short black hair and two different color eyes. His right eye was green and his left was blue. After seeing his face Lara's instincts relaxed but her brain was still on alert so she didn't put the gun down.

"Roth always said that you had a hard time trusting your instincts" Lara stared at him. She did not expect to hear Roth's name come out of his mouth. And she was surprised that he mentioned her instincts. "Your arms relaxed when I walked in the room and your finger came off the trigger but your eyes haven't stopped glancing down at my hands. This makes me assume that your natural instinct to attack went below the surface but you are still unsure of what I might do." Lara was shocked, that was exactly how she felt. "I'm trained to read body language and eye movement."

"Who are you? And how do you know Roth?" Lara asked

The soldier smiled.

"My name is Sergeant Thomas Walker. And I've known Roth since I was ten years old. Some would say he was a father figure but to me he was just a mentor and a really great friend." Lara saw a flicker of emotion in his eyes but it was gone as fast as it came.

"Funny that he never mentioned you" Roth told Lara everything. She knew all his friends; she had met all his friends.

"Mentioning me would mean mentioning my job and our experiences together which Roth did not want to you to know about just yet." Thomas reached into one of his jacket pockets and pulled out a folded paper. "Here" He slowly walked towards Lara with his arm stretched and handed her the folded paper. Lara stared at him for a few seconds before she looked down and unfolded the paper. It was a picture of three people with their arms around each other's shoulders. Lara noticed each person in the picture. Thomas, Dr. Harris … and Roth. Lara was very confused and felt betrayed almost.

_Roth never held anything back from me. Did he? No! This is some mistake. Who are these people? What's going on?_

"Lara?" Lara looked up to see Dr. Harris standing a few feet away from here holding out a tissue. Lara hadn't felt that tears were sliding down her face.

"What didn't he want me to know about?" Lara asked Thomas after wiping her face with the tissue.

"Why don't you put the gun down and get back into bed, those wounds need to heal and standing for too long isn't going to help them" Thomas said grabbing a chair and pulling it near the bed. He sat down and watched Lara waiting for her to get into bed.

"Please, your wounds can't take anymore strain" Dr. Harris said. Lara finally complied and put the gun down on the side table and got into the bed. She was waiting for Thomas to take the gun but instead he just slouched down in his seat. Dr. Harris sat on the arm of his chair.

"I work for the U. S military. There is an organization in the U.S military that is a secret but deals with archaeology. This organization has archaeologist, historians, scientist, soldiers and doctors working together to gather information about historical myths like Atlantis. Information is stored here and when new facts are discovered they get added to the puzzle. The information and facts that you discovered on your expedition will be added. Think of it as a database for archaeological discoveries."

"Why is it a secret then?"

"Because some of the discoveries are dangerous or supernatural and we want to keep it away from the public eye. This organization holds endless amounts artifacts, documents, books and records that have been discovered throughout the years. Archaeologists that work for us go on expeditions to discover more information or to make a breakthrough on cracking a myth."

"But what does this have to do with me or Roth?" Lara asked

"Like I said we are like a database. Any expedition that an archeologist is going on we know about it. It's our job to know. Although Dr. Whitman didn't work for us we knew that he was trying to go on an expedition so we asked Roth to be his guide to monitor his discoveries. Roth is part of this organization. It's how he met your father." Thomas paused. Lara noticed that he had grabbed Dr. Harris's hand. "Your father worked for our organization. He was one of our archeologists. When your part of this organization you get a certain level of clearance based on your role. Roth and your father had a level ten meaning they had full accesses to our resources, money and information. Because your father was a well-respected man in the organization a spot was held for you to join the organization at a level seven clearance."

"What?"

"You had a job ready for you when you were eight years old and you had access to most of our information and resources." Lara was shocked. This was all unexpected.

"Roth didn't want to tell you about it. When you work for this organization you're often put on dangerous expeditions and the information that is discovered is often dangerous. He wanted you to do simple expeditions before you did the big ones. I know that what happened on Yamatai was not something that can be explained and Yamatai is not the first expedition I've heard that ended sour or with lost. There have been several, that is why this organization was formed. The best of the best are working together to discover and sort through these myths. The archaeologists find the facts, the historians sort thought the information, the scientist run test, the doctors provide medical support or offer medical Intel and the soldiers are guides and bodyguards and-"

"The government provides a place to hide" Lara interrupted

"Yes. The organization is based in the U.S but is branched with England, France, Italy, Japan, Germany and many more countries. That is why there are several different soldiers walking around the ship port."

Lara was processing this through her head. It made sense, expeditions like Yamatai had to have happened before. But yet they were never in the media.

_People wouldn't understand. Mankind doesn't do well with things it can't explain. For the longest time I thought my father was crazy because of the things he talked about but after Yamatai, I realized he was right. But everyone else wouldn't see that. If I told people about Yamatai, they would think I was nuts. Some dead queen was causing raging storms. People who were on the island barely believed it. This organization is perfect. Keep the information from the public but find people who are willing to go the distance and can see pass logic to discover the truth. I can work for them; I can use their resources and information to find answers. _

"Lara?" Lara broke out of her thoughts and looked at Thomas. "I know this is a lot of information to spring on you at once but it needed to be said. But I want you to know that your job position isn't going anywhere. So I want you to rest and get better before you start to think about jumping on board." Thomas said. Lara just nodded.

"In two days we will provide transportation for you and your friend to return to London. But tomorrow I would like it if you had your friend over there interview you so I can give the media something to get them off my back. I figured that you would feel more comfortable with her asking you the questions and she can give the interview to her father to air."

Lara glanced over at Sam and nodded. He was right; she wouldn't want anyone else to interview her. If anyone deserved this story it was Sam.

"Okay and what about Jonah and Reyes?" Lara asked

"Transportation will be provided for them in two days also. I still have matters to discuss with them but it can wait till tomorrow. Until then I want you to get some sleep. Any other questions you have can wait till tomorrow." Thomas got up from the chair. Dr. Harris had gotten up a few moments before to grab water. She walked over to Lara and handed her a pill. Lara looked at.

"It will stop the nightmares from happening" Dr. Harris said after seeing her questionable look. Lara nodded and then took the pill and drank the water.

"Oh. Lara... here." Thomas handed Lara some dog tags. "They were Roth's." He said

"Thank You." She looked at him and saw that same look of emotion she had seen earlier. It was sadness. He too had lost Roth. Lara still wasn't sure how they knew each other but he had still lost a friend too. Lara watched Thomas walk over towards Dr. Harris. As her vision became blurry and her eyes started to get heavy she saw him pull her into a hug.

Seeing that made her look over at Sam, she really longed for one of Sam's hugs.

_I'll get one of her hugs tomorrow._

Their beds were just close enough that she could grab her hand. And that's how Lara drifted to sleep, holding Sam's hand.

* * *

There will be more Lara x Sam in the next chapter i promise. I just felt that there should be some organization that has all the resources and information. I guess i watch a lot of spy movies. lol. If anything question just ask. More information will be provide in the next chapter too. Please Review.


	4. Life's too short to hold back

Here is another chapter.

* * *

Lara was awakened by the sound of shuffling. She looked to her right to see Dr. Harris changing her I.V bags. She looked over to Sam's bed and saw it empty, she immediately sat up.

"Hey there, take it easy." Dr. Harris said putting a hand on her shoulder to prevent her from getting up.

"Where is Sam?" Lara asked

"Your friend is in the dining hall down the hall. I ordered them to get something to eat." Lara relaxed a little bit but she would rather have Sam near her.

"It wasn't easy getting your friend to go to the hall." Dr. Harris lifted Lara's shirt and checked on her bandages that were on her stomach.

"What do you mean?" Lara hissed when Dr. Harris pressed down on one of her wounds.

"When she woke up she didn't leave your side. She sat in this chair holding your hand." She pointed to the chair that Thomas had sat in last night. "I told her to get something to eat but she refused. She wanted to wait until you woke up. I had to convince her that you were still going to be here when she got back. But even that didn't get her to go, so I made her a promise to get her when you woke up." Lara smiled. Sam was always very stubborn. Dr. Harris finished looking at Lara's bandages and walked over towards the desk. That's when Lara noticed Thomas standing over the desk looking at some papers. He was dressed casually this time and it made him look a little less threatening.

"Her wounds are healing nicely." She heard Dr. Harris say to him.

"Good." Thomas replied before turning to face Lara.

"How did you sleep?" he asked while coming towards Lara

"Very well."

"That's good, you needed the sleep. I came here this morning to answer any questions you might have from what I told you last night. And I also wanted you to answer one of my questions." Lara nodded. He was right, she still had some questions. "I'll let you go first."

"This organization, what is it called?" Lara asked

"The international Archaeology Association or IAA. The name doesn't sound very important but it helps with the front and keeping what's really going on hidden. When people look us up they see a major cooperation that works for museums. They think that we do expeditions for museums and give them the artifacts we find."

"Okay, you guys hide behind a business front."

"Yes. It stops any questions that might come up and protects our employees."

"How did you start to work for them?" Thomas was quiet for a minute. Dr. Harris came up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Roth got me into it. When I turned 18 I wanted to join the military so Roth talked to the head of IAA and got me in. I am still a US soldier that can get called into war but I work for IAA instead of on an army base." Lara was saddened by the mention of Roth. He was always looking out for other people. She really missed him.

"How did you meet Roth?"

Thomas smiled. "He was in Boston, in America when I was ten. It was about seventeen years ago. I was at a ship port just hanging around. I didn't have much of a home so I spent a lot of time outside. I met Roth at the port. He was cleaning the ship when he saw me and told me to come aboard. He said he would pay me if I helped him. And I did. He was station in the US for a three month period and I spent every day with him. When he left he promised he would be back and he was. On his off duty months or the times he was stationed in Boston he would come hang out with me. He taught me all the ropes to ships, combat, and survival. I didn't see him a lot, but we became close friends. When I got older he would bring me on some of his trips. Our relationship was one that did well with distance and little communication. When I joined the IAA he helped me train and gain higher clearance levels. He is the reason I am where I am right now."

Lara looked at Thomas. She really looked at him. It was then that she noticed similarities between Thomas and Roth. The way he stood, his demeanor and his concern for her safety, they all reminded her of Roth.

"How bout you?" Lara asked Dr. Harris remembering that she was in the picture that Thomas had shown her.

"I met him through Thomas when we went to college together. He also helped me get a job with IAA." Dr. Harris grabbed Thomas's hand. Lara noticed that she had a ring on her left hand.

"When you get to London. I will provide you with more information about IAA and what your role would be if you worked for us. But my question for you is about your friend, Ms. Nishimura."

'What do you want to know about Sam?" Lara asked with concern on her face.

"Nothing major, I just want to know how much you trust her."

"Completely. Why?"

"Because I just gave you a lot of information that is classified and I am aware that she is a filmmaker and that her father works in the media business. What I want to know is if I allow you to tell her everything I told you, will she be able to follow a confidentiality contract?"

Sam was a bit of a chatter box and a gossip. But she had never relieved anything that she knew she wasn't supposed to.

"Yeah, she would keep quiet. But why are you allowing me to tell her?"

"I'm not sure of your relationship but from what I can see you guys are really close. I figured that you would want to tell her or would tell her regardless to whether I said you could or couldn't. I assumed that if you took the job and went on an expedition that she would tag along. Also there is a 99% chance that she could be allowed to work for our organization too. She could film the expeditions. And these films could be used as information or a story for the media. Of course it depends on what happens on these expeditions and she would have to follow strict guidelines to what she can film. I just have to get the approval from my boss before I can offer her the position.

"She won't tell anyone." Lara was excited about the fact that if she took the job that Sam could work with her. But she would still have to run it by Sam. She wasn't sure if Sam would want to go on another expedition especially if there was a possible risk of danger being involved.

"Great. I have left a list of questions that she will be allowed to ask you when she interviews you. Her father has been notified about her return and has been made aware that she will be providing the interview and that he will be allowed to air it." Lara nodded but there was still one thing puzzling Lara, why hadn't Thomas asked about her trip?

"Don't you want to know what happened before the media does?" Lara asked.

"The media isn't going to get the full story. That's why we provided a list of questions your friend is allowed to ask. But I do want to know what happened, but unlike the media I can wait. When you get to London I will meet you there and you can tell me all about it then but right now focus on getting well."

"Thank you"

"Not a problem. I've been in your shoes and I know that right now the last thing you want to think about is what you went through. Now I have to go but I will see you in a few days in London" With that he turned and left. Two seconds after he left Sam walked in.

"Lara" Sam said rushing over towards her. "When did you get up?"

"Not long ago" Lara grabbed Sam's hand when she sat in the chair by the bed.

"I knew that doctor wouldn't come get me when you woke up." Sam muttered. Lara looked at Dr. Harris who was shaking her head clearly hearing Sam's not so quiet comment.

"I'm going to step out for a moment" Dr. Harris said "If you need anything I'll be down the hall." She walked out.

"I don't like her" Sam stated. Lara laughed.

"And why is that?"

"I don't know. She didn't tell me you were awake even though she promised she would. And…she keeps poking at you." Secretly Sam was jealous. She wanted to be the one tending to Lara.

"She is a doctor Sam that is what she is supposed to do."

"I still don't like her"

"Okay, Sam" Lara just had to smile at her.

They sat in silence for a few minutes just enjoying each other presence without having to worry about any danger lurking around.

"Who was that man who walked out before I walked in?" Sam asked

Lara took a breath and then told Sam everything. She told her about his visit last night, about him knowing Roth, about IAA and about Sam possibly being able to join her.

"You're not going anywhere without me. I'm afraid that you are stuck with me Ms. Croft." Sam teased. But she was serious. She wasn't going to let Lara go on another expedition without her. She didn't even care if she was allowed to bring a camera or not, she was going with Lara.

Seeing Lara sleeping this morning was breathtaking. It was the most relaxed Sam had seen her since leaving Yamatai. Watching her sleep this morning brought Sam's feeling for her to the surface. She wanted to tell her but she was afraid of how she would react. She knew Lara wouldn't be mean about it but she was afraid it would alter their relationship and Sam didn't want that. But then again Yamatai showed Sam that life is too short to not just go for it.

_Ugh, I should just tell her. But she has never shown interest in women before so why would she return my feelings. You never showed interest in women until a few years ago… Lara Croft if you only knew what you did to me. I don't know what's worse, telling her and losing her or not telling her and missing out on something that would be great?... Damn where is the alcohol when I need it. You do not need alcohol...just tell her._

Sam looked up at Lara who smiled at her. That's all Sam need. She was going to tell her. She grabbed both of Lara's hands.

"Listen, Lara, I have something I've been meaning to tell you." Sam paused and took a breath to calm her shaking hands. "I've been meaning to tell you for two years but I was afraid of what it might do to our friendship but after Yamatai I realized that you deserve to know and life is too short to hold anything back." Sam locked eyes with Lara. Her expression showed concern and confusion. "Lara… I-I've had these- these fe-

"Little bird, you're awake!"

Sam and Lara both jumped. Sam pulled her hands from Lara's and got up. Her face was red and her expression showed annoyance.

Lara tried to grab Sam's hand but Sam had moved away from the bed to allow Jonah to get closer. Lara was anxious to know what Sam was going to tell her. Never had she seen Sam stutter.

_What could she possibly have to tell me? And why would she be afraid of my reaction? Damn Jonah, you couldn't come in five minutes later?_

Lara and Sam didn't get any time alone for the rest of the day. Shortly after Jonah and Reyes return to the medical bay, Sam's parents showed up. The reunion was a little emotional, but soon it turned to business. Sam interviewed Lara with the questions that Thomas had provided and then said her goodbyes to her parents. They had tried to convince her to come back to America with them but she refused. Lara has always known that Sam's relationship with her parents wasn't that get. They were always traveling and never spent a lot of time with Sam. They never asked her how she felt about moving to a new country or state every few years. It was another reason why Sam and Lara clicked so well, they both had this void left by their parents. They loved their parents but they never really connected with them.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly since Lara was drifting in and out of sleep every so often. Dr. Harris said it was because of her lack of nutrients, sleep and water. She said that the I.V. bags were pumping nutrients and water into her system and was probably causing her to become even more tired than she already was. Lara eventually fell into a complete deep sleep by seven o'clock.

Sam sat by her bed watching her. Jonah and Reyes were sitting on the other bed playing cards.

"She cares about you" Sam looked up. Dr. Harris was at the end of the bed writing on Lara's chart.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked

"She cares about you. She has been watching you nonstop since you guys came into this medical bay two days ago."

"What are you getting at?" Sam really did not want to be bothered. She was still annoyed with Jonah for interrupting a very important moment. She wasn't sure when she would be able to work up the courage to try and tell Lara again.

"What I am saying is that you might be surprised by the reaction that you get" Sam froze. Did this Dr. know of her feelings for Lara?

"How did-"

"Your eyes" Sam looked at Lara. Was she that obvious?

"I used to get the same look with my best friend" Dr. Harris sat at the edge of Lara's bed.

Sam looked over at her. "Used to?" she asked

"I still do but it's different now because I don't have to hide it. It's no longer a look of longing. He was made aware of my feelings."

"What happened?"

Dr. Harris didn't say anything, instead she held up her left hand. And Sam was made aware of the engagement ring.

"The man who walked by you this morning, I met him in college, we instantly hit it off. But I started to form feeling for him really fast. I didn't act upon these feelings until five years ago; until after he was in a coma for two week…until after I almost lost him."

"It's not the same… You didn't ask him to question his sexuality. You knew that he was attracted to women. Telling Lara would be more than admitting that I'm attracted to her, it would mean admitting something that I have never admitted out loud. The chances of her returning my feelings are very slim. She has never shown any hint that she is attracted to women."

"It is the same. You have feelings for your best friend and you're afraid of being rejected. The rest of it is just excuses on why you shouldn't tell her; on why you shouldn't risk it." Sam didn't say anything, she didn't need too. They both knew that what Dr. Harris said was true. Her biggest fear was being rejected.

Dr. Harris continued "He has a dangerous job too and I worry about him a lot, but my decision to tell him how I feel was the best one I've ever made. Because even though he lives his life in danger and me in constant worry I am still the happiest person. Hearing him tell me he loves me and having him hold me, makes the anxiety and fear I felt trying to tell him worth it. Thinking back now, I can't believe I waited so long. The days that you don't tell her are days that you are throwing away in which you could be holding her." With that Dr. Harris got up. Sam heard her tell Jonah and Reyes that they should get some sleep since the flights take off early tomorrow morning and the she left after turning off the primary lights.

Sam turned and saw Jonah and Reyes getting into their individual beds. She was tired too but she didn't want to get into her bed. Instead she wanted to lie next to Lara. She lifted up the covers and crawled in. She and Lara were face to face. She could see the peacefulness on Lara's face. Sam lifted her head and kissed Lara's forehead then returned her head to the pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

As promised more Sam X Lara. I hope any confusion is cleared up if anyone had any. If any questions just ask I'll be happy to answer. Reviews are appreciated and encouraged.


	5. Unable to process a thought

Next chapter. I've made corrections to the other chapters. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Lara woke up to someone nudging her. She opened her eyes to see Dr. Harris looking down at her.

"Your flight leaves at six and I want you to shower so I can give you fresh bandages before you leave."

"What time is it?" Lara asked seeing that it was completely dark outside.

"4 in the morning. I'll wake your friends when you get out of the shower." Lara nodded. When she attempted to sit up she noticed an arm draped over her waist. She looked over to see Sam asleep next to her. Lara was shocked by how natural it felt to have Sam next to her. The weight of her arm was comfortable and Lara was almost tempted stay in bed and curl up closer to Sam. But she didn't, she slowly lifted Sam's arm and shifted off the bed. As she straightened up she felt a lot of pain in her torso. She figured it was because of the numerous amounts of ribs that had been broken.

"There are painkillers on the table" Dr. Harris said.

"Oh...thank god." Lara turned to the table and saw the two white pills lying next to a glass of water. After she took the pills she headed to the bathroom where she saw a set of clean clothes folded on the toilet. She stripped down and got into the shower.

It wasn't long after Lara got in the shower that Sam woke up. The empty space on the bed was a trigger for her to get up. She sat up and looked around the room for her missing bed companion. She realized Lara must be in the shower when she saw the light coming from below the bathroom door.

Sam felt so good. Sleeping next to Lara was wonderful. Hearing her breathing and feeling her body next to hers was so relaxing. Sam had never fallen asleep so easily than she did last night.

"I see that you're already awake." Sam turned to face Dr. Harris

"Yeah" Sam was starting to rethink about not liking this Doctor. There was really no reason not to like her. She has been good to all of them since they got here. And what she said last night was still running through Sam's head.

"Good. I was hoping to talk you."

"Okay"

Dr. Harris grabbed a black pack from the desk. "In here are all the supplies needed for Lara's injuries. There are painkillers, bandages, medical alcohol, and ointment. I have confidence that you will help take care of your friend's injuries. There are also instructions. Like on what injuries need to be cleaned regularly, how many painkillers to take, it's all there. But there is one thing I want to stress and I want you to keep an eye on. It's her rib injuries. She has broken over seven ribs and it will take at least 5 to 6 weeks for them to heal fully. What I want you to do is to not allow her to do anything that will strain her. The broken ribs are causing her breathing to be hard so any activity could cause more breathing problems. And I will say this once but with great demand, do not under any circumstances wrap her chest in tape or a bandage wrap. It may ease the pain but it will open her up for more medical problems and complications in the healing process… I know this is a lot but-"

"It's fine. I'll do anything to make sure she heals correctly" Sam interrupted. She pulled the black pack close and opened it. She saw all the things that Dr. Harris had listed and a detailed list of instructions. Sam would do whatever it took to help Lara get better.

It was five minutes to five when everyone was up and ready to leave for the airport. Lara had taken her shower and gotten her fresh bandages put on. They were all currently waiting for the driver to arrive to take them to the airport. Lara wanted to do one thing before they left. She walked over to Reyes and pulled her to the side. She figured she should do this in private.

"I wanted to give you something." Lara pulled out the dog tags that belong to Roth that Thomas had given her a few nights ago. The tags were from when he served with the RMC. Lara had been thinking about them the whole time she was in the shower and decided that Reyes deserved them. Lara had her pictures and artifacts that she had gotten when exploring with Roth, but Reyes didn't. Lara knew that Roth and Reyes relationship wasn't a typical one; she knew that they didn't have pictures with one another. So she figured the dog tags would be a way for Reyes to remember him by.

"I figured you could give them to your daughter" Reyes stared at the tags. She was rubbing her thumb along the grooves of his name.

"How did you know?" Reyes asked.

"I found your journal entries back on the island" Reyes just nodded and pulled Lara into a hug. Lara flinched a little due to the tightness of the hug but it was worth it.

"Thank you Lara. I will give them to her. She will know how great of a man her father was." Lara smiled and hugged her tighter.

They all got to the airport at 5:30. It was an emotional goodbye, but they knew it would not be the last time they would see each other. Lara and Sam were headed back to London, Jonah to New Zealand and Reyes to New York, but they all promised to meet up in a few months after they all got settled. Sam and Lara watched their friends leave for their separate terminal and then turned and followed the Japanese soldier who was serving as their escort to their own terminal.

When they got on the plane they were brought to first class and put in the back window section where it was more secluded. Lara sat in the window seat since she loved to look out the window. Whenever her and Sam traveled she always took the window seat, mostly because Sam never bothered to enjoy the view instead she would read her fashion magazines or fiddle with her camera.

It wasn't until the plane was ready for takeoff that Lara decided to bring up what Jonah had interrupted yesterday.

"Sam?"

'Mmhh" Sam was currently looking through the mini T.V. for a movie to watch.

"Yesterday, you were trying to tell me something…" Lara saw Sam stiffen and stop her attempt in finding a movie. "I figured that you could tell me now."

Sam sighed "No" she said

"What?" Lara was shocked. She wanted to know what was causing her friend such distress.

"I'm not telling you on a plane" Sam had gone back to searching for a movie.

"Why not? I would really like to know what my best friend has been hiding from me that she feels would do something to our friendship." Lara snapped. She didn't mean to snap but she was really concerned and really wanted to know what Sam was trying to tell her. Plus it didn't help that her chest and torso was killing her.

"Because, Lara, this is not something I want to discuss on a plane so just forget about it." Sam was getting annoyed now but she understood Lara's anxiousness to know. If it had been Lara confessing something, Sam too, would have been demanding to be told. But Sam was not saying anything about her feelings on a plane because if she got rejected she still had to sit next to Lara for how many hours and it was a discussion that was not meant for an airplane atmosphere.

"Okay, ill drop it" Lara said.

The rest of the twelve hour plane trip was sat in silence. For the first few hours Sam thought Lara was mad at her but that feeling went away when Lara interlaced their hands together and rested her head on her shoulder. Lara noticed the odd look that the flight attendant gave them and she knew what their current situation might look like but she honestly didn't care, she just wanted to hold Sam's hand.

When they finally arrived to London it was almost midnight. The airport was fairly quiet and they were able to find the driver who was assigned to take them home really easy since there was not a mass of people. Both girls were excited to be heading home.

Lara and Sam had bought a flat right after graduating. It was a two bedroom flat. It was small but they both loved it because of the view it provided. The large window in the living room had a great view of London and Big Ben. They were only in their flat for a short period of time before setting out to Yamatai.

The drive from the airport to the flat was quick and they didn't have to worry about carrying any bags up because they didn't have any except for the medical pack and Lara's journal. When they turned the lights on to the flat they both felt an overwhelming sense of emotions. They were finally home, they were safe and they were together.

"I'm going to change real quickly and then I'll help you with your bandages." Sam said before going into her room. Sam didn't shut the door. Lara could see her complexly. She watched her strip out of the baggy sweatpants and shirt. She had seen Sam change before, numerous times before but this time she felt like she was seeing Sam in a different light, a more attractive light. Lara blushed and averted her eyes. Her eyes landed on the coffee table and she noticed several boxes and bags. She walked over to the table and saw that there were five boxes total wrapped in brown paper: three small ones and two big ones; and at least three bags. On top of one of the boxes was a note.

**Lara and Sam,**

**I know that some items were lost when you were shipwrecked so I took the liberty of having them replaced. I knew somewhat of the kind of items you liked because of Roth. I hope your flight was well and that you get some sleep. I will be in contact shortly.**

**Thomas**

**P.S. You need to find a better place for you spare key and the numbers are the same.**

"What are these?" Sam asked coming up behind Lara.

"I don't know. The note says they are replaced items." Sam took the note from Lara and read it. Lara picked up one of the boxes and tore off the brown paper. Reveled under the paper was the latest iPhone. Lara heard Sam rip the paper off the other box and once again it was another iPhone.

"I guess he was talking about the phone numbers being the same." Sam said. She sat down and began to open the other boxes. Lara joined her on the couch. The big boxes were two hp laptops and the other small box was a camera similar to the one Sam had on the Enducrance, the one that broke while Lara was looking for Sam.

"I love this guy." Sam said. She immediately started playing with her camera. Lara looked in the bags and found smaller accessories like headphones, iPhone cases, camera accessories and some security for their laptops. But the one thing that caught Lara's attention was the journal. It was at the bottom of the last bag. It was a black leather journal that had a belt latch that went all the way around it and kept the journal closed. There was note on top of it.

**I saw that your other journal was full so I got you a new one. The journal is a heavy duty one that can withstand a lot of wear and tear. Also your father had a similar one like this.**

**Thomas**

"Say hello" Lara looked up and saw that Sam had pointed the camera at her.

"Really Sam?" Lara smiled. "I think you have a serious addiction to cameras."

"Says the girl who is already dreaming about what she will write in the journal. I can see it now, that journal will be filled in two weeks' time." Lara laughed but then hissed when the pain from her ribs shot up her chest. Sam's face became serious and she put down the camera.

"Come on, let's get your bandages changed and get you to bed." Sam helped Lara up and led her towards Lara's room. She helped take her sweatpants and shirt off leaving her in only a sports bra and underwear and then went to work on her injuries following the instructions that Dr. Harris had written. Lara just stood there well Sam tended to her. She could see Sam focusing on doing exactly as the instructions told. While Sam worked on her, Lara looked around her room. In the corner was her desk that had papers everywhere along with several open books. The wall was littered with pictures of maps, friends and little pins marking certain areas on the maps. She then looked to her nightstand where she had a picture of her and Sam. They were sitting on a bench outside a building with their faces press closed together, both smiling at the camera.

_The night of graduation. We had gone out to the pub to celebrate. I remember the man who took the picture for us. He commented on how well we looked together. I thought he was talking about our friendship but maybe he wasn't. Did he mean something else? Did he think we were a couple? No…we are just friends. Sam and I are just friends…right? _

Looking at the picture and thinking about that night made Lara remember that Sam was still holding something from her.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?" Sam was just putting on the final bandage to Lara's stomach.

"Just tell me what you want to tell me" Lara said. Sam straightened up and locked eyes with Lara. She knew what she was talking about. Sam's hands were trembling again, but Dr. Harris's words were running through her head. She didn't want to hide it anymore. Lara deserved to know.

"Lara…for two years, I-I've had these…feelings. Feelings that we-were confusing at the time but are so…" Sam was sweating; her mind was not allowing her to form sentences or thoughts. Lara just continued to keep eye contact and listen. "God what I'm trying to say is that… I-I…shit…Lara, I…" Sam couldn't take it anymore and clearly words weren't forming. "Fuck it"

Sam leaned in and captured Lara's lips with her own.

* * *

Review!


	6. Isn't that how it works?

Chapter 6! Enjoy

* * *

Lara was shocked. She didn't know what to do. Her whole body froze.

_Sam kissed me. She has feelings for me. Why am I not feeling awkward about this? Could I possibly be…No…am I? I've never thought about it._

When Sam pulled away she could see that Lara was shocked. She herself was shocked.

_You were supposed to tell her how you feel, not fucking kiss her. This is not some romantic fairytale… Well… stupid brain, if you had given me words to form then I would not have had to use my flight or fight instincts. _

"Sam I-"Lara tried to speak but Sam put finger on her lips.

"Don't. I shouldn't have done that" Sam took her finger away and walked towards Lara's closet. She didn't want to hear the rejection. She didn't think she would be able to handle it. She found some pajamas for Lara to wear and walked back towards her. "Do you think you can put these on yourself or do you need help?"

"Sam forget the clothes, we need t-"

"No we don't. We can just forget that it happened" Sam refused to look up at Lara. Lara wanted to talk about it. She was confused but not because of the kiss but because of her reaction. She had enjoyed it. She was already missing the feel of Sam's lips. They had felt soft and full against her chapped and cracked ones. She wanted to feel them again.

"Do it again" Lara said.

Sam's face snapped up. Did she hear correctly? She was looking into Lara's eyes. She saw confusion but something else. Could Lara possibly be feeling the same thing?

"Sam…kiss me" Lara whispered.

Sam slowly steps closer to Lara. She put a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer until their lips met again. This time Sam didn't immediately pull away. This time Lara responded. Sam felt Lara's lips move against her own. She also felt her hands wrap around her waist and pull their bodies closer together. Sam dropped the clothes she was holding in her other hand and wrapped it around Lara's neck.

Lara felt a tongue slide across her bottom lip begging for an entrance. She allowed. Their tongues began to battle for dominance, neither one letting up on the other.

_I am so confused but this is so right. Bloody hell, she is a great kisser. Does this mean I am gay? I've never even thought about being gay. Sure I've been attracted to other women but I thought it was just attraction. Did it mean more? It would make sense, my relationship with men never seemed to flow very well, and I never felt a connection with them. And sex just seemed awkward every time…Fuck… need to figure this out. A fucking handbook would be great right about now._

Sam eventually pulled away when the need for air became too great. Her arms were still wrapped around Lara's neck and she could still feel Lara's arms around her waist. She was still afraid to look into Lara's eyes so she rested her head in the crook of her neck instead to avoid those eyes.

"Sam." Lara said. She wanted Sam to look up at her. She knew Sam was afraid that she would reject her but Lara wasn't going too. There was no doubt in Lara's mind that she felt something towards Sam. It was just confusing. This was all new to her; she had never been with a girl, Sam has. She didn't date girls but she had admitted to Lara during senior year that she had, had sex with a few girls.

_I never knew Sam was gay. I knew she had sex with girls before but I thought it was because of her carefree personality. She is gay and she wants me. Me, of all people, she wants me. What's so great about me? Whatever Lara, you want this, don't question it. It might be confusing but you will learn along the way. Roth always said trust your instincts and your instincts are telling you that you want this beautiful girl. If it means that you're gay so be it. Your instincts haven't let you down so far. _

"Sam" Lara said again but Sam still did not look up. "Please Sam, look at me."

Sam looked up. Her eyes locked with Lara's. She gasped at up she saw; it was the same look that she had seen on Lara on the island, determination.

"Lara?"

"I want this. I feel something towards you and it goes beyond friendship"

Are you sure? This is a lot and you have never shown interest in-"

"Trust me Sam, I am sure. These feelings of my sexuality have been creeping up on me for a long time and they intensified when I met you. I just didn't understand what they meant until tonight. I've never been asked the question of whether I was or not so I never had to think about it."

"I wish they had a handbook on being gay." Lara laughed. The same thought had run through her head.

"It would have made things a lot simpler and could have possibly saved a lot of trouble." Lara said. Sam smiled. Lara was taken back. It seemed that admitting to herself that she was gay had made her see all of Sam's attractive features. It seemed as if there had been a barrier that stopped her from noticing these features before.

"We really should get to bed" Sam said. Lara agreed. Sam picked up the clothes she had dropped and helped Lara put them on. They then crawled into the bed and faced each other with their hands laced together. Their friendship had become something more, it had become a relationship. Lara just hoped she didn't mess it up.

* * *

Sam woke up first. The clock on her right showed that it was 8:26. She looked over at Lara who was lying on her stomach with her arms shoved under her pillow. Sam chuckled. It was very rare for her to wake up before Lara; Lara was an early morning riser. But Sam was happy that she did, it gave her a chance to watch her sleep and a chance to think about last night.

_I still think it's a dream. I can't believe Lara feels the same way. She still must be confused like I was when I realized my sexuality but this time I'll be there to help her. We can get through this together like everything else._

Sam turned to her side to face Lara more comfortably. She saw a loose hair in Lara's face and tucked it behind her ear.

_I could get used to this. Dr. Harris was right. I can't believe I've waited this long. I feel so bare; Lara knows everything about me now. I don't know why I was so scared…this is Lara, she would have accepted me no matter what even if she didn't return my feelings. _

"It's rude to stare." Sam jumped. Lara's eyes were still closed but she had a smile on her face.

"Sweetie, I not staring, I'm admiring." Lara snorted. She slowly opened her eyes allowing them to adjust to the light. When she finally open them completely she saw Sam propped up on her elbow looking at her. The events of last night were running through her head but she didn't regret anything. She may be confused about what to do since being gay is something that wasn't taught but she was not confused on how she felt. When Sam kissed her, Lara immediately realized what the jolt she had been getting was, it was love. She loved her best friend.

"What time is it?" Lara asked. She had turned on her back.

"Quarter to 9" Sam replied. She watched Lara attempt to sit up but then fall back with a look of pain on her face. Sam got up from the bed walked over to Lara's messy desk and retrieved the medical pack that she had put there last night. She then walked over to Lara's side of the bed.

"Here hold these and I'll get you some water" Sam handed Lara some painkillers and walked into the kitchen.

Sam came back a few minutes later with a glass of water. She sat on the edge of the bed next to where Lara was sitting. She put the glass on the night stand and helped Lara sit up a little so she could take the pills and drink the water without choking.

"We need to go shopping" Sam said after Lara took the pills and drank the water.

"Sam, I think you have enough clothes." Sam rolled her eyes at Lara.

"First off, one can never have too much clothes. And second, I meant for food since we have absolutely nothing." Lara smiled at her.

"We could get breakfast while we are out. I am hungry." Lara said.

"That would be great. I am going to shower first then we can go." Sam went to get up but Lara grabbed her wrist. She sat up fully and brought her lips to Sam's. The kiss was gentle, but it held the emotions that both girls felt for each other.

They broke apart.

"I can get used to that." Lara said. Sam just smiled then got up. She walked to the bedroom door and paused. She turned to Lara and winked at her before walking out.

Lara got this overwhelming urge to follow her to the bathroom but she thought against it since her chest was still hurting her and she didn't think giving into her urges would help the healing of her ribs.

_Yeah, follow her and do what? You have no experience with women and you can barely put you clothes on without help. What good would you be?_

Lara shook her head and then got up. She raided her closet to find something comfortable. She settled for a pair of loose jeans, t-shirt and a sweater since it was raining out. Once dressed, she walked into the kitchen and went to one of the kitchen drawers. She opened it up. To anyone it would look like an empty draw but Lara and Sam both knew that the bottom of the drawer lifted up and had a mini storage area. They had both left their credit cards and I.D.s in here before they left. Roth had advised them to only bring cash and their passports on their trip so they wouldn't face the risk of losing their credit cards or having them stolen. Lara pulled both wallets out and put them on the table.

"Which color do you want?" Lara turned to see Sam standing by the coffee table, she was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a bra; she was holding up the two IPhone cases. One was blue and the other was red.

"The red one." Lara answered. Sam took the case and put it on Lara's phone and then put the blue one on her own. She walked to Lara and handed her the phone and then headed to her room to grab a shirt. Lara couldn't help but admire her figure. She was always amazed at how Sam had such a great figure even though she ate like a guy and hardly did any exercise besides walking.

Ten minutes later they were walking down the street to a breakfast place they had discovered when they first moved into their flat. Lara had interlaced their fingers when they stepped outside. She still could not believe how natural it felt. She and Sam held hands before but this time it was different, it was more intimate.

It was nice to be in London again. Even though it was raining, it was still nice. Lara was so excited to enjoy a meal that was not deer or rabbit and was actually cooked right. After breakfast they went to the grocery store and got some food for their apartment.

"I want to cook tonight." Sam stated. Lara gave her a skeptical look. "What?" Sam asked after seeing her expression.

"Do you think that is a good idea?" Lara was remembering the last time Sam had cooked, it didn't end well and Sam's parent's maid was none too happy about the state of the kitchen and all the smoke.

"I can cook…just not breakfast"

"Sam, it was only toast and eggs." Lara said while grabbing the bags from the bagging area.

"Breakfast is the hardest meal to cook. Come on Lara, I am cooking and there really isn't anything you can do about it."

"Great I survived a cursed island and crazy men trying to kill me just to be poisoned by my girlfriend." Sam stopped short and Lara walked into the back of her.

"Why did you stop?"

"You said girlfriend?" Sam said when she faced Lara

"Well isn't that how it works." Lara stated. She knew that by saying girlfriend she had set everything in stone and that her chance to back out was no longer there.

Sam smiled. She leaned forward and kissed Lara softly on the lips before turning and continuing down the street to their flat.

* * *

I know this is a really cheesy chapter but i feel that this chapter was needed. I hoped you enjoyed it. Will update soon. Review.


	7. Retelling the story

Here is chapter seven. I am enjoying my reviews, thank you.

* * *

"Lara, give it back." Sam whined from her position under Lara.

It was a week later; Lara and Sam had spent their time together enjoying their new accessories and walking around London during the week. It was nice to not have to worry about someone trying to kill you every five seconds. Also it allowed them to get used to not having to hold back with each other. Sam loved that she could kiss Lara whenever she wanted. But right now she was pinned on the couch with Lara straddling her waist and pointing her camera at her.

"How does it feel to be on the other side?" Lara asked. Sam glared at her and crossed her arms. She would have tickled Lara, since she is very ticklish, but she didn't want to irritate her injuries. Sam was surprised at how well Lara's injuries were healing; her stiches had started to fall out a few days ago and were leaving pink scars in their wake.

"You're cruel" Sam said while half heartily trying to reach for the camera again. Lara pulled further back when Sam's hand got close.

"You're just getting a taste of your own medicine." Lara stated

Sam just rolled her eyes. She had been filming Lara all day. Finally when they were on the couch Lara snatched the camera from Sam and pinned her down and started filming her.

"Okay, I get it." Sam started to pout hoping it would get Lara to give the camera back.

"Aww, are you pouting" Lara said while moving closer. She put the camera behind her back so Sam still couldn't reach it but she continued to move closer until their lips met. Sam wrapped her arms around Lara's neck and deepened the kiss, any thoughts of the camera gone from her mind. Lara put the camera on the coffee table and slid her now free hands up Sam's shirt. Sam moaned into her mouth. She and Lara hadn't tried to explore each other's body since Sam didn't want to cause any stress on Lara's injuries, especially her ribs. Plus Lara was still new to all of this and Sam didn't want to pressure her.

Sam felt Lara's hands trial up her stomach. Lara broke their kiss to trail more kisses down Sam's jaw occasionally softly nipping at the skin. Lara's hand continued up until she cupped one of Sam's breasts. Sam pulled Lara back into a heated kiss while Lara played with Sam's nipple through her bra. Sam was so aroused right now. Lara was doing everything right.

_Fuck she is good at this. Her hand feels like magic. This night is going to be good._

**Knock*Knock***

_You have got to be fucking kidding me._

Sam groaned when Lara pulled away and got off of her. Lara just smiled at her.

"Sorry" Lara said

"I am going to kill whoever is on the other side of that door" Sam said. She sat up, adjusted her shirt and bra and then grabbed her camera. She looked up at Lara who walking at the door and smiled. She pointed her camera at Lara's ass. Sam knew Lara would kill her but Sam could not miss the opportunity; after all EVERYTHING had to be documented.

Lara opened the door and saw Thomas standing there.

"Ms. Croft, how are you doing?" Thomas asked

"Very well, thank you. Come on in." Lara closed the door behind him. Sam had gotten up from the couch and had come into the kitchen to meet this man.

"I'm Sam" Sam held out her hand. Thomas took in and introduced himself.

"Would you like some tea or coffee?" Lara offered.

"Tea would be great." Thomas sat in one of the kitchen chairs. "How have you guys been?"

"We've been good" Lara said while putting the kettle on the stove

"It's just nice to be home" Sam added. She took a seat across from Thomas.

"I bet it is. Nothing beats coming home after a horrible ordeal" Thomas reached in his back pocket and pulled out some papers. "I came to discuss with you guys about joining IAA, if you're up for it?"

"Yeah" Lara sat next to Sam.

"Okay, first off I need you to sign these confidentiality forms. It basically says that anything that you see or find cannot be discussed with the public, media or people who are not affiliated with the organization unless told otherwise." Sam and Lara read over the form and both signed. "Good, now I am going to offer you both a job with IAA. But I want you to hear what I have to say first, okay?" Both girls nodded. "This is a great opportunity, it's a great adventure. You will get full benefits, a salary, numerous amounts of resources, and a chance to travel. The list of great things is long but it does have its drawbacks. When you join the IAA, you have to be open minded and willing to take on risk. What we do is dangerous at times and requires a lot of risk. I just want to stress this before you sign anything…or join anything. Do you have questions?"

"Where would we work?" Lara asked.

"At home or at the closest agency location, for you that would be London. You computers are fully upgraded with the agency's top advancements. I will give you the code and password to access our database from your computer before I leave. From anywhere, you can access our database. On there you will be able to access information, records, artifacts and more. At the agency you will be able to see artifacts, talk to other employees and have access to our library. It all depends on what you're working on and what you need."

"What would I be doing?" Sam asked.

"You will be partnered with Lara and that allows you to have the same clearance level as her. Your job will be to film. You will film interviews, expeditions, discoveries and an archaeologist." Thomas gestured at Lara. "These films will be put into record and used by others to find information about myths or about whatever you were working on. Also, with permission of course they could potentially help make a documentary. We have a lot of rules when it comes to filming but we do try to allow certain things." Sam smiled. She liked the idea of making a documentary and the fact that her job was going to require her to film Lara. She could definitely manage that.

"How do the expeditions work out?" Lara asked as she got up to get the tea.

"Easy. An archaeologist or historian will request an expeditions based off the information they have gathered and if we feel that there is enough information to investigate we will give them a team and resources. The higher you are in clearance the faster and more likely your request will be allowed. Also if we feel that there is something that needs to be investigated we will ask an archeologist to look into it with a team. "Lara handed Thomas his tea and sat back down. "Our job is to find answers to who, what when, where, why and how. Expeditions start off with only a few of those questions being answered. It really isn't a process to get an expedition; you just have to make sure you have enough research to help you on the expedition." Lara nodded. Excitement was bubbling inside of her. She really wanted to see the agency, the records and artifacts.

"How do we get paid?" Sam asked.

"The higher in clearance the higher the salary is. Your job position really doesn't matter, you get paid the same. It's all about clearance. Clearance determines your pay and whether or not you get to keep the artifacts you discover. Since you would be a level seven, you would be able to keep the artifacts you find. We would offer you money for it but you have the right to decline. If you do choose to keep it, we also offer you a safe place to put it and preserve it if you should ever want to pass it down to family members. But to answer your question, you get paid a salary. You two would get about 160,000 a year. And if you go higher in clearance so does your pay." Sam and Lara were wide eyed. Sure they grew up with money but they themselves have never made that amount. Lara finally realized where her father got all his money. "IAA is great to its employees. You guys would be set for life but like I said before it come with a risk. But I'll tell you something, it's worth it. You get to do something you love. If you ask any employee they would say that the risk is worth it." Thomas took a sip of his tea. "Now my question to you guys, if you have no more questions, is are you interested?"

Lara was ready to accept but she had one more question.

"What if an employee wants to leave?"

"They can leave, they have to sign a form saying they won't tell anyone about the organization or they will be arrested if they do tell. We choose our employees very carefully. We make it our mission to choose employees that will stay and want to work for the research or for the excitement from the expeditions and their findings. We didn't choose Dr. Whitman because he was all about fame from his findings and we knew that he wouldn't be able to keep quiet. We asked Roth to go with him just in case he found anything we should know about."

Lara nodded and then turned to Sam.

"You really want to do this? You don't have too." Lara said. She was afraid of losing Sam and this job was dangerous. She didn't want Sam to feel like she had to join.

"Lara, trust me I want this too. Besides he just gave me permission to film you whenever I want." Sam said smiling.

"Yeah thanks for that" Lara said to Thomas. He threw his hands up in mock surrender. "She has been filming me all day and now it will never stop." Thomas chuckled.

"Try living with a doctor." Thomas said. "So…you ready for the adventure of a lifetime."

Lara grabbed Sam's hand. She was ready. Beyond ready. She would be doing something she loved with someone that she loved.

"Yeah, we are ready." Lara said. Sam nodded.

"Great, we will have to go to the London agency to fill out all the paperwork and get you I.D.'s but we will do that later in the week." Lara nodded. "Now, I also came here for you to tell me about what happened on Yamatai."

Lara stiffened and she felt Sam's hand grip hers harder. The memories of Yamatai came flooding back. She had been doing well at keeping them bottled up; she had gotten better at reacting to subtle noises and bangs.

"If you're not ready to talk about it we can hold it off" Thomas said after noticing Sam and Lara's reaction to the name.

"No. I'm ready." Lara said firmly. She met Thomas's gaze and could have sworn she was looking into Roth's eyes. She saw concern and respect in his eyes; it was the same look that Roth would give her.

"Okay, I am going to record this conversation because I don't want you to have to retell it again. It will be on file for high clearance employees to access it when they want to know more about Yamatai or Himiko." Lara nodded and watched him pull out a small hand recorder and put it on the table. "Lara, take as long as you need to tell the story and if you need to stop at any time don't hesitate to. Okay? You can beginning whenever you're ready, and Sam you can added anything you feel should be added." Thomas sat back in his chair. His hands cupped the tea cup as he watched both Sam and Lara. He looked down at their intertwined hands and remembered his conversation with Emily. He would have to tell Emily that Ms. Nishimura had expressed her feelings. He wished Roth was here to see this, he had always thought that there was something between the two girls and he was right.

* * *

Lara took a deep breath and began to tell the story. She told him everything from start to finish. From when they rode into the storm up until they had gotten on the small war boat to get off the island. She didn't feel worried about telling Thomas about the curse or the unexplainable events that had occurred. There was no doubt in her mind that he believed her; she could tell that he had seen his fair share of unexplained things too. Telling the story was hard but talking about Roth's death was brutal, she couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes. Sam's hand gripped Lara's hand and she also had tears falling. Lara looked up at Thomas; he had a sad expression on his face. She watched him reach over and grab her other hand.

"He loved you. He would have been dead if that hatchet had hit you instead. He would not have been able to continue without you. He taught us how to survive without him but he never taught himself how to survive without us." Lara felt him squeeze her hand before her pulled back. She felt a connection with Thomas, he knew what she was thinking and he too had lost the only person that had been a constant in his life. It took Lara a few minutes to continue but she had eventually finished the story.

It had taken three hours to tell it. It was pitch black out when she finished. Thomas stopped the recording and stood up

"I have something for you. I figured you might want it." Thomas walked to the front door, opened it and pulled a bag from the hall way. He carried it to the table. He glanced at Lara and saw an expression of curiosity. He smiled and then pulled out the object.

"Is that my bow?" Lara stood up to grab it from him

"Yes, I pulled some strings to allow you to have it. I also have these." Lara watched him pull out two pistols. Roth's pistols. Lara put the bow down and grabbed the pistols. It felt natural to have them in her hands, they fit her hand perfectly.

"Thank you." Lara said. She looked up at Thomas and smiled. He smiled back.

"Not a problem. I'll let you guys get some rest and will send you a text on when and where to meet me to go to the agency and fill out those form. And here is the code and password for your access to our database from your computers." Lara nodded and watched him slide a piece of paper on the table. "Goodnight." He said after turning and walking to the door.

"Bye" Sam said before he waked out the door. After he left she turned her eyes to Lara who was still standing and holding the pistols. Sam found it kind of sexy to see Lara holding the guns but also intimidating. She would have never guessed that Lara would be a natural with a gun. She looked like a natural holding the weapons. Hearing Lara tell the story was hard; she could feel Lara's hand tremble the whole time. It took great strength from Lara to retell the whole story. Sam had an appreciation for Thomas who had so much patience with Lara while she was telling the story. He didn't get annoyed when she paused, he didn't judge her actions and most of all he didn't question what Lara had seen. He had believed her; you could see in his eyes that he believed her. Sam was happy to know that Lara had someone that was also connected to Roth to talk to. She had a feeling that Thomas would be sticking by her and Lara. He showed concern and compassion towards them.

Sam got up, went behind Lara, wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her head on her shoulder.

Lara jumped when she felt Sam's arms but then relaxed into them. Tonight had been long but it was much needed. She needed to tell someone about what happened, and Thomas was that person. He was that person because he wasn't analyzing what she was saying, wasn't trying to find flaws and wasn't questioning her story. He was listening to her. And that is what she needed.

"We should get some rest; it's been a long night." Sam whispered in Lara's ear. Lara nodded and put the pistols on the table and allowed Sam to pull her into her room. Since admitting their feelings to each other they had been sharing Sam's room since Sam said that Lara's room was too messy for her.

Sam crawled in the bed first and was followed by Lara. Lara rested her head on Sam's chest and listened to her heartbeat. She felt the older girl's arms wrap around her body. Lara felt safe in this moment; she didn't think Sam realized how much she helped Lara tell the story. Just her presence had made it easier and right now in her arms Lara's felt all her worry and sadness drift away. She fell asleep to the beating of Sam's heart.

* * *

I hoped you guys liked the chapter. I will update soon. And keep reviewing. If you have question dont be afraid to ask.


	8. Let me take your mind off of it

Okay here is chapter 8. I know this chapter is shorter than my last ones but i figured it didnt need anything else added to it. If you don't like girl on girl action then don't read this chapter. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Sam woke up in the middle of the night to find Lara missing from the other side of the bed. She panicked and jumped out of bed. She knew that the events from earlier were still resting on Lara's mind when she drifted to sleep but Sam had hoped that Lara would be able to sleep all the way through the night.

She walked into the living room and didn't see her so she walked into Lara's room. She saw Lara sitting at her desk using the laptop. Sam breathed a sigh of relief.

"Lara" Sam said. She saw Lara jump and quickly turn to face her.

"Hey…come here, look at this" Sam walked over to Lara. She bent over the chair to slide her arms around Lara's neck, rested her head on her shoulder and peered at what she was looking at on her laptop. Lara leaned back into Sam and put her hands on Sam's forearms and slowly stroked the skin with her fingers.

"Is this the IAA database" Sam asked. Lara shivered when she felt Sam's breath on her ear.

"Yeah, Thomas wasn't lying when he said they had everything. Their database has information about Atlantis, the Mayans even Yamatai.

"What does it say about Yamatai?" Sam asked.

"Nothing that we didn't already know. They had the old coordinates, and information about Himiko." Lara replied. She yawned and wiped away the water from her eyes that had formed when she yawned.

"How long have you been awake?"

"A few hours"

"Nightmares?" Lara nodded. She closed the laptop, pulled from Sam's grasp and stood up.

"Every time I close my eyes I see their faces: Grim, Alex, Roth, hell even that bloody bastard Dr. Whitman. Sam I watched every single one of them get killed and I couldn't do anything to stop it." Sam looked at Lara and saw that she had closed her eyes and was trying not to cry. Sam knew Lara was exhausted but she wouldn't sleep if she kept having nightmares, she need to get Lara's mind off of them.

"Sweetie" Sam grabbed Lara's hands and pulled her to the bed. "Lay down"

"I don't think I'll be able to go back to sleep" Lara said but she still did as she was told.

Sam crawled onto the bed and crawled on to Lara. She straddled her thighs not wanting to put any weight on her abdomen and leaned down to capture her mouth in her own. Lara's hands went up to Sam's cheeks to cup them. Sam pulled away a little bit.

"Just relax" she said before capturing Lara's lips again. She allowed her hands to slide under Lara's shirt. She traced all of Lara's scars; and Lara moaned into her mouth. Sam gripped the bottom of the t-shirt and pulled it up off Lara's body. Lara had sat up a little to help Sam take off the shirt and Sam took advantage of the closeness by planting hot wet kisses on her collarbone. Lara slowly laid back down with Sam following her still planting kisses on her collarbone and neck. Sam's hands had moved to Lara's bare breast and cupped them. Lara gasped at the feeling it cause in her lower body. Sam started to roll the nipples around in her finger tips occasionally pinching them. Her kisses had continued down Lara's body to her breast. Sam kissed the valley between Lara's breasts before she captured her right breast in her mouth. Lara moaned louder and gripped Sam's shoulder.

"Sam" Lara muttered.

Sam pulled her mouth away from Lara's right breast and moved to pay attention to the left one. Her hands had traveled the rest of their way down Lara's body until they got to the waistline of her sweatpants. Sam heard Lara's breath hitch when she pushed a hand past the waistline. She slid her hand over Lara's hot center. Sam could feel just how aroused Lara was due to the wetness that was starting to form on the bottom of her underwear. Sam smirked around Lara's nipple and ran her finger along her covered slit causing Lara to buck her hips.

Sam pulled her mouth away from Lara breast and pulled her hand from her pants. She saw a look of disappointment start to form on Lara's face but it quickly went away when Sam started to pull Lara's sweatpants and underwear down her legs. Sam straddled Lara's thighs again and leaned down to kiss her.

"You are overdressed" Lara stated when Sam pulled back.

"Tonight is about you." Sam replied. She put a finger over Lara's mouth when she saw that Lara was going to protest.

Sam kissed her way from Lara's jaw all the way down to her waist. Sam moved her hands to Lara's center once again. She slid a finger along Lara's slit and felt the wetness stick to her finger. She slowly spread Lara's slit and slid her finger up and down to spread the wetness around.

Lara moaned and bucked her hips into Sam's hands.

"Patience…Sweetie" Sam whispered.

Sam rubbed her finger along Lara's slit until she felt the little nub; she rubbed her finger into it.

"Fuck…Sam." Lara moaned. Her hands gripped the sheets on either side of her body.

Sam slowly rubbed and felt more wetness form. She trialed kisses on Lara's thighs avoiding the area Lara so desperately wanted her to get too.

"Sam, please" Lara whined while bucking her hips into Sam's hand when she felt her press down harder.

Sam took pity on Lara and moved her lips closer to Lara's center while spreading her legs further apart. She pulled her hand away when she was aligned with Lara's center. She glanced up at Lara and saw her staring at her. Lara's eyes were almost black with lust; Sam could see a little bit of sweat had started to form on her upper body. Sam put her hands on Lara's hips to hold her in position before teasingly blowing on her nub. Lara bucked her hips but Sam's grip had held her down. Sam smirked before attaching her mouth to it. Her tongue slid up and down and round her nub.

"Bloody hell" Lara shouted. She moved her hands to Sam's head and curled her fingers in her hair pushing her closer.

Sam's tongue worked on Lara's nub and started to slowly build her up to her peak. Sam brought up her right hand to push a finger slowly pass Lara's slit and deep inside of her center.

Lara arched her back off the bed when she felt Sam push a finger inside of her. Lara was in pure bliss.

Sam continued to suck on Lara and push her finger in and out of her. She could feel Lara climbing towards her peak so she added another finger and picked up the pace. Lara's breathing had become faster and her fingers had left Sam's hair to once again grip the sheets, her knuckles were almost white from gripping so hard. She could feel her orgasm creeping up; Sam's ministration had started to pick up.

"Sam" Lara moaned. Sam sucked on her harder and pushed her fingers in a few more times before she felt Lara's orgasm reach its peak and her inner walls tighten around her fingers.

"Fuck" Lara shouted as her orgasm came over her and she arched her back off the bed.

Sam slowed her fingers and slowly sucked a little while longer until Lara came down from her high. Lara's hips bucked a more time before she went slack. Sam slowly pulled her fingers out and licked Lara's nub before pulling back. She didn't want to whip her fingers on the sheet so she stuck them in her mouth and sucked off Lara's wetness from her fingers. Lara moaned since she had been watching Sam the whole time. Sam pulled her fingers from her mouth and crawled her way back up Lara's body to plant a kiss on Lara's lips.

Lara could taste herself in Sam's mouth. She wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and deepened the kiss.

Sam was the first to pull away. She got off Lara's body and flopped next to her.

"Thank you, Sam. I really needed that." Lara whispered tiredly

"Shh, go to sleep" Sam said. She sat up and grabbed the covers to pull over their body. She felt Lara curl up next to her.

"What about you?" Lara asked. Sam turned on her side to face Lara.

"Tonight was about you." Sam said. Lara opened her mouth to speak but Sam stopped her by leaning forward and kissing her. "Besides I hadn't had the chance to thank my hero yet" Sam said when she pulled from the kiss. Lara rolled her eyes but smiled. She didn't think of herself as a hero but Sam did. "Now close your eyes and got to sleep."

Lara closed her eyes and fell asleep a few moments later. Sam stayed awake and just watched her. She hoped she took Lara's mind off her nightmares and that she would get some sleep during the remainder of the night. Sam lifted her hand and trailed her fingers over Lara's face.

_Tonight was beautiful, she is beautiful. I never would have thought I'd see Lara let go completely. She had let me see her in every way even her vulnerable state of passion. Her eyes had shown complete trust and lust and they were directed towards me, a clumsy, geeky, filmmaker that gets captured by insane men. God…Lara Croft I am completely in love with you._

Sam felt her eyes grow heavy and eventually she fell asleep.

* * *

That was chapter 8. Let me know what you thought or if you have any suggestions.


	9. Wish you were here

I know its been a few days but I had a lot of homework to do but here is the next chapter.

* * *

Lara woke up first. The sun was still rising so there was a reddish yellow haze coming through the window; she just laid there and watched it. She couldn't stop thinking about last night.

_I've never felt so good or so loved. God Sam was amazing, so gentle and loving. I could get used to this; it was so natural to have her all over me. Wish we had done this sooner. Maybe I wouldn't have wasted as much time as I did with those boys I dated. Forget it Lara, you have her now. _

After a quick glance at Sam Lara got up, she put on her clothes from last night and went into the kitchen to put the kettle on. She then went into the living room to retrieve her phone. She saw that she had a new message.

**2pm British Museum.**

_British Museum? Why would we be meeting at the Museum?_

Lara contemplated on the question until she heard the kettle go off. She grabbed a cup and made herself a cup of tea then went back into the living room to watch T.V. Her interview had been top news for several days and was just starting to die down. The news anchors kept saying that her location was unknown and Lara figure Thomas had something to do with it. She was happy that she didn't have to deal with reporters, the only camera she wanted in her face was Sam's. She was so excited to be part of an organization, especially an organization that her father and Roth had been involved in.

_I should have never doubt my father, he may have not always been there but he was right. All his stories were things that he had discovered. Maybe there is much to learn. But unlike my father I can see the line between obsessing over trying to find the truth and trying to survive. His obsession is what caused him to disappear; he should have been more cautious. He should have known that I would need him, Roth was great but I still needed my father. If he was alive I could have apologize for doubting him. I'll never get that chance. _

Lara had started to play with the pendent around her neck and couldn't help but relive the memory of how she found it.

* * *

**Lara, her father and Roth were on a dig in Egypt. Lara wasn't sure what her father was looking for but she enjoyed traveling and being on Roth's ship.**

**Lara woke up bright and early and walked out the tent to find her father so he could get her some food. She walked passed all the other tents to the marked site. She knew that this site was a small one and that the big one was further up the mountain and that she wasn't allowed up there. She had pouted for days when her father said she couldn't go up. She wanted to explore with Roth and her father but instead she got stuck with the other archeologist who were exploring the smaller site. **

**She looked around the small site and saw that her father wasn't there.**

"**Where is my father?" Lara asked one of the archeologist that was standing by one of the makeshift tables.**

"**He went up to the bigger site earlier this morning. He should be down in a few hours." The archeologist replied not bothering to look at the little girl. **

"**How bout Roth?" Lara asked.**

"**He didn't go up but I'm not sure where he is. Now, run along I have a lot of work to do." **

**Lara was still hungry but she wanted to explore so she figured she would explore until her father came back down or until she saw Roth. She went into the small site and walked to the further end where the other archeologist had started to dig and mark in the dirt. **

"**Can I help?" Lara asked a female archeologist who was bent on her knees digging. The archeologist looked up and smiled. She reached over to her right and grabbed a small handheld shovel and gave it to Lara.**

"**Of course Love, there is a little patch of un-touched dirt over there that you can dig for us. Remember if you find anything to mark where it was with these little flags." She handed Lara three little flags.**

"**Thank You" Lara shouted as she ran to where the nice lady had pointed. **

**She immediately started to dig. She dug up a bunch of holes and examined everything she found. She had started a pile of all the cool looking rocks she found. She was becoming tired and her hand was cramping up from holding the shovel so she started to use her hands to dig. It was easier and faster that way, plus it was fun. She decided to dig deeper in one of the hole to see how far she could go when she saw something in the corner of her eye. It was in the hole next to the one she had been digging and the object was buried in the dirt with only a fraction of it sticking out. **

_**Remember what father said; proceed with caution and gentleness because you never know how fragile the artifact might be. **_

**Lara moved closer to the hole and started to slowly brush the dirt away from the object until she could see enough of it to pull it out. When she pulled it out she saw that the object was green, round and had a spiral in the middle of it. The object was a little bit bigger than a quarter. **

**Lara ran over to the female archeologist.**

"**I found something!" Lara shouted.**

**The female archeologist stood up and went closer to Lara.**

"**Would you look at that? Come here love, let's go to the table and brush it off." Lara and the archeologist went over to the table where the other archaeologist was still standing. **

"**Now, put it down on the tray and take this little brush and slowly brush the dirt off." She handed the brush to Lara after demonstrating how to do it. **

"**What are you doing? The male archaeologist asked the female. **

"**She found something" The female answered still watching Lara.**

"**You know that she can't ke-" **

"**John shut your trap and leave us alone" The female snapped**

"**Fine whatever it's your ass if you get in trouble." John said and walked away.**

**Lara had gotten most of the dirt off and was becoming more and more entranced with the object. **

"**What is it?"**

"**It's a pendant; we believe that the children of the tribes made them for fun and to wear. You have found one that is actually fully intact."**

**Lara and the female bushed the dirt off and rinsed the pendant in the bucket of water that was also on the table. **

"**Can I keep it?" Lara asked looking up at the female with the biggest smile she could muster.**

"**Love, I would let you keep it but it is not my call, you have to ask your father that question." Lara nodded and looked back down at the pendant. It was beautiful; she really hoped her father let her keep it.**

"**He is on his way down now" Lara turned to see Roth standing at one of the tents talking to someone. She ran over to him, dodging people as she went.**

"**Roth! Roth!" Lara shouted. **

**Roth turned to Lara and knelt when she got close.**

"**Hey girl, I didn't know you were up" he said**

"**Look what I found" She held out the pendant on her palm. Roth took and looked at it. **

"**This is pretty. You are quite the explorer aren't you girl?" Roth said smiling at her.**

**Lara just smiled. She was bouncing up and down on her toes, the excitement was radiating off of her.**

"**Do you think father will let me keep it?" **

"**I don't know. But I bet if you give him you prettiest smile he will" Roth handed Lara the pendant and picked her up.**

"**I hope he does" **

"**You must be hungry, girl. Let's get you some food and then you need to get changed. You've gotten all your penguins on your pajamas dirty." Roth carried Lara to the kitchen camp and got her food.**

**Lara kept the pendant in her vest pocket all day. Her father was very busy so she didn't get a chance to ask him about the pendant until later that night when he was tucking her in.**

**She was lying on the bed rested against her father's shoulder while he told her the story of Atlantis. **

"**It is believed to be in the-" **

"**Father?" Lara interrupted.**

"**Yes, darling." Richard Croft looked down at his daughter and saw her pull something out of her little vest.**

"**I found something today." She held out the pendant for her father to grab it. Richard grabbed the pendant and examined it for several minutes.**

"**You've found a pendant" Richard looked at his daughter and saw her smiling. "Your my little archeologist" Lara laughed. Richard put his arm around Lara and pulled her closer. He told her about the children of the tribes and how they used to make the pendants.**

"**Can I keep it?" Lara asked. She followed Roth's advice and gave her father the biggest smile she could make. **

**Richard just laughed. He got up from the bed and went to his bed to rummage through his bag. Lara was afraid he was putting it in his bag and that she wasn't going to be allowed to keep it. She didn't say anything but a look of disappointment had formed on her face. She watched her father rummage through his bag until she saw him pull out a thin strip of brown rope. **

**Richard turned towards his daughter. He held the rope up and strung it through a small hole on the top of the pendant. He walked over towards his daughter and wrapped the rope around her neck to make a necklace. Since the rope was long he wrapped it twice so it wasn't hanging so far down. He tired the back of the rope really tight and pulled away. His daughter was beaming; she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck.**

"**Thank you daddy" Lara whispered in his ear. Richard smile and then place Lara back on the bed and pulled the covers over her.**

"**You welcome, darling. Now, get some sleep. I'll be outside if you need me." Lara nodded; she was playing with the pendant that was now hanging around her neck. Richard smiled at his daughter once more and walked out the tent. **

**They stayed in Egypt for another week before heading back to England. It was during this time that her father had become consumed in his work, he still spent time with her and told her stories but he also traveled a lot and left her with the nanny. But Lara always remembers her excitement from when she found the pendant and from when her father let her keep it. **

* * *

Lara jumped when she felt the cushion next to her sink in. She looked over to see Sam holding a cup of tea and looking at her with concern.

"Thinking about your father?" Sam nodded her head towards the pendant which Lara noticed that she was clutching.

"Yeah" Lara said

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lara shook her head.

"Not really I just wish he was here and that he was around more when I was younger."

"I know what you mean. But look at the bright side…you don't have to tell your father that your gay, I on the other hand…" Lara chuckled. She loved Sam's ability to make her laugh even in the worst of situations.

"We are meeting Thomas at the British museum at 2pm."

"The British museum? Why there?" Sam asked. She took a sip of her tea and grimaced.

"I'm not sure…we do have coffee." Lara said smirking at Sam

"I know but I don't feel like making it."

"Lazy" Lara stated and turned to see Sam sticking her tongue out at her. Lara couldn't help but think about what that tongue had been doing to her last night and blushed.

Sam noticed Lara's blush and smirked. Sam had been in a position, literally, that men and women during university would have done anything to be in.

Sam stood up.

"Where are you going? Lara asked.

"I'm taking a shower." Sam answered as she walked towards the bathroom. She started to peel her clothes off before she got to the door. She had taken her shirt and bra off by the time she got to the door. She turned towards Lara and stuck her tongue out again before going through the door. Lara jumped up and shuffled towards the bathroom, she could see Sam getting into the shower when she got to the door of the bathroom, which was left wide open. Lara entered the bathroom and started to take off her clothes.

_Two can play this game, plus I owe her for last night._

Lara pulled the curtain back and joined Sam in the shower. Sam was in the middle of rinsing her hair under the shower faucet. Lara was amazed at how sexy she looked. Water droplets were rolling down her body and following the shape of her curves. Lara couldn't stop starting at her, she was perfect.

"Eyes up here sweetie" Sam said when she noticed Lara staring at her breast. Lara looked up and smirked. She walked towards Sam and pushed her closer towards the shower wall so that they both were under the spray of the water. She leaned in and captured Sam's lips with her own. Sam wrapped her arms around Lara's neck and pulled her tighter. She could feel Lara's naked form pressed against her. Sam couldn't help but let out a little moan.

Lara trailed her hands up and down Sam's body. Her lips left Sam's mouth and went to her neck where she sucked at the pulse point. When Lara pulled back she saw that she had left a mark. Lara went back to trailing kissed up and down Sam's neck. Her hands had started to travel further down south until she had reached Sam's waist. Lara maneuvered her hand around Sam's center but did not touch it.

"Don't be a tease Lara" Sam moaned.

"Patience…Sweetie" Lara threw Sam's word's from last night right back at her. After saying the phrase Lara felt Sam's nails dig into her shoulder. Lara laughed. She pulled from Sam's neck and put her mouth to Sam's breast; her right hand went to Sam's center. Sam was completely ready, so Lara stuck a finger in her and after a few pumps she stuck another one in.

"Right there…god…Lara don't stop." Sam groaned. The sensations from Lara's fingers and mouth were driving her wild. Sam knew she wasn't going to last very long, she was still aroused from last night.

Lara could feel Sam's inner walls start to tighten around her finger so she picked up the pace. She moved her mouth to Sam's other breast. When Sam's orgasm hit its peak, Lara pulled her mouth away from Sam's breast and captured her mouth. Sam's moan was silenced by Lara's tongue. Lara felt pain in her shoulder from where Sam's nails were digging into her.

Lara slowed her fingers and eventually pulled out of Sam but she didn't break there kiss. She just wrapped her arms around the older girl's waist and pulled her closer. Sam broke the kiss and rested her head on Lara's shoulder; she was trying to catch her breath.

"We should actually wash up" Said Lara. Sam just nodded against her shoulder.

They washed up and got out of the shower. Lara was applying lotion to her body and Sam was brushing her hair. When Lara finished putting lotion on, she wrapped her towel around her body and went up behind Sam and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Was I okay?" Lara asked. She wanted to make sure she had satisfied Sam. She knew how to satisfy herself but she still didn't have experience with sexual activity with another woman.

"Sweetie you did great" Sam answered. She caught Lara's eye in the mirror and smiled. "We have plenty of time to explore and get used to this."

Lara nodded "We should get breakfast and walk around town before meeting Thomas." Lara suggested.

"Yeah, today is perfect for some footage." Sam said excitedly. Lara just smiled and shook her hear.

She really wanted to meet Thomas and see what the IAA looked like. Also she wanted to know how soon she could go on another expedition.

* * *

That is chapter nine. Reviews do help me write more so please review. More action will come of this story and will be coming up soon in the next few chapters.


	10. Questions

"Nice and early, I like that." Thomas said when Lara and Sam walked up to him. "I see that you're getting much use out of the camera" He said after seeing Sam pointing her camera at the museum building.

"Yeah, she hasn't put it down since we left our flat." Lara answered.

"It's the best way to preserve memories" Lara turned to see Dr. Harris walking towards them holding four water bottles.

"That's exactly what I say" Said Sam who had shut her camera and stood next to Lara

"Dr. Harris it's good to see you" Lara said.

"You too Lara and please call me Emily" Emily replied. She handed Lara and Sam each a water bottle. When she got close to Sam she noticed the mark on Sam's neck. Emily knew what it was and she could tell that the makeup wasn't doing a very good job covering it up and wasn't applied with much concern for covering it up. "That's quite the mark on your neck, Sam. I wonder how you got it."

Lara blushed and Sam just smirked.

"Let's go inside" Thomas said grabbing Emily's hand before she could torment Lara anymore, since clearly Sam was enjoying the torment and wasn't going to help her girlfriend.

"That's a great idea" Lara agreed and followed Thomas in the building.

Both couples walked through the door of the massive museum. Lara had been here several times. She had come when she was a little girl and while she was in university. Each time she came she was more amazed and learned more. Lara looked at her girlfriend and saw that she had taken her camera out again and was now completely consumed in filming everything she saw.

"Why are we here?" Lara asked Thomas. He led them into the Asia section.

"You will see" He replied.

He led them pasted the Asia section and to a stairwell.

"Sam I'm going to need you to turn off your camera" Thomas said when they entered the stairwell.

"Okay" Sam turned off her camera and put it back into the case that hung from her shoulder.

"Thank you" Thomas then led them down the stairs to the basement. They walked down a long hallway until they got to the end of it. There were three doors; they entered the door on the right after Thomas swiped a card through the card reader that was on the side of the door. In the room was a security area that was separated by glass. Lara could see two security guards sitting on the other side of the glass. Next to the security area was another door.

"Sergeant " Said one of the security guards when they walked in. Both guards had stood up and saluted Thomas.

"As you were" Thomas relied. The guards sat back down and continued to do what they were doing.

Thomas walked up to the door and placed his palm against one of the tiles on the wall. A green light scanned his hand, when he pulled his hand away the tile slid down and out came an eye scanner. Thomas put his eye on the scanner and another green light scanned his eye.

"Welcome Sergeant Walker" an automated voice said.

The door opened and Thomas gestured for everyone to go in. The open door led to another stairwell that they went down. When they got to the end of the stairwell there were two large double doors.

"There are a lot of doors" Sam whispered n Lara's ear.

"Shh" Lara replied.

Thomas stood in front of the door and turned to Lara and Sam.

"Welcome to IAA of England" He opened the door and Lara saw a huge wide open space with tons of people walking around. It looked like a huge cafeteria but there were desk scattered around, and there were doors along the walls leading to other rooms.

"Wow" Sam said.

"This is the common area, where all the employees can get together to discuss things, whether expeditions, new information or where to get drinks. The other doors led to science labs, the medical rooms, the artifact room and the library." Thomas led them around the place pointing to each door and telling them where they led too. "This whole facility is underneath the museum and also goes down even further which are where the library and artifact rooms are located."

"This is amazing." Lara said.

"I can't believe this is below the museum" Sam said.

"Now follow me to the security section and we will get you your I.D.s and put you into the employee database so you can get passed the eye scanner."

Thomas took them to the end of the common area and through a door. Inside the security area was computers all along the walls and also a weapon area. Lara could see security camera footage on the flat screen that was on the wall on the opposite side of the room. There were at least eight men and women in the room doing various things.

"Sergeant, we were wondering when you were coming." Said one of the female guards. She was wearing a dark blue army uniform similar to the one Thomas was wearing when Lara first met him.

"Specialist Jones. I have Lara Croft and Sam Nishimura who need to get their I.D.s and employee access.

"What is there level of clearance" The specialist asked.

"Seven. When you finish bring them to the medical area to Emily. I'll be in the command room."

Thomas turned to Lara and Sam.

"They will take care of you and when you are done with everything I want to introduce you to a few people." Lara nodded. Thomas turned to the door and walked out with Emily.

"I'm Jones" said the specialist. She shook both Lara and Sam's hands. "The first thing we are going to do is scan your hand print." She led them to a computer that had a scanner attached to it. Each of them put both of their hands on the scanner. When the scan finished, their prints showed up on the computer with a blank face image and all their personal information next to it.

"Now we have to take a picture to make you your I.D.s"

"Is the picture just a face shot?" Sam asked the specialist.

"It's from the neck up." Jones replied. She was setting up a digital camera and connecting cords to the computer.

"Do you have a bathroom?" Sam asked. Lara smirked. Sam was smug about the hickey earlier when Lara was being teased but now that she had to take a picture she wasn't so smug.

"Yes, it's that door right there."

Sam grabbed Lara's hand and pulled her into the bathroom.

"Help me cover this up better" Sam said.

"I thought you were proud of it" Lara teased.

"I am not going to have my I.D. show a hickey on my neck every time I present it."

"You didn't seem to mind walking around with it earlier" Lara grabbed the cover up from Sam's camera case and started to apply it to Sam's neck. "It's different when the embarrassment is on you, isn't it."

Sam just glared at her. Lara laughed.

When she finished the hickey was no longer visible. Sam checked it in the mirror and took the cover-up and put it away.

"Come on." Sam walked out the door with Lara following.

"Ready" Jones asked. Both girls nodded.

The picture process was easy for Lara but Sam wanted her picture redone every time because kept finding something wrong with each one. Lara finally picked one that she thought was really great and wouldn't let Sam take another one. The I.D.s were printed and connected to a lanyard I.D holder. The I.D.s showed their picture, there name and a four number code. After getting their I.D's, the girls got their eyes scanned and were taken to the medical area.

In the medical area they saw Emily filling out paperwork at a desk.

"Dr. Harris they are all yours." Emily turned to them and smiled.

"Thank you Jones." Jones turned and walked out the door.

"I see that your mark healed very rapidly." It was Sam's turn to blush.

"She didn't want it on her I.D." Lara said. Emily just smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay, I am going to ask you guy some medical questions and run some test."

"What for?" Sam asked as Emily led them towards a secluded area.

"To have on file just in case something happens to you and you need medical attention. The test will allow us to know your basic information like blood type, or previous illnesses. It's all just a precaution."

Emily sat them down on the single bed and began to take blood and ask them questions. The whole process took about a half hour. Emily also checked on Lara's injuries and had Lara do some breathing test to see how her ribs were healing.

"Your ribs are healing faster than expected." Emily said. She was gently touching Lara's chest to see where she flinched. "In a few more weeks they should be fully healed. But I still want you to stay away from straining activities and heavy lifting." Lara nodded and flinched when Dr. Harris pushed at her right side. "Your other injuries have healed quite nicely and your stitches have almost all fallen out. Sam, you did a good job taking care of Ms. Croft."

Sam smiled, she was proud of herself. Lara was shirtless except for her sports bra; Sam could see all of her injuries. The wound on her left side where she cauterized it was the most prominent scar. Her other injuries would leave scars but most of them would disappear. Sam desperately wanted to feel each of those scars the more she looked at them. But she didn't think Emily would appreciate Sam feeling up Lara while she was trying to work.

"Would you like me to pull out the rest of the stiches?" Emily asked.

"Yes, please. They are really itchy."

Emily pulled out the stiches one by one; Sam couldn't help but shiver as she watched. It was weird to watch but also exciting at the same time.

"Just look away, Sam." Lara said after noticing her expression

"I can't, it keeps luring me back." Sam replied.

"You can record it if you want" Emily allowed. Sam immediately took out her camera. Lara just groaned. Sam zoomed in really close to the stiches.

"This is what happens when you fight evil." Sam said to the camera

"This is what happens when your girlfriend gets captured by crazy men." Lara muttered. Emily chuckled. Sam ignored the comment and continued to film.

When Emily finished Lara put her shirt back on and Sam closed the camera. Emily put away her tools and threw away the stiches. She then wrote a few more notes before leading them out of the medical area and into the command room.

"Dr. I have orders to follow, but it doesn't mean I don't agree with you." Lara heard Thomas say when they walked into the room.

"Peter needs to understand what could possibly happen if she got her hands on the S-"

Emily cleared her throat. Both men turned to the girls and their conversation halted.

"Lara Croft…Wow…you look just like your mother." Said the Dr. He walked up to Lara and grabbed her hand and started to shake it.

"Lara, Sam, this is Dr. Weston. He is one of our top archaeologists." Thomas said. He had an expression of frustration but it was slowly fading away as he spoke. "He will be working closely with you and answering any questions you have."

"I worked with your parents for many years before you were born, but then I was station at the facility in the U.S."

Dr. Weston looked to be about sixty but still in good shape. He had gray hair and a goatee. And he had a huge smile on his face.

"You worked with both of my parents?" Lara asked.

"Yes, I did. And I am very happy that I'll be working with you too. I hope you will see me as a friend and a mentor. If you ever have any questions don't ever be afraid to ask." He went into his pocket and pulled out a card that had his number on it. "I have to run; the wife is expecting me for dinner. But before I go, I want you to have this." He handed Lara a journal that looked like the one Thomas had gotten her, but this one was worn done and had pages sticking out. "It was your fathers. I figured you might like to take a look at it. But I do ask that you bring it back tomorrow so I can continue my work."

Lara nodded and flipped through the pages. She saw her father's elegant hand writing and his descriptive drawings. Dr. Weston walked to the door and turned towards Thomas.

"Thomas-" he began

"Mitchell, I will talk him and see what I can do." Thomas interrupted.

Dr. Weston turned and left. Lara had a feeling that she was going to like him; she could tell that she going to be working with him a lot. She was curious to know what Thomas and he had been discussing that they had not wanted anyone to know about. It sounded really important.

"Let's go get something to eat and we can discuss what you are going to be doing tomorrow." Thomas said.

"I'm starving" Sam replied.

Lara nodded. She clutched her father's journal and followed them out the door. She couldn't wait to read it and she wondered if she could figure out what Dr. Weston was talking about with Thomas since he said that he was using her father's journal to do his work.

"Sweetie" Lara looked at Sam. She was holding out her hand, Lara grabbed it and laced their fingers together. She would think about everything later, right now she was going to enjoy dinner. Tomorrow she would ask Dr. Weston about it, since he did say he would answer any of her questions.

That was chapter nine. Please review.


	11. Pack Your Bags

Here is chapter 11. Enjoy!

* * *

Dinner was quite the ordeal. Lara saw a much more relaxed side of Thomas. He and Emily actually acted like an engaged couple: holding hands, sweet glances and flirty jokes. Thomas had Lara and Sam laughing all through dinner. He told them stories of his expeditions, working with Roth and how he met Emily. Sam found it nice to enjoy the company of another couple. She and Emily were teasing both Thomas and Lara about being clueless to their feelings.

The couples stayed at the pub until it closed which was 3am. Thomas then called a cab to take Sam and Lara home.

"You guys staying in London for a few more days?" Sam asked while they waited for the cab.

"No, we're flying out tomorrow night." Emily replied. She was leaning against Thomas and had her arms wrapped around his waist.

"That's too bad" Lara said. She would have loved to hang out with them again before they went back.

"We will be back and I wouldn't be surprised if you were asked to come out to the states. My boss has been meaning to meet you." Thomas said.

"Really…Why?" Lara asked.

"Daughter of the famous Richard and Amelia Croft, the girl who survived a terrifying experience and a really bright archeologist, take your pick. Plus he likes to meet his archeologist; he is quite the explorer himself." Lara smiled. She was happy to have a job, and so far the employees seemed really friendly, judging by who she has met so far.

"We could probably see my parents when we go." Said Sam. Lara quietly groaned. She knew that seeing Sam's parents would mean telling them about their relationship. It's not that she disliked Sam's parents, it's just they followed certain tradition which Sam didn't. So going to their house meant listening to them complain to Sam about her lifestyle in both the English and Japanese language, which Lara understood both. Lara knew Sam's parents loved her because they paid for her to go to school, paid for her to get her film equipment and when she asked they helped pay for the endurance trip, but she wasn't too sure about how happy they would be to find out their daughter was gay. Sam had mentioned in the beginning of University that her parents did all these things in the hopes that she would marry a nice Japanese boy.

_Great, her parents are going to hate me. Not only is she gay but she is dating an English girl. They already expressed that they think I'm the reason for Sam being "outgoing" in University, now they are going to think that I influenced her to be gay. Boy would they be surprised to know that their daughter influenced me more times than I influenced her. Half the trouble I got into was because of Sam. I was either trying to get her out of the trouble which then got me in trouble or Sam somehow convinced me to do something stupid by making it sound amazing. Bloody hell this girl has the power to make me bend over backwards for her and for some reason I have a strong feeling that she knows this._

"Here is your cab" Thomas's voice broke her from her thoughts. She looked over to see the black cab pulling up towards the sidewalk.

"How are getting to your hotel?" Lara asked

"Walking, it only a few blocks away" Thomas replied before bending his head into the cab's window and talking to the driver.

"Get these two ladies home." Thomas told him and handed him 15 €

"You didn't have to do that" Lara said. Sam was in the middle of hugging Emily.

"No I didn't but then where would my manners be" Lara gave Thomas a quick hug.

"Thank you" she said. Sam walked passed her and hugged Thomas

"Thank you for the camera by the way" She said to him when she pulled back.

"Not a problem." Thomas said something else but Lara didn't catch it because she turned since she felt a tap on her shoulder, it was Emily.

"Take it easy, your ribs are healing great but don't push it too hard. I really hate to say this but as your doctor I want you to take it easy with sex too." Lara blushed. She could feel the heat from her face moving to her neck. "If you do have sex, please be wary of your ribs, I've already expressed this with Sam." Lara just nodded. Emily pulled her into a hug and then walked over towards Thomas. Sam and Lara crawled into the cab and waved to the other couple until they were not longer in sight.

Lara leaned back in her seat, she felt Sam lean into her side.

"Am I hurting you?" Sam asked

"No, it only hurts when I lift something or I try to sit up" Lara replied. She wrapped her arm around Sam's shoulder and pulled her closer. "You and Emily were awfully chatty." Lara stated

"You're becoming jealous of an engaged women?" Sam asked

"Engaged doesn't mean faithful" Lara stated as matter of fact

"No, but with a fiancé a hot as Thomas I can guess that she is staying faithful"

"Does someone have a crush?" Lara laughed. Sam was right Thomas was quite the catch, his eyes alone were sexy.

"Maybe but he doesn't reach anywhere close to you level, Sweetie"

"Such a kiss ass" Sam just looked up at Lara and smirked. "As I mentioned before, someone was awfully chatty with Emily when a few weeks before she had stated that she didn't like her"

"She had her hands all over you" Sam replied

"Really? You were jealous? She is a doctor, that's her job." Sam sat up and looked at Lara. She had a glare on her face and her arms were crossed but Lara knew Sam wasn't mad at her she was just trying to put up a front.

"Her hands were not my hands and my hands are the only hands that can roam that body"

Lara just laughed and pulled Sam into her arms

When they got home Lara felt her phone vibrate.

**Be at work by 12pm. Dr. Weston will show you around more and help you get used to everything. Goodnight.**

Both girls stripped for bed and fell asleep right away.

The next morning was hard since Lara spent a good hour trying to get Sam out of bed since she refused to move. After finally getting Sam out of bed, they had to spend another hour trying to find Sam's camera because she couldn't remember where she left it.

"You carry the bloody thing around everyplace, how do you lose it?" Lara asked while looking in the cupboards

"We weren't exactly that sober last night." Sam answered as she walked into the bathroom. "I found it!" Sam came out of the bathroom with the camera in her hands.

"Good now let's go." Lara grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her out of the flat. They had a half hour to make it to the other side of London by 12.

Lara was looking at her father's journal while Sam was fiddling with her camera. Lara had been looking through the journal since she got up this morning, and she found one reoccurring theme, Atlantis.

"So Ms. Lara Croft, have you discovered anything in the journal of you father, Richard Croft?" Sam asked and pointed the camera at Lara. Lara didn't look up; she kept looking at the journal.

"He has a lot of information and facts about different things but he keeps coming back to Atlantis."

"The Lost City?"

"Yes, my father used to tell me stories about it. But his journal doesn't say anything about trying to find it, he says that the city is lost but that there are artifacts that were left behind that holds a power unlike any other." Lara flipped through several pages. Sam wanted to point the camera at the book but she wasn't sure what the camera policy was yet so she kept it focused on Lara's face. "He also mentions that people want these artifacts and will stop at nothing to obtain them, he says that they want it to build something but he wasn't sure what."

"Here you go girls" Said the cab drive when they pulled up at the British museum.

They got out of the cab and retraced their steps from yesterday. Lara swiped her I.D through the card swipe then scanned her eye in the eye scanner. When they walked through the double doors they saw that is was even busier than yesterday. There were more people in lab coats walking around, and talking.

"Ms. Croft" Lara and Sam turned to see a young women wearing a lab coat coming towards them. "Dr. Weston is waiting for you" She had an Irish accent. The young women looked to be Lara and Sam's age. She had ginger hair that was held up by a clip and green eyes. When she came close to Sam and Lara she introduced herself.

"My name is Marie O'Hare." She said. She eyed Lara appreciatively but barely offered Sam a glance. Sam felt an urge of annoyance; she did not like how this girl was looking at her girlfriend. Lara didn't notice the look that Maria had given her.

"Nice to meet you. Where is Dr. Weston?" Lara asked

"Follow me" Lara and Sam followed her down a flight of stairs. They entered a room and Lara's eyes almost popped. It was a massive library. There were books all around the room, it reminded her of a library that you would find in a mansion with shelves that were the same height of the walls and you needed a ladder to get to some of the books.

"It's fascinating isn't it?" Dr. Weston said when he saw Lara's look of amazement.

"It's beautiful" Lara replied

"This is only the library; let me show you the artifact room." Dr. Weston led them into another room that was even bigger than the library. The artifacts in the room were kept in glass cases and there were other doors leading to more rooms which Lara assumed were for the artifacts that were very fragile.

"The U.S faculty has the most artifacts but here, France, Germany, China hold all together well over several thousand artifacts.

"How long has this organization been around?" Lara asked.

"Since Thomas Jefferson was president, he founded the organization. He originally started it to preserve artifacts and keep all the information in tact but as the years went by it was discovered that some of the archaeological discoveries had mythological powers that couldn't be explained. It wasn't until President Franklin Peirce that the organization became about discovering the mythological rumors and keeping the discoveries away from the public that would cause stress or panic. It was also during his time that the IAA expanded to other countries and other leaders joined."

"This organization has been around for two centuries" Said Maria.

"It's unbelievable." Said Sam who was gazing at one of the artifacts

Lara walked around the room for a little bit with Dr. Weston following and telling her about some of the artifacts.

"Some of the artifacts that your father found are located at the U.S. faculty."

"I have to say I admire your father's work Lara. And I have no doubt that I will come to admire yours." said Maria who was standing next to Lara, a little too close for Sam's comfort. Sam walked to the other side of Lara and grabbed her hand. Maria looked at their laced hands and smirked at Sam in a mocking manner.

"Did you bring your father's journal?" Dr. Weston asked as he walked back toward the library.

"Yes I did but I have a few questions doctor." Lara pulled Sam as she followed the Dr.

"Sure what is it?" when they entered the library he gestured for the girls to sit down. "Coffee? Tea?" He asked.

Lara and Sam both shook their head and sat down.

"Dr. I noticed that my father had a lot of entries about Atlantis, I was wondering if you could tell me more?" Dr. Weston stopped pouring the hot water in his cup, put it down and sighed.

"What do you want to know?" Dr. Weston asked.

"Sir, don't you think the other one should leave the room?" Maria asked gesturing towards Sam

"No, it's alright"

"Sir she is only level seven" Maria argued

"So is Ms. Croft" Dr. Weston sat down at the table and rubbed his eyes.

"Is there a problem?" Lara asked. Dr. Weston shook his head. Maria just sat down and glared at Sam.

"Okay Lara, I can't tell you everything but I will tell you what I can."

"Atlantis has been discovered already, it was discovered 50 years ago. The city is almost completely destroyed and is buried deep under the Mediterranean Sea, the only visible parts of the city are parts of the walls but to a regular person it looks like a rock that's at the bottom of the sea. The city is believed to have been destroyed by a tsunami that caused it to sink deep below the sea around 9600 B.C. We believed that Pluto's dialogues are false and that he made up the other stories of how Atlantis sunk." Dr. Weston paused to let Lara and Sam take in the new information.

"Atlantis has already been discovered?" Lara asked. She was shocked, her father's stories about Atlantis had always amazed her and it had become her dream to see the lost city.

"Yes, I was shocked too when I found out about it thirty years ago, so was your father. By the time we found out about the discovery we had gain enough clearance to be allowed to go see it. We spent two months there just exploring the land around it. We were hoping to find artifacts that might have been overlooked by the previous explorers."

"My father mentioned something about artifacts that held a lot of power?"

"Yes we know of three artifacts that when together hold infinite amounts of power. We know about these artifacts because there was a script that was found in Egypt explaining what these artifacts were and what they did."

"What is it?" Sam asked

"I can't tell you that…but I wish I could. If anyone could help me and understand this it would be the daughter of Richard Croft."

"Help you with what?" Lara asked

"Your father was on to something before he disappeared, it was something big. I joined him to help him find these artifacts but after he disappeared the IAA dismissed it as just a speculation and stopped the expeditions."

"Let me get this straight, there are three artifacts that hold infinite power when they are together. And you got this information off of a script that was found in Egypt. My father was trying to find these artifacts, but why?"

"I can't tell you that. All I can say is that if they are found by the wrong person then it could become a big problem for everyone." Dr. Weston said. His expression looked stricken; he looked torn between telling Lara everything and holding back.

"You're holding back a lot of information from me. You know what these artifacts do, don't you? I bet you also know who this wrong person is?" Lara stated. She was becoming frustrated. She wanted to know more, she knew there was a lot more to this than she was being told. Dr. Weston's silence confirmed that the IAA had more information about these artifacts and their power.

"I think this is enough; I can see that you're annoyed." Maria said as she reached over and put her hand on top of Lara's which was resting on top of the table. Lara was too consumed in her thoughts to notice but Sam certainly did.

"Who are you?" Sam snapped. Lara looked up at her tone and saw her gaze was directed towards Maria.

"Excuse me?" Maria replied. Her hand was left empty since Lara pulled it away to direct her attention to Sam's tone.

"Who are you? We know you name but we don't know what you do?" Sam didn't like her, not one bit. She didn't like her look, she didn't like her eyes roaming over Lara and she got this really bad vibe from her.

"I am a scientist, I conduct experiments on the artifacts and I help build new tech that will help with the discovery process. I am also helping Dr. Weston with his work. That is who I am."

"Fascinating" Sam replied sarcastically.

"I think we've had enough fun today, so let's call it a day shall we?" Dr. Weston stood up. Lara and Sam followed suit. "Sam, I have this booklet that will tell you what you can record and film. Thomas left it this morning before he left." Dr. Weston handed Sam a thick booklet. "Maria will escort you out. And Lara, I really do wish I could tell you everything but I can't." With that he turned and walked out the library.

Maria escorted Sam and Lara to the door and then turned and left. Sam and Lara headed out of the building and hailed a cab to take them back to their flat. The car ride was silent, Sam was reading the booklet and Lara was lost in her thoughts.

_Atlantis was already discovered but that is not what my father was concerned about. He was looking for those artifacts. He mentioned in his journal that they had the power to build something but what? And how did my father discover this information out? Was it the Egyptian script that Dr. Weston had mentioned? Dr. Weston said that someone was looking for it and that if it fell into the wrong hands that it could be a big problem. Fuck…think Lara…I need to figure this out. There has to be something in the database about this. _

"Lara." Sam said while snapping her fingers in front of Lara's face. Lara jumped and her vision came out of their trance and focused on Sam's face.

"We are home." Lara nodded. She paid the cab driver and got out of the car with Sam following.

Lara immediately grabbed her journal and her laptop upon entering the flat and went into her room to work at her desk.

Sam just smiled. She knew Lara going to dig into this, she could tell by Lara's spacing out in the cab. Lara would do this all the time at university when she wanted to know more or she was trying to figure something out. Sam didn't mind, in fact she loved it, she loved it because it was who Lara was, she was an archaeologist. Half the time Sam couldn't follow what she was talking about but she loved seeing the excitement in her face and she loved that Lara confided in her even though she knew Sam couldn't always offer input. Sam glanced at Lara for a second before going to the couch to read the insanely large booklet that probably allowed her to do close to nothing with her camera.

It was nearly 9pm when Sam stopped reading and decided to order a pizza. When she got off the phone she went to go check on Lara. She walked into the room and saw that Lara had taken her hair out of its elastic and it was now flowing over her shoulders. Sam walked up to Lara and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"How's it going?" Sam asked. Sam started to massage Lara's shoulders to release the knots she could feel.

"More to the center" Lara directed. Sam moved her fingers and Lara moaned when Sam hit the right spot. "And I think I've connected some of the pieces."

"Like what?"

"I could only get a little bit of information since our clearance level is seven and most of the information related to Atlantis is clearance level ten. But what I could piece together is that these artifacts were created by the Atlantean civilization, I don't know who created them but they were definitely created by the Atlanteans. My father's journal said it could build something, Dr. Weston and my father both mentioned that someone was trying to get a hold of theses artifact. I've come to the conclusion that whoever wants this is intending to use it to build whatever the artifacts create. I think that my father had another journal with more information but I would need higher clearance to see it."

"That's not right, you're his daughter, you should be able to read it and keep it." Sam said. Her hands stopped moving when Lara stood up.

"On the last page I saw the word Scion circled with nothing else on the page; I think that is what the artifacts are called." Lara stopped pacing. Her expression showed uncertainty but also realization.

"Lara what are you thinking about?" Sam asked. Lara's expression was one she had seen often. It was one that meant that Lara had figured something else but it needed to be confirmed. "Lara?"

Lara didn't answer Sam, she instead pulled out her phone and scrolled through the contacts until she found the one she wanted and tapped on it. She put the phone up to her ear and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" Sam heard the person on the other line say

"My father's disappearance was related to the Scion, wasn't it?" Lara asked the person on the other line.

"Pack your bags, your both coming to the States earlier that anticipated" Thomas replied.

* * *

For those of you that have played the older Tomb raider games, my story is going to have a different plot but is going contain similar locations and names that are in the older games. I just want to stress that I am not copying the older games' storyline. And thank you for all the reviews, they help a lot and give me the kick to write a chapter everyday so keep reviewing.


	12. Stubborn Croft

Here is chapter 12. If any of you have seen Men in Black or G.I Joe rise of the cobra, then try to picture the facilities that they work in as what the IAA facilities looks like. The IAA facilities are a little more business and historical like but I based it off of the MIB, and G.I. Joe facilities.

* * *

Thomas cut the call after he told Lara to pack their bags. Sam just looked a Lara waiting for her to explain. Lara just stared at the phone; Thomas's tone told her that she was correct about her father.

"Sweetie?" Sam asked she placed her hand on Lara's arm. Lara looked up at her. "What's going on?"

"Dr. Weston said that my father was looking for these artifacts, the Scion, before he disappeared. There is one thing I know about my father and that is that he never worked on two projects at once so his disappearance had to do with whatever he was working on last which was the Scion."

"What do this mean?" Sam asked.

"Sam…I don't know." Lara walked over towards her closet and fumbled through it until she found her old soccer bag from boarding school.

"Did I ever tell you that I almost went to that school?" Sam said pointing to the school logo on the soccer bag. Lara looked up at her with curiosity.

"No you didn't. Why would you have almost gone?" Lara asked. She had begun to grab some clothes and put it into the bag.

"My parents thought I was too wild, and being expelled from school did help discourage that fact. They had looked at the school, we even took a tour of the place but I had begged my father not to send me. We made a deal, he wouldn't send me if I cleaned up my act and if I strived to get into Cambridge."

"I can see that you only kept one part of the deal." Lara smirked and Sam just stuck out her tongue.

"Hey… I was a lot worse during high school than I am now." Sam replied. She grabbed Lara's journal and laptop and helped Lara put them in the bag.

"For some odd reason I doubt that" Lara packed her cords and then zipped up her bag.

"Would you rather me be boring, and sticking my nose in books… would you rather me be like you?" Sam mocked. Lara rolled her eyes while picking up the bag and bringing it into the kitchen. She then walked into Sam's room to find a suitcase for Sam.

"You're not packing my bag, I saw what you put in yours and I would like to look like I have a sense of color coordination." Sam shoved Lara to the side gently and went deep into her closet to pull a huge suitcase out. It was 2 times bigger than the bag Lara was using.

"You know insulting your girlfriend isn't a smart move." Lara warned. Sam was shuffling through her clothes trying to figure out what to bring with her.

"What are you going to do about it?" Sam dared, her back was still to Lara.

Lara smile wickedly. She walked up behind Sam and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I'll show you how boring I really am" Lara whispered in her ear. She felt a shiver run through Sam's body. She slid her hands under Sam's shirt and grazed her nails along Sam's stomach; she kissed along Sam's neck.

"Lara." Sam moaned she placed her hands on the frame of her closet as she felt Lara's hands move upwards to cup her breast.

Lara reached behind Sam to unclasp her bra and then brought her hands back to her front and cupped both breast pinching the nipples gently. Lara spent a few moments with Sam's breast before letting go of one of them and trailing that hand back down Sam's stomach until she felt the waistline of her blue skinny jeans. Lara slipped her fingers under the band and caressed the skin before taking them out to go down to the buttons. She undid the buttons and slowly brought down the zipper, she felt Sam's breathing slow and become more shallow and heavy. Sam tried to turn around but Lara's grasp wouldn't let her.

Lara slid her hand passed Sam's jeans and gently rubbed her nub through her underwear. Lara could feel how turned on Sam was and slowed her fingers. Sam moved her hips to gain more friction but Lara wasn't allowing it.

"Damn it, Lara." Sam pleaded. Lara smiled against her neck and increased her speed. Sam moaned in pleasure, she could feel herself reaching her orgasm. Only a few more minutes and she would be there. Lara sensed that Sam was close and smirked.

She stopped her hand and pulled out. Sam's eyes flew open. Lara had also stopped her other hand that had been playing with her breast.

"I'm going to stick my nose in a book now." Lara whispered and unwrapped her arms from Sam's body and walked towards the door. Sam spun around; she was completely flustered and completely aroused.

"W-What?" Sam couldn't complete a sentence, she was still dazed.

"I told you insulting me wasn't a good idea" Lara said while walking out the bedroom door. Sam followed.

"You're not leaving me hanging like this." Sam said.

"No sex, doctor's orders. And last I knew finishing you off is considered sex." Lara went into the fridge and grabbed a beer.

"Since when have you listened to doctors, and the other day we had sex." Sam argued, her hands were crossed across her chest and she was glaring at Lara.

"The order's came last night." Sam walked up to Lara and backed her into the counter.

"I'm not letting you get away with leaving me like this." Lara smirked. She leaned down and kissed Sam.

Knock*Knock* it was from the front door. Lara assumed it was the pizza guy.

"This is not fair." Sam said when Lara pulled away.

"All is fair in love and war, babe." Lara said before pushing off the counter and walking towards the door.

"Alright you made your point, I won't mock you anymore." Sam shouted as she walked towards the bedroom to finish packing.

"Yeah I doubt that" Lara muttered. She opened the door and paid the pizza delivery guy. She set the pizza on the table and grabbed herself a slice and went to watch TV. Sam came out a few minutes later carrying her suitcase with two hands; she dropped it down with a thud next to Lara's bag. She grabbed a slice of pizza and joined Lara but she refused to say anything to her and just watched TV. Lara chuckled at Sam's antics and continued to watch TV.

After watching a movie, Lara saw that she had three text messages from Thomas.

**Flight leaves at 10am tomorrow. I'll send you the details and flight tickets in the next text.**

The next text was the flight details and the one after that was the name of the driver that was driving them to the airport.

"So where are we going?" Sam asked finally speaking to Lara again.

"The ticket says Boston." Lara replied.

"Boston? Why there? You would think the organization would be in Washington?" Sam said.

"Yeah true but Boston does have a lot of history." Lara said.

* * *

The next day was fairly easy since Sam and Lara had packed the night before. Their driver, Max, picked them up at 9 and took them to the Heathrow Airport. When they got to the airport they were the first to be put on the airplane. They were once again put in first class. Right away Sam set her seat in a reclining position and went to sleep. Lara continued to write more notes in her journal and surfed through the IAA database. They arrived in Boston at 6am and the sun was just starting to rise.

When they got off the plane they were met by Thomas. He was in full uniform and he had a serious expression.

"Lara, Sam, follow me. Your bags are being collected and will be given to you later." Thomas said. They followed him to a black SVU. They all got into the backseat, and Thomas told the driver to drive. He stayed quiet for most of the drive but he kept looking at his phone as if he was waiting for something.

"Did Roth know about this?" Lara asked breaking the silence and surprisingly making Thomas jump.

"Yes, he did." Thomas replied he locked eyes with Lara.

"Why would he keep this?" Lara was upset, she had always thought her father had disappeared just out of the blue but now there is so much more to it.

"He knew only a little bit of it. Roth wasn't really interested in Atlantis like your father was so he didn't pay much attention. He only knew that your father's disappearance had something to do with Atlantis, he didn't know anything else, he was too focused on taking care of you to really look deeper." Thomas explained. He didn't want Lara to think that Roth held information back from her because he didn't.

"How much do you know?" Sam asked him

"I know a lot, most of it came from Dr. Weston. He told me a few years ago, when I got my level 10 clearance, but I was too busy with my duties to think anything of it."

"Is the argument you guys were having the other day related to this?" Lara asked. She wanted to be mad a Thomas for not telling her right away about her father but she knew that he couldn't have even if he wanted too.

"Yes it was."

"Let me guess you can't tell me about it, right?" Thomas just sighed and nodded his head.

"I don't know what's going to happen; I just know that I needed to bring you here."

The rest of the ride was quiet; Sam held Lara's hand the hold time offering her a sense of comfort. When the car stopped, Lara noticed that they were outside of the Boston Public Library; she had always wanted to go inside the beautiful building, guess she was getting her wish.

Thomas led them up the stairs and into the library. Lara was amazed by the beautiful walls and drawings. After gazing at the walls for a few minutes she continued to follow Thomas into an elevator. When they were all in the elevator, Thomas place each of his fingers from his right hand on five different buttons and pushed in at once. The elevator panel slid down and the eye scanner came out, Thomas scanned his eye and then gestured for Lara and Sam to do the same. After everyone got their eye scanned, the elevator jerked downward. It was several minutes before the elevator stopped. When the doors opened it wasn't like the faculty in England, it was grander and bigger much bigger. Lara felt like she had walked into a building, it did not look like it was underneath a library. She got a sense of business, government and ancientness from the faculty. There were huge pictures along the walls, there were doors everywhere that had security scanners, and there were computers and people dressed in suits walking around.

Thomas chuckled at Lara and Sam's expression.

"The facility is five hundred feet under the library, and several blocks long. This is the headquarters of IAA. The biggest and most ancient artifacts are here; this is where the big experiments are made; this is where the top priority expeditions are planned out." Thomas explained as they walked down the main area of the faculty. Thomas took a right and swiped his card and took them through the door. He led them down more hallways and through more doors until they finally reached a pair of double doors. Lara could hear shouting coming from the other side but she couldn't make out what was being heard. Thomas opened the door and led them in.

"Mitchel you expect me to believe that you didn't think she would figure it out when she saw the journal?" Said a man who was dressed in a black suit and was sitting at the head the long table located in the middle of the room. Lara saw Dr. Weston sitting in a chair a little further down the table. He was dressed casually and looked frustrated, he didn't respond to the man's question. "And you, Walker, you let him give her the damn thing." The man rounded on Thomas.

"Peter! This is important, Dickey was on to something. Your father was wrong to shut down the operation." Dr. Weston shouted

"This isn't about the operation, this is about involving her." The man said.

Lara and Sam almost felt as if they were not in the room, nobody seemed to have noticed them.

"I know why you gave her the fucking journal, you gave it to her in hopes that she would figure it out and would want to look for her father therefore leaving me in a position to start up the operation again."

Dr. Weston didn't say anything. He just sat there with his fingers rubbing his temple.

"She deserves to know, Sir. And she deserves to have a say in the matter." Thomas said gesturing towards Lara. The man looked up at Lara and sighed. He pointed to the chairs closest to him; Sam and Lara went and sat in them.

"My name is Peter Pierceson; I am the C.E.O of IAA." He shook both Sam and Lara's hand. "I'm sorry you had to walk in on that but there is a lot of concern and frustration going on right now and has been since before your phone call to Mr. Walker."

"Sir, I want to know everything" Lara demanded. This was much bigger than she had anticipated but she was going to find out what was going on.

"Of course you do, you're a Croft." Mr. Pierceson mumbled. "Okay, you both are going to be raised to level 10 clearance. Dr. Weston if you would be so kind as to start us off."

Dr. Weston nodded and stood up.

"I already told you about discovering Atlantis. When Atlantis was destroyed, three artifacts were left behind. They are called the Scion. Each artifact is a piece of it. The Egyptian script said something about it reawakening and bringing fourth what was once at the height of power. Your father believed that the Scion, when put together, had the power to make Atlantis rise again. We don't know if that is what it can do because the other half of the script is missing. Your father spent years looking for these artifacts; it was fourteen years ago that he came across ancient documents in an underground tomb in Egypt that described the Scion and gave it its name. The documents also gave vague locations of where these pieces are located." Dr. Weston paused and sat down.

"My father went looking for them?" Lara said.

"Yes, he did. He spent years looking for them. A few years before he disappeared he discovered that the IAA wasn't the only organization looking for the Scion. He had come across a woman who offered to help him; she told him that she also knew about the Scion. Your father decided to team up with her, he didn't tell her about IAA but he did help her look for the pieces. He had been working with this woman for a year when he found that she wanted the power the Scion held, she wanted to bring back Atlantis. Your father split ties with her, and used the resources from IAA to try and find the pieces before her but in the process he disappeared.

"So, this Scion has the power to bring back Atlantis?" Sam asked which surprised Lara because she usually fell asleep through things like this.

"We believe so, but without the other part of the Egyptian script we can't be sure." Thomas answered for Dr. Weston.

"You said the operation was shut down, why?" Lara asked Mr. Pierceson.

"My father shut it down a few years after the disappearance of your father. He had sent men to look for your father and to look for the Scion in the locations that the documents from the Egyptian Tomb mentioned but they came up with nothing. My father came to believe that it was just a myth so he shut it down."

"If the operation was shut down then why is there a talk of starting it back up?" Lara asked. Nobody answered for a few minutes; they all just glanced around the room.

"I was reading your father's recent journal when I came across some numbers tucked away in the corner of a page. At first I thought it was a calculation because there were other numbers around it but then I was watching something when it dawned on me that the numbers were coordinates. I believe that your father found one of the pieces of the Scion before he disappeared. But that's not the part that has caused us to consider starting the operation again. Thomas came to me about a year ago, right after I told him about the coordinates, and said that the woman your father encountered had popped back up on the radar again and was spending a lot of money and was traveling to remote locations that your father had been to." Dr. Weston started

"This caused us to believe that she has some knowledge of the location" Mr. Pierceson finished.

"Lara, if she gets her hands on all the pieces of the Scion and tries to bring back Atlantis it will destroy the land surrounding the Mediterranean sea and kill millions of people." Thomas explained.

Lara's head was reeling but this thought in the back of her mind was telling her that she had to find the pieces of the Scion, she didn't have an option, and she had to do it.

"Who is this woman?" Lara asked

"Jacqueline Natla, C.E.O and founder of N-"

"Natla Technologies" Sam interrupted Mr. Pierceson. "Sorry…my father has mentioned the company before." She explained.

"Well, she is the one that your father worked with and is the one that is also looking for the Scion."

"Can't you arrest her?" Sam asked.

"Wish it was that easy, but no, we have no charge and definitely no evidence and our organization is a secret." Mr. Pierceson replied

"What are we going to do?" Lara asked.

"You are doing nothing." Mr. Pierceson said. "I'm not losing a Croft on my watch."

"All due respect sir, but if I can't help you than I'll do it on my own" Lara snapped. Sam smiled and Thomas chuckled.

"Fucking Crofts…so god damn stubborn. Fine…I will start the operation again but we will discuss the details tomorrow at 8. Right now I need a stiff drink."

"Bit early sir." Thomas joked while handing him a scotch.

"I don't fucking care. I'll be sending my employees on an expedition that may cause them to disappear too." With that Mr. Pierceson drained his glass and walked out the room.

Dr. Weston smiled at Lara and Sam, shook Thomas's hand and walked out the room too.

"We knew that you would figure out the details of your father's journal and we hoped that by doing that it would give us the extra push we needed to get Peter to start the operation. What we didn't expect was for you to figure it out so fast." Thomas explained. Lara smiled at him and Sam laughed. "Come on let's get you settled at where you are staying." The girls followed Thomas out the door.

It was during the car ride when Sam grabbed Lara's hand that the impact of Mr. Pierceson words about his employees disappearing hit her. Lara glanced at Sam; she didn't want to lose her. Yamatai was too close of a call but this operation is more serious and this time she knows that she and Sam will be heading into danger. She can't let Sam come, she knows that Sam will protest but she can't let her come.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Keep reviewing and if you have any questions feel free to ask.


	13. I belong here

Thank you for the reviews they are really helping and are really encouraging. I take your suggestion in consideration so feel free to suggest or to tell me about any mistakes I've made.

* * *

Thomas drove them to a large gated community. He waved to the security guard and drove through the gate. They drove pass three large buildings that were several stories high until they made it to the last one. Thomas drove the car into a large garage area and parked in the parking spot that said A29. They all got out the car and walked to a door that led them from the garage to the lounge of the building. The lounge was luxurious but not over the top fancy.

"This is where you will be staying when you come to the states. It is paid for since you both now have level 10 clearances. This community is called the Skyline View. We are in Cambridge which is a few minutes outside of Boston."

"It's beautiful" Sam said.

"This is nothing, wait until you see the view from your apartment. Your apartment is on the top floor of this 10 story high building. I managed to get you guys the penthouse apartment. There are two penthouse apartments located on the top floor and one of them is now yours. So before we go up I am going to show you around."

Thomas showed them everything. The garage was directly next to the building and connected to the lounge. Next to the lounge was a community area that had pool tables, large TVs and a bar. Thomas then led them down the stairs where the fitness center was located and the indoor pool. The fitness center was huge and had a lot of equipment. The pool was massive; it was 12 feet deep and was 20 feet long. Sam was in heaven when she saw the pool, she was so tempted to jump in but Lara had grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the pool area.

"There are a total of thirty apartments including the penthouses in this building" Thomas explained when they entered the elevator. Lara was waiting for the eye scanner to pop out but nothing happened, Thomas just hit the tenth floor and the elevator moved.

They got to the top floor and exited the elevator. In front of them was a really long hallway and on either side of the hallway were the penthouses. Thomas led them down the hallway to a door with the same number of the parking spot that he had parked in. He knocked on the door and then turned around and walked to the other door on the other side of the hallway. Lara and Sam looked at each other in confusion but followed him when he open the door to the apartment and walked in. The first thing the girls saw was the view that was towards their right. The living room had full length windows all along the walls, and they could see the skyline view of Boston, it was breathtaking.

"I don't think I even need to show you the rest of the apartment" Thomas joked.

"My expression was the same way when I first saw the view" The girls turned to see Emily walking into the apartment.

"Where did you come from?" Sam asked

"My apartment next door." Emily answered.

"At least we know that we like our neighbors" Lara joked.

Thomas and Emily showed the girls the rest of the apartment, which was huge. There were three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, kitchen, dining room and a balcony. The apartment was already furnished, the furniture was expensive but conservative and Lara liked that, she didn't like flashy things.

"I love this place" Sam whispered in Lara's ear. Lara smiled but she still had the dreading feeling about telling Sam that she didn't want her to come on the operation.

After showing them the place Thomas told them that they can use their to get into the community and then left their key to the apartment on the table.

"Oh and the door at the end of the hallway, leads up to the roof. The penthouse residents have access to the roof so you might want to give that a look." Thomas said before leaving the apartment with Emily.

Lara noticed that their bags were beside the door so she went and got them and brought them to the master bedroom. Sam had already taken her camera out and was filming the apartment and the view. After Lara put everything away she went to join Sam on the balcony. She wrapped her arms around her waist and enjoyed the cool summer breeze on her face.

The rest of the day was a lazy one. Sam and Lara spent most of their time on the balcony just talking about the view and about exploring Boston when they got the chance. Sam also mentioned seeing if they could fly out to L.A to visit her parents. Lara groaned but agreed that they should see them. They went to bed early because they were tired due to the time difference and they also had to be up early the next day.

* * *

The next day they met Thomas and Emily in the lounge at 7. Sam was still grumpy about getting up early but perked up at the mention of breakfast. They went and got breakfast at Dunkin Donuts and then headed to the headquarters.

When they got there Dr. Weston, Mr. Pierceson and to Sam's annoyance Maria were already there sitting at the conference table.

"Okay, this is a priority expedition and is to be taken with precaution. The operation is called "Lost and Found. Dr. Weston has expressed that he believes that you should be the lead archeologist, Lara."

"Why?" Lara asked

"I feel that because it was a Croft that started this, that it should be a Croft that ends it. Plus, I've led so many expeditions that I think I can pass one up." Dr. Weston replied with a huge grin.

"Okay, Lara will be the lead archeologist. Since, Walker is a master sergeant he will be the lead solider, Emily the lead medic and Maria the led scientist. We will also have Rodrigues and Freedman as the lead historians. This expedition will take off in a month during September. I want everything prepped and ready by then. Okay… get started…Walker in my office." Mr. Pierceson said before he walked out with Thomas following him.

"Okay…Lara, Sam lets go down to my office" Dr. Weston said. They followed him to his office. His office was big and messy. There were papers everywhere and maps all over his walls that had little red pins sticking out of them.

"Okay the coordinates that your father left lead to Greece in the Taygetus mountain range. The mountain range is located in the southern part of Greece. I really believe that we should start there to get a head start on finding the Scion." Dr. Weston suggested

"Where is Natla looking?" Lara asked

"Thomas said that she has made a lot of movement in Egypt. I think she is looking for the other half the script."

"If we find at least one piece of the Scion then the other pieces are useless even if she did find them right?"

"Yes, we firmly believe that all three pieces are needed to activate the Scion." Lara nodded and sat in thought for a few minutes.

_The other part of the script would be useful to have but if we can get at least one piece of the Scion then we can have the upper hand and can delay Natla in activating and using the Scion. Maybe if we find the first piece we will find more clues to where the other ones are or where the script is. Trust your instincts Lara. Your instincts are telling you to go with the coordinates left by your father. _

"Your right we should start in Greece" Lara said. Dr. Weston lite up and started rummaging through his desk. He pulled out another journal and handed it to Lara.

"It's your dad's last journal, and as the lead archeologist you should have it." Dr. Weston said. Lara smiled. She felt Sam come up next to her and look at the journal over her shoulder.

Dr. Weston told them more about Atlantis and the discovery of the city and then led them down to the artifact rooms and showed them the Egyptian scripts and documents.

"Wow, this is so cool." Sam said.

"I thought you said archaeology was boring?" Lara mocked.

"No, only the books you read are boring." Sam said. She and Lara walked around the glass that the script was being held in. Lara was surprised at how good condition the script was in.

"How is it so well preserved?" Lara asked Dr. Weston. Dr. Weston went to answer but was interrupted.

"There is no air in the glass, the sealed hole at the bottom sucks out the air. This is done to stop any particles getting on the artifact and to stop any yellowing that the air or oxygen may cause." Maria said coming up next to Dr. Weston. Sam rolled her eyes when she saw her. She was the only downfall of the expedition.

"Fascinating, I think this is so cool" Lara said turning back towards the glass. Maria went up next to her and looked at the artifact too.

"I've created exquipment that allows us to take it out and touch it without the fear of destroying the artifact, would you like to try it out." Lara turned her and nodded her head excitedly.

"Okay, follow me." Maria led them to a smaller room in the corner. The smaller room was divided by glass. On one side of the glass were seats and on the other side was a table with brushes, computers and science equipment.

"Only two people can be in the room so you and Dr. Weston will have to wait in the sitting room" Maria said to Sam. Sam just jerked her head at her and went and sat down. Lara was too excited to notice the annoyance in Sam's expression. Sam watched Maria and Lara enter a closet size room. Maria handed Lara gloves and then helped her put on a necklace that had lights around it. Sam didn't like how her hands linger just a little too long on Lara's neck or the look she had given Lara. Maria put her own gloves and necklace on and then opened the door to the other room. Maria went to a computer and pushed a few buttons. At first it seemed like nothing happened but then the floor below the table slid down and up came the glass case the script was in. When the floor set back in place, the glass case slid down leaving the script opened for Lara to touch it. Lara and Maria went over to the artifact and started to examine it. Sam could see them talking but she couldn't hear them but she could see Lara laughing and Maria moving closer to her.

"Why can't we hear them?" Sam asked Dr. Weston.

"The audio has to be turned on in the other room." He replied he didn't seem to mind that he couldn't hear them; he was focused on his phone.

"What is the equipment that she created?"

"The necklace around their necks. It does something to the pores in the body that stops oils from getting on the artifact. Also it allows you to breathe since there is no air in the room."

"But they have gloves on." Sam noticed

"Yeah they are just an extra precaution but they really don't need them." Sam just nodded and continued to watch the two through the glass.

_Fuck Lara why do you have to be so clueless? She is totally hitting on you, if I didn't know how clueless you were then I would think that you were enjoying it. I just wish you would notice and tell her to back off._

Lara and Maria spent the next hour in the other room. Sam glared at them the whole time while also talking to Dr. Weston about filming. She found out that he loved filming everything too and that he had a few videos from expeditions he had been on. He promised to show Sam the videos. He also explained that once they were in the field Sam would be able to film more freely, but she would have to turn off the camera when the organization was being mentioned or was the topic of the conversation.

"Usually if we know that a camera is going to be filming us we change the name to something stupid like firm so that only the people who know what is going on would understand the meaning. So you shouldn't have to really worry about turning off the camera." Dr. Weston said. He got up and stretched and then walked to the glass and tapped on it causing the occupants to jump and turn to him. He motioned towards his watch. Maria hit a few buttons on the computer again and the glass case surrounded the artifact once again. The floor slid down taking the glass case with it and replacing it with the table. Lara and Maria entered the closet size room, took of the necklaces and gloves and met Sam and Dr. Weston in the other room

"Whenever you want to examine an artifact let me know and ill set it up for you" Maria said to Lara.

"I will thank you and that was so much fun." Lara exclaimed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Lara" Maria walked out the door

"That was unbelievable" Lara said to Sam

"I'm glad you had fun sweetie." Sam replied, she wanted to be annoyed but Lara was so excited.

Dr. Weston showed them around the facility and then took them to lunch in one of the cafes that was located next to the library. During lunch he told them more about the U. .

"The facility also has accounts or vaults that are solely for employees. They can store money and artifacts in them." Dr. Weston explained

"Does my father have one?" Lara asked.

"He has both of them" He said.

"I know that you father left you a lot of money but that wasn't all of it, he has more. He also has a vault full off artifacts. When we get back I'll take you down to it."

"So the IAA doesn't keep the artifacts but they hold it for its employees?" asked Sam

"Yes, they figure that it gives the owner a safe place to keep them and if the artifact needs to be looked at then they can access it. But the owner has the right to take the artifact out at any time whenever they want to."

"It's a bank" Said Lara

"Yes, precisely."

Dr. Weston took them to Lara's father's vault. It was filled with paintings, vases, documents, jewelry and so much more.

"It's all yours now" Dr. Weston said

Lara looked at him shocked.

"Your father left it to you if something were to happen to him. Roth was responsible with telling you about it when he thought you were ready." Dr. Weston explained.

"He was going to tell you after your trip to Yamatai." Thomas came up behind them and entered the vault. "Figured I'd find you down here…Roth knew that you were keen on making it without your father's name and money so he didn't tell you about the artifacts or the extra money that you were entitled to when you turned 18."

"I probably wouldn't have believed him" Lara muttered. Sam grabbed her hand.

"So how much more does she have?" Sam asked. Lara snorted at Sam's brash question.

"The artifacts alone have a net worth of 40 million dollars." Lara gapped at him. "The money you were left with totals out to be 15 million, so all together Ms. Croft you have 55 million dollars stored here." Lara was shocked. She knew her father was wealthy but she didn't realize how wealthy. Before she knew about this extra money she had been left with 3.5 million dollars but now she has even more.

Lara glanced at Sam and saw her eyes were wide and that she was actually speechless.

"You've caused my girlfriend to become speechless." Lara said to Thomas.

Thomas laughed and told them to follow him, he was taking them home.

During the whole ride Sam would not shut up, she was more excited about the trip than Lara was. But it wasn't that Lara wasn't excited, she just didn't want to tell Sam that she wasn't going to let her come, but she knew she had too.

When they got to their apartment Sam was still going on about the trip. Lara knew she had to say something.

"Dr. Weston said that I would most likely be able to film freely" Sam said with glee.

"Sam" Lara said but Sam didn't hear her. She walked into the bedroom and grabbed her camera.

"He also said that he would give me some of the tapes that he filmed so I could take a look at them. Lara this is going t-"

"Sam!" Lara shouted. Sam stopped and looked up at her girlfriend. "You're not going" Lara said. She didn't mean for it to come out like that but she didn't know how else to tell her.

"What?" Sam said. She couldn't believe that Lara was doing this; they had agreed that they would do this together when they joined IAA.

"I don't want you to come" Lara said "It's too dan-"

"Don't you dare say it's too dangerous for me…"

"But it is." Lara said "I don't want to lose you Sam"

"I can take care of myself Lara, I don't need to be put in a fucking glass case" Sam shouted. She was beyond pissed. "I don't need you to keep taking care of me"

"I beg to differ since you managed to get captured twice on Yamatai." Lara regretted it the moment she said it, it was a low blow and she didn't mean it but she was upset. She saw Sam's eyes well with tears.

"Fuck you." Sam said and turned towards the bedroom

"Sam i-"Lara tried to say

"Don't Lara… I don't want to hear it but I am going on this operation because unfortunately for you I am an employee too and I've already been added to the list" Sam said before slamming the door. Lara slid down the wall and sat on the floor, she could hear Sam crying and it killed her to know that she was the reason for it.

_I didn't mean to say it but she is too quick to trust. I don't want to lose her. Damn it Lara, you've could of done this a lot better. She is right you can't stop her from going…you could but it would crush her even more. Lara you've got a month before the expedition begins just focus on the operation. Maybe you can convince Sam not to come during that time, maybe talking to Thomas might help, he is a lot like Roth. _

Lara sat up, grabbed her journal and sat on the couch.

* * *

Sam crept out of the bedroom around 4am and found Lara asleep on the couch with her journal rested on her chest. She couldn't sleep without Lara next to her; she kept waking up at every few hours. Sam didn't want to stay in the apartment so she left and went downstairs to the gym. She walked into the gym and went on the treadmill and walked.

"I thought Lara was the early riser." Sam jumped at the voice and turned to see Thomas behind her. He was wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

"I couldn't sleep" Sam said. Thomas noticed her expression. He got onto the treadmill next to hers and started walking on it.

"Argument?" Thomas asked. Sam didn't say anything but nodded.

"Tell me about it" Thomas suggested

"She doesn't want me to go" Sam said

"I don't blame her" Thomas replied. He sped up the pace on his treadmill.

"What?" Sam wasn't expecting that. "What, you don't think I can take care of myself either?"

"I didn't say that. I said that I don't blame her for not wanting you to go."

"It's the same thing. Look my girlfriend has already expressed that all she thinks I am capable of is getting caught I don't need someone else telling me the same thing. It hurt enough the first time."

"I'm not saying that and it was wrong for Lara to say that although I doubt she meant it." Thomas said. He stopped his treadmill and turned to face Sam. "The first expedition that Emily and I went on she broke her leg, wrist and nearly broke her neck. When the next expedition came up I didn't want her to go. I too threw up the previous expedition in her face but I didn't do it to be mean or because I didn't think she couldn't take care of herself. I did it because I was afraid and worried. I didn't want anything to happen to her." Thomas explained "Lara is worried about you; she is worried about losing you. Even now, after being a part of the IAA for 10 years I still don't want Emily coming with me. I don't want her to come on this expedition either."

"I worry about Lara too but I'm not going to tell her that she can't go on the expedition" Sam said

"Why not?" Thomas asked

"I don't know, because she will do it anyways. " Sam answered

"Maybe you should tell her. Tell her that you won't allow her to go, maybe she will see that you are also worried about losing her."

"Did it work for Emily?" Sam asked. Thomas smiled

"She is coming on the expedition isn't she?" Sam smiled back. She felt a little better but she still felt that she would be a burden. She had been having this feeling since they got to the States, everyone wanted Lara on the expedition, and Sam was only there because she was Lara's friend.

"I'll do that" Sam said. She got off the treadmill and started to slowly walk to the door.

"Sam wait" Thomas called out. "How bout I train you?" Thomas asked

"What?"

"If you can get up at 5am every morning, I'll train you to survive. I'll teach you how to shoot a gun, do hand to hand combat and to trust your instinct."

"Why would you do that?" Sam asked.

"I see you as a friend and I can tell that you feel like you don't belong here and that your only here because of Lara but you wrong. You're here because of you, yeah maybe being Lara's friend helped but we looked at your videos from Cambridge and that is what led us to ask you to join the organization. Your filming could be a huge asset to this operation. I've seen things on video that I originally missed when seeing it happen in front of me, and you're helping to create history too. I'm doing this because I don't want you to feel like you're helpless. Trust me, Roth spent years training Lara so she could be ready for something like Yamatai, you were never trained for that. Besides maybe you could show your girlfriend that you are no longer this damsel in distress that she needs to save." Thomas explained. Sam was shocked on how right Thomas was about what she was thinking. Lara's words hurt as much as they did because Sam was already thinking them herself. Sam went up to Thomas and hugged him.

"Thank you." Sam whispered.

"Don't mention it. And I'm not saying that it will stop Lara from worrying because it won't but it will give you the courage to show her that you can do it and she will see that so she won't argue with you. Emily trained with Roth, I still worry but I no longer argue with her because I know she will give one hell of a fight." Sam chuckled. "Go back to sleep, Sam. We will start tomorrow."

"Okay and Thomas…don't mention it to Lara. I want to surprise her." Thomas nodded. Sam turned and left the gym. She couldn't wait to start training. She was going to show herself and Lara that she belonged in this organization.

* * *

Review!


	14. If you don't want me there

Sam walked into the apartment and walked over to where Lara was sleeping.

"Lara, get up" Sam said while slightly shoving her with her toes. Lara groaned but didn't get up instead she turned over. Sam walked into the kitchen, grabbed a glass of water and went back to the couch. She lifted the glass over Lara's head and slightly tipped it so that the water drizzled out and onto Lara's face.

"Bloody hell!" Lara yelled while she jumped up. She looked over to see Sam walking away with the glass of water. "What the fuck was that for?" Lara said.

"I want to show you something" Sam replied and walked towards the front door. Lara noticed that Sam was still very annoyed with her because she had a hard expression. Lara got up from the couch grabbed a napkin from the table to wipe her neck and then followed Sam out the door. Sam led her towards the door at the end of the hallway that Thomas had mentioned the other day. They went up a flight a stairs and exited out another door on to the roof. Lara was amazed. The roof had another pool that was slightly smaller than the one in the basement; it had a hot tub, a grill and some patio furniture. But once again the view was amazing, it was even better than the one their apartment had. Up on the roof they could see everything.

Sam walked up to the rail and leaned against it. Lara couldn't express how beautiful she looked, the sun was raising and the light from it was hitting all the right spots on her face. Lara walked up and leaned against the rail next to Sam. Sam didn't say anything, she just looked out over the rail, and she didn't know what to say to Lara. She wanted to say she was worried but she was also still mad at Lara and she wanted Lara to know that.

"What time is it?" Lara asked

"6" Sam replied. Lara sighed, as much as she thought Sam talked to much she would much prefer that then her not talking to her at all.

"Look Sam, I-" Lara began but stopped abruptly when she saw Sam shaking her head.

"This is what sucks about your best friend being your girlfriend. You have no one to talk to when you're mad at your girlfriend." Sam said. She pushed off the rail and started back towards the door. "I'm going to take a shower."

Lara watched her go through the door before turning back towards the view. She remembered all the times that Roth would tell her about Boston and promised her that he would take her.

_Guess you never got the chance Roth, but I'm here. I made it to Boston, and your right it is great. The view and the cool crisp breeze from the ocean is refreshing. I don't how I've managed to make it here without you…but maybe Thomas is right, you taught us to survive without you. But I could really use you right now…I don't know what to do about Sam…I don't want to lose her but I will if I don't let her come. You always told me to trust my instincts but what if I don't agree with my instincts…they are telling me to let her come but I can't wrap my head around it. I really miss you Roth; I hope you are enjoying yourself wherever you are. _

Lara wiped away the tears that had slid down her cheeks and walked back to the apartment. Sam had taken the master bathroom so Lara went into the other one. Breakfast was a silent one, and the car ride was slightly awkward but Thomas made conversation trying to ease some of the tension between Lara and Sam.

"Sam, do you have your license for L.A?" Thomas asked

"Yes, I do." Sam replied

"Good, because today you are getting a car or jeep…I can't remember which one Peter assigned to you or if you get to pick."

"Really that is awesome, but why?" Sam asked

"Because I am going to be busy and working at different times so I won't always be able to drive you into work plus I figured you'd want to have your own car so you guys can go and explore." Thomas explained

"And Lara I will help you get your Mass license since your London one will only last so long." Emily said.

"Yeah I have a question about that, will I need to get a green card?" Lara asked

"No, since your part of the organization you have been given dual citizenship." Emily answered.

"IAA really takes care of their employees don't they?" Sam noted

"Yes, I said before we recruit people that we see staying with us for their whole life. This organization has high risk and we know that so we try to make our employees as comfortable and well taken care of so that at least taking the risk is worth it."

Sam smiled and then started to play with her camera. Thomas had allowed her to bring it since she is going to be taken through the process of her job on the expedition. Thomas had also informed Lara that his boss wanted to meet with her to formally introduce himself. This meant that she and Sam were going to be separated today; this made Lara realize even more that Sam was also an employee, she wants just tagging along, and she actually worked here too.

When they got to the IAA, Thomas took Lara in one direction and Emily took Sam in the other direction. Lara glanced at Sam but Sam just followed Emily without a backward look towards Lara.

"Silent treatment is the worse." Thomas said. Lara nodded. "I'd rather Emily yell at me than ignore me at least the yelling last for a little while but the silent treatment can go on for so long."

"How long is long?" Lara asked. Thomas led them into a different elevator than the one that brings them into the IAA.

"The longest silent treatment was a week. She would only talk to me when it had something to do with the expedition we were working on." Thomas pushed the 110th button on the elevator panel. Lara had a sense of panic wash over her when Thomas said a week; she didn't think she could last a week without Sam talking to her.

"What did you do?" Lara asked

"I volunteered to do a really dangerous job on the expedition that wasn't my job to do" Thomas replied as he leaned against the elevator wall.

"But why did she get mad, don't you always do dangerous jobs since you're a solider and bodyguard?" Lara asked

"Yeah I do but there are some days that Emily can't take it and this particular job was a one chance job, if I failed or screwed up I could die. Emily doesn't just come on the expeditions with me because she loves the thrill or it's her job sometimes she comes on the expedition so she can see that I'm still alive" Thomas said. He looked at Lara with that knowing look and Lara realized that he knew about her and Sam's argument.

"Sam told you?" Lara asked. The elevator dinged and the doors open. The top floor was full of windows, Lara saw that they were no longer in the IAA building but they were in a business building.

"I bumped into her this morning and yeah she mentioned it" Lara didn't say anything and just followed Thomas. "I don't think you're wrong about how you feel but you are wrong about telling her she can't come." Thomas said before opening the double doors of a huge office.

Lara walked in and saw Mr. Pierceson on the phone. He lifted his finger to his lip when Lara walked in.

"You never stop worrying but it does get easier to deal with the worry" Thomas whispered in her ear before closing the doors and leaving her alone with Mr. Pierceson.

"Dad, I have to go" Mr. Pierceson to the person on the phone. He gestured for Lara to sit down in the chair in front of his desk. Lara saw photos on his desk. One was a wedding photo with Mr. Pierceson stuffing food into his wife's face and the other was of Mr. Pierceson holding to little kids in his arms. Lara smiled at the pictures.

"Jessica and Connor, my twins." Mr. Pierceson said.

"How old?" Lara asked

"Five" Mr. Pierceson said. "Well. Ms. Croft, it is finally nice to get to talk to you alone" He walked to the other side of the desk and leaned on it facing Lara. "My name is Mitchell Pierceson and it is very nice to formally meet you" He said while holding out his hand.

"Lara Croft" Lara said taking his hand.

"I'm glad we got that out of the way, how have you liked the IAA?"

"It's fascinating, I am still trying to process it all though." Lara responded.

"Yes it is a lot to take in and plus you have been thrown into an expedition already when most employees wait a few years to get their first one."

"Yeah, but I do like it. I love the artifacts, the information and the fact that I get to travel. But I do have a question, where are we?"

"I suppose Mr. Walker told you about the business front that we have…well this is the building. We can't just have a business front and no building. We are in the building next to the library."

"Do you guys actually do the business that the front says you do?"

"Yes we do. The employees that work in this building go on the expeditions or provide the artifacts that the museums want. It is just a regular business in this building." Mr. Pierceson said.

Lara spent an hour in his room just learning about the business and talking to Mr. Pierceson about traveling and her father. She was really coming to like him, he was laidback and was very interested in archeology and was very involved in his company.

Meanwhile while Lara was in Mr. Pierceson's office Sam was being lead to a room by Emily. Emily brought Sam to an average size room that was full of computers and cameras of all sort. They ranged from Sony to Cannon and from pocket size to over the shoulder kinds. Sam was in heaven.

"Sam I want you to meet your film crew" Emily said gesturing towards the two other occupants in the room.

"Film crew?" Sam asked

"Yes you're the lead, you will be in charge of our shots, what to edit, what kind of camera to use and who to film." Answered the female with a heavy Chinese accent. "Julia Chang" She added.

"Wow, I'm the lead." Sam was flabbergasted.

"Yeah. It's exciting isn't it? And I'm James Sparks; I'm a big fan of your father's company." Said the male occupant.

"Oh thank you." Sam replied. "I don't think I've seen so many cameras in one room."

"We have more" James said.

"More?" Sam was practically jumping and she could not wipe the smile off her face.

"Yeah each expedition is different and different cameras are needed." Julia said.

"I'll leave you guys to it, Sam I'll see you later" Said Emily.

Sam learned that she was in charge of the filming and that James and Julia were her crew members. They discussed the expedition, what they were allowed to bring and which equipment would be best. They talked about different scenarios that they could be faced with and tried to match a camera that would be good to work with. Sam was having so much fun; she couldn't believe that she actually had a film crew and that she was in charge of them. She had a role in this expedition and it was a major role.

* * *

Lara and Sam didn't see each other all day, not even at lunch. Sam had lunch with Julia and James while Lara had lunch with Maria and Dr. Weston. After the meeting with Mr. Pierceson Lara went back downstairs to IAA and continued to work with Dr. Weston. They were looking for more information to help them figure more out about the operation and what they might come across. They didn't really figure out much, most of the information they found was already written in her father's journal.

At the end of the day Thomas got Lara and led her towards the parking area of IAA where Lara saw Sam leaning against a black Jeep wrangler talking to Emily. She was excited about something; she was showing Emily something on her camera and was giggling like she does when she talks about filming.

"How did you like Mr. Pierceson?" Thomas asked

"He is really nice and unlike any boss that I've ever come across." Lara replied.

"Yeah, he is a great guy and very tough. He lost his wife a year ago." Lara turned and looked at him. She was remembering the wedding photo she saw.

"How?"

"Drunk driver rear ended her into a tree, it was a slow death but she died on the scene. Peter took it really hard, we were afraid he was going to sink but he didn't, he picked himself up and focused on taking care of his kids. But he still carries this huge regret with him"

"About what?"

"Not bringing her with him" Thomas said. He grabbed Lara's arm and stopped her from walking, they stood in the parking lot. "He went on a small expedition and she wanted to go but he said no because the country they were traveling too was in the middle of a war and Americans were being commonly used as hostage so he didn't take her for he safety. The accident happened two days before he was due to return. It was horrible, they had left on bad terms from the argument…I remember getting a call about the accident and speeding to the accident site. The firemen told me that there was no way she was going to make it, she had been pinned. To this day, I'm not sure if it was luck or my persistent attitude but I got a hold of him on the phone and gave the phone to his wife while she was till pinned." Thomas went quite. Lara saw him take a deep breath. "Sorry, but it was just hard to watch, she was pinned and slowly losing breath. But I heard their conversation…I heard her tell him that she loved him. I think the only reason he doesn't beat himself up was because she told him not too, she told him that it wasn't his fault. I often wonder what would have happened to him if I hadn't been able to get a hold of him, would he blamed himself more than he already does? Yeah this job increases the risk of getting hurt but you are just as at risk of dying in the field as you are walking down the street." Lara's eyes had weld up; she knew why he told her the story. He was trying to tell her that even though she wants to keep Sam safe by trying to forbid her from going on the trip she is still in just as much danger from getting killed by everyday thing.

"You really are like Roth." Lara said. Thomas laughed.

"Yeah he rubbed off on me but I see him in you too." Thomas said. "But do you get my point? The risk of getting hurt and dying is everywhere. And you're not the only one that is worried about someone they love." Lara nodded and looked over at Sam who was showing Emily how to use the camera. Sam caught Lara's eye and offered her a small smile which Lara returned. "Sometimes I think I went into the wrong profession, I really should have been a-"

"Shrink" Lara said

"I was going to say psychologist…but yeah I guess." Thomas said as he slightly nudged her shoulder. "Come on; let's go check out your girlfriend's new car."

"That's her car?" Lara asked surprised.

"Yeah she picked it over the coverable BMW"

"Really?" Lara knew that Sam loved cars. She would definitely prefer them over a jeep but Lara on the other hand loved Jeeps and the wrangler was her dream car. A knowing smile formed on Lara's face, Sam had chosen the jeep because of her.

"What the hell took you guys so long?" Sam said when they got to the jeep "I've been dying to get home to test out the new equipment" Lara looked in the back of the jeep and noticed two large bags.

"Okay we are leaving" Thomas said "We will see you guys tomorrow." Thomas nodded his at Sam and held his right hand up with all his fingers up. Sam nodded she knew what he was saying, 5 o'clock.

The car ride was a little less tense but was still silent. Thomas's story was running through Lara's head, she couldn't imagine how that would feel.

_What's worse? Having her die while you're on the other side of the world or right in front of you? Damn, Thomas really is like Roth…I hate all these meaningful stories. Roth used to do the same thing. Roth…you didn't leave me alone did you? You left me with Thomas. You left me with someone that would make sure I was on the right path. I really appreciate it Roth but did he really have to be an American? I've just gotten used to Sam's American accent but Thomas is worse, he does not pronounce any of his R's._

"What are you thinking about that has you grinning like an idiot? Sam asked noticing Lara's grin.

"What?...Oh I was think about how much Thomas is like Roth and how bad of an accent he has." Lara replied

"He is like Roth isn't he?" Sam said. Sam turned down the radio. "What were you guys talking about?"

"When?"

"When you were standing in the middle of the parking lot"

Lara told Sam the story of Mr. Pierceson's wife. They had gotten to the community by the time Lara finished the story. Sam turned off the car and they both got out and went to up to their apartment. They didn't say anything the whole way, Lara was giving Sam time to process the story. Sam finally spoke when Lara shut the door to their apartment.

"I found out I was going to lead a film crew today and I saw an endless supply of cameras I get to use but even though I was excited all I could think about was you. I so badly wanted to find you and tell you about it but then all I could think about was last night and what you said. You're not the only one that is scared, I am terrified of losing you but I've accepted a long time ago that you are going to be doing dangerous things, whether it is mountain climbing or traveling to remote islands where you could catch a disease, I've accepted it. And I want nothing more than to be right next to you doing the same things but if you don't want me there then I won't bother going because I want you to want me there." Sam was close to tears when she finished. Lara walked up to her and cupped her cheeks. Lara wanted Sam there but she knew that the worry wouldn't stop but she still wanted her there. Thinking about Mr. Pierceson's wife, Lara would much rather be there with Sam if something were to happen to her so she could at least hold her one last time. Lara lifted Sam's head up so that their eyes met.

"I…love you" Lara said. Sam's eyes went wide. Lara sealed the words with a kiss.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Would you rather lose your love one in front of you or when your half a world apart? Thanks for the reviews.


	15. I regret this

Lara pulled back and rested her head on Sam's forehead. Her hands left Sam's face and trailed to her waist to pull them closer together. Sam wrapped her arms around Lara's neck and lifted her head to kiss her. Lara deepened the kiss and pushed Sam back into the counter. Lara grasped the bottom of Sam's shirt and broke their kiss to lift it over her head and then captured Sam's lips again. Sam couldn't hold back the moan when she felt Lara's hands trailing up and down her stomach and back. Sam started to unbutton the gray button up that Lara had worn. When she got the last button unbuttoned she broke the kiss and moved down to Lara's neck to gently nip at the skin where her shoulder and neck met. Lara moaned at the action. She pulled her arms away from Sam to let the button up slid down her arms and on to the floor. Sam pulled back from Lara's neck, pushed her back grabbed her hand and led her towards the bedroom. When they entered the bedroom Sam slowly slipped her jeans off and got on to the bed. Lara mimicked Sam's action and crawled on top of her to connect their lips. She rested her body on top of Sam's with her thigh resting in between Sam's. Sam gasped when she felt Lara's thigh press hard in between her legs.

"Lara…wait" Sam moaned when she felt Lara rub against her again. Lara stopped what she was doing and pulled back to look at Sam. Sam brought her hand to caress Lara's cheek. "I love you too, I always have." Sam said. Lara smiled; Sam leaned forward to kiss along Lara's collarbone. Lara's was resting her elbows on either side of Sam's head and felt Sam lift her thigh to press against Lara's center. They both slowly rocked against each other enjoying the slow motion and the heat that was circulating around them. When Lara press into Sam harder she felt Sam bite down on to her neck and drag her nails down her back.

"You're gonna leave marks" Lara said breathlessly. Sam's only response was to bite down again and push her hips up which caused Lara to let out a moan. Lara picked up the paste and grabbed one of Sam's hands from around her neck and laced their fingers together. Sam opened her eyes to lock them with Lara's, she then used her other hand to reach for the elastic in Lara's hair and pulled it out to let her hair fall and pour over her shoulders. Lara felt her hair come out of the elastic and fall freely over her shoulders and was covering both their faces like a curtain. She moved down and kissed Sam deeply. She could tell that Sam was coming to her peak because her hips were moving faster and more radically. Sam arched her back pushing her chest into Lara when she felt her orgasm wash over her, her hand that was laced with Lara's tighten and her other one scratched down Lara's back leaving more marks. As Sam was coming down from her orgasm Lara was building up to hers. Sam shifted her leg so Lara could get more friction. Lara's free hand tightened around the sheets close to Sam's head and her other one pushed Sam's hand further into the bed when she hit he orgasm.

When Lara came down from her high she kissed Sam gently and then kissed down her stomach. Lara shifted so her own stomach was rest in between Sam's hips. She rested her head on Sam's stomach and wrapped her arms around her waist. She squeezed her arms around Sam gently and then closed her eyes. Sam laughed and started to thread her fingers in Lara's hair.

"Comfortable?" Sam asked. Lara was perfectly content in using her stomach as a pillow, but Sam didn't mind. The weight was comfortable and there was something about having Lara wrapped around her.

"Very" Lara replied. She felt the muscles in Sam's stomach tightened when she laughed.

"So much for following doctor's orders" Lara snorted.

They both stayed like that in silence for several minutes; Sam had begun to believe that Lara had actually fallen asleep but then Lara spoke.

"I'm sorry…for what I said." Lara said. She lifted her heard so that her chin was resting on Sam's stomach and she was able to lock eyes with Sam's. "It was so out of line and wrong. And I didn't mean it…I'm sorry."

"I'll admit your words hit me hard but I knew you didn't mean it, I could see the regret in your eyes the moment you said it. Unfortunately for you I can read you like a book." Sam said

"Babe you don't read books" Lara stated

"Fine I know you like I know how to use a camera." Lara rolled her eyes at her. "But seriously it's okay, but I want you to get it through your head that you're not doing this alone. I trust you…I trusted you before Yamatai and I still trust you and I am willing to go to the end of the earth with you. Besides no one looks better on camera than you do." Sam caressed Lara's face; she trailed her fingers along her features. Lara lifted herself and moved up to kiss Sam. The kiss was deep but had so much love poured into it.

After they broke the kiss they took a shower and decided to order a pizza and chill out on the balcony. Before she went to bed Sam set her alarm clock for 5am, but she set it as her parents ringtone so Lara would think that it was Sam's parents calling and she would go back to sleep. She wasn't sure how she was going to keep getting up a 5 am without Lara getting suspicious as to what she is doing but she was hoping the ringtone idea would work for at least tomorrow morning.

* * *

When Sam heard the annoying ringtone she groaned. She was regretting doing this training with Thomas.

"Why are your parents calling you so early?" Lara mumbled while throwing the pillow over her heard.

"You know that my father will call me when he is still at the office. And I'm figuring that since it is 2am in L.A. that he is working late and my parents don't know that we are in Boston so he probably figures he is calling me at 10am." Sam explained while turning off the ring and sitting up.

"You're going to answer it?" Lara asked

"I've been ignoring my parents for weeks now" Sam said. She went into her closet and grabbed a pair of shorts, a sports bra and t shirt. Lara had her eyes closed and had fallen to sleep so Sam wasn't worried about her seeing her changing into her work out clothes.

She got changed and headed down the stairs to where Thomas was waiting.

"How'd you get away?" Thomas asked when she entered the gym.

"I made it seem like my parents were calling me." Sam explained. Thomas laughed and then tossed something at her. Sam caught the object and looked at it. "A watch?"

"It's an alarm watch, one of the techs made it. It wakes you up by sending little zaps through your body instead of having an obnoxious ringing alarm. He created it because he felt bad about waking his wife every morning when he had to go to work."

"Thanks, I was just trying to figure out how to get here without waking Lara." Sam said. Thomas gestured her to follow him. He walked out of the gym and headed towards the elevator. Sam was confused but she didn't question him.

"I see that you and Lara made it over a hurdle?" Thomas asked noticing that she was smiling and was relaxed.

"Yeah…we did." Sam smiled and Thomas just nodded his head knowingly. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened he led them outside.

"Ready?" He asked

"Uh…for what?" Sam said. She was getting a feeling that she was really going to regret doing this.

"We are going running"

"I'm regretting this already" Sam groaned. Thomas laughed, he then started to jog. Sam mimicked his action and by the time they got to the gate of the community he had picked up his speed.

They had been jogging for a half hour when they stopped at a worn down warehouse.

"I hate you" Sam said breathlessly. Thomas just smiled. "I mean it, we are no longer friends. I did not expect to be running on my first day of training."

"It's the best way to build up stamina and stamina is what makes climbing and surviving easy. It allows your adrenaline to last longer." Thomas explained as he led them into the building. He took them to the back of the building where Sam saw paper targets.

"A shooting range?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. A sword is an extension of your arm. A gun is an extension of your reflects."

"Okay I'm confused."

"Say that you're holding a gun and your finger is on the trigger. If someone were to jump out at you as a joke, I can guarantee that your finger is going to pull that trigger. Your first instinct when your startled is to tense up which means that your fingers clench meaning that without the right control that trigger is going off whether you want it to or not. It's an extension of your reflects; in order to control the gun then you have to control your reflects."

"For some reason I thought this training was going to be easy but I am really starting to see how wrong I was." Sam stated. Thomas led her to a room that had different types of guns. He looked through several of them before he pulled out four of them.

"Okay the recoil is the worst part. The gun pushes back at you and sometimes it has quite a kick. I want you to think of these guns as you would a camera. You're going to test them all out and whichever one you're comfortable with is the one you're going to twain with. I will teach you how to use other ones but I want you to be completely comfortable with the gun that is going to always be at your side." Sam nodded. Thomas led her back out to the target room. He put the four guns on the table and pointed at each of them. "Desert Eagle Mark XIX, SIG Sauer Centerfire 226 pistol, Beretta 92FS INOX and finally my favorite and the one I think is best for you is the Remington Model 1911 R1 Enhanced."

"This one looks like the one Lara gave me after Roth…" Sam trailed off but she pointed at the Remington Model.

"Roth used this gun all the time. It is comfortable to hold and the recoil is not that bad, but it sucks on bullets so your aim has to be good."

Sam tried all of the guns that Thomas had taken out. There were two that she was really comfortable with and they were the Remington model and the Beretta. Thomas had gotten behind her and helped her hold the gun and when she took her first shot her was there to brace her for the recoil. Sam was surprised at how much of a recoil a little gun had. Fortunately she hadn't had to fire the gun that Lara had given her on the island but she did not expect the arm throbbing recoil that each one seem to give her.

"You start to get used to the recoil and eventually gain muscle. With more practice holding the gun will become easier and more comfortable."

"I don't know if I can do it though?" Sam said. The thought had been running through her head when she had started shooting the first gun.

"Do what?" Thomas had an idea of what Sam was talking about but he wanted her to say it out loud.

"Shoot someone…Kill someone" Sam whispered. Her head was down and she was holding the Remington in her hand. Thomas grabbed the gun from her hand and grabbed the other ones from the table and brought them back to the other room.

"There is no real way to prepare someone to kill or shoot an animal never mind another person. It's all about having the right state of mind; you have to make sure you see the line between shooting for survival or food and shooting because you enjoy the sensation of a bullet going through someone." Thomas walked them back outside. Sam noticed that when the door shut that the doorknob disappeared. Thomas turned towards Sam and put a hand on his shoulder. "I've been doing this for 10 years and it really hasn't gotten easy but when survival is at stake or sometimes in my case my country you have to do what needs to be done. Your girlfriend fought to save you…if it came down to it would you be able to pull the trigger to save her?"

"Yes" Sam said immediately, she didn't even need to think about it she would do anything to protect Lara. Thomas smiled.

"Okay let's head back" Thomas said. Sam groaned but started to jog.

* * *

For the next two weeks Sam and Thomas would get up at 5 and train. The alarm watch worked great, at first it freaked Sam out when she felt the zap but she eventually got used to it. Lara didn't think anything was up but then again she was consumed with working on her journal and reading more about Atlantis. Sam and Thomas would run to the shooting range every other day and then on the other days Thomas would teach Sam hand to hand combat while also having her do some workouts. Sam was starting to see changes: her legs were becoming stronger; she was able to run further without getting breathless or a pain in her side, holding a gun became easier, her aim became better, she could control her reflects and she had come to learn how to use her instincts. She still had a lot to learn but she was doing really well and Thomas was really patience. She had threatened to quit at least 10 times but she always showed up the next morning. Thomas was becoming really proud of Sam and was happy to see that she was gaining a higher thought of herself.

"Come on Sam, don't be such a girl" Thomas taunted. He had his arm wrapped around Sam's neck and had her back pressed against his chest. After the taunt he threw at her, he felt her pull her hand from his grasp and elbow him in the ribs and then head-butt him when he buckled down. Thomas was shocked; he released Sam and grabbed his nose. Sam was jumping up and down.

"Yeah! I finally did it" Sam shouted, she had been trying to break his grasp for about two days now. Sam turned around to see Thomas was bleeding. She stopped jumping immediately. "Oh, shit. I'm so sorry." Sam ran over to him and grabbed the towel from the floor and gave it to him. Thomas started to laugh; he had tears falling from his eye because he was laughing so hard. "What's so funny?" Sam asked when he straighten up

"You don't apologize when you head-butt someone, you either kick them while they are down or run away." Thomas said. He wiped his nose but there was still blood coming out so he kept the towel on it.

"I'll remember that for next time when I head butt you again." Sam said.

"It was very well done though. Who would have thought that calling you a girl would have gotten you to do that? I should have done that sooner." Sam glared at him.

"I take back my apology" Sam said. Thomas smiled.

"Okay, I want you to do some crunches." Sam made a face. "Don't be such a girl." Thomas said. Sam gave him the finger as she got down on the floor. "That's not very ladylike." Sam stuck her tongue out at him.

"I hate you" Sam muttered.

"So I've heard. Are going to keep doing your workouts when you go to your parents for the week?" Thomas asked.

Sam and Lara had agreed to see Sam's parents in L.A. for the week before they headed out for their expedition. Lara was nervous about seeing Sam's parents but Sam wasn't. She really didn't care what her parents thought about their relationship. She and Lara were doing great. After that night things got better and Lara accepted the fact that Sam was coming and had become a little more excited about the fact. At work they would work on their projects and then they would come home and attempt to cook dinner together but it always ended with Lara kicking Sam out of the kitchen or them just ordering out. Sam felt a little guilty about not telling Lara about her training with Thomas but she really wanted to see the shock on Lara's face when she found out. Sam knew that Lara had taken to working out at night with Emily since Emily wanted to monitor her progress and make sure her ribs had fully healed. Sam so badly wanted to tell Emily that based on their sex life she had no doubt that Lara's ribs had healed.

"Maybe" Sam answered. But she knew that she would still work out, it had become a routine.

"I'll take that as a yes. Do two more sets and then we can call it a day." Thomas said. "Plus I heard Lara say that you hadn't packed yet."

"No I haven't…I really need to. We leave at 1:30pm." Sam finished both sets and got up.

"Go pack and I'll see you before you leave." Thomas said. Sam smiled.

"Sorry about the nose" She said

"It's fine wouldn't be the first time I've gotten head butted." He said. Sam walked out of the gym to go shower and pack. She couldn't wait to see her parents and go shopping in L.A.

* * *

Review. I know I jumped a little in time but I needed to move the story along a little bit but I won't be making big time jumps, nothing more than a few weeks. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter.


	16. Chew Toy

"Stop fidgeting" Sam said while grabbing Lara's hand and pulling it onto her lap. "You're acting as if you've never met my parents before"

"Not in this context. I'm no longer just your British friend now I'm your British girlfriend. Your parents were not too fond of the first part when they met me." Lara replied. She tried looking out the window to distract her thoughts but the tinted window of the car they were driving in made it difficult to see.

Sam looked at Lara, she looked beautiful. She was wearing a pair of dark blue shorts and a short sleeve t-shirt that said CHELSEA F.C. The outfit was simple but it suit Lara perfectly and allowed Sam a great view of her long legs. Sam could feel the uneasiness radiating off of Lara and she knew that whatever she said wouldn't help get rid of it either.

"Jose, can you take the long way please?" Sam asked her driver. He was like a grandfather to her and she knew that he would do anything for her. She had always spent time with him when she was younger, and he would sit there and watch all her little videos while he was supposed to be washing the car.

"Certainly" He replied and took a left down the main street instead of going straight.

Sam didn't bother to roll up the window that separated the front of the car from the back since Jose was the only one that knew about her feelings for the British girl. Sam unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to straddle Lara, her blue sundress that she was wearing covered her and Lara's thighs in the process. Lara looked at her with confusion and shock.

"Sam we are in a car and could get into a car accident in any given sec-" Sam interrupted her by kissing her. Sam pulled back from Lara but kept their faces close.

"I want you to listen to me Ms. Croft" Sam started. Lara couldn't help but feel aroused at the sound of her last name coming out of Sam's mouth. "I don't care what my parents think of you or our relationship; I'm not letting you go. If they don't want to accept that then it's a good thing I have a high paying job. Lara, I love you." Sam finished. Lara smiled, she still felt a little nervous but she could see that Sam meant what she said. Lara leaned into Sam to capture her lips. Her arms went under Sam's dress to caress her thighs and wrap around her back to pull her closer towards her. Sam deepened the kiss when she felt Lara's hands on her bare back.

"Five minutes out" Jose said causing Lara to pull back from Sam. She was blushing; she had completely forgotten that they were not alone. Sam smiled and pecked Lara's lips before getting off of her lap and siting in her seat again.

"Thank you, Jose" Sam replied. The older man caught her eye through the review mirror and winked at her.

When they pulled up to the 6 bedroom house Lara leaned over and kissed Sam on the cheek.

"I love you too" Lara whispered in her ear

* * *

Sam's parents were waiting for them in the sitting room. Sam went in and hugged her parents. Lara stood awkwardly in the room and waited for them to give an indication towards her.

"Lara how are you doing?" Sam's father asked. He was an average size man and Sam looked exactly like him.

"Very well and you?" Lara asked.

"I'm good. It's nice to see that you have healed"

"Yeah all my injuries are mostly bruises now"

"That's good. It's nice to see you Lara." Sam's mother said while pulling her into a small embrace.

"Why don't you girls go upstairs and get settled in and dinner will be ready when you come down." Sam's father said. They both nodded and went upstairs to Sam's room where their bags were already waiting for them.

"You know they will separate us and make me sleep in the guess room once we tell them?" Lara said as Sam started to unpack both of their bags and put the clothes into her dresser.

"Yeah probably but it doesn't mean it's going to stop us from sleeping together." Sam replied.

"I swear you are trying to get me killed" Sam just smiled and walked up to Lara and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Me? Never..." Sam mocked. Her hands were playing with Lara's ponytail. Lara rolled her eyes at her and then wrapped her arms around her. She leaned down for a kiss. It was meant to be a soft one but Sam quickly deepened it. Lara pushed Sam backwards until she was pressed against the area table then she reached under Sam's dress to grab her thighs and hoist her up onto the table. Sam wrapped her legs around Lara and pulled closer so that there was absolutely no space between them.

"We...really...shouldn't be doing...this" Lara said in between planting kisses along Sam's neck. Sam felt Lara's hands run along her thighs and the back of her knees.

"Then stop" Sam suggested knowing that Lara wouldn't. It had been four days since they had sex because Sam had gotten her period. Birth control cut the period time in half but it still felt like a lifetime since they were able to do this. Lara was tempted to jump Sam this morning when she announced that it was over but didn't because they would have missed their flight.

"Don't think I can?" Lara threatened. She slid her right hand up Sam's thigh to her underwear. She pushed the underwear to the side and slid her finger along Sam's slit feeling the wetness that had started to form.

"If you stop I'll kill you" Sam said. She pulled at Lara's shirt when she felt her slide a finger into her. "Fuck"

Lara felt Sam bite down on her neck to silence the moan that would have come when she slid another finger inside of her.

Lara thrust her fingers in and out. One of Sam's hands went to the edge of the table to grip it while the other went behind Lara's neck to pull her into a kiss.

*knock*knock* "Sam? Dinner is ready" Lara froze when she heard Sam's mother call her though the door.

"Don't stop" Sam whispered

"Sam your mo-" Lara tried to say

"Don't stop" Sam said again. Sam's mother knocked again. "Mom we will be right down" Sam yelled as she bucked her hips trying to get Lara to move her fingers. Lara complied and started to move her fingers again.

"Your father wants to know if you're going to have a glass of wine" Sam's mother asked.

Sam was reaching her high and had to muffle her moans in Lara's neck. Lara kept her fingers going in and out.

"Sam?" her mother asked again since she didn't get an answer about the wine.

"Answer her, the door isn't locked." Lara whispered. She slowed her fingers a little to get Sam to answer her mother.

"Yes I will have a glass of wine and Lara will too" Sam said in an annoyed tone. Her nails dug into Lara's neck when she felt her thrust into her harder.

"Okay try to finish up" Lara chuckled at the choice of her words.

"Fuck, Lara." Sam moaned when her orgasm hit her. He inner walls clenched around Lara's fingers. Lara kept thrusting but at a slower pace until she felt Sam relax against her. Sam rested her forehead on Lara's shoulder. Lara pulled her fingers out and felt Sam unwrap her legs from her waist. She pulled away and walked into the bathroom and started to wash her hands. Sam went to her dresser and grabbed a pair of underwear to change into.

"Grab me a pair too." Lara said from the bathroom. Sam felt bad that Lara was left hanging but they had all night.

The girls changed into clean underwear and freshened up.

"You need to help me cover up this bite mark that wasn't here when I walked into the house" Lara said. Sam smiled sheepishly at her and grabbed some cover up. "And you need to stop using me as a chew toy" Sam rolled her eyes and applied the make up onto Lara's neck.

When they finished they headed into the dining room where Sam's father was seated at the head of the eight seater table and her mother next to him. Lara and Sam grabbed a seat across from Sam's mother. The food had already been set on the table: there was a large ham and side dishes of potatoes, green beans, rice and applesauce.

"Sorry about the wait" Lara apologized. She also couldn't help the blush that was creeping up her neck. There was nothing like sitting in front of your girlfriend's parents who had no idea that you were dating and that you just shagged her in their house.

"No worries" Sam's father said.

Dinner was quiet with an occasional small talk. The real conversations started when dessert was served. Sam told her parents about IAA, the business part of it not the real part and they seemed fairly interested.

"What is your role exactly?" Sam's father asked

"I will be documenting Lara on her trips for the museums to make a documentary or an educational video that the museums could use."

"Will you be working with other archeologist or just Lara?" Sam's mother asked.

"No she will be working with me" Lara replied. She saw Sam's mother breathe a sigh of release.

"Okay but I still wish you would find something else to do that was safer and closer plus you're never going to find a man if you're always traveling" Sam's mother said. Lara felt her hands begin to shake and sweat. They had reached the part of the conversation she was dreading. She felt Sam grab her hand under the table.

"I don't want a man" Sam said

"You will eventually" her father replied.

"I can guarantee that I won't dad" Sam's father put down his fork after taking the last bite from the pie he had.

"How can you do that Samantha?" he asked

"You have to be interested in men to want one" Lara felt the air become very still. Sam's eyes were locked with her father's; neither one of them wanted to back down. Sam's father was trying to figure out how serous his daughter was and Sam was trying to show that she was completely serious.

"How long?" Sam's mother asked.

"I realized it about two years ago" She answered

"Realized how?

"I was having thoughts about a girl that I didn't think was right but they kept coming and I had to really figure out my feelings. It wasn't easy, mom, but I figured out my thoughts and confusion and this is who I am" Sam gripped Lara's hand tighter. Lara wondered who the girl was that made Sam think about all these feelings.

Sam's father chuckled. Lara was shocked; she did not expect him to be laughing.

"You just go against everything we wanted for you don't you?" he asked. Sam shrugged at him.

"Am I shocked? Yes. Will it take me awhile to get used to the idea? Yes. But am I going to love my daughter any less? No." Sam got up and hugged her father.

"We realized that we can't change your lifestyle Sam and if you're happy then so be it." Sam's mother said. "Just like your father said it will take some time to accept but I will not love you any less." Sam's mother got up and hugged her daughter. "I know you don't think it but we are proud of you." Lara smiled at the image of Sam and her family. She knew these moments didn't happen with them and they wouldn't increase in the future but she was very happy that they were able to accept that Sam was gay.

"Mom…Dad…I am also dating someone" Sam said when she pulled away from them. They didn't say anything, they just looked at her. Lara stood up and grabbed Sam's hand when she got to her side.

"How long has this been going on?" Sam's mother asked

"Uh…about a month" Lara answered "This is new to me too. And I want to say that I love Sam, I have for a long time but it wasn't until a while ago that I started to see that it went further than friendship."

"I believe you…and thank you for taking care of our daughter." Sam's father said. "Why don't we call it a night? We have to work tomorrow but we can discuss this more tomorrow night." Everyone agreed and got ready for bed. And just liked Lara guessed earlier she had to sleep in the guest bedroom. Lara was laying in the dark just staring at the ceiling and thinking about how accepting Sam's parents were. She honestly thought they would be upset with the fact that she was dating Lara but they seemed perfectly okay with it.

"It sucks to know that my parents and I won't have another moment like that for another few years." Lara sat up at the voice and saw Sam standing in the door way. She offered her a smile and pulled the covers away indicating for her to crawl in. Sam closed the door and went into the bed and curled up against Lara laying her head on her chest. "Things will go back to how they were before, with them always working. I think they realized a long time ago that I wasn't going to marry a Japanese boy and that I was perfectly content with my life. I am happy though that my parents didn't flip cause after earlier today I was not getting rid of you."

"I am your chew toy and your sex toy? I can feel the love, Sam." Lara said. Sam laughed a little. "Maybe you can work on the relationship with your parents."

"Too much distance has come between us and plus they are always working. Our family has never been close we kind of just went along with things, that is probably why my parents accepted it. We all have our own thing to worry about: Mom with modeling, dad with the company and me with starting my life."

"Family is complicated but I am glad they accepted it too. I was afraid they were going to be upset that you were dating me."

"No. They are actually really fond of you and approved of our friendship years ago but they did assume that you were the reason I was getting trouble in school."

"Yeah I know and you never bothered to tell them otherwise." Sam snickered and Lara poked her in the side.

"And after what you said tonight I think they are happy that I'm dating you and not some random girl." Sam sat up to look at Lara

"Who was the girl?" Lara asked

"What?"

"The girl that you first had feelings for?" Lara asked

"Don't you remember me telling you that my feelings for you have been around for two years?"

"Me? I was the one that started all this for you?"

"Yeah it's always been you." Sam leaned down and kissed Lara. Sam pulled back and settled back down on the bed facing away from Lara. She felt Lara press against her back and wrap an arm around her waist.

_My parents and I will always have the distance but I am glad they can accept me and Lara. Maybe one day the distance will close but for now I can deal with how it is, I always have. I have Lara and I couldn't be happier. Thanks mom and dad for not rejecting me and accepting my lifestyle. _

Sam felt Lara's steady breathing against her neck and laced her fingers with her and drifted to sleep.

* * *

I hope you like the chapter. I don't think it is that great but it will do. Keep reading and reviewing. And I just want to say dont rule anything out. I have not forgotten about certain characters in the story.


	17. I can take you

**Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you**

All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you

"What?" Lara woke up to the music of Maroon Five playing though the open window in the room. She didn't see Sam next to her in bed and assumed the music was because of Sam. She got up and waked to the window and saw Sam dancing around the pool in her swimsuit. She chuckled when she saw Sam holding a beer and using it as a microphone.

**Oh  
So get in the car  
We can ride it  
Wherever you want  
Get inside it  
And you want to steer  
But I'm shifting gears  
I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)  
And it goes like this (Uh)**

Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you (Uh)  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah)  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah yeah)  
I've got the moves like Jagger

Lara could hear Sam' voice and smiled. She went into Sam's room and got her swimsuit. It was a two piece like Sam's. She felt a little self-conscious wearing it since she still had some scars on her torso and back along with bruises from where her ribs were broken. She slipped on a pair of shorts and walked downstairs to the backyard. Sam didn't see her come up since her back was towards her. She was shaking her hips and jumping up and down. Lara just sat down on the patio chair and watched her.

**Take me by the tongue (Take me by the tongue)  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you (Yeah yeah yeah!)**

All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
(Oh, yeah)  
I don't need to try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

Sam turned around while bellowing the last part of the lyrics and nearly fell into the pool when she saw Lara sitting there.

"Shit, you scared the crap out of me" Sam said while holding her heart. Lara laughed at her. Sam admired the view of Lara's toned stomach.

"Could the music get any louder?" Lara said as the next song started to play. Sam squealed when she recognized the song. She ran up to Lara and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, this is our song and you're going to dance with me." Sam said. Lara tried to protest but Sam's pull was strong.

**It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters**

**And make fun of our exes, uh uh uh uh**

**It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight**

**To fall in love with strangers uh uh uh uh**

**Yeaaaah**

**We're happy free confused and lonely at the same time**

**It's miserable and magical oh yeah**

**Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines, it's time uh uh**

Lara smiled when she heard the lyrics. Sam loved this song. Sam had started to dance around and sing loudly to the song. Lara couldn't help but join in; the happiness was radiating off of Sam and was completely contagious. Lara grabbed Sam's hand and started to twirl her around while also singing to the chorus.

**I don't know about you but im feeling 22**

**Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you**

**You don't know about me but I bet you want to**

**Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22**

**It seems like one of those nights**

**This place is too crowded too many cool kids**

**It seems like one of those nights**

**We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming instead of sleeping**

**Yeaaaah**

**We're happy free confused and lonely in the best way**

**It's miserable and magical oh yeah**

**Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks, it's time uh uh**

Sam loved hearing Lara sing and seeing her let go and just enjoy herself. Sam felt Lara twirl her around. Just like Sam, Lara grabbed a beer and used the bottle like a microphone and started to sing along with Sam.

**I don't know about you but im feeling 22**

**Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you**

**You don't know about me but I bet you want to**

**Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22**

**I don't know about you, 22, 22**

**It feels like one of those nights**

**We ditch the whole scene**

**It feels like one of those nights**

**We won't be sleeping**

**It feels like one of those nights**

**You look like bad news I gotta have you, I gotta have you**

Sam was laughing uncontrollably and just jumping around. And at the end of the song she felt Lara push her into the pool. She came up to the surface sputtering and glaring at Lara while she laughed at her. Sam swam to the edge of the pool and jumped up to grab Lara's shorts and pulled her into the water. When Lara broke to the surface she swam to Sam and grabbed her waist and started to splash water in her face.

"No…stop…I'm Sorry…Lara. Stop..." Sam was laughing and trying to splash back at Lara. Lara stopped splashing at Sam and just held her. Sam rested her head on Lara's shoulder while still laughing.

"Make you'll think twice about pulling me into the pool" Lara said.

"I can take you Croft" Sam stated while pulling away and lifting herself onto the edge of the pool.

"Is that so?" Lara swam up to Sam and rested her arms on Sam's legs which were still dangling in the pool.

"Totally" Sam smiled at Lara when she rolled her eyes. "Good morning by the way" Sam said

"Yeah thanks for waking me up." Lara grumbled.

"Don't want to be sleeping the whole day away do you?"

"Since when do you get up so early and before me?"

Sam shrugged and leaned back on her hands and titled her head towards the sun.

"Are your parents at work?" Lara asked

"Yeah" Lara moved over towards the edge of the pool and jumped up. She stood up and walked towards the patio table and grabbed the towel that was lying on the table.

"What are we going to do today? Lara asked. She felt Sam come up behind her and wrap her arms around her waist

"Shopping?" Sam suggested. Lara groaned at the suggestion. "Oh come on I haven't gone in like a week" Sam said.

"You went two days ago and bought our swimsuits." Lara reminded.

"So? Please." Sam let go of Lara's waist and went on the other side of her to face her. Lara saw Sam give her a pleading look.

"No" Lara said.

"Fine but can we at least tan" Sam asked.

"Okay" Sam moved to the grassy area of the yard, laid out another towel and then laid on it. Lara followed suit after taking off her wet shorts.

* * *

They spent an hour outside just enjoying the outdoors and the warm weather until Lara got bored. She glanced over at Sam and let her gaze run across her body. Sam's eyes were closed and her skinned glowed in the sunlight. Lara enjoyed the view but she wanted to do something else. Lara smirked when an idea popped into her head.

"So you think you can take me?" Lara asked remembering what Sam said in the pool.

"No doubt in my mind" Sam replied with her eyes still closed and her arms behind her head.

"Really?" Lara shifted so she was propped on her elbow.

"Mmmhh" Sam didn't offer much of a reply so Lara got up and lifted a leg over Sam's waist so that she was straddling her. Sam opened her eyes to look at Lara. Lara reached for Sam's wrists and moved them from under Sam's head and pinned them above her head. "Taking me hostage?" Sam asked while making note that her arms were slightly bent above her head and not fully extended.

"IF you can take me than you should be able to get out of this position" Lara said.

"What if I really like this position?" Sam replied

When Lara bent her head down to reply Sam quickly extended her arms to full length so that Lara fell forward on to her. Lara was surprised by Sam jerking her arms up that she didn't have enough time to catch herself as she fell forward. After Lara fell forward Sam shifted her legs so that she was able to flip them over and pull her wrists from Lara's grip. She then straddled Lara's hips and pinned her arms above her head making sure to fully extend Lara's arms so she couldn't slide them up like she did to Lara.

"Bloody hell what happened?" Lara asked. She was still dazed from the change of positions. She couldn't believe that Sam was able to do that.

"When you're going to pin someone down you either make sure you fully extend their arms above their head so they can't slide their arms up and pitch you forward or you pin their arms on their sides so you can add more weight to them." Sam explained with a smirk. She knew that if Lara really tried she could overpower her since she was more experienced in combat and had more muscle.

"Where the hell did…What?" Lara was so confused but at the same time turned on with being pinned down by Sam.

"Would you look at that the great Lara Croft at my mercy AND unable to form a complete question" Sam mocked. Lara just glared at her and shifted her wrists a little but felt Sam press down on them harder. Sam felt all her blood rush south and moisture start to form in her bikini bottoms. Here she was with her girlfriend pinned below her in nothing but a flimsy bathing suit. It was then that Sam remembered that she still owed Lara for last night. "What can I do with you now that you are in my mercy?" Lara moaned at the comment. Sam leaned down and kissed her deep and hard. She shifted Lara's arms so that they were close enough together so that she was able to use one hand to pin both wrists down while the other hand pulled Lara's bikini top up. Sam went lower to cover Lara's nipple with her mouth while her free hand played with the other breast. Lara arched her back and moaned.

Sam bit down gently on the nipple before moving to the other one. Her hand slid down Lara's stomach down towards her underwear. She moved her hand under the bottoms and slipped a finger passed Lara's slit to push down on her clit. Lara gasped and bucked her hips. Sam smiled against Lara's breast. She started to rub the clit in different patterns which was annoying the crap out of Lara since she so desperately wanted to reach her high.

"Come on…Sam" Lara growled. Sam pulled away from Lara's breast and leaned up to kiss her. As she deepened the kiss she slid two fingers into Lara. Lara pulled her wrists from Sam's grasp and gripped her shoulders as she bucked her hips to make Sam's hands go further inside her. Sam increased her thrust until she felt Lara reach her orgasm. Sam kept her fingers inside her until she felt Lara relax and her orgasm fade then she pulled them out and wiped them on the towel.

Sam sat up so that she was sitting up straight while still straddling Lara. Lara grabbed Sam's hands and laced their fingers together. She pulled one of Sam's hands towards her mouth and kissed her knuckles.

"Something you want to tell me?" Lara asked

"I've been training with Thomas every day at 5 in the morning." Sam said.

"Explains why you're always up before me but why?"

"It was after our fight. I wanted to show you that I could take care of myself." Sam started

"Sam" Sam shook her head

"And I wanted to show myself that I can take care of myself and I wanted to know how to fight so that I don't have to depend on other people coming to my rescue. So Thomas has been teaching me to shoot and hand to hand combat"

"Well I find it incredibly sexy" Lara said. She propped up on her elbows to kiss Sam. "But don't ever think that you're a burden and that I would never come to your rescue because no matter what, I am going to rescue you whether you want it or not or whether you need it or not. But I am proud of you and maybe when we get back I can join you and Thomas in the morning training." Lara suggested. Sam nodded and then cupped Lara's cheeks and kissed her again.

"I would love that plus you get to witness me take down Thomas. I made him bleed the other day." Sam announced triumphantly. Lara just laughed and pushed Sam off her and got up to fix her top. Sam got up too but unlike Lara, Sam started to strip her bathing suit off.

"What are you doing?" Lara asked looking around to make sure no one was around.

"I just shagged you in the middle of my yard but you're worried about me being seen naked?" Sam walked up to the edge of the pool and turned back to look at Lara "I am going swimming since if you haven't noticed sweetie there is no one around." With that Sam dived into the pool. Lara was memorized and couldn't take her eyes off Sam. Sam came up from the water and swam to the edge. "Well aren't you coming in?" Sam winked at her before going back under.

Lara smiled and stripped off her bathing suit before diving in. Sam giggled and swam in the opposite direction when Lara tried to grab her ankles. Lara planned on catching her and never letting her go.

* * *

Sorry the chapter is short but I am from Boston and the recent events have been distracting but I will try to update soon. I hope anyone that is from or was in Boston is okay and that their family is okay too. Thank you for the great reviews. And my father is from England and is a diehard Chelsea fan so I had to stay loyal to the team and I also don't like Manchester.


	18. Nightmares

"How was your trip?" Emily asked Lara. Emily, Thomas, Sam and Lara were all in the gym at 5am. Lara decided to join Thomas and Sam in their training and was followed by Emily. Lara sat on the workout bench watching Sam struggle to get out of Thomas's grasp, Emily sat next to her.

"It was great, very relaxing." Lara replied as she lifted the 10 pound dumbbell above her head and slowly brought it back behind her shoulders.

"Not too far down or else your will strain your triceps and I only want you to do five" Emily said while hovering her hands over Lara just in case the weight was too much for her healing body. "But I'm glad you guys had fun. You've been working a lot and Sam has been doing some intense workouts."

"I've can see that" Lara growled as she stared hungrily at Sam. After being told about the training Lara started to notice the physical changes in Sam. Her legs had started to become more define and her stomach had started to form muscle.

"Please jump her after we leave the room" Emily said and caused Lara to snap her eyes away from Sam and blush. "Look at you blushing."

"Shut up" Lara pushed Emily as she used her other hand to put down the dumbbell. "I have a question? What is the Top of the Hub?" Lara asked

"It's a restaurant, a really fancy restaurant that is on top of the Prudential building in Boston. Why do you ask?" Emily explained

"Because during university Sam used to always mention wanting to go there but I never knew what it was. And I was thinking that I'd take her but I wanted to know what it was first."

"It's a beautiful place, really fancy but beautiful. The restaurant spins and has huge windows all along the walls so that you can see the whole view of Boston."

"It is hard to get a table?" Lara asked

"Yes it is but I think that I can convince Thomas to pull some strings to get you a table if you'd like?"

"Yeah that would be great" Lara has been wanting to take Sam out on a date since they really haven't been on one since they got together. She remembered during the plane ride home that Sam used to talk about the Top of the Hub so Lara figured that they should go there for a date. When Emily explained that it was fancy and expensive Lara just rolled her eye because it was just like her girlfriend to want to go to the most expensive restaurant in Boston that required you to dress up.

"He will be able to get you a table for tomorrow if you want? I'll tell him 8pm?" Lara nodded "Thomas should take some tips from you on how to treat a lady" Emily muttered. Lara asked.

"What kind of strings does he have?"

"He has strings everywhere but he knows someone that works there. He actually took me there the night he proposed."

"Really? Did he ask at the restaurant?" Emily and Lara had completely forgotten about working out and were now just sitting there.

"No, he knows I hate being put on the spot and plus I think he had a small fear that I would say no. But he took me to the roof of the John Hancock building and while we were looking over the rail he put his arms around me from behind and held the ring up in front of me and whispered his proposal in my ear." Emily was smiling and staring at Thomas.

"Simple and sweet. Knowing Sam she would want some elaborate proposal with tons of people watching."

"Thinking ahead already?" Emily snickered.

"wh-what? No... I-I was just saying" Lara sputtered. Emily laughed and nudged Lara.

"You two are really opposites aren't you?" Emily noted

"Oh yeah" Emily laughed. Lara saw Sam walk towards her covered in sweat and panting. She couldn't help but think that her future with Sam could have wedding bells but not for a long time.

"You look like you're working hard" Sam said. When she got close Lara pulled her by the waist on to her lap.

"I was waiting to see you take down Thomas" Sam glared at her.

"The nose bleed was a fluke" Thomas said. Lara watched him pull his shirt off and noticed that he had a tattoo of a wolf that was trying to claw its way of his skin.

"You should get one" Sam whispered

"What?" Lara asked. She noticed more tattoos on Thomas's back when he turned around

"A tattoo" Sam answered

"Uh…no" Lara said but the thought of getting one was there. She had always found them interesting and sometimes wanted to get one but she could never think of what she would get.

"I bet it would be sexy, besides if you got one I'd get one." Sam said. She turned to look at Thomas. "Thomas what does the quote say on your ribs?"

"What lies behind us and what lies before us are small matter compared to what lies within us. It's a quote from Ralph Emerson." Thomas said before slipping a shit on. Emily got up and grabbed his bag and started walking out the gym with him.

"See you at work" She called out.

"You should get a quote like Thomas" Sam suggested. Lara nudged her until she got off her lap.

"Maybe one day" Lara said and they left to get ready.

* * *

(Next Day)

Lara felt arms wrap around her waist, a head rest on her shoulder and a kiss be placed on her cheek.

"Lunch time" Sam said. Lara was in a small size room which had become her office, and was writing in her journal. In the office with her was Maria who was explaining to her the type of chemicals and environmental liquids and dirt they found on the documents and script.

Maria had an expression of annoyance on her face when Sam walked in. Sam just ignored her and focused on Lara. Sam didn't like the fact that they were working so closely and that Maria always seemed to be around Lara and that Lara seemed to enjoy her company.

"Good. Maria mentioned a pub that was down the street." Lara said. She closed her journal and stacked the pile of papers in a semi neat pile. "Mind if Sam joins?" Lara asked Maria.

"It would be my pleasure to have her come" Maria answered in an icy tone.

"Okay, let's go and see if Dr. Weston wants to come." Lara said as she grabbed Sam's hand and led her out the door.

Sam stayed quiet most of lunch and listen to Lara talk about what they might potentially find in Greece. She also kept her eyes focused on Maria and watched her every move; she kept on getting a bad feeling around her.

"How have the nightmares been?" Maria asked Lara. Sam looked up at Lara and watched her stiffen.

_Nightmares? What nightmares? I didn't know she was having nightmare, she had never woken me up. Why wouldn't she tell me?"_

Sam kept looking at Lara who refused to look at her.

"There fine" Lara replied

"You sure? The last one you mentioned before you left for California was really bad." Maria questioned. Sam was confused but the more she thought about it things started to make a little more sense. During their week at her parents she had woken up at 5 to find Lara on the couch with a book in hand asleep. Sam just thought that it was because of the time difference but thinking about it now Lara also did the same thing in Boston and London. Was she hiding it?

"Yeah perfectly fine" Lara said again. Maria went to say something else but Lara excused herself to grab another drink from the bar.

Sam was confused and hurt. Lara didn't say anything to her but she told Maria.

"Poor girl, she is having nightmares?" Dr. Weston asked

"Yeah she said they been going on since she got to London. Anyone would be a fool to think she was okay."

Sam looked over at Maria and saw that she had a mocking smirk on her face. Maria knew that Sam didn't know and she had said something on purpose. Sam glanced at Lara at the bar before grabbing a 10 from her wallet, throwing it on the table and walking out the door.

Lara went back to the table and saw that Sam was missing.

"She left didn't she?" she asked. Dr. Weston nodded.

"Lara, I'm sorry, I forgot that she didn't know" Maria said standing up

"It's okay" Lara comforted while placing a hand on Maria's shoulder and giving a gentle squeeze before leaving.

Sam burst through the medical room and saw the two people she was looking for. Thomas and Emily looked up from their lunch.

"Did you know?" Sam asked. Thomas looked confused.

"Know what?" Emily asked

"About the nightmares Lara was having" Sam said.

"No I didn't. She never mentioned them" Emily said. "But I have been mixing the drug that stops dreams in her painkiller bottle but if she hasn't been taking her painkillers than she isn't getting them"

"She didn't tell you?" Thomas asked. Sam just shook her head. "A lot of people that suffer from PTSD don't tell people, they want to deal with it on their own."

"That's why I hid the pills; I've had patients refuse them because they feel that they need to deal with the dreams instead of not having them."

"It's common for people to keep the nightmares to themselves." Thomas reassured.

"But she didn't keep it to herself, she told someone." Sam whispered.

"Maria?" Thomas asked. Sam had mentioned to him that she didn't like the girl and the way she was always hitting on Lara. Thomas could see that Sam felt betrayed because Lara told Maria and not her.

"I'm going home" Sam said before walking out.

Thomas looked at Emily.

"Sam isn't the only on that doesn't like that girl" Emily stated

"I know but she has nothing bad, she is a great scientist." Thomas said.

"Maybe a little too great. Where did Peter even find her?" Emily asked

"He didn't Dr. Weston did. He met her a year ago in Ireland. When she got here she made that artifact machine and became a huge asset to the organization." Thomas sat down and rubbed his fingers on his temple.

"What are you thinking?"

"There is something about her but I can't put my finger on it. I'm not sure if it's because she is still new or if it's because she is hiding something. I wish I could figure it out."

"You don't want her on this operation" Emily stated. She walked up to him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"No. Ryan should be on the operation but Dr. Weston insisted that she come. I'll be keeping a close eye on her."

* * *

Lara walked in the door to see Sam walking out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. Lara had to hitch a ride from Thomas since Sam left right after lunch and didn't bother to tell Lara. When Lara got back to the organization she tried to look for Sam but couldn't find her so she went back to her office where she saw Thomas waiting for her. He told her that Sam left and that they would be leaving work at 5.

"Sam" Lara said walking towards the bedroom

"Don't we have reservations at 8 for some restaurant? You should get in the shower?" Sam said before closing the door in Lara's face. Sam heard Lara sigh from the other side of the door and then heard the bathroom door close and the water turn on. Sam was mad at her but Lara had made reservations at a restaurant and Sam wasn't going to let it go to waste.

Sam went into her closet and pulled out the dress she had bought for the occasion since all Lara would tell her was that the restaurant required you to dress up. The dress was a dark blue dress that went down to mid-calf and had a really low cut V that showed a lot of cleavage.

Sam was applying on make up when Lara got out of the shower and walked into the bedroom. Lara was dumbfounded by Sam's dress. She looked beautiful and all Lara could think about was running her hands all over her. Lara looked at Sam through the mirror and all thoughts of touching her went out the window. Sam had that expression of annoyance and anger and Lara knew that they were because of her.

Lara put on the dress that Sam insisted she wear since they had to dress up. It was black, went to the knees and had a modest V. Lara let her hair down but put an elastic around her wrist just in case her hair started to bother her. The two girls turned heads walking down to the lobby where they were meeting Thomas who said that he would drive them and pick them up since parking is a pain. Sam still didn't know where they were going and at the moment didn't really care.

"Why are we even bothering?" Lara asked her. Sam just shrugged her shoulders. Lara put her head back against the seat.

_So much for a date. This night has started off like shit, I should have told Sam about the stupid nightmares. If Thomas hadn't pulled strings to get this reservation then I wouldn't have bothered walking out the door. I just had to go and fuck it up. _

"Here we are. Text me when your almost done." Thomas said. The girls got out of the car but before they could walk away Thomas rolled the window down. "Oh and you guys look beautiful by the way." With that he winked and drove off.

Sam looked at the building and recognized it immediately, the prudential building. They were going to the restaurant that she has been dying to go to since her father mentioned it in high school. Lara walked forward and Sam followed her into the building. The elevator ride was tense and quiet and Lara couldn't wait for it to be over.

"Name?" The hostess asked

"Croft" Lara said. He nodded and led them to a secluded area that was directly next to the window. Sam admired the view before sitting down.

Dinner was quiet; they didn't say much to each other besides asking how their meal was or asking the other if they wanted to try their food. It wasn't until dessert that Lara finally said something.

"There not that bad" Lara said. She sipped at the tea she had gotten.

"Bullshit" Sam replied. She could tell Lara was lying and couldn't believe that Lara was trying to lie to her. "If you're going to lie to me at least make it believable" Lara didn't say anything, she just put her elbows on the table and rested her forehead in her hands. "What was it, didn't think I could help? Didn't want me to know?" Sam asked

"I don't know. I didn't want you to worry and I was doing fine."

"Clearly you were doing so fine that you had to run off and tell a person you barely met" Sam looked out the window.

"She asked me if I was okay and I just told her. She saw me asleep in my office and asked if I was getting any sleep." Lara explained

"You should be telling me, we tell each other everything" Sam snapped

"You didn't tell me about the training?" Lara snapped back

"I was doing it to surprise you and at the time I wasn't sure I could last. Besides that isn't that big of a deal compared to you not getting sleep and still having nightmares."

"I'm fine Sam"

"Why can't you just tell me what's going one? Obviously you've got this stupid scientist worried about you but I'm not supposed to be? Fuck the fact that I'm your girlfriend I am also your best friend and I should be the first one you go too. Being your girlfriend should make that even more of a fact but I guess it's the other way around with you."

"Sam that isn-" Lara stopped mid-sentence when the waiter came over.

"Is there anything you need?" He asked

"Yeah the check, Please" Sam replied.

"Look I'm sorry okay?" Lara said

"Sorry isn't going to cut it this time. I can forgive the fact that you didn't think I was capable of going on this expedition but I'm not going to just forgive the fact that you'd rather go and tell your nightmares to a stranger than you girlfriend who was also on the god forsaken island. I tell you my nightmare but you won't tell me yours."

"It's different" Lara said quietly.

Sam growled in frustration. When the check came Lara paid and they both took the quiet journey home. Thomas could feel the tension and knew not to say anything. When they got home Sam went into the bedroom and changed before taking two pillows and a blanket and setting up a makeshift bed on the couch.

"I can just take the guess room" Lara said.

"This is for me. I want to watch T.V and the guess room doesn't have one." Sam plopped down on the couch and flicked on the T.V.

Lara didn't bother to argue with Sam. She just went into the bed room, got undressed and got under the covers. She didn't want to sleep; sleeping brought them back, the nightmares. Lara wasn't having just nightmares, they were much scarier and Lara was afraid to tell Sam about them. Lara was afraid them because she believed them, she honestly believed that her nightmares were right about her.

* * *

Things will start to pick up. I've been busy with school and school papers. And just to say Manchester United being top of the league is a fluke. LoL. Keep reading the story is picking up and more action will come. And review. If you have suggestion I'm open to know about it. Thanks.


	19. Lunch Speical

"_Stop!" Jonah shouted. Lara just held up her gun and pulled the trigger and watched him drop to the ground clutching his side._

"_Anyone else have something to say?" She asked. She looked at Reyes, Alex, and Dr. Whitman all bent on their knees with their hands tied behind their backs. _

"_You're a coward" Reyes spat. Lara laughed wickedly before hitting Reyes with the butt of her gun in the face. Reyes dropped to the ground with her face covered in blood. _

"_Watch them!" Lara said to one of the men. "I'll find the other girl" _

_It's been three months since the shipwreck. Lara had become addicted to the power she had when she had a gun in her hand. Killing Mathias was easy and getting the Solarii men to follow her was even easier. When she killed Mathias Sam had run away. Lara tried to grab her but she had run, and for weeks now Lara couldn't find her. Lara wanted to finish what Mathias was trying to do._

_Lara walked down the beach to where she believed the girl was hiding. She looked around rocks and behind trees. Sam was on her own, since Lara had everyone else and Roth and Grim were dead. Lara could feel the girl's presence and knew that she was close._

"_Come on Sam, I'm not going to hurt you" Lara said in a sweet tone but her eyes showed nothing but evil. Lara turned when she heard a branch snap and she saw rocks tumble down the small hill. "Gotcha" She muttered. She took out her pistol and walked slowly towards where the rocks had fallen. She walked behind a tree and could hear Sam's shallow breathing. Lara smirked before reaching around and grabbing the girl by the hair and pulling her from the other side of the tree._

"_Ahhh. Lara no!" Sam shouted. She felt Lara pull at her hair more and force her onto her stomach. She felt Lara's knee press into her back and her hands be tied behind her back._

"_You can't run from me, your nothing but a stupid girl." Lara snarled as she pulled Sam up to her feet and pushed her back against the tree. Lara went up behind her and blew into her ear while running the gun along her side. _

"_Getting turn on? Didn't think I knew about your pathetic feelings?" Lara could see tears streaming down Sam's cheeks and laughed. She pulled the girl off the tree and dragged her back to where the others are. _

"_Sam! No!" Jonah shouted. He looked deathly pale and had a pool of blood next to him. Lara threw Sam on to the ground opposite of the others. _

"_Grab the others. We are going to the temple." Lara ordered. She watched the men follow her command and grab the other endurance survivors. Mathias was weak, and didn't have the complete control that he thought he had and that was why Lara was able to kill him and turn the loyalty of his men to her. _

"_What about this one?" One of the men asked pointing towards Jonah._

_Lara lifted her gun and pulled the trigger on Jonah's head. _

"_No, Jonah!" Alex and Sam shouted. _

"_Shut up." Lara growled. She grabbed Sam again and they all continued their climb to the temple. _

_When they got to the temple Lara left Sam in the tent to set up the ritual. She had only been gone for an hour when one of her men came running towards her and said that they had escaped. Lara growled and ordered him to find them and kill all of them but the girl they needed. _

_Lara set out to find them. She looked all around the temple and then descended her way back down. She saw something out of the corner of her eye and immediately took her bow out and shot at the movement. _

"_Fuck" She heard and grinned. She walked over to the fallen person and saw her arrow sticking out the stomach of Reyes. Reyes refused to look up at her so Lara grabbed her chin and forced her face up. She grabbed her gun and pressed it into the wound. "Ahhh" Reyes shouted._

"_I'll make sure to stop by your sister's and say hi to your daughter for you." Reyes glared at her and sneered her teeth at Lara. "Also ill make sure to tell her that her Daddy didn't want her and that you decided to run off with him. How do you think she would react, Reyes? Crushing your daughter's heart, now, what kind of mother does that?"_

"_Fuck you" Reyes said. Lara held the gun up to Reyes's head and just rested the tip of it on her temple. She was going to pull the trigger but she heard the growls of the wolves lurking in the distance and grinned. She knew Reyes couldn't get up and that her blood lost had made her weak. Lara got up and pushed her foot into the wound causing the arrow to push further in. _

"_I'll leave you to the wolves" Lara said and walked away. She turned to see a wolf creeping behind Reyes and two others coming from the side. She didn't bother to stay and watch she had more pressing matters to deal with. She walked back up to the temple and saw the body of Alex lying dead at the camp but she also saw three of her men lying dead. She pulled out her gun and looked around; she knew that Sam was around. _

"_Drop it!" Sam shouted. Lara turned and saw the girl holding the gun with two hands. She could see the gun shaking and Sam moving her eyes in every direction._

"_Fine, Ill drop it" Lara said, she threw the gun on the ground and started to slowly walk towards Sam._

"_Don't move! I-I'll shoot" _

"_We both know you won't. You wouldn't want to shoot your best friend now would you?" Lara could see the gun tremble even more and tears freely falling from Sam's face. Lara reached behind her back and grabbed her pocket knife. _

"_Why are you doing this?" Sam asked. She was completely unaware of the knife Lara had. She was too distracted by this stranger in front of her. _

"_It's fun don't you think?" Lara answered. She had gotten closer towards Sam. Sam took a few steps back and glanced back to make sure there was nothing there but taking her eyes off Lara was the mistake. Lara lunged at Sam and knocked the gun out of her hand. Sam fell backwards and felt her head crack against the ground. Lara straddled her waist and held the knife up to her neck._

"_Please…no…Lara" Sam begged._

"_I would think that you would like this position." Lara mocked. She ran the knife along Sam's throat and collarbone. _

"_I trusted you and even loved you" Sam pleaded _

"_Love is overrated" Lara said. She pressed the knife deep until she saw blood trickle down Sam's neck. Sam locked eyes with Lara._

"_You're a monster!" Sam shouted. Lara pressed deeper and dragged the knife from one side to the other side of Sam's throat causing the skin to rip apart and the blood to -_

* * *

Lara bolted up. She was covered in sweat and her heart was pounding. It was the same dream she'd been having for the past three weeks. Before that it was about Sam either getting killed or becoming the sun queen. But this one was the worst; it was her delivering the final blow with nothing but pleasure.

Lara felt herself become sick and had tears form in her eyes. She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them.

_Why am I having this dream? I would never do that. Am I really a monster? Is that what really lies underneath me? No…I would never do that. It felt so real and the joy I felt in the dream was awful but so real. Fuck…Sam…I'm so lost._

"You okay?" Lara jumped and her eyes snapped to Sam who was leaning against the door frame of the bedroom.

"How long have you been there?"

"Since before you woke up" Sam answered. She walked into the room and sat down at the end of the bed.

"Oh" Lara dropped her eyes from Sam's. She couldn't look at her; the dream was still fresh in her mind. The image of her pressing a knife to Sam's throat was terrifying. Lara put her head on her knees and felt the tears slide down her cheeks onto her thighs.

Sam saw Lara's shoulders tense and her head drop to her bent knees. Sam moved up the bed so that she was behind Lara and her legs on either side of her. She pulled Lara's shoulders into her so that Lara was resting against her. She wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her head on the top of hers. Lara turned to her side so that she could bury her face into Sam's chest.

They stayed silent for a while and just embraced and listen to one another's breathing. Sam wanted to know what happened but she didn't want to push Lara into telling her. She wanted Lara to want to tell her and feel better because she told her.

"I'm sorry" Lara muttered.

"Sweetie?" Lara pulled away from Sam, sat up and sat Indian style facing Sam.

"I killed Mathias…" Lara started. Sam grabbed Lara's hand and squeezed. Lara refused to look at her; she knew that if she did she would not be able to say what she needed to tell her. "I convinced the Solarii to work for me. I became their new leader. But…I-I was changed…I was just as bad as Mathias. I took everyone hostage…Reyes, Alex, Dr. Whitman, and Jonah…I was still looking for you but…" Lara choked up.

"You don't have to finish" Sam said. Lara shook her head, she was going to finish.

"I killed Jonah…shot him in the head. I injured Reyes and then let the Wolves have her. Alex got killed and you…I-My main focus was getting you. I was going to use you to do what Matthias had set out to do. God…Sam…I was so cruel to you. In my dream I knew about your feelings and I was using that against you…and I found enjoyment out of it. I could feel myself grinning when I would kill someone or see you have fear in your eyes. Sam…I…slit you're…I killed you…" Lara put her face in her hands and cried. Sam got on to her knees and wrapped her arms around Lara.

"It's a dream…that's not you. You would never do that…the island was fucked up and you had to do things that no one should have to do but I know that you would never harm me."

"I'm a monster…Sam" Lara tried to pull away from Sam but Sam just gripped her tighter.

"Fuck…Lara you're not…You're not a monster. You are a human being that risked her life to save me and everyone else. You did more than any of us could have imagined." Sam kissed the top of Lara's head. She too had tears falling from her eyes. "I feel safest when you have your arms around me. I always have and I always will. You had to kill people but you didn't do it because you enjoyed it, you did it to get us off the island and to protect the ones you love. Please Lara…you're not a monster…you're a beautiful strong determined woman that I love with every fiber of my body."

"Sam" Lara whispered "I'm afraid to go to sleep"

"Where are your painkillers?" Sam asked

"The drawer in the nightstand" Sam pulled from Lara to dig in the drawer for the bottle. She pulled out two pills and handed them to Lara. She got up from the bed to grab a water bottle from the fridge. She returned to the bed and gave it to Lara who looked at her with confusion.

"I'm not in pain" Lara said

"Emily mixed in the no nightmare stuff with it." Sam explained. Lara put the pills in her mouth and downed the water in one shot. Sam took the bottle and placed it on the nightstand. "They really need a new name for that non nightmare drug. It's a mouthful to say." Sam pointed out. Lara chuckled and crawled in under the covers. Sam went under the cover behind Lara and pulled her close. Sam rested her head on the side of Lara's head.

"I don't care what they are about I want you to tell me about your nightmares. I don't care if you have to wake me, I want to know." Sam whispered and laced her fingers with Lara's.

"I love you Sam. I honestly don't deserve you." Lara said. Sam tightened her hold on Lara.

"I would say the same thing to you sweetie. But I guess we are both stuck with each other." Lara smiled and closed her eyes.

The next morning Sam didn't wake Lara up for training instead she let her sleep. Lara was still asleep when she got back so Sam made her tea and brought it into the bedroom for her.

"Lara, Sweetie…time to get up" Sam whispered in her ear before kissing her on the cheek. Lara slowly opened her eyes to see Sam lying next to her on top of the covers. "Sleep any better?" Lara nodded while sitting up to lean over Sam and give her a deep kiss. Sam was momentarily stunned but soon responded with a moan. Lara slid her hand under Sam's shirt and began to play with her breast.

"We have to be…Fuck Lara…we have work in an hour" Sam said. She felt Lara pull her hand out from under her shirt and sit up fully. Sam saw the look of frustration on Lara's face. "Later, I promise" Sam said after kissing her on the cheek.

Lara was in a bit of a daze during work. The nightmare had really bothered her but she felt better telling Sam about it. She still couldn't help but think the nightmare was right but Sam had looked at her with such trust and love last night.

* * *

"Spacing out Croft" Maria said to Lara causing her to look over at the female next to her. Maria's hair was pulled into a bun with small pieces slipping out. She had removed her lab coat earlier and Lara was able to see her toned arms and slim form.

"Sorry just thinking?" Lara said. She drew her eyes away from Maria and back towards the pile of notes they had gathered.

"About?" Maria questioned. She put her hand over the pile of papers that Lara was looking at.

"Nothing, Sam and I had a great night last night so I'm just thinking about it." Lara answered losing herself in thought again and missing the look of disgust flash across Maria's face.

"That's dashing but since we are taking a break we should get lunch." Lara just nodded her head but didn't move she was still consumed in her thoughts. "Come on, let's go" Maria grabbed Lara's arm and attempted to pull her out of the room but was stopped by an annoyed Asian American standing in the doorway.

"Lara won't be joining you for lunch" Sam stated. Maria glared at her. "Could you give us some privacy please to enjoy our lunch?" With that Sam held up a bag of food from the sub shop down the street.

"Certainty" Maria said while walking passed Sam.

"Oh and don't bother coming back here after lunch since Lara will not be available." Sam said before closing the door in Maria's face. Lara had gone back to her desk when Maria's hold of her arm was released when she saw Sam and had continued to look at the notes and her journal.

Sam smirked at her and went up behind her and held her arms so that she couldn't move them. She then turned Lara around to face her.

"This is not a working lunch" Sam said before kissing Lara. Lara relaxed into the kiss instantly. She felt herself get pushed into the desk as the kiss deepened. Sam's hands went under Lara's shirt and lifted it up over her head and then trailed south towards Lara's pants.

"Sam…we are at wor- work?" Lara stuttered as she felt Sam unbutton her cargo pants

"I did say later and it is later" Sam replied. She grabbed the hem of Lara's pants and pulled them down to her feet and helped her step out of them. She then went to kissing Lara's neck while at the same time pushing her to sit on the desk with her legs dangling over. Sam trailed her kisses down Lara's neck, over her bra clad breasts, and down to her stomach until she reached the junction in between Lara's legs. Sam rubbed her fingers over the underwear before slowly pulling it off. Once it was off Sam leaned her head forward and licked at Lara's heat a few time.

"Bloody hell, baby" Lara moaned while pushing her hips closer towards Sam's mouth. Sam continued to lick in smooth patterns and eventually slipped in a finger. Lara grabbed at Sam's head and curled her fingers in her hair and pushed her head closer. Sam added another finger and picked up the pace. Lara bit her bottom lip and laid back on the paper covered desk. "Sam" she moaned.

Sam smirked and kept on licking and thrusting her finger into Lara's center. Lara almost lost it when she felt Sam's tongue replace the motion her fingers we doing earlier. The sensation of Sam's tongue penetrating her caused her to lose it. Lara's legs clenched around Sam's head and her fingers curled tighter in Sam's hair.

Sam licked at the wetness that seeped out before pulling back. Lara was still lying over the desk with her arm over her eyes. Sam watched the chest of her girlfriend rise and fall at a quick rate and smirked. "What are you smirking about?" Lara asked. Sam looked up from Lara's chest to see an eye peeking out at her.

"Ready to eat lunch?" Sam asked ignoring the question. She picked up Lara's jeans and threw them back at her.

"Lunch, really? Lara questioned. Sam nodded, walked to where the food was and started to pull out two sub sandwiches. Lara pulled her underwear and jeans on and got off the desk. She watched Sam pull out the subs and the condiments that went with them. Lara walked up to Sam and pulled her towards her chest and captured her lips. Sam wrapped her arms around Lara's bare shoulders. Lara's shirt was still on the floor.

Lara pushed Sam back so that she was pressed against the wall that the door was located on. Sam moaned when her back made impact. She felt Lara slid her hands down to her jeans and begin to unbutton them. Sam pulled from their kiss to move to Lara's neck. As she felt Lara slide her jeans down she felt Lara's other hand move to her underwear. Sam bit into Lara's neck when she felt one of Lara's fingers slip pass her underwear and into her hot center. Lara thrust a few times before slowly bending her knees so that she was kneeling in front of Sam's center. She pulled Sam's underwear down and looked up to lock eyes with Sam.

Sam knew Lara had never gone down on a girl and this would be her first time doing so. Sam felt her breathing become heavy with the thought of what Lara was going to do. Lara trailed her hands up Sam's thighs and slowly spread them enough that she could reach what she needed too. She began to kiss along both sides of Sam's thighs and teased her by not going anywhere near the inviting heat.

"Tease" Sam growled. Lara smirked against Sam's thigh. She moved closer to Sam's center until she could feel the heat radiating off of it. She placed her hands on the back of Sam's thighs and then leaned in to lick across Sam's slit. Sam moaned and pressed her hands against the wall. Lara spread her legs a little further to lick deeper. She found Sam's clit and rubbed small circles on it with her tongue. Lara felt Sam arch her back off the wall and Lara pressed herself closer to Sam.

Sam put her hands on Lara shoulders and dug her nails into the bare flesh. Lara felt a little pain from Sam's nails but it caused her to lick harder and to enter a finger into her center. She trust a few times before she felt Sam's inner walls clench around the finger and her nails dig deeper into her shoulder as her orgasm ran through her. Lara kissed against Sam's center before pulling back and taking her finger out. Sam's head was rested against the wall and her eyes were closed. Lara trailed her hands up Sam's side all the way up to her cheeks. She cupped her cheeks and leaned forward to kiss her. When they broke apart Sam opened her eyes and stared at Lara. Lara smiled at her and Sam started laughing.

"Lunch was great" Sam snorted out. Lara started laughing too while glancing at the untouched food on the desk.

"It was the lunch special" Lara answered which drew another fit of laughter out of Sam. When she was able to control her laughing Sam reached down and pulled up her underwear and jeans. Lara grabbed her own shirt and put it on before taking a seat in her comfortable office chair. Sam walked over towards her and took a seat on her lap. Lara smiled and wrapped her arm around Sam's waist and reached for her steak and cheese sub to enjoy her lunch and the presence of her girlfriend.

* * *

Sorry about the wait for the next chapter but things have been crazy over here. If you havent heard they got the two bombing suspects, one is dead and the other is alive.

But I hope you enjoy this chapter and I love the reviews. They will be going to Greece in the next chapter so keep reading.m


	20. Attraction

"We are sooo buying one of these?" Sam squealed to Lara

"Why do we need a private jet?" Lara asked

"The question is why do we not need a private jet." Sam replied whiling pulling at Lara's hand to speed up her pace towards the plane.

The expedition was under way; everyone was getting ready to go to Greece. Lara, Sam, Thomas, Emily, Dr. Weston and Maria were all traveling in the private jet while the rest of the crew was flying in the bigger plane that also held all their equipment.

Sam and Lara climbed up the small stairs attached to the jet that had the IAA logo on it. When they walked into the jet they saw that the jet had four tiny rooms that had beds in them, a bathroom, the sitting area and the cockpit. The plane felt like a mini apartments that was just shaped as a rectangle and could fly. Lara saw that Maria and Dr. Weston were already sitting in their seats. She led Sam to the seats across from them.

"Excited?" Dr. Weston asked

"Very much so, yeah" Lara answered. She glanced over at Sam and watched her girlfriend admire the plane like a kid would admire a toy.

"I can't wait to get started" Maria said. Sam's expression immediately changed from excited to annoyance. She really wished this lady was on the other plane.

"I know me too. My mind is buzzing with thoughts of what we could see" Lara added. Maria was going to respond but was interrupted by Thomas and Emily entering the plane.

"Well the whole crew is here so I think it's time to take off. Johnson if you would be so kind." Thomas said as he lifted the plane door shut and locking it.

"Roger that Sergeant" The pilot answered.

Emily took a seat next to Sam and Thomas next to her.

"We are staying at in Archontiko Avia which is about an hour away from the mountain range. We have a location as to where to begin exploring so the hotel is going to serve as a place to hold our major things and place to freshen up but for the majority of the time we will be camping on the mountain range. We can get to the expedition site with jeeps but once we get there the rest of the exploring will be done on foot." Thomas explained. "We believe that there is a cave that hasn't been explored that might have more than the eye can see, so I figured we could start there."

"Yes, Dickey mentioned something about a cave in his journal so I think any cave would be important to explore." Dr. Weston said.

"Okay it's going to be early when we land and then we have a long drive to our hotel so we won't be going to the expedition site until two days after because we also have to be briefed on rules and also have to check our equipment. Meanwhile it is late and we have a nine hour flight so I suggest we all get some sleep. Since there are four rooms, Emily and I will share a room, Lara and Sam will share the other one and Dr. Weston and Maria can have the other two rooms to themselves."

Each person entered their rooms and got settled. Sam pulled out her camera and started to film the mini room and give the camera a narrative of what was going on. James had shown Sam a way to put a passcode lock on her camera so that if someone found it that wasn't supposed to they wouldn't be able to access it without the code.

"So Lara Croft what are your feelings about this expedition?" Sam asked pointing the camera at Lara who was lying on the bed with her head on her arms.

"Excited, nervous, anxious…scared" Lara replied. Sam peered at Lara over the top of her camera. Lara was staring at the ceiling lost in thought. Sam shut the camera and went to lie next to Lara cuddling against her chest.

"It's going to be okay, sweetie. We are prepared for any bad things and plus we have a small army of really sexy soldiers who are going to be protecting us." Lara smirked at Sam's description of the soldiers.

"You're not going to be running back to the other side are you?" Lara said while shifting so that she was face to face with Sam. Sam cupped her cheek with her right hand.

"Never. I'm scared too but we are ready for this, we have more experience, training and plus we know that we could be met with some resistance whereas on Yamatai we didn't know what was going on at all."

"When did you become so wise?" Lara asked

"When you started _rubbing _off on me" Sam whispered back. Lara snorted and started laughing.

"Wow that was bad." Lara said.

"It's the only thing I could think of." Sam muttered but was also laughing. Lara moved closer to Sam when she turned around and wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled her back flush against her chest.

"Go to sleep smooth talker" Lara said before kissing Sam on the cheek and falling asleep.

* * *

Lara woke up an hour later to go to the bathroom. On her way back to the room from the bathroom she saw someone sitting in the sitting area of the plane. She walked over to see Maria reading a book. Maria looked up at Lara and smiled.

"Can't sleep?" Lara asked taking the seat next to her.

"Not much of a plane person." Maria answered putting the book down. Lara saw that her hands were shaking and grabbed them in hers.

"Being in a plane is safer than driving in a car" Lara said trying to get Maria to relax a little. Maria nodded and gripped Lara's hands tighter. "It's going to be okay and before you know it we will be landing."

"Yeah I guess but being on a plane and being worried about this expedition isn't helping me to calm down." Maria said

"Why are you worried?" Lara asked.

"This is my first expedition, I never been on one and my first one just happens to have a danger risk to it." Lara smiled knowingly.

"Yeah I know what you mean, you'd think that I'd go for the expedition with the lower risk but no I don't."

"But that is what makes you who you are. I admire you for the fact that you can go on another expedition knowing that there is a risk to it." Lara looked at Maria and gave her a shy smile. "Besides I don't think you would have passed up the chance to see anything from Atlantis" Maria winked at Lara and sat up to stretch. It was then that Lara noticed part of a tattoo on her lower back and how much of a figure she really had. Lara found herself attracted to this woman. Lara shook her head of the thought and looked back up at Maria's face. "I'm going to try and get some sleep but thank you for talking to me. It helped." Maria reached down to grab her book giving Lara a preview of her cleavage that was visible down her low cut t shirt. As Maria straighten up, she place a small kiss on Lara's cheek and then turned towards her room.

Lara was floored. She felt a blush run up to her face after the kiss on the cheek. She was not expecting that nor was she expecting the attraction she felt when she looked at Maria. She had noticed that she was pretty but the past few days Lara caught herself staring at Maria as if she was the only one in the room.

_She is not attractive; I am not attracted to her. What the hell? I didn't notice her beautify before so why am I now? What is going on? And she didn't tell me she had a tattoo, I wonder what the rest of it looks like? Shit, Lara stop! You have a beautiful girlfriend so stop thinking of Maria. It's okay to find someone attractive as long as I don't find myself wanting them. Sam is attractive to Thomas but it doesn't mean she is going to sleep with him, and this is the same thing. But…wow…she has some toned legs. Fuck…I have a headache._

Lara shook her head and got up. She walked into the room and saw Sam's sleeping figure covered by the sheets. Lara felt a sense of guilt form in her stomach but she pushed it aside and crawled in behind Sam.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Sam asked for the fourth time.

"Ask one more time and I am going to tie you to the top of the car so that you'd be the first to see if we've reached the hotel." Thomas said smiling through the review mirror at Sam. Sam stuck her tongue out at him and pointed the camera out the window. Lara rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's childish tendencies. In the middle of rolling her eyes she noticed that Maria was stuck on a cross word puzzle. Lara looked at the clue and knew it instantly.

"Stereotype" Lara said. Maria looked up confused and then she realized what Lara was talking about.

"God I can't believe that I didn't think of that. I've been stuck on this word for 15 minutes." Maria said. She shifted to write the word and Lara noticed that this action brought their legs to a touching point and they were both wearing shorts so their bare skin was touching.

They were all traveling in an eight seater van. Thomas and Emily were in front. Sam, Lara and Maria were in the middle row and Dr. Weston was in the back row with the bags from their plane. The van was cramped and Lara found herself pressed close to Sam for the whole ride since she was trying to give Maria some space. Lara was waiting for Maria to shift her away from the contact of their legs but she didn't seem to notice it. Lara was happy and disappointed at the same time, since she wanted the contact because it was nice but then she didn't want it because it only increased her attraction to her.

"We are here" Thomas announced.

"Yay" Sam shouted.

Thomas drove through a gate and Lara saw several stone buildings. The Pola Guesthouse was enclosed by a stone wall wrapping around all of the buildings. The area had a courtyard, several pools and house like buildings. Lara looked out the window and saw the Taygetus mountain range in plain view. It was beautiful and breathtaking.

"That's amazing" Maria said. She was leaning on Lara to get a better view out the window.

Thomas stopped the car in front of the main building. Sam saw that there were six other vans parked outside the building also. People in uniforms were carrying containers out of the vans and into the other smaller buildings that were located around the main building. Sam followed Lara out of the van and into the main building. Thomas handed Lara, Dr. Weston and Maria a key.

"Room keys, you guys are located in building six, the one closest to the mountain view. I'll be in building four. Tomorrow we will have a meeting at 8am and discuss what is going to be going on and the rules that will need to be followed." Thomas nodded at them and walked towards a group of soldiers who all greeted him with a salute.

"Are there any other tourist here?" Sam asked out loud.

"No, the whole place has been rented out to us so that we won't raise any suspicion and tourist won't ask questions." Emily answered

"Makes sense. This place is wonderful." Lara said.

"Where your building is there is a pool and a chapel that is really beautiful, you should check it out." Emily suggested before being brought into a conversation with another medical personnel.

"Shall we go see our building?" Dr. Weston asked. They all followed Dr. Weston down a beautiful path that went through a huge courtyard, with a nice view of the ocean, to building six. The building was a house. It was all stone with hardwood floors and it was very rustic looking. There were three bedrooms that each had a bathroom attached. All the other rooms were shared rooms like the kitchen, living area, and the glass study room.

Sam dragged Lara to all of the rooms while Maria and Dr. Weston went outside to check out the view. Sam was videotaping everything while Lara was admiring the stone work and the structure of the house.

"Now I call this high class working" Sam said. Lara smiled and followed her to join the others outside.

"So we will be climbing that?" Lara asked Dr. Weston.

"Yes but we will be driven half way up." Dr. Weston said.

"I love rock climbing" Maria said. Lara wondered if that is why her arms and legs were so toned.

"Really? A fan of rock climbing?" Lara asked.

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?" Maria flirted.

"Didn't think we could shed you of that lab coat" Lara flirted back. Sam felt the vein in her neck pulse at Lara's answer. Sam didn't care if Lara flirted with people because she did it all the time but she did not want Lara flirting with this girl.

"You'd be surprised" Maria responded giving Lara a hungry look which she didn't see since her focus was on the view again. Sam saw the look and scowled at her.

"I'm going to our room to charge the camera." Sam stated and walked to the house. Lara followed after her.

"Are you ready Dr. Weston?" Maria asked when they left

"Don't have a choice do I?" Dr. Weston said curtly before walking into the house.

* * *

"I know it's early everyone but we need to discuss all this and then get all our equipment ready for tomorrow morning. First off we will be leaving here at 6am in the morning and will be at the site at 7:30am. My team, Ms. Croft's team, Ms. Nishimura's team and Ms. O'Hare's team will all be exploring the mountain; the rest of you will be examining the artifacts and structures found at the site. Second, I want to stress that the soldiers are to be listen to; they will be in charge of where you can and cannot go. If you feel comfortable with a weapon then we will give you one but each team will have soldiers assigned to them to stand as guard." Thomas explained. He had over 60 people sitting in front him all looking bored. Thomas reminded Lara of Roth when he was talking to his ship crew trying to express concern and rules. "This is a priority operation and does have a high danger risk so I want you all to be careful and please work together to figure things out. Okay now I would like you guys to go get breakfast and then meet up with your team to discuss the equipment you will need. The teams that will be exploring with me I would like you to stay behind."

Lara and Sam stayed seated; they saw that eight other people stayed seated also. Thomas gestured for them all to follow him; he led them into a smaller room that had several containers full of climbing equipment, weapons, backpacks, boots, tents and other basic camping equipment.

"Okay there are four teams within this team: Sam and James; Lara and Dr. Weston; Maria and Harry; Me, Emily, Connor and Wilson. If we need to split up we will spilt into two groups, first one will be Me, Lara, Maria, Emily and Sam. The second will be Dr. Weston, James, Harry, Wilson and Connor. But hopefully we won't need to split up but just in case we do those will be the groups."

Thomas then went to explain the weapons each person will have, and then had each person set up their backpacks with the equipment they needed for the hike. They didn't finish packing until lunch time and Lara was shocked by how light her backpack was. She felt like she had shoved everything in it. She had the folded tent, her climbing axe, journal, knife, ammo, pots pans and some extra clothes. She also had two guns that were going to be strapped to her belt. Lara felt nervous about the expedition but also prepared for it.

"How are you feeling about all this?" Thomas asked coming up behind Lara

"Okay, still kinda in a daze about being on this expedition." Lara answered.

"It will start to sink in when we get to the site. But until then you have the pleasure of filling out some paper work with me."

"Great" Lara groaned

"Comes with being the leader of the team and since our jobs are so important we get to do the fun stuff." Thomas joked.

The rest of the day was really boring for both Sam and Lara. Lara spent the day with Thomas filling out paper work and discussing artifact processing. Sam spent the day talking to James and Julia about what to film since James was going to be with Sam but Julia was staying on the site. When Lara finally made it back to the house it was close to 10pm and Sam was already asleep. Lara lifted off the camera that was lying on Sam's chest and plugged it into the charger. She then went down the stairs to grab some food. She made her sandwich and went out to the pool to eat it. She was about to take a bite but froze when she saw Maria walk out of the water in nothing but her bathing suit.

Lara's eyes followed Maria as she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body and turned to face Lara.

"You going to stare or you going to sit down" Maria said before winking at Lara and taking a seat at the edge of the pool. Lara took a bite of her sandwich and went to join Maria.

"How's the water?" Lara asked. Maria smirked and kicked water at Lara getting her pants wet. "Hey!"

"You tell me?" Maria said she shifted closer to Lara so that their arms were touching. "And would you look at this I'm not wearing my lab coat" Lara chuckled

"So swimming and rock climbing will get you out of the lab coat" Lara noted.

"There're not the only things that could get me out of my lab coat" Maria said. Lara was looking at her feet swirling around in the water while Maria responded.

"What's the other thing?" Lara asked

"It's not a thing…it a person" Lara's head snapped up to Maria was staring at her and had run her eyes along Lara's body. Lara felt her blush run across her body at the way Maria was looking at her.

"Uh…I'm going to bed…I-I'll see you in the mor-morning" Lara stuttered as she scrambled up to her feet. She could feel Maria's eyes on her back. Lara walked up to hers and Sam's room but didn't go inside, she couldn't figure out what was going on. She was happy with Sam and beyond satisfied but a small part of her wanted to jump Maria and see what was under that bathing suit. Every time see was around Maria she felt dazed and always left with a headache, Lara couldn't figure out what was going on inside her own head.

"It's nothing Lara…just go to sleep and focus on tomorrow" She muttered to herself before entering the room.

* * *

I bet Maria is everyone's favorite character. I'll keep you guys guessing and wondering. Review your thoughts and questions.


	21. Not worth it

As the jeep trudged up the mountain Lara couldn't take her eyes away from the window. The scenery was beautiful, the trees were towering high above the ground, there was bright green grass everywhere blowing in all directions. Lara could see deer scattering away, squirrels running up trees, birds flying around and she even saw a moose in the distance. The weather was calm and moist with just a small hint of a breeze. The sun was still rising as they drove up but they could only see a few streams of light since the mass amount of trees blocked mostly all the sunlight.

_This is nothing like Yamatai, its calm here, there is no storm but yet I still have that feeling that something isn't right. How can a beautiful place give me such a sickening feeling? _

The jeep drove onto a large cliff that extended far out on the side of the mountain. The area where they parked was still crowed by trees but there was more space in between each tree that would allow tents and tables to be set up without it being cramped. When Lara's jeep arrived, there were tents and equipment already set up and workers already examining the surrounding. There were flood lights set up around the site to allow people to see but Lara could still feel herself tripping over large roots and sticks.

"We will leave to start hiking in a half hour so make sure your backpacks are ready" Thomas said before walking towards a large tent. Everyone else dispersed to where they need to be except for Sam and Lara. Lara grabbed Sam's hand and led her further into the thick mass of trees to where she hoped was where the edge of the cliff was. They walked for about 10 minutes before they saw the tress begin to spread out and they were able to see more light streaming through. They walked several more feet until they were at the edge of the cliff, Sam gasped at the view in front of her. She was dumbfounded at the view that her camera was completely forgotten in her hand.

From where they stood, they could see the sun making its final push into the sky turning the world below from a reddish color to orange. The towns were so small, that they looked like little Legos and they stretched for miles with wooded areas separating each one.

"Look" Sam said pointing to the ocean in the distance. Lara looked her left and saw the Messenischer Golf in the distance. The golf was calm and the waves were gently running along the surface of the water, everything seemed so perfect but that feeling kept creeping up in Lara's gut.

"Sam" Lara said grabbing her free hand. Sam was filming their surroundings but when she heard Lara's tone she turned around to face her girlfriend. She saw a mix of emotions on Lara's face ranging from excitement to worry.

"Sweetie?" Sam pressed.

"I want you to be careful…please…I'm getting a weird vibe from this place so please…Sam, be careful." Lara stressed looking into Sam's eyes to make sure she got the message. Sam nodded and pulled Lara into a gentle kiss.

"We should get back" Sam said. They headed back to the site where the others were waiting for them. Each person had similar clothing on except for Thomas who was wearing his black uniform. The others had cargo pants, hiking boots and thermal shirts since the mountain was known for the amount of rain it got. In their backpacks each person had a set of clothes to change in and a jacket. Everyone had a least one gun. Lara had one in the holster on her thigh and other one hanging next to her ribs that could easily be concealed with a jacket. Sam like everyone else had her gun holstered to her side but she had a knife tucked into her boot also.

"The area we are going to is about 4000 feet ahead of us, we can make most of it by foot but there might be some climbing involved." Thomas said before waving his arm forward. Thomas and Lara took the lead since they both discussed the map the day before. Sam was next followed by Dr. Weston, Emily Maria, Harry, James, Connor, and Wilson the other solider.

* * *

The climb started fairly easy but became harder as the elevation increased and the mountain became steeper.

"If this is only after a few hundred feet imagine what the rest of the mountain is going to be like" Sam muttered, she was thankful that she brought gloves because the chill from the breeze began to bite.

"It's a good thing we did lunges during training isn't it?" Thomas replied. Lara smirked and shook her head. As she looked around she noticed that the trees became bigger, their trunks were huge like more than 20 feet in diameter huge.

"The trees are getting bigger" Lara told Thomas as she grabbed his hand to be pulled up on a small ledge.

"Yeah I saw and have you noticed that the roots seem to all be connected almost like pipes. I haven't seen one root that doesn't look like it splits from the others." Lara looked at the ground and saw what Thomas was talking about. She pulled out her mini shovel and started to dig where one of the roots went into the ground.

"What are you doing?" Dr. Weston asked when he got onto the ledge.

"I want to see if the roots split when they go into the ground." Lara replied. She dug into the ground several inches until she could see the root become parallel to the ground. She dug along the root and saw that it attached to another root and then split into two directions. The root that it attached to led to the trees closest to Lara while the other roots went into the direction up the mountain.

"I wonder if they are connected to something bigger." Lara muttered more to herself.

"From what I know about things having connections like that they all seem to lead to one place that it functions from so I'd assume that these roots all lead to some place bigger." Thomas noted.

"Well the other two are going in the direction up the hill so it follows the path we are going" Sam stated. She had the camera pointed at the ground where Lara had dug the hole.

They all set out back up the mountain and like Sam said the roots seemed to be heading in the same direction they were. After traveling about 3000ft and 10 hours later Lara slowed down and walked towards one of the trees to place her hand on it. The tree was warm despite the cold air that was getting colder as they traveled upwards.

"Anything unusual?" Maria asked coming up next to Lara. The others were still walking up but at a slow enough pace that Lara wasn't worried about falling behind.

"The tree is very warm, as if it is a human being." Lara placed both hands on the trunk and leaned her head in to press her ear against the tree. She jumped back, tripped and almost fell back but was caught by Maria. Lara straightened up but Maria still had her arms on Lara's shoulders.

"What did you hear?" Maria asked. Lara felt dizzy. She shook her head and took another step towards the tree pulling away from Maria.

"I don't know but it sounded like a…hea-heartbeat" Lara whispered as she repeated her pervious action of pressing her ear against the tree.

"A heartbeat?" Maria asked. She mimicked Lara's action and her eyes widen in shock when she pressed her ear against the tree.

"See…I know trees are living but this is a real heartbeat…like you'd hear in a human." Lara said.

"Oui!" The girls jumped and turned to see Wilson standing a few feet away waving at them to follow him.

"Come on…" Lara said moving away from the tree towards Wilson. They climbed up to a small grassy clearing that looked as if a fire had passed through it. The trees were burnt and scorched and there were patches of grass that was missing.

"Forest Fire?" Lara asked

"Dr. Weston mentioned that the mountain is known for its forest fires but for some reason they can't find a cause as to what is starting them." Maria told her. Lara saw Sam talking to Thomas and they were pointing in the direction further up the mountain. Thomas was peering over Sam's shoulder at her camera.

"I'll be right back" Lara said before walking away from Maria. As Lara walked away Maria's phone vibrated in her pocket. Maria looked down at it and grinned before heading towards Harry.

* * *

"The roots are all leading in to that hole by the wall" Sam said pointing at the image on her camera.

"Well we are close to the coordinates that Croft mentioned…wait…what is that?" Thomas asked. He put his hand on the camera to stop Sam from moving it.

"I don't know…where is Lara?" Sam turned to call out to Lara but saw her standing a few feet away "There you are…look at these" Lara went up next to Sam and looked at what she was pointing to on the camera.

"It's Egyptian hieroglyphics" Lara said. She looked up from the camera and up at the mountain. There was a large stone cliff that went up the mountain but at the bottom of the cliff was a human size hole. The hieroglyphics were on the trees closest to the cliff and some of the hieroglyphics looked as if someone had tried to burn them off or cut them out. There were burn marks and knife marks cutting through the symbols. "We should see where it leads too?" Lara suggested.

"We should but not many people can fit into that hole and it's getting late so I think me and you should go in to see what's inside while the others stay here." Thomas said

"Hey what about me?" Sam asked

"If we find anything ill radio Wilson to let you and the others to come in but the hole is too small and I don't want to risk sending in to many people at once." Thomas gave Sam a stern look that told her that he wasn't changing his mind. Sam handed Lara her camera.

"Please try not to make the shot shaky" Sam said pouting. Lara smirked at her and kissed her nose.

"Okay listen up everyone" Thomas yelled. Everyone turned to face him. "You are going to set up camp here and stay here while Lara and I check out the cave up there." Thomas said pointing up the mountain.

"Why can't we go?" Maria asked

"Because we don't know what we are going to find up there and I don't want to risk sending everyone in. While you guys are out here I want you to look around and see if you can find anything." Thomas turned back towards Lara before anyone could protest.

Lara saw annoyed faces but they all started to set up their tents. Lara took off her backpack and pulled out the tent to give to Sam.

"Leave the backpack, we will take one." Thomas said bending down to rummage through his own to pull out any equipment he didn't think they would need. Lara saw Emily come up behind him holding a black case. He turned and towards her as if he could sense her approaching. Emily handed Thomas the case, he took it put it on his back pack and then grabbed Emily around the waist and pulled her into a hug.

"Be careful" Lara heard Emily whisper to him. Lara stood up, grabbed the folded tent and walked over towards everyone else to give them their privacy. She walked up to Sam and James and dropped the tent on the ground.

"I suppose I have to put this together for you" Lara said pointing to the tent. Sam turned to her and shrugged.

"No…but if you want anywhere to sleep tonight then yeah you do." Sam answered. She went to turn back to James but Lara wrapped her arms around her waist to stop her movement.

"I don't think so…if I'm doing this then you're helping me." Lara said as she nuzzled her head in Sam's neck.

"Do I have too?" Sam whined. Lara nodded and places gentle kisses on Sam's neck. "Fine"

Lara smirked when she pulled away and they began to put the tent together. It didn't take long but Sam was more of a burden than a help, she kept on giving Lara the wrong pieces or completely ignored her to fiddle around with the camera. When Lara was finished Sam pulled out two sleeping bags and placed them in the tent and crawled in. Lara followed her in and saw Sam lying on her stomach pulling out the battery in the camera and placing a new one in it.

Lara crawled to straddle Sam's lower back and ran her hands along her back.

"I put a fresh battery in the camera so you should have a couple hours of battery life. Also the camera has night vision and it's waterproof so I don't want you coming out of that cave without at least a decent video of something."

"Okay" Lara slid her hands under Sam's shirt and enjoyed the feel of Sam's warm body under fingertips.

"Don't do anything stupid please" Sam said. Lara knew what she was talking about; she was telling Lara to come out of that cave alive.

"I won't" Lara said before they heard a tap on their tent.

"I packed our backpack so we can leave when you're ready" Lara heard Thomas say through the tent.

Lara crawled off of Sam and out of the tent. Sam followed her; she felt Sam hang the camera around her neck and place a kiss on her cheek. Sam walked over to where Emily was by the fire. Lara walked to Thomas who was talking to Wilson.

"Keep the radio on and if anything suspicious happens radio me." As Lara got close to him she heard her named being called and looked over to see Maria standing by a few trees. She walked over to her.

"The temperature of the trees is the same as a human's body temperature" Maria said when Lara got close.

Lara looked at the thermometer that Maria was holding against the tree and saw that the spindle was pointing to 98.

"It has to be connected to whatever is in that cave." Lara said looking up at Maria. Lara locked eyes with Maria completely forgetting about everything else. She watched Maria take a step towards her causing the space between them to be only inches. Lara felt her heartbeat speed up, a headache start to form in her forehead and her mind go into a daze. She could tell Maria was getting closer but for some reason she wasn't stopping her even though a nagging feeling was sweeping over her telling her this is wrong.

Sam looked up from her conversation with Emily to search for Lara but didn't see her with Thomas. She scanned the camp site with her eyes until they rested on Lara standing way to close to Maria. Sam watched Maria step closer to Lara, Sam clenched her fist tight until her knuckles were white. She wanted to march over there but for some reason she couldn't move instead she just watched.

Lara felt the headache move to the back of her head but she didn't do anything, she just watched Maria step even closer. She felt Maria cup her right cheek and brush her thumb along the skin. The touch was warm but something was missing Lara couldn't figure it out since her head felt like it was going to explode. Maria moved her hand behind Lara's neck to pull her closer.

_My head…The touch is warm…nice but there is something missing…shit…I need something for this headache…she is playing with my hair now…it feels funny…god this headache needs to go away…I wish she would move closer…I should ask Sam if she has any aspirin…fuck SAM!..._

Images of Sam flashed through Lara's mind: their first kiss, their first time, the I love yous, Sam laughing…

Lara snapped her hands up and pushed Maria back by her shoulders when their faces were mere inches from touching.

"STOP!" Lara snapped. Maria was shocked; Lara dropped her hands and took several steps backwards away from her. "This isn't happening…your beautiful but not worth it."

"What?" Maria snapped back

"You're not worth losing the greatest thing that has walked into my life. I love my girlfriend and I'm not going to risk losing her by kissing you. So do me a favor and stop with the advances because you're not going to get anywhere with them." With that Lara walked away rubbing her temples. Maria glared at her retreating form.

Sam saw the whole thing. She jumped up and started towards them when she saw Maria pull Lara's face towards hers but stopped in her tracks when she saw Lara push Maria away. Based on Maria's expression Sam could guess that Lara was rejecting her and couldn't help the smile that formed on her face when she watched Lara walk away.

_Nothing but a pretty face…guess I have something that you don't…wait I've got two things that you don't have: Lara and whatever is keeping Lara interested. This bitch needs to be put into her place and needs to back off._

Lara walked over towards where Sam was and just stood in front of her. "How much did you see?" Lara asked

"Everything" Sam said. Lara had her head down and wouldn't meet Sam's eyes.

"I wouldn't cheat on you." Lara started "She is pretty but you're so much more…Sam I love you and I'm sorry."

"For what?" Sam asked. Lara looked up confused. "You didn't do anything as far as I am concerned, you didn't kiss her you pushed her away. I wasn't worried about you cheating on me but I didn't like her making a move on my girlfriend." Sam moved towards Lara and cupped her cheek the same way Maria had but Sam's touch was inviting and comforting, Sam was that missing aspect that Maria lacked. Lara grabbed Sam's waist and pulled her closer into a deep and passionate kiss. Lara pulled away and buried her face in Sam's neck. Sam looked over Lara's shoulder, saw Maria glaring at them. Sam smirked at her and gave her the middle finger.

* * *

Okay I won't have an update in the next few days because I have a research paper due Thursday that I haven't even started yet and really need to focus on. Hopefully this chapter was better, my last one was kind of a lame one because I've been distracted by the events going on in my city and family matters; and I was stuck on what to write for the chapter at the time.


	22. Creepy Crawlers

This chapter is my longest one but I hope you enjoy

* * *

When Thomas and Lara got to the entrance of the cave, Lara motioned for Thomas to feel the tree closest to him.

"It has a heartbeat" Lara stated. Thomas placed his palm flat against the tree; he felt a warm sensation crawl up his hand and a low deep thumbing that matched his own heartbeat.

"What do the symbols say?" Thomas asked Lara since she was looking at the symbols. She traced her finger of the feather hieroglyphics feeling the rough bark of the tree scrap against her fingertips. The carving was clean, fresh but she knew that it had been carved on this tree centuries ago.

"It's the feather of Maat." Lara moved her finger to the symbol next to the feather. It was just a circle, a perfect circle that didn't have a line out of place or crooked. This symbol had scorch and claw marks on it. The claw marks were angry, as if someone was pissed about this symbol and wanted to rid it from the tree. "This one is Shen. The feather means truth, justice, morality and balance; the Shen means eternity."

Thomas nodded his head; he still had his hand pressed against the tree. He felt as if the tree was connecting to him, his heartbeat was in perfect unison with the tree's. "I wonder what this all means?" Thomas pondered, he pulled his hand away from the tree and felt a jolt of shock go through him, and the loss of the tree's warmth sent a shiver down his spine.

Lara glanced back down the mountain to the makeshift campsite and saw Sam talking to James near the fireplace. The fire illuminated her figure in a warm glow that left Lara hesitant to pull her eyes away. Thomas placed his hand on her shoulder and forced her to turn towards the entrance. The roots from the trees were all tangled in a mess leading into the small entrance.

"I'll go first" Thomas said. Lara nodded, she lifted Sam's camera, turned it on and watched Thomas's figure enter the mouth of the cave, she followed after. The cave was dark except for the little light that was coming from Thomas's flashlight. The roots were still tangled along the ground making walking through the cave increasingly difficult. Lara felt like she was back on the Endurance when she would rock back on forth between the walls trying to keep her balance. There was no right place to set your set foot, the roots would trap it like a bear trap.

As they entered further into the cave Lara noticed the walls spreading further apart and the path was becoming larger allowing them to walk along the roots and not on top of them. They walked several more feet until they hit a wall directly in their path.

"This can't be it?" Thomas muttered to himself. He shined the light down on the roots and saw that they went underneath the ground.

"There ought to be something" Lara said. Thomas pressed himself against the wall and pushed against it but it wasn't budging. He shined the light along the side of the cave looking for anything to allow them to move forward, he couldn't see anything. Lara did the something with the camera, but unlike Thomas she noticed a spider web covering a hand size hole in the corner of the wall.

"Shine the light in the left corner" She hissed at him. Thomas complied. When the light hit the web, they saw several tiny spiders skittered away and into the darkness of the hole. Thomas walked up to the hole but it was just out of his reach, he looked at Lara and they shared a knowing look. Lara let the camera hang from her neck while Thomas bent down to allow her to crawl onto his shoulders. When she was settled he stood up, Lara's head was mere inches from the top of the cave. He passed her the flashlight; Lara shined it into the hole. Through the web she could only see darkness and little insects burring themselves into the crevasses of the wall. She pulled at the web and watched it dissolve in her fingertips. She glanced down at Thomas who was looking up at her.

"Please don't lose a limb" Thomas uttered before he shifted closer towards the wall.

"Thanks for the support" Lara snipped back. She placed her left hand on the wall and slowly moved her right hand into the hole. Her knuckles grazed the wall of the hole and she could feel the insects crawling around and on her arm. She felt around the wall for some kind of contraption but couldn't feel anything so she moved her arm in deeper until she was shoulder deep and the side of her face was pressed against the wall.

"Anything?" Thomas asked

"Wait I think I feel something." Lara stretched her fingers as far as she could until she felt a lever of some sort. She tried to press herself closer to the wall to get a grip but it was just a fraction of an inch too far. "Damn it" Lara snapped in frustration.

"Give it a rest for a few seconds and try again." Thomas suggested. Lara let her arm relax for a bit and then pressed herself painfully into the wall as she stretched her arm out once again. She felt her fingers brush the lever a few times before she was able to hook a finger over the handle of the lever. With the one finger she pulled the lever enough so that she could catch the rest of her fingertips on to it.

"Got it" Lara shouted

"Ready?" Thomas said. They were both unsure of what was going to happen when she pulled the lever.

"Yeah" Lara felt Thomas grip her legs tighter

"I've got you" Thomas reassured. Lara nodded and took a deep breath.

She slowly pulled the lever closer towards her but the weight of the lever made it increasingly difficult to pull more than an inch at a time. She relaxed her arm again and braced her left arm against the wall and then pulled with all the strength she could muster.

*Bang*

The wall blocking their path started to shift the more Lara pulled.

"Yay" Lara shouted. The lever was still hard to pull but she was able to pull more than an inch unlike before.

Lara felt a tingling feeling on her arm and a lot of tiny movements around her hand but thought nothing of it until she saw thousands of tiny spiders crawl out of the hole onto the wall and up her arm. She felt them travel along her arm to her neck and down her shirt.

"Hurry up and pull the thing" Thomas barked

"I'm trying" Lara snapped back at him. She heaved the lever harder and ignored the spiders crawling on her and the bites she was getting on the hand that was in the hole.

"Lara!" Thomas shouted. Lara looked down to yell at him and that is when she saw bigger dog sized spiders running towards them from the other end of the cave. Thomas pulled out his gun and began shooting at them. Lara felt a pain rip through her arm as she pulled the lever with every fiber of her body; the more she pulled the more spiders appeared but they became bigger and from every part of the cave.

On the last pull Lara watched a enormous spider slide down right in front of her face. She could see the spider's fangs twitching as drool spilled from its mouth and its eyes watching her every movement. She jerked her arm one last time and felt the force of the wall to her right shifting upwards. The lack of resistance caused her to snap backwards causing Thomas to shift backwards too until they both collided with the other wall.

The opening of the door led to more spiders coming at them. Lara jumped off Thomas as they ran to the now opened wall, shooting spiders along the way, to the edge of a cliff. Neither one hesitated before they jumped off into the dark depths below.

Lara felt her feet break the surface of the water before she became engulfed completely under the warm water. She went under several feet before she was able to thrust herself up to the surface. She hit the surface taking a large breath of air and coughing out the water that had gone up her nose. After gaining some air into her lungs she noticed all the spiders that had been crawling on her and Thomas were now floating dead in the water. Lara felt a numbness in her right arm and saw a large cut going up her forearm. It wasn't deep but it was painful.

Thomas broke the surface several seconds later in the same manner Lara had.

"I hate spiders" Thomas growled. Lara shivered at the remembrance of them crawling on them. She looked up to where they had jumped from and could just barely make out the cliff.

"Guess we are not leaving that way" Lara remarked. Thomas nodded while looking around.

They looked to be in a large under water tunnel. The water peacefully flowed down one long straight path. There didn't appear to be any ledge or surface for which they could climb onto.

"Care for a swim?" Thomas joked. Lara smiled and began to swim in the direction the water was flowing. They were swimming for about 10 minutes when Lara saw Thomas freeze.

"What is-"

"Shh" Thomas held up his hand to silence her. His scanned the water until he saw a ripple in the water that was going against the current of the water. In a slow motion he reached behind him and grabbed the two climbing axes that were sticking out the top of the backpack, while never taking his eyes off the ripple in the water that was getting closer towards them. He watched the ripple come to an abrupt halt and moved into action.

"Catch and swim to the wall as fast as you can" Thomas whispered before throwing the axe at her. Before Lara could reply she saw a thrashing movement in the water and immediately did as Thomas told her. She swam to the stone wall as fast as she could and smacked her axe into the wall and lifted herself from the water before pulling the axe out again and quickly slamming it back into the wall to gain higher ground. She was about to repeat the action but heard more thrashing coming from the water. She looked behind to see Thomas being chased by something in the water. He was so close to the wall but the creature was gaining ground on him. Lara pulled out her gun and began shooting at the creature hoping to distract it from Thomas allowing him to climb up onto the wall.

Lara's plan worked but now the creature was coming towards her and she was only a few feet above the water. She turned back towards the wall, put her gun away and grazed her hand along the wall trying to find something to allow her to pull herself higher while she repositioned her axe. She felt a deep indent in the wall and without thinking latched on to it and pulled her axe out again and banged it higher into the wall. As she pulled herself up she looked down and saw the creature hurdle out of the water at her. Grabbing the axe with both hands Lara lifted her feet just inches out of the way of the creature's mouth. It fell back into the water with a great splash. When the creature didn't resurface Lara relaxed her body and let her legs dangle.

"Lara?" She looked over at Thomas and saw that he was also about ten feet above the water hanging from his axe. "You all right?"

"Yeah" Lara yelled back at him. She looked back down at the water and saw the creature swimming in circles below her. Her eyes widen when she saw how big it was, it looked to be 20 feet long. It had limbs like a land-dwelling lizard, a flattened, crocodilelike skull, and a long tail that had spikes at the end of it. Her first thought about it was that it almost looked like a prehistoric crocodile that would have been around during the dinosaur era.

"I think I see some sort of cliff on your side further up" Thomas bellowed. Lara looked up and saw the wall extended out about 100 feet further up. She started climbing up the wall; she could hear Thomas doing the same thing. The climb was frustrating because she had a hard time finding a place to put her other hand to reposition the axe instead she would have to jump up and slam the axe into the wall and pray to god that she didn't lose her grip.

When she reached the cliff she grabbed the edge of it and lifted herself over the side and onto the flat surface where she just laid for a few minutes catching her breath and letting her arms loosen up. She shifted to her side and saw Thomas was still climbing up the wall but he too had a cliff on his side. She watched him reach the cliff and climb over. While he was looking around, Lara reached for the camera that was thankfully still around her neck and intact and pointed it towards the dino creature that swam around in the water.

Once on the cliff Thomas stood up to survey the area. He saw that the cliff ran along the wall, he also noticed that there were torches further down.

"The cliffs connect further down" Lara said, Thomas looked over and saw that she had the camera pointed down along the wall. "We can meet there" Thomas nodded and they both began walking to where the cliff met. Along the way Thomas grabbed a torch from the wall and lit it. When the cliffs connected Thomas walked over towards Lara's side and they continued down the path. Eventually after walking for what felt like hour to Lara they came to a stair case that led further up. They went up the staircase being careful not to lose their balance since there was no railing only a drop to death if they fell.

Eyeing over the side of the stairs Lara saw that the river continued to flow off into the distance, a small part of her wondered where it led too. She followed Thomas up the stairs until they reached the top. When they reached the top they were greeted with a door, just a single door. It had a latch handle that looked very worn and fragile like it was going to disintegrate if either one of them touched it.

Thomas grabbed the handle, pushed down and pushed the door opened. It opened with a squeak but they were met with a massive courtyard that had vast stone columns similar to the ones found in ancient Rome. There were drawings along the walls, marble on the floor and huge stone knight statues at the entrance of the large double doors right in front of them.

When they took a step forward the marble ground started to shake and shift. Parts of the floor fell through to the dark depths below while others shifted to the side stopping their direct path to the door and leaving platforms for them to try and jump on.

Thomas looked at Lara before jumping onto one of the platforms, it shifted a little but nothing else happened.

"We can reach most of the platforms by jumping but the ones closer towards the door get further apart. It appears that the floor parts that shifted are underneath these platforms making me believe that there is a way to get them back into place." Thomas observed as he looked around.

Lara perceived that on either side of the wall, there was the same looking hole that they encountered inside the cave. Lara grimace at the thought of sticking her arm in there again. Thomas chuckled; Lara assumed that he noticed the holes too.

"Round two?" Thomas teased. Lara shifted the camera so it was hanging behind her instead of in front of her because she did not want to risk getting cracked in the face by it when she jumped platform to platform. Thomas had started to make his way over to one of the holes.

The first few platforms were easy to jump to but they did become further apart the closer they got to the holes. The last three that Lara had to jump, she had to give herself a running jump in order to catch the edge of the platform. When she reached the wall with the hole she looked over at Thomas, he had already stuck his arm in and was trying to pull it.

"It's not budging" he said. Lara stuck her hand in and tried to pull the lever towards her but hers wasn't budging either.

"Maybe they have to be pulled at the same time?" Lara suggested. Thomas nodded and stuck his arm back in.

"One…Two…Three…PULL" Lara pulled and felt the lever jump forward. She was able to pull the lever completely towards her with ease. When she let go she felt the floor shift again, the floor parts were moving back into place accept for the ones that had fallen down. She looked up at Thomas and smiled, they walked to the doors and both pushed against one of them to open it. The room they entered was much smaller than the last but was brightly lit with torches that were already set on fire. In the middle of the room was a large tomb that had gold plates, cups, bowls, and weapons surrounding the ground around it. On either side of the tomb were two centaur statues with large spears in their hands, they too were gold.

Lara and Thomas sauntered up to the tomb and grabbed a few of the plates from the ground. It was heavy, and made of pure gold with small carvings along the rims. Lara grabbed a plate and a cup and went behind Thomas to place them in the backpack. After putting the gold plate and cup away Lara turned her attention back to the tomb, she quickly filmed it before placing the camera behind her again. She looked at Thomas who nodded his head and they both pushed off the cover of the Tomb, it fell over the side of the tomb with a loud clatter. Inside the tomb was more gold, but also maps, documents and a skeleton with its arms folded across it chest. Lara got a slightly disgusted look on her face when she saw the skeleton.

"I didn't think of you as a squeamish person" Thomas noted

"I'm not, I just don't like tombs." Lara said. She reached inside to grab the maps and documents to hand to Thomas. As she was reaching for the last document she saw that the skeleton was clutching something that was around its neck. When she looked closer she saw that the object was pie shaped, it was curved on one side but then the other two sides connected at diagonal angle.

"What are you looking at?" Thomas asked. Lara pointed at the object. "Do you think that's one of the pieces of the Scion?" He asked.

"I don't know" Lara reached down and pulled the object out of the skeleton's grasp. As soon as the skeleton's boney fingers came off the object the centaur statues roared to life. Thomas shoved Lara out of the way as a spear was thrown at her; the hard shoved had caused Lara to drop the Scion back into the tomb. Thomas had pulled out his gun and began to shot at them; Lara scrambled to her feet to dodge another attack from the other centaur and shot at its head. The bullet did not seem to faze the centaur the slightest as it made contact with its head.

"The underbelly!" Thomas shouted before getting slammed into the wall by a powerful swing of the centaur's arm. Lara started to rush over towards him but he got right back up and began to shoot at his centaur. After seeing no immediate threat on Thomas Lara turned back to face the centaur she was fighting. She ducked to the right to avoid its spear and began to shoot at its underbelly. After a few of her bullets hit the vulnerable spot she detected that the centaur slowed down allowing her to reload her gun and fire some more shots

In the background she saw Thomas deliver the final blow to his centaur before rounding on hers and finishing off his remaining bullets into its underbelly. He had blood tricking down his face from the gash above his right eyebrow that would definitely need stitches.

"You alright?" He asked after checking to make sure the centaurs were really dead

"Yeah" Lara replied, she holstered her gun and went back to the tomb. She reached in and grabbed the Scion grazing rough texture as she did. She pulled back, grabbed a torch and shined it into the tomb, it was then she noticed that the bottom of the tomb had tree roots. She didn't notice before because of all the gold objects around the skeleton. She reached down to touch the root and felt nothing but coldness, like an average tree root would feel like. She felt Thomas also reach down and touch it.

"It's cold" He said "do you think it's because we took it out the guy's hand?" he pointed to the Scion

"Maybe, the centaurs reacted when I took it out so maybe it has something to do with the trees having a heartbeat." Lara turned Thomas around, grabbed a small towel from the back pack, wrapped the Scion in it and then tucked it into a concealed pocket inside the backpack.

"There's another door" Thomas pointed out. Lara followed his gaze and saw a tiny door that Thomas would just be able to fit into.

"Let's see if it's a way out" Lara went forward to the door and pushed it open. The door led into a tiny underground crawlspace. They both got onto their hands and knee and began to crawl thought the moist, grimy, dirt covered spaced until they came to a ladder that led upwards were they could see a small stream of light coming from the top. As they started to crawl up Lara felt an odd feeling that this was too easy. As soon as the thought crossed her mind she saw spiders start to appear on the ladder and the dirt walls around them. The large spiders were coming from above them crawling down the ladder. Thomas pulled his gun out and started to shoot at them, Lara mimicked his action and they pushed their way through the spiders until they got to the top of the ladder where Lara quickly grabbed the climbing axe from her belt and began to bang at the dirt covering their escape. She could still hear Thomas shooting and she could feel more spiders crawling up her body as she continued to bang at the stiffened dirt. When the dirt finally cracked, it fell down into Lara's face and all over Thomas's head but neither one cared and just pushed themselves up on to the surface until they were outside. They both immediately began to frantically brush off the spiders crawling along their bodies and kill the remaining spiders that came out of the hole that they did moments before.

Thomas plunked to the ground after everything was over. Lara followed suit and laid on her back looking at the sky, she could see the moon shining bright and the stars surrounding it as if they were its protectors. Lara felt a sense of peacefulness looking at the moon and she started laughing. Thomas looked down at her from his sitting position with an expression of concern.

"Did you knock your head?" He asked. Lara shook her head and continued to laugh, Thomas just smile at her.

"After all that I still managed to find the moon peaceful and feel completely relaxed right now…it's just odd to me" Lara explained

"It's shock" Thomas said chuckling while leaning back against his elbows to look at the moon Lara mentioned.

* * *

Sam watched Thomas and Lara's figure disappear into the cave. She felt a sense of worry spread over her as she began to think about all the horrible things they could possibly encounter.

"Try not to think about" Emily whispered to her when she sat down on the ground next to her

"It's hard not too" Sam replied

"Yeah, I know. I wish I could say it gets easier watching them walk into the unknown but I'd be lying." Sam just sighed and tried to think of other things but that plan didn't work out when Maria sat down by the fireplace. Sam felt this uncontrollable urge to hit her and did not feel like sitting near her presence. Sam stood and went to her tent to relax in there till Lara came back.

Sam woke up with a jerk to the sound of shuffling outside of her tent; she was surprised that she fell asleep. Sam slowly got up and walked to the tent to see Maria digging through James's bag. She looked around the campsite and saw Wilson was standing guard on the other side of the camp while the others were in their tent, Sam assumed.

"I guess your parents didn't tell you not to take things that aren't yours" Sam sneered as she got out of the tent. Maria stopped what she was doing and looked up at her with a look of annoyance.

"I don't take…eventually I get what I want" Maria smirked at Sam. Sam felt her blood boil.

"You are not getting Lara" Sam snapped

"We'll see about that sweet cheeks" Maria was baiting her and Sam knew it but she didn't care.

"If you want to go through rejection twice be my guest"

"Oh trust me, I will not be rejected again, I'll have Lara eating out of the palm of my hand in no time…actually maybe I'll have her eat out of some-" Sam lunged forward to hit her but was stopped abruptly when gun was pointed in her face. "You make it too easy" Maria said, Sam looked at her in fear and confusion.

"Oui, what is going-"

*Bang*

Sam watched Wilson fall to his knees clutching the middle of his stomach to stop the blood from pouring out. Behind him was Maria's assistance Harry holding a gun up pointing where Wilson stood moments before. James, Connor and Emily all rushed out of their tents while at the same time Maria grabbed Sam's arm pulling her back against her chest and holding the gun to her temple.

"Do anything stupid and she is next" Maria said to the others "Harry grab their weapons and tie them up" Harry rushed forward and grabbed their weapons that were latched on to their belts. Sam was cursing herself for leaving her gun in the tent. She looked over at Wilson again and saw Dr. Weston checking his pulse.

"Dead" He said as he stood up, he looked at the others with an apologetic look.

"Good, now go through the bags and grab anything she might need" Maria ordered him. Dr. Weston stepped into action rummaging through everyone's bags. Sam felt Maria loosen her hold on her; she knocked her head backwards into the side of her face. Maria released Sam and dropped to her knees, she was not expecting that from Sam. Harry jumped on Sam, before she could get to her feet to move, and pinned her on her stomach.

"Tie her the fuck up" Maria yelled. She was clutching the side of her face. Harry grabbed both Sam's wrists and tied them behind her back before sitting her up onto her knees.

Maria walked over towards Sam and cracked the butt of the gun across her face. Sam felt a ripping pain course through her body; her eyes watered, went crossed eyed and she saw everything spin in front of her. Sam's body slumped forward onto the ground muffing the cry of pain.

"What are you doing?" Emily yelled she was struggling against her own ties. She saw the blood sliding down Sam's face where the gun hit her close to her left eye socket.

Maria didn't answer her; instead she pulled out her phone, dialed a number and pressed it against her ear.

"They are all tied up" She said "The other solider is dead…No they haven't returned…Yes…Okay." Maria hung up her phone and placed it back into her pocket. "Gag them and put them into the tent, I do not want to alert the others"

Harry gagged them and placed each one of them in separate tents except Sam. Maria kept Sam close to her; she knew that Lara would do anything to keep her safe, so she planned on using that weakness against her.

Sam's vision was blurred and she had a throbbing pain thumping against her head, she could feel herself slipping in and out of consciousness. The funny thing thought was that she didn't feel scared like she did on Yamatai, no she felt pissed off.

_This Irish fuck, I'm going to beat the crap out of her if she lays a hand on Lara or the others. Why did I leave my stupid gun in the tent…I should have taken her out back in Boston. Fuck…I need to get out of these ropes. _

Sam writhed against the ropes but they wouldn't budge, they tighten the more she struggled.

"Wouldn't even try" Maria said to her. Sam looked over at her and saw her sitting next to Dr. Weston who was holding Lara's father's journal.

_What is it with Doctors betraying us? What is Dr. Weston's motive, he didn't seem like the fame hungry person that Dr. Whitman was. I am really starting to hate doctors; I am going to absolutely refuse to let Lara get her doctorate. _

"They should be back soon" Dr. Weston said. Sam noticed that he was the only one that didn't have a gun. "When will she be here?"

"They are rounding up the others down at the site and will be on their way shortly" Maria said. She stood up and gestured to Harry to walk around the campsite. Sam watched them before drifting out of consciousness.

She was shoved awake by Maria pulling at her hair to get her to stand. She looked around and saw Harry lying on the ground on his stomach and looking into the scope of a rifle. Maria pulled her hard until they were in the middle of the camp and then she shoved her back to her knees holding the gun to her head.

"Time to say hello to your girlfriend." Maria said. Sam felt her hands shaking. She heard a branch snap and looked up to the right side of the cave entrance to see Lara and Thomas's shadowy figures coming down the mountain.

Sam franticly tried to move but Maria tightened her hold and pressed the gun harder into her temple. Sam glanced at Harry and watched him roll his shoulders and take a deep breath before his finger pulled the trigger of the rifle.

Lara saw the fire from the campsite illuminating above the tops of the bushes as they made their way closer. The walk down was fairly easy but Lara was exhausted and couldn't wait to lie down. Just as she was about to follow Thomas around the tree down to the camp she saw him drop to the ground. He was grasping his right side with both hands. He scrambled back towards Lara behind the tree.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Lara said. She watched Thomas remove his hands from his side and saw blood soaking through his shirt.

* * *

Review! I would love to know your reactions to the chapter.


	23. Clouded Mind

Okay I've decided to change the last part of the chapter. I honestly feel this is better and I'm sorry if people got confused, I just really like this one. I will update soon

* * *

"Get down!" Thomas hissed. He reached up, grabbed the hem of Lara's shirt and pulled her down to her knees. Thomas shuffled to the tree and rested his back against it, he had his gun drawn. Lara pulled her own guns out and just waited for Thomas to tell her something. "Sniper" He informed

"Who?" Lara asked. She was looking at his wound, the blood was soaking his shirt and down to his pants. Thomas peered around the tree very slowly but quickly drew back when a bullet flew towards him just missing his neck and puncturing itself in a tree. The quick draw back caused him to grip his wound, clench his eyes shut and take several ragged breaths.

Lara rushed over to help him but was distracted by the sound of the radio static coming from his backpack that he still had on his back. Thomas leaned forward to allow Lara to push the straps off his shoulders and pull the bag towards her. She reached into the front pocket to grab the radio. Turning the volume up they were able to hear the voice of a female speaking.

"…can hear me, I'd suggest that you answer" the voice spoke. Lara looked at Thomas who was glaring at the radio.

"Maria?" Lara asked. Thomas nodded in response.

"Answer her" Thomas demanded. Lara gripped the radio and pushed in the talk button.

"We hear you" Lara replied before taking pressure off the button.

"It's nice to hear your voice Lara, how is Mr. Walker doing?" Maria inquired through the radio. Lara gripped the radio harder and felt her blood begin to boil with rage.

"What do you want?" Lara snapped.

"I see you're not up for a friendly chat…very well…I want both of you to toss your gun clips down the mountain"

"And if we don't?"

"Then your girlfriend will get much more than a gun to the face…maybe a bullet through the head?" Maria stated calmly.

Lara put the radio down and pulled out the clips from her guns, she looked over at Thomas and saw that he was doing the same. She grabbed all the clips and tossed each one down the mountain in plain view of Maria while still staying crouched behind the tree.

"I think I could get used to you following orders…my orders"

Lara snatched the radio from the ground.

"What is next?" Lara said through clamped teeth. She felt a hand touch her arm, it was Thomas. He looked tired and his skin had gone ghostly pale. She looked at his face and watched him mouth 'calm down'.

"She has Sam, how can I be calm" Lara whispered. Before Thomas could replied the radio went off again.

"Leave the backpack against the tree and make your way down the mountain" Maria ordered.

Lara clipped the radio to her belt and positioned the backpack against the tree next to Thomas. She then stood up and bent down to sling Thomas's arm over her shoulder to help him up. Once in a standing position, Thomas rested his other arm against the tree.

"If you let her get under your skin then she will continue to use Sam as leverage." Thomas informed. He pushed off the tree and leaned heavily onto Lara. Lara wrapped her left arm around his back and placed her right hand on his stomach away from the wound.

"She threatened my girlfriend's life and you're telling me not to let her get under my skin?" Lara snapped. She went to move them forward but Thomas wouldn't move. "Come on!"

"My fiancé is down there too and unlike you I'm not sure of her status. And yes you may have saved your girlfriend on Yamatai but this is a new situation and different people. She is trying to bait you and if you keep acting like this you're going to let her succeed. Now calm the fuck down and take a deep breath."

Lara was shocked by Thomas's harsh tone, but the message was clear. She understood what he was saying; this was a different situation than Yamatai. Lara had known what Mathias wanted, he wanted Sam. She doesn't know what Maria wants but she has a feeling that Sam is not her objective just her weapon.

"I get it" Lara muttered. When she stepped forward Thomas followed, they went around the tree. Lara looked down and saw four figures, one was lying on the ground, two were standing and the other was kneeling. Her eyes narrowed in on Sam, she could see Maria standing behind her with a gun pressed to her head. Out of the corner of her eye Lara catch a glimpse of a red dot on Thomas's chest. She looked over at him and realized that it was an aiming dot, the dot slowly moved up his chest to his head. She snapped her head back down the mountain and saw the figure lying down was the one with the sniper rifle.

As they slowly walked down the mountain Lara glanced back and forth between the red dot on Thomas's head and the sniper, Harry. She was trying to read Harry's movement so she could prevent Thomas from getting a bullet in the head by pushing him out of the way.

"Dr. Weston, go help Lara with Mr. Walker." Maria commanded when Lara and Thomas reached the bottom of the mountain. Dr. Weston ran to Thomas and grabbed his other side to help Lara bring him to the fire where they gently placed him down on the ground. As they brought Thomas to the fire, Harry got up from the ground put the sniper away and pulled out his pistol.

Thomas leaned up against a log and Lara watched him struggle to stay awake. She rounded on Maria, and got her first good look at Sam. She saw blood running down Sam's cheek and a nasty cut near her eye; Sam too was struggling to keep her eyes opened and her head up.

"He needs medical attention" Lara retorted at Maria as she took a step forward. She saw Maria press the gun harder against Sam's head so she took a step back.

"Dr. Weston, go grab the bride to be from the tent" Maria said never taking her eyes off Lara. Dr. Weston got up from his position next to Thomas and entered a tent. He emerged several seconds later with Emily who still had her hands tied behind her back. Emily eyes filled with terror when she caught sight of Thomas, she tried to run to him but Dr. Weston halted her.

"He needs my help" Emily pleaded. She continued to tussle against her ropes and Dr. Weston's grip. Lara saw Harry go up behind Emily and put the gun against her head, Emily stiffened when she felt the gun. "Please…let me help him" Emily dropped to her knees and started to cry.

"What the fuck do you want?!" Lara yelled at Maria. Maria had gotten Emily to torturer her, to force her to watch her fiancé lose more blood with every second and not let her do a thing to help him.

"It's not what she wants…it's what I want"

Lara's eyes focused behind Maria to see a beautiful tall blond female come up behind her. Sam tried to turn her head to see who spoke but Maria shoved her back down. Lara clamped her fist and grinded her teeth at the action.

"Jacqueline Natla" Thomas groaned. Natla looked at him and smiled, Lara saw several more men come up behind her with assault rifles.

"You must be Mr. Walker, the one who has been tailing me?" Natla asked. Thomas glared at her through hooded eyes. "I guess you were wrong of my location" Natla was mocking him, Lara noticed Thomas clenched his jaw but wasn't sure if it was because of anger or pain. Natla looked at Thomas for a few seconds before she made her way to Lara. When she came around from behind Maria Lara was able to see that Natla was wearing a dark blue dress suit with black flats. Her suit jacket was very low cut and revealed the top of her breasts from the top opening of the top buttons of the jacket. Lara couldn't understand how a woman was so dressed up in the middle of a hostage situation on the side of a mountain.

Lara eyes followed Natla until she was standing directly in front of her. Lara looked into her eyes and saw that they were dark grey and staring directly back at her.

"Lara Croft, it's a pleasure to meet you" She said.

"Pleasure is all yours" Lara replied curtly. Natla's lips curled upwards before she turned to face Maria.

"Is this the girlfriend?" Natla asked crouching down to Sam's level.

"Unfortunately yes" Maria growled. Natla placed a finger on Sam's chin and lifted her head. The blood on Sam's face had dried but the area where the gun made contact had turned an ugly purple around the gash and Sam's eye had formed a dark circle under it.

"Don't touch her!" Lara snapped. She took a step forward towards Natla and immediately five guns were pointed at her but Lara didn't back down. Natla stood to her full height and faced Lara again.

"You're in no position to be demanding orders but don't worry if you cooperate then your girlfriend will be fine but if you don't…" Natla didn't finish her statement she didn't have to Lara knew what the threat was. "So where is it?"

Lara glanced up the mountain to where she left the backpack leaning against the tree. Natla followed her eyes and snapped her fingers at one of the men and pointed up the mountain.

"I had them leave the backpack up there" Maria informed the man heading up the mountain; he nodded and started his short climb.

Natla gestured for the other men to come forward with a stiff nod. They rushed to her side and treated her like a queen.

"Grab the solider and the other two men in the tents and start leading them down to the landing" She ordered. They bowed their heads and set out to complete the order. One man went to both tents and grabbed both Connor and James while the other two guard lifted Thomas by his underarms none too gently and slung his arms over their shoulders. All the men headed in the direction Natla had come from to where, Lara assumed, the landing was.

"What do you want?" Lara asked.

"I just want your help and the resources of IAA." Natla reached in her pocket and pulled out a worn black leather book similar to the one her father had. They looked identical, Lara looked at it puzzled. "This is your father's last journal, his last one before he…disappeared" Natla tossed the journal at Lara. "What I want you to do is to find the locations of the other pieces of the Scion, unlike this location your father separated and hid the coordinates of the other locations in the two journals."

"I don't even know where to begin looking in the journals" Lara stated. She didn't even bother to look at the journal in her hand she didn't want to think about how Natla had gotten it.

"I suggest you figure it out, because your friends' lives are depending on it." Natla threatened. The man that was ordered to get the backpack returned. He put the backpack down next to Natla and began to dig through its contents looking for the Scion piece. His hand passed over the concealed pocket several times as he took object after object out of the bag.

"I don't see it Ma'am" He said after clearing the bag of every last thing.

"Get it out" Natla ordered Lara. As Lara walked to the bag she saw several guns follow her movement, she knelt down and pulled the Scion out of the hidden pocket and handed it to Natla.

"Tie her up and bring the rest of them to the landing. Cortez, grab the tents and rest of the stuff and bring it with us." She said once the Scion was in her hand. After Natla barked her orders she looked down at the Scion piece and touched it as if it was fine china and would break at the slightest hint of pressure.

Lara felt her arms get pulled forcefully behind her back and her wrists become tightly tied together to the point that she could feel her wrists start to lose circulation right away. As Lara was lifted to her feet she heard one of the men speak.

"Ma'am, what about the body of the dead one?" he asked

"Leave him to the wolves but grab any weapons he might have on him." Natla answered before walking in the direction the other men had walked in with Thomas, Connor and James. Lara couldn't help but think about her nightmare after hearing Natla's response about the body; it reminded her of the part with her leaving Reyes to the wolves. Before Lara could ponder on it some more she was shoved forward by one of the men.

"Move" he bellowed at her. She glared at him but turned to move but was stopped by an arm gripping her bicep.

"Take the other one…I've got her"

Lara felt the sensation of pain fill her head, the same sensation that came every time she was close to one certain person.

"Maria" Lara snarled. Maria held Lara's arm and waited until Sam and Emily were being directed in front of them to begin walking.

"How's your head feeling?" Maria whispered in Lara's ear. "Have you started to become dizzy yet?" Lara tripped over a branch right as the words left Maria's mouth, she could feel her head start to spin. Maria chuckled and helped Lara gain her footing. "Guess that answers my question. I call it desire, and I put it on just for you." Maria blew into Lara's ear sending shivers down her spine; she didn't quite understand what Maria was talking about but she could feel herself becoming dazed. "It's made to turn off any logic going thought that head of your and make you go for your…desires." Maria explained. Lara felt her nibble on her ear.

"Y-you…drugged…m-me?" Lara stuttered; she felt more goose bumps form on her arms from Maria's ministrations.

"I guess you could say that but I did put anything in you, it works when you're around me and can smell my sent. The unscented aroma floods your senses so that your only thoughts will be what you desire and let's face it we both know that deep down you are attached to me" Maria stopped their walking and pushed Lara up against the nearest tree. She moved in so close to Lara that not even a piece of paper could fit in between them. Lara felt Maria's hands run along her stomach and sides and couldn't help the feeling of arousal overcome her. Her head was pounding and she had a hard time putting a single thought together, all she could focus on was Maria's hands and their close proximity.

_My…head. Soft hands…go…under, need to…feel on…on…skin. Who…is…this, what…is? The…pain is getting…worse…yes…right t-there…_

Maria placed her hand under Lara's shirt and touched the warm skin of her stomach. Lara loved the touch but she was slowly losing recognition of who was even in front of her and the little voice in her head that was slowly disappearing was telling her this is wrong.

Maria smirked when she felt Lara react to her touch; Maria glanced down at Lara's lips before moving in to kiss them. Lara's head slammed into the tree from the force of the kiss but she quickly recovered and bit down hard on Maria's bottom lip drawing blood.

Maria snapped her head back and put her hand to her mouth to wipe away the blood. She looked at the blood on the back of her hand and then looked up to glare at Lara.

"You bitch" She growled before backing handing Lara across the face. The backhand caused Lara to slide down the tree onto the damp ground. She tried to close her eyes to stop the spinning but was jerked upwards by someone pulling at her arm. She couldn't even comprehend that it was still Maria pulling her along, she couldn't focus on her surrounding and she was leaning heavily on her capturer. "Fucking bites me" Maria snarled. Her fingernails were digging into Lara's arm.

"Don't…k-kiss…me…" Lara slurred.

"I don't understand why it's not working" her capturer whispered so quietly that Lara barely heard her.

Her capturer dragged her along for several minutes before Lara heard the unmistakable sound of a helicopter. She felt herself get pulled closer to the sound and she began to feel the powerful wind the spinning pillars were causing. Lara glanced around her surrounding and through a spinning maze she was able to figure out that they were with other people. Another arm gripped her other bicep and pulled her so her weight was now resting on them.

"You will regret that" said her capturer. Lara's sense of recoginition was coming back but she was still confused. She blurted out the first thing her clouded mind could form together.

"Don't…desire you…" Lara was confused by the words but they felt right to say.

"Take her out of my sight" The other person pulled her along and she felt herself get lifted onto the floor of the helicopter.

Her surroundings were still spinning and she was confused of how she had gotten to where she was but Lara was becoming more aware of what was going on, she knew that right now she was being shoved into a seat and buckled up. She closed her eyes and willed for the spinning to stop; meanwhile the hammering in her head had begun to cease. Lara opened her eyes to see the scene before her become still, allowing her to take in where she was. Slowly looking around Lara realized she was on a military helicopter and that Sam and Emily were directly across from her. Locking eyes with Sam, the full impact of Maria's lips touching hers movements before hit her like a ton of bricks. A millions thoughts were running through her head at once.

_I remember her lips and voice in my head. What was she saying about desire? Fuck…what did she do to me? I don't want her…there is more to that scent she was saying…there has got to be…I can feel it. I do not want her…I desire the girl in front of me…oh Sam how did we end up in this mess…I'm so sorry. Fuck…I need to keep…away from her…I need…to…f-figure out…what she is…using against me…_

Lara saw the fear and anger in Sam's eyes but she also noticed determination and that Sam was keeping her head held up. Gazing in Sam's eyes she saw the beautiful swirls of light and dark brown mixing together and standing out against the red irritated white surrounding them. She mouthed 'I love you' to Sam before her world was consumed in darkness by a cloth bag covering her head.

* * *

yeah it was suppose to say 'I love you' not 'loved you' so I'm sorry about the confusion on that too. But I hope you guys like the revised chapter.


	24. Either slap you or kiss you

Okay if anyone read the last chapter before I changed the last part of it then I would recommend that you read it so you don't get confused further along in the story. I changed it because I felt the new part was better for the story and I really like the revised version. Sorry for any confusion.

* * *

"Put her with the injured one" A voice bellowed over the sound of the spinning pillars. Sam was grabbed by the arm and shoved off the helicopter onto the hard ground. She felt her knees scrape pavement when she hit the ground. She was once again lifted by the arm and dragged to where the men were taking her. She couldn't see a thing, the cloth covering her head completely shut out any light from her eyes. Not seeing anything was scary because she wanted to know where they were taking Lara, she hadn't heard them mention anything about Lara. The last thing she remembers seeing is Lara mouthing those small three words.

_God Lara I love you too. I wish I could have replied back before the cloth was put over your head. Shit, Sam, you gotta do something…figure something out. Where are they taking me? The injured one? Who…wait…Thomas…they have to be talking about him? Please let it be Thomas…_

Sam heard the clanking of a bolt being shoved across the door and the squeaking of the door being opened before the cloth was ripped off her head and she was pushed into the room. When she hit the ground the man who shoved her threw a first aid kit at her.

"Figure out how to use it and maybe he might have a chance" he snickered nodding his head in the direction behind Sam before slamming and bolting the door shut. Sam twisted her body to see who the man was talking about. Her eyes widen at the sight of Thomas lying on his side with his hands tied behind his back and blood slowly pooling around him. He was unconscious but Sam could see his chest struggling to slowly rise up and down.

She looked back at the first aid kit and glared at it. She had to help him but the ropes binding her wrists together were so tight.

_Okay Sam, think. You need to get out of these stupid ropes…think…think. Fuck wait my knife…if only I can reach it…come on Sam…_

Sam shifted onto her knees and rested her butt on the sole of her boots and stretched her hands into her boots and into her sock where she hid the knife. A hint she had gotten from Thomas. Her fingers grazed the knife and she latched on to it and pulled it out. She maneuvered the knife in her hands so that the blade was pressed into the rope and she began to cut.

"Come on" Sam groaned. She had been cutting the rope for what felt like ten minutes and her had had begun to cramp up. She was almost there but the rope was too strong for her to just pull the rest of it apart, it had to be cut completely through. She was getting close, she could feel the rope breaking apart and the knife was cutting more smoothly through as more of the rope was severed.

"Yay"

Sam sliced the knife one more time and felt the rope drop from her wrists. She pulled her wrists forward and rubbed her hands over the rope burn. She then grabbed the first aid kit and rushed over to Thomas. She quickly rid him of his ropes and turned him on to his back.

"Fuck I should of taken medical classes" Sam opened the first aid kit and looked at its items. She saw that most of the items had been taken out and the only things available were three alcohol wipes, surgical tape and bandages. "Fuck…Fuck…Fuck" Sam muttered. She didn't know what to do.

_In Grey's anatomy and the other medical shows they take the bullet out. Stupid, those are dramas…not actual medical show. Fuck…they still have to have some reality to it. .Fuck. Thomas you have got to wake up._

"Thomas…Thomas..." Sam pushed him lightly a few times but there was no reaction. She pressed her fingers to his pulse point and felt a slow thumping on her fingertips. "You are not dying on me you stupid idiot." Sam straightened herself up; she could only think of one thing that would wake him up and she didn't think he was going to like it. She shifted her left leg over his hips and straddled him. "Fuck…I'm sorry. Sam took a deep breath and plunged.

The reaction was immediate; Thomas jerked up and grabbed his cheek.

"Fuck…You slapped me?" He snapped. Sam slid off his hips and moved to his side. Thomas winced as he tried to shift his weight. The pain in his side was throbbing but he could feel his adrenaline pumping from his reaction to the slap and the pain was starting to slow numb.

"It was either slap you or kiss you?" Sam stated. Thomas shook his head.

"I'll take the slap" Thomas remarked. He laid back down on his back. He could feel that most of the bleeding had stopped but he still felt nauseous and dizzy.

"I take offense to that, I happen to be a great kiss" Sam said. Thomas just smiled and rolled his eyes. She moved closer to Thomas and lifted his shirt to take a closer look at the wound. All she could see was blood; she couldn't even see the bullet hole. "I gotta clean you up but we only have three alcohol wipes"

Thomas leaned up again, lifted his shirt over his head and handed it to Sam. Sam took it and began to clean the blood away from his wound when he laid back down.

"It…fuck…it needs to be taken…out" Thomas muttered in between flinches. Sam cringed at the idea of taking the bullet out but she knew it needed to be done.

"There is nothing small enough to pull the bullet out" Sam noted. She finished cleaning the blood away from the wound and was able to see a quarter size hole.

"Did you cut the ropes?" Thomas asked. Sam nodded. "My knife is in my boot too" Sam leaned down and grabbed the knife from Thoma's boot.

"I'm going to have to cut your skin open aren't I?" Sam asked. She held both knifes in her hand and just looked at Thomas. "You've already lost a lot of blood, I don't want to cause more blood."

"I'll be fine, I think I saw some surgical tape in there so you can tape the cut back together and that will keep the bleeding at bay. Once the bullet is out it takes away most of the pain and lowers the chance of infection" Sam looked like she wanted to throw up but she took a deep breath. She went into the first aid kit and pulled everything out. She ripped open an alcohol wipe and sanitized both knifes. Thomas saw that Sam's hands were shaking and grabbed them in his. "Hey, look at me" Sam looked up at him. "You can do this…plus ill let you film my scar when we get out of here and ill give you an interview." Sam chuckled a bit.

"I have to not kill you first" Sam muttered. She placed her palm next to the open wound and brought the knife to the skin. Thomas grabbed his shirt and stuffed it in his mouth. Sam pressed the blade to the edge of the hole and sliced into the skin bringing the blade backwards. She watched the skin separate and the blood start to seep out of the newly opened wound.

Thomas pulled the shirt of out his mouth and gave it back to Sam who used it to wipe the blood away. She put the knife and shirt down and picked up Thomas's smaller and longer knife. She placed two fingers in the bigger wound and gently spread the skin to slide the knife in. The knife slid down about four inches before Sam felt it come in contact with something. Thomas jerked at the contact since the bullet was pressed deeper.

"Fuck…I'm sorry" Sam stuttered. She closed her eyes for a second before moving the knife to the side of the bullet and slowly urging it upward. It was a slow process since she didn't want to hurt Thomas any more than she already was and plus the knife wasn't doing much to bring the bullet up but Sam's fingers were just out of reach to grab the bullet.

She urged the bullet up a little more and then dug her two fingers in the wound and just barely managed to grasp the top of the bullet with the tips of her finger nails. She quickly pulled the bullet out of the hole and watched as a small squirt of blood came up with it. Thomas gripped Sam's knee and clenched his jaw.

"It's out…I got it out" Sam reassured him. She could see that he was slowly losing consciousness again. His eyes were completely blood shot and dark bags were starting to form under them. "Don't go to sleep on me…then ill really have to kiss you" Sam saw a small smile form on Thomas's lips. She wiped away the blood again and tore opened another alcohol wipe to clean around the wound before setting to work on taping the skin together and bandaging the wound as best as she could. Sam talked to Thomas the whole time to keep him conscious.

As Sam put the last finishing touches on the bandage she saw Thomas grab the other alcohol wipe and tear it open. He pulled the wipe out and brought it to her face. She winced when she felt the wipe make contact to the gash Maria had given her. She had completely forgotten about the wound and the fact that she had dried up blood on her face and hair. Thomas cleaned the cut and wiped away the dried blood before tossing the wipe somewhere behind her.

Sam rested back on her calf and handed Thomas back his bloodstained shirt. He took it and lifted it over his head and let it drop down his chest and torso.

"I wish I had another shirt to give you" Sam whispered. Thomas just shrugged and slowly sat himself up and rested his back against the wall behind him. He rested his head against the wall.

"Any idea where we are?" He asked. Sam shook her head as she picked up both knifes and wiped them against her pants leaving a blood trial along her thigh. She handed Thomas his knife and placed the other one back into her boot. She didn't want to risk getting caught with them because as of right now they were their only weapons of defense.

Sam crawled over to sit next to Thomas; they just sat there in silence. Sam took the time to look around the room they were in; it was a small room that looked to be a storage room before becoming their prison. There was absolutely nothing in the room but Sam noticed the small window on the left wall close to the ceiling.

"Get up" Sam demanded as she stood. Thomas looked at her but then held his hand up for her to help him up. He stood with a wince but followed Sam towards the window she was walking too. "Think you can give me a lift?" She asked. Thomas looked at Sam and then the window, he wouldn't have to lift her that far for her to grab onto the small ledge to look out the window. He laced his fingers together and bent down; Sam lifted her foot and placed it into Thomas's cupped hands and pushed herself up and grabbed the ledge. She lifted herself up enough to look out the window. She saw that they were in the basement since the view the window provided was of the grassy ground outside. She adjusted her eyes to look at the window in front of her, it wasn't the type that opened but it was old and the grout had started to peel from the edges.

Sam dropped down when her arms started to struggle to keep her up. Thomas was leaning against the wall, she could tell he was in pain and that he needed something to hydrate him. If they stayed in this room he wasn't going to make it.

"I think we can push the window out if we peel the grout from the sides." Thomas nodded, pushed off the wall and crouched down.

"Get on" He said.

"I don't want to cause more strain for you" Sam replied

"It will be quicker this way"

Sam lifted her legs onto his shoulders and he stood up. She reached into her boot and pulled out her knife again and started to hack away at the peeling grout.

"Fuck, duck" Sam snapped. Thomas bent and Sam's head went just below the window. After a few minutes she peered over the ledge and saw that the feet she had seen were gone. She continued to pull at the grout until she felt the window shift. Pressing her hand on the glass, she gently pushed her weight into it until the window fell forward onto the grass. She smiled but quickly grabbed the window again and put it back in position, she didn't want anyone to notice. "Okay put me down"

Thomas bent down on his knees and Sam got off of him.

"The window is out of place, all we have to do is push it." Sam explained. Thomas looked up at the window.

"We should wait till it gets darker"

"Yeah, why don't you try and sleep a little" Sam suggested.

Thomas slid down the wall and was asleep right away. Sam sat next to him keeping an ear out for any noise coming from the door. She kind of wished that she could sleep to so that she could occupy her mind with something else other than worry.

_How long has it been? It looks like the sun is setting but it's still not dark enough to try the window. Where would we even go? Is Lara even in the same place? Don't think like that Sam, Lara can take care of herself. Shit, Lara you'd better live, god please live. _

Sam wiped away the tears that were sliding down her cheeks and turned to look up at the window again, there was no more light shining through. She jolted Thomas and he groaned as he opened his eyes.

"You okay?" Sam asked when he stumbled as he got up.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm going to jump up first to see if the coast is clear and then ill lift you up." Thomas said. Sam saw that he was in solider mode. He grabbed the ledge and lifted himself up; he pushed the window out and crawled through the tiny space. Sam at one point thought he wasn't going to fit but he managed to squeeze through. He was gone for a few minutes but then returned and helped Sam climb through the window.

When Sam stood she immediately noticed that they were at the hotel that they had checked into the other day. Thomas nudged Sam forward and they hid along the shadows until they came to a small tent. The tent was lit up from the inside and Sam was able to make out the shadowy figures of three men.

"I gotta piss." One of them said

"Might as well scout the area while you're out there" another one of them said.

"Yeah…Yeah"

Thomas pushed Sam down behind a bush when the guy walked by. Thomas followed the man and when he was out of ear shot and view of the tent, Thomas lunged at him and wrapped his arm around his neck so he wasn't able to yell out and gripped the man's wrists with his other hand so the man couldn't reach for anything.

"Where are the others?" Thomas questioned. Sam looked around frantically making sure that no one else would see them.

"F-Fuck…Off" The man replied. Thomas tightened his squeeze around his neck and the man fell to the ground.

"Is he dead?" Sam whispered. Thomas shook his head and began to take off the man's clothes. He took off the man's pants and shirt before talking off his own and replacing them with the man's. Thomas dragged the man to where Sam was behind the bush and handed Sam one of the guns he had.

"Found a change of clothes" Thomas said when he saw Sam's expression of confusion. "Okay, let's look around and see if we can find out where the others are."

Thomas and Sam scurried along the walls of the individual houses peering into any window they could. Thomas had knocked out three more guys along the way. They were currently crouched behind a jeep getting ready to run across the grass pass six men to the larger tent set up in the courtyard. Thomas was about to run when he felt Sam grab his shirt and force him back down.

"What are-"

"Shhh" Sam shushed putting her finger to her lips. She pointed to the six men sitting by the fire. "Listen"

Sam had heard one of them say Lara's name.

"Shame she is gay."

"Like that's ever stopped you, Larry" One of the men said shoving the other one. "Go on; go teach those girls what it's like to be with a man or in the other girl's case a real man."

"Alright, come on newbie, you coming?" the Larry guy asked the man who was sitting on the ground.

"What…yeah, I'm coming" the newbie jumped up and followed the other guy.

"Go get em." The other guys shouted at their backs.

Sam shared a glance with Thomas and they both quickly fell into place behind them. Sam's head was racing with the image of what these men wanted to do to Lara. She so badly wanted to pull her gun out on them now.

_Follow them Sam, don't do anything stupid just follow them. They are going to lead you to Lara, when you get to Lara you can shot them._

"Newbie, which one ya want?" Larry asked.

"Oh…ah…um I don't care" the newbie replied as he tripped over his own feet. Sam got the feeling the 'newbie' didn't want to be part of it, she kind of felt bad for him. The two men were walking to the chapel which was in the opposite direction in which Sam and Thomas were originally going in. The men entered the chapel and closed the door behind them. Thomas and Sam ducked under one of the painted windows and listen to the conversation going on inside.

"We got it from here" Larry said.

"Good I'm fucking exhausted. I'll be back in a few hours. If you're going to do anything then you best wait until the doctor is finished talking to them"

"Why he in there?"

"To figure out the coordinations to the other locations or something like that." With that the other man walked out the chapel doors, Thomas grabbed the door before it could slam shut and he and Sam snuck through and hid behind one of the many long benches.

"Wont we get in trouble for doing this?" the newbie asked

"Nah the boss aint here, she won't be back for two days" Larry answered. The two men were just standing around looking at the features of the chapel.

"Where is she?"

"How should I know? Fuck this doctor's visiting time is ova" Larry snapped as he rushed to the door at the other end to the chapel and went through it. The newbie just stood there, he took some steps forward but then turned around and plopped down on one of the benches. Thomas grabbed Sam's wrist and they slowly crept up behind the man. Thomas let go of Sam's wrist when they were directly behind the bench and grabbed the man from behind.

The newbie struggled against Thomas's grasp.

"Please don't…kill…me…please" The man begged. Sam saw tears streaming down his face.

"Will you help us?" Sam asked. Thomas gave her a look but she ignored it. She moved to stand in front of the man. It was then she noticed how young the man was, he looked younger than her. He had a thin frame and fear was etched into his face.

"H-How?"

"Convince the other one to come back up alone" Sam said. The young man nodded his head, Thomas glanced at Sam and she nodded her head at him. Thomas grabbed the man's gun and radio before letting him go.

The young man looked at Sam and Thomas and walked to the door Larry had gone through.

"Larry?" He shouted down the stairs

"What?!"

"Mickey is radioing for you" he said.

"Fucking hell. Doctor I want you packed and out when I get back." Sam heard Larry say before she could hear him thumping up the stairs.

Thomas pressed himself against the wall next to the door and waited for Larry to come through. Sam crouched behind the bench and the newbie stood in front of the door. When Larry came through, Thomas cracked him in the back of the head with his gun. Larry stumbled but didn't fall; he was just dazed by the hit.

"What the fuck!?" he shouted. The newbie tried to run but Sam tripped him, straddle his back and press her gun to his head.

"Please I don't want to hurt you, so don't move" she begged. The young man just went slack but Sam kept the gun in position on his head.

Thomas on the other hand wasn't getting off easy. After getting hit Larry turned to see what happened, before he could turn around completely Thomas pinned his arms but Larry was stronger and was able to break the pin and elbow Thomas right in his wound. Thomas hit the ground gripping his side. Larry kneed him in the face and pulled out his gun.

Sam jumped off the newbie and jumped onto Larry's back. Larry was caught by surprise by the weight and stumbled forward a bit. When he regained his footing he quickly shuffled backwards and slammed himself and Sam into the wall making Sam get the full brunt of the impact. Sam's breath was knocked out of her but she didn't let go. She tightened her grip around his neck when he moved forward to repeat the action of slamming her again. Before he could shuffle backwards again Sam grabbed her knife from her boot and plunged the knife into his neck.

Larry dropped to his knees with Sam falling with him. She jumped off his back and watched the pool of blood form around his body. She turned around and began to puke any food she had in her stomach. Tears were forming in her eyes and the image of all the blood she had caused was running through her head.

"Sam?"

Sam turned to see Thomas gripping his wound still but he was hovering over the younger man with his gun pointed at him.

"I'm fine" Sam said before he could even ask how she was. She stood up on wobbly legs and walked to Thomas but stopped short when she heard footsteps once again coming up the stairs. Thomas rushed over to the wall again and waited for the Doctor. When the doctor walked through the door he froze and dropped the box he was carrying when he saw Sam but before he could process what was going on Thomas had knocked him out.

"You…drag the other one downstairs" Thomas ordered the newbie who was peeking through the gap between his fingers. The newbie got up and grabbed Larry's arms and pulled him down the stairs. Sam grabbed the feet of Doctor Weston while Thomas grabbed his arms and they both carried him down.

The flight down was short but Doctor Weston was not light and she and Thomas had to stop a few times to adjust their grip of him.

"Bloody hell?" Sam heard Lara shout. The newbie must be in the holding area already. Sam and Thomas stumbled in a few minutes later and Sam immediately dropped Doctor Weston and ran to where Lara was leaning against the wall.

"Sam?!" Lara cried. Sam dropped to her knees and engulfed Lara in a hug; she couldn't help the tears that had started to fall.

"Tie him up and move him to the corner" Thomas demanded of the newbie. Sam pulled back from Lara to see the newbie follow the orders and Thomas rush over to Emily who was unconscious.

"She was knocked out by him" Lara explained jerking her head towards Larry. Thomas quickly cut Emily's ropes and handed Sam the knife to cut Lara's. Once Lara's hands were free, Sam felt herself get pulled into a powerful and passionate kiss. Lara's hands threaded themselves into Sam's hair and press their heads close together. When Lara finally pulled away Sam was completely out of breath and shocked by the emotions she felt in that kiss.

"Can you get us out of here?"

Sam and Lara both turned to see Thomas holding Emily up and talking to the newbie.

"Yeah…yeah there is a back way from here with a few trucks" he whispered. Lara walked over to Thomas and lifted Emily's other arm over her shoulder to balance the weight.

The newbie walked up the stairs with Thomas and Lara behind him and Sam talking up the rear. When Sam walked through the door she turned, slammed it shut and bolted it. Lara let go of Emily and rushed to the box Doctor Weston had dropped and handed it to Sam to carry.

The young man led them behind the chapel and through a bunch a trees. At first Sam was afraid he was going to betray them and lead them into a trap but the trees began to clear and Sam saw three busted up trucks and a small rotting gate in front of the trucks.

"Drive the trucks for about three miles through the forest and you will hit a dead-end, that's when you take a right and it will bring you to the edge of town. If you go left that will bring you to the heart of the town." The newbie informed. Thomas and Lara walked to one of the trucks and placed Emily in the back. Sam stepped up next to the young man.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"16" he answered. Sam's head snapped in his direction.

"Really?" the boy just nodded and bowed his head down.

"Sweetie, what's your name?"

"Ricardo"

"How'd you get involved in this?" Sam heard Lara ask. Lara had heard him mention his age as she was walking back towards them

"For the money, I have none and a place to stay…I have no place to live" Sam felt her heart drop for this kid.

"They will kill you when they find out we have escaped, won't they?" Ricardo didn't say anything but his silence was all the confirmation Thomas needed. "You're driving, get us to a transportation spot and then your own your own you understand?" Thomas asked

"Y-Yes." Ricardo answered to Thomas's retreating back. Sam noticed that blood was soaking through Thomas's shirt again meaning that his wound had been reopened.

"Make sure we get there fast" Sam stated. Ricardo walked forward and got into the driver's side of the truck. Thomas sat in the back with Emily while Sam and Lara squeeze into the front passenger seat. Sam was sitting in Lara's lap and had her head pressing into the crook of her neck; she could feel Lara's protective arms wrapped tight around her.

_I feel so safe right now, in your arms. God Lara, if you only knew how safe you make me feel. Even in the worst situations you make me feel so protected. I wish I could do what you do for me…_

Sam's eyes started to slowly droop; even though she tried to fight against it sleep eventually over took her.

* * *

I felt that Sam needed to have a chapter to herself. Review with questions and comments.


	25. Damsel in Distress

"How much further?" Lara asked Ricardo when she woke up. It had been about two hours since they escaped and now they were driving down a highway into the city of Athens.

"Not much." Ricardo answered. He was still nervous around them but his fear had started to drift away.

"Take…us to a ba-bank first." Thomas stuttered. Lara glanced back at him and her eyes almost bulged. He was white, completely white. His eyes were bloodshot to the point that she could barely see any white and he was fighting to keep them opened. Lara jerked to get a better look causing Sam to wake up and bang her head with Lara's. Lara just ignored the collision and turned to Thomas.

"We need to get you to a hospital!" Lara snapped. She was pissed at herself for falling asleep after Sam did and not remembering Thomas's wound.

"No, we…need to g-get to a bank and then…a…an airport." Thomas argued. Sam turned to see what the deal was and noticed Thomas's state.

"Take us to the hospital" Sam ordered Ricardo.

"Stop…No…they will be expecting that."

"Thomas you need to get looked at." Lara urged. She looked at Emily and saw that she was still unconscious.

"Drive us to a bank." Thomas demanded. Lara huffed in annoyance.

"Why a bank?" Sam asked

"Every…IAA soldier has an account…that…that is made so that…if something like this…happens…w-we can…get money out…to get away…and alert IAA. I call…my account…number and announce…the location of the bank…and the money gets...wired to the …b-bank." Thomas explained. He was completely out of breath after his explanation.

"Fine we will go to the b-"

"Take your shirt off." Sam and Lara both looked to see that Emily had awoken and was now sitting up and shifting to Thomas's side. Thomas looked at Emily and cupped her cheek, her eyes locked with his as she lifted his shirt up over the wound. Her eyes left his to assess the wound and what needed to be done. She peeled back the bandages and took note of the beginning of an infection starting to form mostly likely from the wound not being cleaned and stitched shut.

"The bullet needs to be taken out." Emily said.

"Already has been." Thomas replied. Emily looked up surprised and confused, Thomas pointed to Sam. Emily looked at the wound again and noticed the other wound cutting from the hole.

"You had to open it more?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have been able to get the bullet out." Sam explained. She could feel Lara tighten her grip around her waist and her eyes bearing into her neck.

"The bullet is out but there is still an infection forming…fuck Thomas…I need to stitch you…I need medical supplies." Emily shifted her hands to his face. Thomas's eyes were almost completely closed but he managed to speak.

"You…kn-know…the…the number…" His eyes shut completely. Emily's fingers flew to his pulse point; Lara noticed her breathe a breath of relief after a few seconds but could still see fear and concern in her expression.

"Where is the nearest bank?" Emily asked.

"We are coming to it." Ricardo announced. They pulled in front of a huge white building with a sign that said ALPHA Bank. Lara saw that the lights were still on inside the building and people were walking in and out.

"Stay here, I'm not sure how long this is going to take but I want you to shift him to a laying position and keep checking his pulse." Emily opened the truck door and got out but she didn't leave right away, she stared at Thomas. She was rooted to the spot, she didn't want to leave, he was fading fast and she needed to do something.

"Emily, we got him." Lara said. Sam climbed into the back seat. Lara had gotten out of the truck too and moved behind Emily, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"If anything happens…come-come…" Emily tried to speak.

"We will." Lara said. Emily nodded her head and turned to walk into the bank. Lara got into the back seat and moved Thomas's legs up onto the seat while Sam shifted Thomas's head so that it was in her lap making it capable for her to check his pulse. Lara returned to the front seat and shifted so she was able to comfortably watch Sam and Thomas. Ricardo also turned to look in the back seat; he had turned off the car to save the little gas they had.

"Is he going to be okay?" He asked. His eyes shifted from Thomas, to Sam then to Lara. Neither Sam nor Lara answered. Thomas didn't look good; as the seconds ticked he started to look worse.

"Do you know anything?" Lara asked Ricardo. Ricardo knew what she was talking about.

"Not much. I was only told that you guys were to be kept guarded and not allowed out. I got some information that you were needed to find something but I am new so I wasn't told a lot." He said. Lara noticed that he had an accent but it wasn't Greek, and that his English was pretty fluent.

"Where you from?"

"Germany." He answered.

"You speak English very well." Lara noted

"Father was originally from Canada but moved to Germany and met my mother, so I was taught both languages."

"How did you get mixed up in this?" Sam asked. Sam had gotten to the point of leaving two fingers pressed to Thomas's pulse point.

"Parents died when I was young, and I've been alone ever since. We had no family…not that I know of. My parents never mentioned any. I was wandering the streets when I bumped into a few guys and got into a tussle with them. They were impressed with how well I could hold my own weight so they offered me a job, I just thought it was a security job but when we came here it all changed. I just wanted the money…"

Ricardo rested his head on the steering wheel and began to sob. Lara glanced at Sam with an expression asking her what to do.

"This…is…to-too much. I never…wanted to…to hurt anyone…now…th-they want to…to kill me." Ricardo spluttered through tears. Lara placed her hand on his shoulder and gently rubbed circles.

"We'll figure this out." She reassured. The weight of everything was starting to press down on her shoulders. She looked around the truck and saw how much this expedition had gone haywire. Lara's eyes fell on Sam; she was looking down at Thomas shifting his head a little bit. The feeling of panic filled Lara, she was afraid of seeing Sam in the position that Thomas was in and herself being in Emily's shoes.

"Sorry." Ricardo muttered wiping away the tears from his face. Lara glanced at him and felt saddened that such a young kid had been thrown into this mess.

* * *

Nobody said anything for the next hour; they just sat in the truck in complete silence listening to the struggling breaths of Thomas. The silence was broken by Emily opening the back door and climbing into the truck with a bag.

"Take me to a drug store or someplace that sells first aid supplies." Emily ordered. Ricardo turned the ignition and began to drive. Lara and Sam both stared at Emily waiting for her to tell them something. Emily lifted Thomas's shirt again and started to press around the wound. Lara didn't know what she was doing but she figured it was some medical thing because Emily had done the same thing to her when she was injured.

"€100,000." Emily whispered.

"So IAA has been alerted?"

"Yeah, not sure what happens now but we are not going to the airport until he is bandaged and able to stay awake and stand. So after we get the supplies we will find a hotel or something."

"Wow, 100,000. That's more than I figured you'd get." Lara said.

"He has more in the account but I didn't want to have to convert a lot of money if we go to a different country." Emily explained.

"This is the only drug store that I know of. I'm not sure where there is a hotel but I can go in with you to ask the clerk. I know a little of the language." Ricardo said. Emily nodded at him and they both got out of the truck leaving Lara and Sam alone with Thomas.

"You okay?" Lara asked. She looked at Sam and could see that Sam's thoughts were a million miles away. The side of Sam's face had started to form an ugly bruise and the gash looked like it needed to be cleaned. "Sam…baby?" Lara called out to her again since she didn't respond the first time. Sam's head turned up to face Lara but her eyes didn't meet her's. Lara reached into the backseat to grab Sam's hand, the one that wasn't pressed to Thomas's pulse. "Sam?" Sam's eyes flickered to Lara's.

"Yeah?" Sam responded.

"What's going through your head?" Lara asked. She felt Sam lace their fingers together and give her hand a squeeze.

"Honestly…I don't know…." Sam said. Her eyes had started to lose their brightness, it wasn't gone but it was just dim. Lara felt her heart break looking at Sam.

_Sam…I'm sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen…we knew there was a risk but it wasn't supposed to happen. Baby please don't lose that spark…god…that spark is what keeps me going.  
_

"His pulse is getting slower."

Lara looked at Thomas's chest and saw that it was barely rising and falling. She looked towards the window and saw that Emily and Ricardo were walking out of the store. She caught Emily's eyes and beckoned for her to hurry up. Emily's eyes flashed with worry as she ran towards the truck and hopped into the back. Ricardo had the truck started and moving before he shut his door.

"It's six blocks away." he announced. Lara was impressed on how much concern she could see in the young teens face. He really wanted to help them and not hurt them.

"Here, hold this." Emily said as she handed Sam three bags. Emily had pulled out a water bottle and some cloths before handing the bags to Sam. She opened the bottle and poured the water on and around the wound, then used the cloth to clean up the new and dried up blood from his skin and the wound.

"Fuck…the infection is spreading within the wound…how long till we get to the hotel?" Emily snapped.

"Ten minutes." Ricardo answered. He was tapping his hands against the steering wheel in impatience.

"It needs to be cleaned now. Sam…grab both his hands in a firm grip. Lara…I need you back here to hold his feet."  
Emily moved to the floor of the truck and Lara climbed into the back and grabbed both Thomas's feet. They were all cramped but no one noticed or cared. Emily reached into the bags that Sam had moved to the floor and pulled out, what Lara figured, was alcohol.

"He is going to jerk…I need you to have a strong hold on him." Emily said. She glanced at both girls before unscrewing the cap and moving the bottle to hover over the wound.

"Fuck…I'm sorry." Emily muttered before pouring almost the whole bottle on the wound. Within seconds Thomas reacted. His arms and legs jerked and both Lara and Sam felt his muscles tighten and pull against their grip. The alcohol started to sizzle and bubble with in the wound, starting the cleaning process of killing the infection.  
After a few more seconds of pulling against Lara and Sam, Thomas relaxed again. Not once had he opened his eyes but his breathing had quickened and his pulse began to race.

"We're here." Ricardo said.

"Give me the money and we will go in and get some rooms." Sam said. Emily passes her the bag and Sam took some money out of it before getting out of the truck and entering the motel office building.

"Your girlfriend gave him a chance." Emily whispered. Her voice was so low that it took Lara a few seconds to realize she had spoken and what she had said.

"What?" Lara asked

"Taking the bullet out. It stopped the infection from spreading further and from the bullet going deeper. Now he only has to deal with the small infection he has instead of me cutting the skin and taking the bullet out. If I had to do it now, it would have weakened him even more, but since it is out he can use the little strength he has to fight the infection."

"Will he be okay?"

"Yeah, he should be…no… he is going to be fine. I am going to stitch him up and give him some pain relievers and he WILL be fine in the morning. Besides, he is too stubborn to die."

Lara and Emily both chuckled at the comment. Lara watched Emily brush the hair off of Thomas's forehead and give him a kiss. The back door was opened and Sam smiled at them.

"We got two adjoined rooms for €80." Sam stated. Emily and Lara climbed out the back. Ricardo pulled Thomas to the edge of the seat and then slung one of his arms over his shoulder and heaved him into a standing position. Emily went on the other side of Thomas and slung his other arm over her shoulder. Sam led them to two rooms, 5 & 6. She opened the door to six and Emily and Ricardo carried Thomas to the bed and laid him down on it. Lara handed Emily the bags from the store and she began to work on stitching Thomas's wounds.

* * *

After, when Sam and Ricardo left to get food and drinks from the mini store down the street, they mostly all stayed in the one room watching Emily work on Thomas. It took her about an hour to stitch him since he kept on flinching every time she stuck the needle point into his skin. After she finished bandaging him up, she crushed the pain relievers, put them in the water and slowly poured the water in his mouth making sure that he swallowed.

"Now we wait?" Sam asked Emily nodded and beckoned for one of the sandwiches Sam had bought. Sam grabbed the sandwich and tossed it to her; she quickly started to eat it. Once she was finished with the sandwich she lay down on the bed and fell asleep, leaving Sam, Lara and Ricardo to eat their food in silence.

A half hour after Emily fell asleep Lara abruptly stood up from the chair she was sitting in, grabbed the unused first aid supplies and walked into the adjoined room. Sam glanced at Emily and Ricardo, who had fallen asleep on the other bed, before standing up and following Lara into the other room.

"Sweetie?" Sam called out into the dark room

"Sam," Lara answered. She turned on the bedside light and Sam could see her sitting cross legged on the bed. "Come here."

Sam walked over to Lara and climbed onto the bed to face her. Lara scooted closer and shifted her legs on either side of Sam so she could reach Sam's face without straining. She grabbed the alcohol bottle, poured some of the contents on a cotton swab and lifted it to the gash on Sam's face and gently cleaned the cut. Sam winced in pain but didn't take her eyes away from Lara's. She saw the focus in Lara's eyes as she worked to clean away any grime from the cut. She also noticed the guilty look on her face, it was the same expression she had when she was blaming herself for the deaths of the Endurance crew, but what Sam didn't know was why she had the guilty look.

Sam reached with one of her hands to cup Lara's cheek. Lara sighed and pulled her own hand away from Sam's face; she locked her eyes with Sam's.

"She…she…kissed me," Lara stumbled out. Sam didn't need her to elaborate on who she was talking about. She just kept her silence and let Lara continue talking. "I didn't like it…but I don't know what she has on her but it's some…sort of drug. Sam, I can feel myself slowly losing myself around her…I completely lose awareness of my surroundings. Everything starts…starts to spin." Lara was trying to explain how the experience was but she couldn't find the words to describe it

"What did you do?" Sam asked. Lara was confused but then she figured out that Sam was talking about the kiss.

"I-I bit her…I remember tasting blood and she backhanded me an-"

Sam started to chuckle a little but then it turned into a full blown laugh. Lara couldn't help but smirk, Sam's laugh was contagious.

"I don't see how this is funny, the slap hurt." Lara said between giggles. Sam smiled at her, then pushed her down onto the bed and cuddled against her side.

"That bitch is going to think twice before messing with us. When you were still in the cave she had me pinned against her and I head-butted her and then when she kisses you, you bite her. I wouldn't be surprised if her face was all swollen up and looked like a moldy blueberry." Sam said.

"Wait…you head-butted her?" Lara asked. She felt Sam nodded against her chest. "Is that why you have the gash on your face?" Sam nodded again.

"It doesn't really hurt anymore, it more sore than anything." Sam told her.

"I'm sorry Sam." Lara uttered. Sam sat up on her elbow and glared at Lara.

"Please don't start that…this was not your fault, none of it was." Sam leaned in close so that their lips were millimeters away from each other.

"What would I do without you?" Lara whispered before leaning in the rest of the way to connect their lips. Sam smiled into Lara's lips before breaking away; she got up and walked into the other room. Lara was puzzled at the sudden loss of contact but then saw Sam return with the box Lara had grabbed when they escaped. Sam put the box at the foot of the bed on the floor and reached in and pulled something out. Lara rolled her eyes when she saw that it was the camera.

_Of all things that are in the box, she notices her camera. Typical Sam.  
_

Sam climbed back onto the bed and straddled Lara's abdomen. She fiddled with the camera for a few minutes before pointing it at Lara.

"Once again we have the soon to be world famous archeologist, Lara Croft. Say hello Lara."  
Sam moved her head to the side to mockingly glare at Lara when she didn't say anything.

"Really Sam, with all that's going on?" Lara shook her head but the smile was growing by the seconds across her face.

"I wanted to document an important moment." Sam said. Lara raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's so important about now?"

"Well, Ms. Croft I wanted to find out what your feelings were about being the damsel…in…distress and having your Dashing. Beautiful. Girlfriend comes rescue you?"

"Damsel in distress? Weren't you captured first?" Lara threw back at her.

"So, it was me you rescued you which makes you the damsel in distress," Sam stated "And if I remember clearly the hero is supposed to get a reward."

"Oh really? What was mine for rescuing you on Yamatai?" Lara asked. She folded her arms across her chest.

"Obviously it was me."

"I'm still debating on whether it's a reward or a punishment." Lara muttered. Lara chuckled when Sam slapped her arm and stuck her tongue out at her.

"Anyways…I still want my reward…so what will it be Ms. Croft?"

Lara stared at Sam through the lens of the camera before leaning forward and placing her hand over the lens and pulling the camera out of Sam's grasp while reaching her other hand to press against the back of Sam's neck and bring their lips together. While her lips were still attached to Sam's Lara fumbled around with the camera until she felt the little screen close back into place and then put it down on the night stand. Sam threaded her fingers through Lara's hair while leaning her gently back down on the bed never breaking the kiss. Lara deepened the kiss by forcing her tongue into Sam's mouth and began the battle for dominance. Sam moaned into the kiss as Lara's other hand trialed under shirt and up along her spine.

Lara was the first to break away but she quickly moved her mouth to Sam's neck. The heat between them was building up but suddenly Sam pulled back and let out a loud yawn that cause water to pool in her eyes. Sam went to kiss her again but Lara stopped her.

"Let's go to sleep." Lara suggested. Sam pouted and shook her head.

"I want my reward." Sam whined

"Baby…you will get your reward but I need my "hero" to go to sleep." Lara said while doing the air quotations on hero.

Sam went to protest again but another yawn crept up on her interrupting any chance of an argument she was going to give. Sam sighed before rolling off Lara's abdomen and onto the bed. She lay down so she was facing Lara; she grabbed her hand and intertwined their finger together. Lara pulled their twined finger towards her mouth and kissed the back of Sam's hand.

"I just felt my heart skip a beat." Sam mumbled. Her eyes were getting heavy. "We could totally make an awesome chick flick. I come save you and you charm your way into my pants to give me my reward, it would be so romantic."

"Yeah that is sooo romantic Sam," Lara said. "Go to sleep oh mighty heroine."

Lara watched Sam's eyes close and after a few minutes her breathing became shallow and steady. Lara had a sense that something was off about Sam. Her personality was still there but there was something that Sam was holding back, Lara could see it in her eyes. Something had happened while they were separated, something scarring.

Although her thoughts were jumbled and running wild, the more she looked at Sam the more she felt her own exhaustion taking over. Lara eventually succumbed to sleep but it wouldn't last long.

* * *

Sorry for the wait but finals are almost over and after that I'll be able to write more and update sooner. Hope you enjoy.


	26. You light up a room

"No…no…NO…Stop…STOP STOP…"

Lara jerked awake to the sounds of Sam yelling. She quickly turned to her to see that she was still asleep and having a nightmare. She was thrashing her arms around and there was a heavy layer of sweat on her skin soaking through her shirt.

"GET AWAY!" She screamed. Her arms were flailing everywhere.

"Sam…baby…Sam" Lara tried to call out to her and place a hand on her forehead but Sam's flailing hands knocked hers out of the way. Lara was scared but she knew that she needed to remain calm and wake her up. Lara sat up on her knees and grabbed Sam's hands to prevent them from hurting them both. The action didn't do well to calm Sam, it only scared her more and thrash around. Lara held her grip and attempted to wake her up. "Sam…SAM…Fuck Sam wake up!" Lara yelled the last part and jerked Sam's wrist with force. The harsh tone and rough jerk caused Sam to sit straight up in panic, her eyes flying open; Lara quickly released Sam and sat down on the bed.

Sam's chest was heaving, her hands were shaking and her eyes held a haunted and frightened look. Lara watched a bead of sweat roll down her forehead down the side of her cheek and under her jaw. Her hair was pressed to her forehead and her shirt had a dark patch around the collar where more sweat had soaked through.

"Sam?" Lara whispered. She slowly reached out and placed a gentle hand on Sam's leg. Sam flinched so Lara pulled away but instead of keeping away Lara shifted herself next to Sam; wrapped her arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a tight and loving embrace. Sam tried to pull away at first but Lara just tightened her grip and eventually Sam gave up the fight, buried her head in Lara's shoulder and sobbed. "It's okay…I'm here. It was a nightmare, Sam." Lara muttered these words softly in Sam's ear while stroking her hair.

Sam's sobs subsided but she didn't let go of Lara who didn't mind, she wasn't going to push Sam into talking about the dream, when she is ready she would talk. Lara heard a creak and shifted her head a bit to see a figure leaning against the frame of the door of the adjoined rooms. The figure moved forward a bit so that the small amount of moonlight shining through the gap of the shades illuminated their face. Lara looked over Thomas and saw that he looked a little better than he had earlier but was still gripping his wound. They shared a look and he jerked his head towards Sam. Lara knew what he was asking and just nodded her head; he nodded his head back, stared at them for a few minutes and turned back into the shadows other room. Lara continued to look at the spot where he was standing and think about how close they were to losing him, and yet he still came by to check on them.

"There was…b-blood. A lot of blood," Sam said, her voice pulling Lara out of her thoughts. Sam pulled away from Lara but kept her head downcast. "It kept coming out…i-ive seen blood before b-but…but this was…fuck…I actually did it. I didn't think about it. I-I just di-did it. I…grabbed the knife and…and…god there was a lot of blood."

Sam pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them and placed her head on top of her knees. Lara's head was trying to process the words Sam had said, she was trying to figure out what she was taking about.

_Blood…Thomas? Knife…Thomas was shot…so that would mean something else happened…she grabbed the knife…but what- wait…the other guy Ricardo carried down…blood was dripping from his…neck…there was a pool of blood upstairs…no she couldn't have…I hope not…no…Sam…I'm sorry…_

"It's not your fault…you had to do it." Lara whispered. She wasn't sure what happened or how Sam killed him but she didn't want her blaming herself.

"Funny to think I was saying the same thing to you earlier." Sam chuckled. Her head was still pressed to her knees and her hands were still slightly shaking.

"Sam…"

Lara reached over and grabbed Sam's hands and laced their fingers together. Sam looked up and their eyes connected; Lara could see water brimming Sam's eyelids and threating to spill over.

"I killed him Lara…I stabbed him. Fuck…he deserved it…he was going to…to…I'm happy he is dead but…" Sam tried saying. Sam stopped trying to explain, looked down and gripped Lara's fingers.

"Try to stop thinking about it Sam. After I killed my first guy in Yamatai, it was hard, his head nearly blew off but if I kept thinking about it I would not have been able to get you, I would have been too scared. Believe me when I say that you're not the monster…Sam you're far from being a monster. Baby, please look at me." Lara urged. Sam's head stayed downcast but Lara placed her fingers on her chin and gently pushed it up. "Baby…please."

Sam's eyes slowly made their way up to Lara's. Sam could see the love and concern swirling around in those beautiful hazel eyes.

"Sam…you are the kindest person I have ever known. You have a heart of pure gold and when you walk into a room you bloody light it up brighter than the sun. I know this is hard…taking a life is hard…there are no words to describe it…but please Sam don't let this change who you are. I need you…I need that goofy, beautiful, crazy, girl I fell in love with. We will get through this…I promise you."

Sam had silent tears streaming down her cheeks. Lara lifted her hands to cup Sam's cheeks and used her thumbs to brush away the tears. Sam placed her own hands on top of Lara's and closed her eyes at the warm embrace. She felt a pair of lips gently press against her forehead, then her cheeks and finally to her lips. The kiss was gently and brief but it made Sam smile, a genuine smile.

"Come on, let's try and get some sleep." Lara said. She moved away from Sam to lie down on the bed on her back. Sam moved next to her and rested her head on her chest and listened to the sound of her heart beat.

* * *

"What are we going to do now?" Emily asked Thomas. Thomas was sitting on the edge of the bed taking his gun apart. She knew it was a habit that he had formed when he was trying to figure something out.

"We gotta stop her. We have to figure out what those coordinates are and get there before she does." Thomas said. He shifted his neck side to side; Emily heard the joints crack. She moved behind him and began to press her fingers into his shoulders and neck.

"Take it easy…your still healing." Emily said. Thomas nodded and relaxed into the rhythm of Emily's hands. He glanced over at Ricardo and saw the young kid flipping through the magazine that was on the table. He was so young and Thomas wanted to help him, he didn't want to leave him stranded but he didn't want him coming with them. "We can't leave him." Emily muttered in his ear.

"How do you do that?" Thomas whispered back.

"Do what?"

"Know what I'm thinking."

"Years of practice and reading your facial expressions."

"Once we figure out where we are going then we can figure out what to do with him." Thomas said

"What is IAA going to do?"

"I need to contact them again but I need them to lay low since I bet Mitchell has some way to track their movement. I don't want to risk being watched or followed."

"I still can't believe that Mitchell did that…I thought…" Emily started. Thomas shook his head; he didn't want to hear it. They heard a shuffling and both looked up to see Lara coming from the other room carrying a box. She walked up to the vacant bed next to them and placed the box on the bed and started to take out its contents and place them on the bed.

Thomas stood up and walked next to Lara. He saw that the box held some of the gold plates and documents that they had found in the cave and Richard Croft's journals. Thomas picked up one of the journals and flipped through its pages.

"How is she?" He asked while Lara examined the other journal. Emily came over to the bed and sat down and began to look at the documents but still gave Thomas and Lara privacy to talk by ignoring them.

"Okay for now, she didn't have another nightmare. Thomas…what happened before you got us?" Lara asked. She closed the journal and looked up at him. Emily even stopped what she was doing and slightly turned her head in their direction to listen.

"We escaped because of her…she took the bullet out…she cut through grout to push a window out that allowed us to get out of the room we were locked in. We heard some men mention your names so we followed them to the chapel. It was this guy named Larry and him." Thomas paused to point towards Ricardo who was still looking at the magazine. Emily had completely given up on trying to give them privacy and turned to face them; all contents of the box were completely forgotten. "I was going to kill him but…Sam, she saw something in him and…stopped me. She asked him to help and he did. The other guy came upstairs…I cracked him in the head but he didn't go down. I tried to pin him but he hit my side and when I went down he kneed me in the face. The rest happened fast but Sam jumped on his back…and stabbed him in the neck…She saved my life…he was coming after me with a gun…" Thomas finished his story but Lara was still confused about something.

"She said he was going to do something?" Lara questioned. Thomas was about to speak but Ricardo beat him.

"We went to the chapel with the intention of raping the both of you" Ricardo said bluntly. They all turned to him, he was still looking down at the magazine but it was closed. "I didn't…I didn't want to but I-I would have had to. I don't ev-even know why he wanted me to come with him. I'm-I'm glad the bas-bastard is dead; he was always pushing me around. He-he knew that I didn't want to do it but he still made me come…I'm so-sorry…I…" Ricardo broke off and placed his head in his hands to hide the tears.

They all stayed still for a moment and just as Thomas was about to step forward they saw Sam walk over to Ricardo and wrap her arms around him. Ricardo turned into her arms and wrapped his arms around her waist and cried into her stomach.

"Shhh…sweetie it's okay…it's all over. You helped us…you have nothing to be sorry about."

"B-but…I would…-ha-have-"

"Shhh. Stop…it doesn't matter. It didn't happen…and you're safe now."

Sam rubbed his head trying to calm him. Lara walked up next to her and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We won't let anything happen to you and I trust you…I know that you would not have done it willingly." Lara reassured. Ricardo nodded his head and his sobs began to quiet down but he didn't let go of Sam. Lara glanced at Sam and saw her mouth 'thank you' to her. Lara smiled and leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek. She was amazed at her girlfriend and the courage she displayed.

_No one else would have been able to calm him like this…no one but Sam…she has the touch and softness. She saw that he was innocent…that's why she stopped Thomas from killing him. She may trust too easily but she is still able to see the good in people…I wish I could do that. I wish she didn't have to kill…she didn't deserve to have to do that but…I couldn't ask for anyone else to be here with me._

"We need to figure out the next location." Thomas said interrupting the thoughts going through Lara's head. Lara walked back over to the bed and began to look through the journals with Thomas and Emily.

* * *

Sam and Ricardo stayed by the table for a few more minutes before she suggested that they get some more food and maybe some clothes. Thomas agreed with her and gave her some cash and his gun as a precaution. Sam shared a look with Lara before walking out the door with Ricardo. She had really wanted to get him out of the room because she could tell he was still a bit nervous around Thomas. They got into the truck and went to a little strip mall that the motel owner had told them about the other day. They had decided to get some clothes first and then get some food to bring back to the others.

Walking through the stores, they got odd looks from people and Sam figured it was because they looked like they had come from the dumpster.

"People keep staring." Ricardo noted.

"It's okay; once we get some fresh clothes they will stop looking." Sam said back as she led them into a causal looking store. The attendant did a double take at them when they walked in and a look of disgust formed on her face but she let them pass and look around.

Sam felt relaxed being in the store, she had always loved shopping and the fashion in Greece was just as in tune with the fashion in London and the U.S. She led Ricardo through racks of clothes and piled article after article of clothing in his arms. She grabbed everyone each a pair of jeans and sweatpants along with a few shirts and some underwear. She knew Lara's size but guessed on Emily and Thomas's. Ricardo tried to protest when she grabbed clothes for him but Sam wasn't hearing it. She would have loved to buy more clothes but she wasn't sure how the next few days were going to be so she checked out after making sure that everyone had at least two day's change of clothes.

After giving the attendant a dirty look they left and walked to another store to buy body wash.

"Why did you stop him?" Ricardo said suddenly. Sam jumped at his voice but then stopped to turn towards him; she looked around and led him towards a secluded table in the food court. They sat down and stared at each other before Sam sighed and answered him.

"You looked just as scared as I did. You had the same fear that I had; you were just as shocked at all of this as I was. When I looked at you struggling, I saw myself. I was in a similar situation a few months ago. I was scared, confused and in a mess that I was in no way prepared for. I wish the guys holding me hostage had seen the fear but they didn't, they were too far gone to even notice that I was another human being, they saw me as a ticket to freedom. Seeing you struggling…I felt like I was back in that place all over again…I couldn't let him hurt you and I hate to say it…but he would have killed you…he couldn't see the fear in your eyes that I did because he didn't look at you."

Sam took a deep breath after her little speech. Visions of Yamatai had begun to cloud her mind.

_It feels like a lifetime ago since we had been on that island. I still can't believe that we had gotten off and that Lara saved me…I could feel my body being overtaken by…by…Stop it Sam. Lara got us off the island…we will get out of this mess…you saved this young boy…you have to help…Lara said she needs you…she loves you. Stop stressing Sam…he needs to calm down and being sad won't help…come on Sam you managed to cheer up a bunch of babies during film class in freshman year…you can cheer him up…don't let the happy Sam slip away…just make her stronger. Wow…this little voice sounds like Thomas's…urgh that man has really gotten inside my head. Oi…focus dummy…Ricardo…cheering up…right._

"Want an ice cream?" Sam asked, pointing to the ice cream stand. Ricardo looked at her like she had six heads, Sam ignored the look and pulled him towards the stand and got them both an ice cream. After all he was only sixteen and she twenty two and who doesn't like ice cream?

"Thank you." Ricardo said after they finished their ice cream and was walking back towards the truck. They had gotten some soap and shampoo and two large pizzas before leaving.

"Don't mention it." Sam said and smiled back.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" He asked after placing the bags in the backseat and getting settled in the driver's side.

"Sure."

"Are you and the other girl…um…are you?"

Sam smirked, she knew what he was trying to ask but she wanted to make him sweat a little bit.

"Are we what? I'm not sure where you are going with this?" Sam ribbed

"Ah…I…well you guys seem close…and I was wondering if…never mind." Ricardo gave up. Sam laughed at him.

"Yes we are together and having sex if that is what you are asking."

Ricardo nodded his head and began to blush. He wasn't expecting Sam's blunt answer.

"Ahh you're blushing…so tell me have you been with anyone special?" Sam asked. They pulled back onto the road and headed back towards the motel. Sam pulled the gun that was digging into her back and placed it on the edge of her seat before leaning back.

"No…I've never been with one." Ricardo answered.

For the rest of the short ride Sam and Ricardo talked about girls and sex which had the blush on Ricardo's face becoming permanent. Sam was happy to see him relax even though the topic of conversation was uncomfortable and awkward for him. To Sam it was very funny to see him wiggle and blushing, it reminded her of Lara.

* * *

_Come on Lara, you've been looking at these journals for over an hour, there has got to be something. You're missing something…think…what would father do…he would make the coordinates obvious to himself but difficult for others. It would be hidden somewhere…but where?_

"Do you think they are okay?" Emily asked breaking the silence that had been looming around since Sam and Ricardo left.

"Yeah…for some reason I do. Sam probably got lost in the joy of shopping for clothes." Lara responded. Her gut was telling her that Sam was fine and it felt almost weird to her to feel this calm while her girlfriend was out and about when there were people probably looking for them and wanting to kill them.

"Okay." Emily said. She went back to look at the documents with Thomas who hadn't looked up once during the brief conversation.

Lara's head began to ache because she knew she was missing something and plus she was starving. Just as the thought of food crossed her mind Sam and Ricardo entered the room with two boxes of pizza and several bags.

Sam forced everyone to stop working and to eat. While they were eating she showed them the clothes she had bought and suggested that everyone take showers to freshen up. Lara could see that the light in her girlfriend's eyes had brightened and that Ricardo also seemed happier. A smile appeared on her face as she watched her girlfriend forcefully shove Thomas AND Emily into the bathroom in the other room. Lara noticed that Sam shut the door of the adjoined rooms.

"You are trying to get them to shag?" Lara asked. She was shocked at her girlfriend's blunt hint but not really surprised.

"Maybe but I'm trying to get them to relax…we all need to take a breather while we can and while we are safe. Never know when we might get another chance." Sam said.

"You never cease to amaze me." Lara muttered under breath but Sam heard and smiled at her. She then pushed Ricardo in the other bathroom and returned to Lara's side to help her look through the journal. Sam didn't think she would be much help but Lara wanted a fresh pair of eyes looking at them.

Both girls were still looking through the journals well after Thomas, Emily and Ricardo finished their showers. They were too focused to pull away but Sam did notice that Emily had a bit of a reddish tint on her cheeks and would not meet anyone's eyes.

As she felt her eyes begin to glaze over and the words begin to jumble together she noticed a date that was wrong on the second page of the journal she was looking at.

She would know that date like the back of her hand since she always made sure to make a big deal of the date since it held a huge significance to her.

_How could he get this date wrong? He should know this better than anyone; after all it is when his daughter was supposedly born._

On the bottom of the second page it read:

**Lara's Birthday- 8/13/1991 (S**omerton**)**

Sam was confused as to why 'Somerton' was there but she knew Lara's birthday was not on the 13th, it was on the 19th.

"Lara your birthday is on the 19th right?" Sam asked.

"Yes Sam but this isn't the time." Lara snipped; she was getting aggravated due to not finding anything.

"I don't think this is an intentional mistake." Sam said. Lara looked up annoyed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your father wrote your birthday right except for the day and he is only off by a few days." Sam explained. Lara crawled over to her and looked to where she was pointing. Thomas came over to look too.

"Weren't you born in London?" Thomas pointed out. Lara picked up the other journal she was reading and flipped to the back page where she had seen more dates written. She scanned through the dates and noticed that another date was also wrong, her mother's birthday.

**Amelia Croft- 4/6/1972 (W**embley**)**

Her father was off by six years. If there was one thing Lara knew about her father, it was that he was great at remembering dates but yet the two most important dates in his life he forgot? Lara didn't believe it, she got up and went to the drawers by the T.V and pulled out the world map. Her father had also gotten the towns of where they were born wrong, they were both born in London. The emphasized 'S' and 'W' of Somerton and Wembley had to mean South and West. Lara could feel everyone crowd behind her as she brought her fingers to the connecting points of the coordinates. Her fingers came together in South America, in Peru on the Huayna Picchu Mountains.

"That's our next location," Thomas whispered. Everyone nodded and Thomas patted Sam on the back.

"Nice catch."

"I honestly don't know where I would be without you." Lara whispered, she turned to face Sam, grabbed her cheeks and pulled her into a gentle kiss. Everyone else found that as their cue to disperse and find something else to do.

"I'm going to make another phone call but we should plan on leaving tomorrow." Thomas mentioned before picking up the telephone.

Sam looked at Lara for a few seconds before grabbing her hand, picking up the bag with their clothes in it and leading her into the other room. Sam let go of her hand to shut the door but quickly turned back towards her to kiss her passionately. Lara kissed back with just as much passion while wrapping her arms around Sam's waist and pulling their bodies flush against each other. Sam moaned when she felt Lara's tongue push its way into her mouth and her hands sneak under her shirt to run across the skin of her back. Lara slowly pushed Sam into the bathroom while still staying attached to her lips and kicked the door shut behind them.

* * *

Alright school is out so updates will be more frequent. But reviews do help me get motivated and give me the kick to write the next chapters so keep reviewing. I figured that during this time Sam would be struggling with her emotions about killing someone and also still trying to stay the same. I don't plan on losing the goofy Sam so don't worry about that. Once again let me know what you think or if you have any questions.


	27. It's all about focus

"Next time you're the one who is getting on your knees in the shower. That bathtub floor is really hard and very uncomfortable." Sam informed Lara. Sam was straddling her waist and casually trailing her fingers along her stomach, occasionally outlining her scars. Lara's eyes were closed and she was gently gripping the back of Sam's bare thighs enjoying the tranquilizing sensations that her girlfriend's fingers were providing. "Are you even listening to me?" Sam asked.

"No." Lara answered. Her eyes snapped opened when she felt Sam pinch her. "Ouch that bloody hurt." Lara groaned bringing her hand up to where she had been pinched.

"That's for ignoring me and admitting to it." Sam pouted. She crossed her arms over her chest covering her small but hand filling breasts. Lara chuckled at her girlfriend and slid her fingers up her stomach to her sides knowing that's where her ticklish spot is. Sam's eyes widened; she tried to pull back when she realized Lara's motives but Lara quickly grabbed her and flipped them over to give herself a better advantage. Sam attempted to stop Lara's vulturous fingers but soon found her own pinned to the bed under Lara's knees. Lara smirked at her girlfriend before going in for the kill and raking her fingers up and down her side. Sam tried to struggle away but was laughing so hard that she could barely breathe and was close to urinating herself.

"Stop…stop…Lara…please. I-I have…to-to…pee…stop." Sam said in between her fits of laughter. Lara continued her ministration for a few more minutes before taking pity on Sam's weak struggles. Once Lara rolled off her, Sam got up and rushed to the bathroom. Lara rested her head on the pillow and could feel her eyes becoming heavy.

Sam turned off the bathroom light as she walked out and looked up to see Lara fast asleep. She smiled at the image and quietly walked over to the side table and grabbed her camera. She turned it on and gazed at the naked breathtaking beauty through the lens; she knew Lara was going to kill her when or if she ever found this taping but she didn't care, Lara was beautiful. After a few minute of taping Lara with the camera, Sam shut it and climbed into the bed next to Lara pulling the sheets over them.

* * *

Everyone was up at the crack of dawn and loaded into the truck heading to the airport. On the way there Thomas had taken apart the guns, put all the bullets in his pocket and place the other pieces under the passenger side seat. Lara and Emily were rearranging all the items from the box into the duffel bag they had bought, trying to conceal the gold to get it passed security. Sam wasn't much help since she was fiddling with her camera and complaining that she needed a new battery for it.

"Ricardo?" Thomas called out. Ricardo nodded his head in acknowledgement. "You're not coming with us." Thomas said. Ricardo didn't say anything but his shoulders sagged and his grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"We can't leave him here." Sam snapped at Thomas.

"We're not…" Thomas said. Everyone's eyes except Ricardo's were on Thomas. "You're going to Spain with a very close friend of mine." Thomas explained.

"Fuller?" Emily asked. Thomas nodded.

"He is meeting us at the airport to give us phones and our plane tickets and then he is taking him back to Spain with him. You will stay with him and can help him help us. Okay?"

"Yeah…yeah…I thought you were going to leave me here?" Ricardo answered.

"No…but I don't want you coming with us."

Thomas looked in the back seat and raised his eyebrows at Sam looking for her approval. Sam nodded her head at him and he smiled.

They got to the airport a few minutes later and walked over to a table in the food court where a black man was sitting. The man was tall, taller than Thomas's 6'4 frame but looking into his bright green eyes Lara could see that he was gentle. He greeted them with a large smile that showed his sparkling white teeth. When he saw them he stood up and gave Thomas a one handed hug and then moved to give Emily a hug.

"I was hoping the next time I saw you you'd be in a white dress." The man said to Emily. Emily halfheartedly smiled at him.

"Yeah me too." She replied. Thomas introduced the man to Lara, Sam and Ricardo. He walked up to the tree of them and shook each of their hands, Lara felt a little intimidated by his towering stance but her nerves calmed when he grabbed her hand with such tenderness. After greeting each of them he took his seat once again.

"I've got you four seats by the window. Your seats are in coach and will be facing each other; you won't be sitting with any strangers. Also, four cell phones. They're not much but when you call my number it will automatically connect us to a secure line." Fuller explained as he pulled out several tickets and four flip phones. "Also, I brought you a concealer magnet that will alter the image of the x ray so you can get you bags through security."

"Thanks, when you can try to contact Peter and let him know what's going on. They should have been alerted when I accessed my account but I haven't been able to call them." Thomas said.

"Your flight leaves in an hour and so does ours so we best start heading past security." Fuller mentioned. Thomas nodded at him and gestured for Ricardo to go to Fuller's side. "Thomas, be careful man."

"Come on, I'm always careful." Thomas replied. Everyone said goodbye to Ricardo before they all turned and went to their terminal; Ricardo and Fuller walked in the opposite direction; Sam saw Fuller say something to Ricardo and a smile appear on the young boy's face.

"He is going to be okay, right?" Sam asked Thomas as they got in line for security.

"Yeah, Fuller is a good guy and he will take care of him and teach him stupid things about computers and technology. Trust me Ricardo is going to be fine." Thomas reassured while he handed everyone each a phone and ticket.

* * *

Security wasn't too bad and the concealer magnet worked; Lara didn't even see the plates appear on the screen, she only saw their clothes. After security they got right on to the plane and took their seats. Just as Fuller said, their seats were by the windows and were facing one another. Sam took the seat closest to the window to film them taking off the runway.

"Here we are leaving Greece and on our way to Peru to finish what the extraordinary archaeologist Richard Croft started. Our team is as followed, Sgt Thomas Walker, Dr. Emily Harris soon to be Walker, yours truly Sam Nishimura and the beautiful archaeologist Lara Croft." Sam spoke to the camera and pointed to each person as she introduced them. Thomas and Emily chuckled at her and Lara rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile that was forming. Sam continued to talk to the camera of their journey and what they were trying to do, only pausing to ask the flight attendant for a pillow and peanuts. Lara and Thomas each looked at Richard Croft's journals trying to find more clues to what they were looking for and where to begin searching. Neither one of them could find anything.

"You know she is drooling on you?" Thomas pointed out to Lara later on. She looked over at Sam, who was asleep against her shoulder, and saw drool coming out of Sam's mouth and soaking into her shirt. She caught a glimpse of Sam's camera on her lap and got a brilliant idea.

Payback, baby for all the times you put me in the spotlight.

Lara slowly grabbed the camera and reached across to give it to Thomas without jostling Sam awake. Thomas caught onto Lara's plan and immediately opened the camera and zoomed into Sam's face; he caught every detail of Sam drooling. Emily looked up from her magazine and watched from over Thomas's shoulder him filming Sam. They were all laughing at the image; Lara was a little grossed out but after dealing with Sam drooling all during University she had gotten used to it.

The rest of the thirteen hour flight was uneventful; they arrived at Alejandro Velasco Astete International Airport at 3am. Thomas converted some money to Nuevo Sol and they all then caught a bus to Rupa Wasi Eco Lodge located directly next to the mountain. The bus ride was two hours long and really bumpy, every time Lara tried to get some sleep she would be jerked awake or hit her head on the glass of the window. When they got to the hotel they booked a room with two double beds; the desk receptionist gave Sam and Lara a look when she realized the other double bed was for them. Sam noticed the look and grabbed Lara's arm and planted a kiss on her cheek right in front of the receptionist who turned away in disgust. Lara gave Sam a stern look but Sam just shrugged her shoulders at her and continued to hug her left arm.

Their room was small and really cramped but the view was beautiful. They had a balcony that looked out to the Huayna Picchu Mountains. They all entered the room and gravitated towards the balcony.

It was still dark out but the mountain was so close to the hotel that they could see every detail of the trees, rocks and trails. The fog from the mountain was rising into the air forming a crisp coolness that sent goose bumps down Lara's arms.

"Why can't we go somewhere nice just for fun? It always seems like we're going for some noble crusade or something." Emily said to Thomas.

"That's not true." Thomas replied. Emily leaned onto the railing and faced Thomas.

"Name one nice place that we have been to that didn't have something to do with IAA or saving an artifact or whatever." Emily challenged. Thomas scratched the back of his head and pondered on the challenge.

"I'll get back to you on that." He muttered. Emily smirked in triumphant.

"Isn't this one of the wonders of the world?" Sam asked. Lara nodded as she wrapped her arms around Sam's waist and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"Machu Picchu, the lost city of the Inca's; the city is the wonder, the mountain is where it is located. The city is divided into sections and was built on the mountain's tops; the north part of the mountain towers over the city. It was believed that the high priest and the local virgins resided in the temples at the top of the mountain. Hiram Bringham discovered the city in 1911 when some locals led him to the site. It was a well-protected and hidden city; when the Spanish conquered the Inca's they didn't discover the city or have any knowledge of it. It was mentioned that as you hike up the mountain you'll see Inca check points and watch towers; this city was very sacred." Lara explained.

While Lara was talking Sam had pointed the camera in their direction capturing them both in the lens. She flipped the LCD monitor towards her so she could watch the changes in Lara's expression as she talked about the mountain. Sam wasn't really paying attention to what Lara was saying instead she was focused on the sparkle in her hazel eyes and the tiny uplift of her lips as she spoke. She had always loved to watch Lara talk about archeology or some ancient city because she loved seeing the look of fascination and amazement come across Lara's face. She loved listening to her talk so adamantly about something she was passionate about; although Sam didn't understand what she was talking about half the time she still loved listening to her voice.

When Lara finished talking she finally noticed the camera pointed at her and saw her and Sam's image on the LCD. The image of them together was perfect; picture perfect. She shifted her head a little to place a gentle kiss on Sam's cheek and earned herself a bright wide smile from the girl.

"There should be a hiking store around here that we can get some equipment from. Trying to find someone to sell us some guns is going to be tricky though." Thomas informed several minutes later.

"I'm not worried about the guns; I'm worried about how we are going to get up the mountain without a tourist pass. They only allow something like 2500 people on the mountain and 500 on the Inca trail, you're supposed to purchase your tickets in advanced." Lara said. Thomas smirked at her causing Lara to raise an eyebrow at him. "Don't tell me that there is some secret passageway that only IAA knows about?" Lara asked. Thomas just smiled and walked back into the room and plopped down on one of the double beds.

"Bloody yank." Lara muttered under her breath when Thomas didn't give her an answer. Sam nudged her in the ribs lightly for her comment. "What? You are a pain." Lara told her.

* * *

They all took a few hour naps before heading down to reception to find out where the nearest hiking supply store was. The receptionist from earlier wasn't there to Lara's relief and Sam's disappointment, she was hoping to annoy the girl even more. The new receptionist told them that there was a store about a mile down the road that sold the supplies they would need.

"Where is this passage?" Lara asked Thomas as they walked to the store.

"It's not a passage; it's just a trail that is not exactly a trail. It's completely unknown to the others but it is a lot more difficult to hike." Thomas replied.

"How difficult?" Sam asked

"Let's just say we are going to be climbing more often than not."

"Thomas your injury can't take the strain." Emily informed him

"There is no other option Emily." Thomas said. Emily shook her head in annoyance but didn't argue.

"How won't we get caught?" Lara wanted to know.

"This mountain is huge...and trust me this trial is in the thick of the mountain."

"Great…" Sam muttered.

They got to the store and bought a load of stuff. They had climbing axes, boots, gloves, rope, walkie talkies, GPS, flashlights, medical supplies and of course three batteries for Sam's camera.

When there was no one in the store Thomas went up to the clerk and paid for the supplies. He also started to speak to the clerk in fluent Spanish. After a brief conversation the clerk stared at Thomas for a second before moving around the front of the counter and going to lock the door of the store. When he walked passed them he motioned for them to follow him into the back of the store. He led them into a large room and then downstairs to the basement. He opened the door to the basement and turned the light on illuminating the vast amount of weapons that were in the room.

The man said something to Thomas before leaving the room. Thomas dropped the backpack he just bought onto the floor and moved to a table that held several different types of guns and began to browse through them.

"Come here." He ordered them. They all complied and moved to stand next to him. He was gripping two guns that were identical; the guns were black and about 7" long.

"The Glock G17 9mm…it's widely popular in the United States Law enforcement. It's durable and easy to use; it also has less recoil than most handguns." Thomas explained as he handed Emily and Sam the identical guns. Sam took the gun with shaking hands and gripped the handle but kept her finger as far away from the trigger as possible; she feared that she would accidently cause the gun to go off. The gun felt heavy in Sam's hand although it was actually really light, lighter than the one she had holstered to her side in the beginning of the expedition. Staring at the gun Sam had a hard time seeing how this small contraption could be the cause of some many deaths in the world.

"This one is very much like the Beretta model but is a little more advanced and also heavier." Thomas said

Thomas grabbed a much larger gun and handed it to Lara. The gun was sterling silver with a black rubber grip on the handle, it was also several inches bigger than the gun Sam and Emily were given. "It's the Taurus PT-92 9mm…it's hard to conceal but it's accuracy is great, not that you need it but I figured it would be a step up from the Remington model that you used on the…" Thomas let his sentence fall silent. Lara looked up at Thomas's gaze, they were both thinking of the same thing, Roth. Thomas took a deep breath before averting his eyes from Lara and picking up another gun, the Beretta 92FS M9A1 9mm.

Lara recognized the gun because when she and Roth had been on one of their many adventures together he had shown her the gun. He had mentioned that the gun was used commonly among the military because it was simple and the accessories that could be added to it were perfect for the missions or assignments that the soldiers were given. Thomas gripped the small black gun and pulled out the clip to check the chamber before pushing the clip back into place. Watching him take apart and put the gun back together made Lara imagine Roth standing there; he used to do the same thing. Lara glanced down at Thomas's stomach at the wound that was concealed by his shirt; the similarities between him and Roth were common and great but Lara prayed that Thomas wouldn't share one similarity with Roth, his fate.

After handing them the guns he told them to look for holsters and other weapons they might want; he turned to look at the rifles on the other tables. Lara glanced around the room and her eyes landed on the compound bows hanging on the wall. She moved towards them; she couldn't help but pick one off the wall. She stretched the bow in a shooting stance and it felt so right, she felt more comfortable holding the bow than she did holding any gun.

"Is it bad that I find you incredibly sexy right now?" Sam asked. Lara dropped the stance and put the bow back onto the wall and moved to the next one.

"It won't be when I shoot someone with it." Lara whispered as she once again tested out the stretch of the new bow she picked up. Sam heard her reply but decide against saying anything back; she instead opted to watch Lara test out each bow. Bow after bow Sam watched Lara's shoulders straighten and her muscles stretch as she pulled back the strings of the bows and aimed at her nonexistent targets. Lara's concentration was fully focused on the bow; it was as if she was trying to find one that would morph into her arm.

The fifth compound bow that Lara picked up was a simpler version compared to the other ones she tested out. It was 31" long and 7" wide but it was light really light. It didn't have the fancy extra gadgets that the others had; it only had an aiming pin. Lara could hear Roth's world in her head as she held the bow and aimed at a spot on the wall.

_You can have the best form and technique in the world, but it won't mean a thing if you can't focus. The key to using any weapon is focus._

Lara sighed and glanced over at Sam who was still watching her. Sam gave her a small smile that Lara attempted to return.

"You going to get it?" Sam asked. Lara nodded and turned to the table next to the bows to grab the bow case, arrows and quiver.

After she grabbed the bow, the rest of them grabbed their holsters, some knives, gun clips and in Thomas's case a sniper rifle and headed back upstairs where the clerk was waiting for them. Thomas paid and thanked the man before they walked out the door and back to their hotel. The guns, bow and rifle were all concealed in their cases or in the backpack so they managed to get through the lobby without causing suspicion. When they got to their room they laid everything out on the bed and began to pack; they set up everything so they could leave right away early in the morning. They had only gotten one backpack to hold the supplies like the camera batteries, medical supplies, and rope. Everything else could basically be attached to their belts or pants.

"We should leave when it's dark." Lara said

"I agree, maybe the earlier hours of the morning, like two?" Thomas suggested. They all nodded their heads. "For now we should get something to eat and some more sleep."

* * *

As they waited for room service to bring their food, Emily decided to look at Thomas's injury. Lying down on the bed shirtless, Sam and Lara were able to see that his wound looked bad and angry. The skin around the hole was completely red and was forming a massive black and blue bruise on it edges. Sam couldn't help but wince at the sight, it looked very painful. Emily slowly cleaned away any dried blood and applied alcohol to the wound to keep the infection away but as she was doing this grueling process Lara could see silent tears flowing down her cheeks. Thomas must have noticed the tears too; he grabbed her hands with one of his large ones, stilling her movements and brought his other hand to her cheeks and pulled her down for a kiss. Lara and Sam got up from their bed and moved to the balcony to give the other couple their privacy. As they stood on the balcony Lara couldn't help but pull Sam as close to her as possible; seeing Thomas reminded Lara of how easy one could get hurt, even if that person is a trained solider.

When the pizza came everyone ate in silence, they were all thinking about what they might find on the hike. Thomas and Emily went to bed right after they ate and fell asleep immediately; Lara and Sam just stayed awake for a little bit. Sam was lying on Lara's chest stroking her stomach through her shirt.

"You okay, Sam?" Lara asked quietly. She brushed her thumb along the skin of Sam's arm.

"I think so. Not really sure what to expect." Sam replied all joking put to the side.

"Honestly, I don't know what to expect either, this is all different than Yamatai but at the same time it's very similar." Lara tried to explain "It all seems too easy. I feel like we are the characters in the movie that the audience would be yelling at saying that we are walking into a trap because they know something we don't. I just can't shake this feeling…"

Sam fisted Lara's shirt and buried her head closer to Lara. "And you say I watch too many movies." Sam said trying to lighten the mood; she didn't want to think about what they might or might not be walking into. Lara lightly smiled at her comment and gripped her tighter.

"No matter what happens Sam, I'll keep you safe…I promise." Lara announced. Sam lifted herself up to lock eyes with Lara; the memory of the last promise Lara fought to keep flashed through her eyes.

_"Lara…what's happening?"_

_"Shh…Shh…I'm here, you're safe now. It's okay…it's okay."_

_"You saved me…I knew you would."_

_"I made you a promise."_

Lara knew what Sam was thinking of and leaned forward to capture her lips with her own; it was her way of sealing the promise she made, of letting Sam know that she wasn't going to stop keeping her safe and she would go through hell to keep her promise once again.

* * *

I have not gotten lost in space anywhere, I'm still around. The next chapter moves them into the mountain and will have some action. But let me know what you think…the reviews are great and I love reading them. And if you don't know a quiver is the object to hold the arrows.


	28. Logic is overrated

"Shh…we have to be quiet." Thomas whispered. They were all quietly going down the stairs towards the lobby. When they got to the bottom of the stairs they could see that the only person around was the desk clerk. "We need to distract him so he won't get suspicious of the fact that we are leaving in the middle of the night with bags."

"I'll distract him." Sam volunteered. She walked around the corner and up to the desk. "Hello…I have a question?"

"Sure Ma'am, how can I help you?" The clerk said.

"Well you see my girlfriend is from England so she has bizarre taste in food. I was wondering if you guys had Marmite anywhere? She absolutely jizzes over this stuff and has been awfully annoying since she hasn't gotten her fill of it." Sam explained. Lara shook her head at Sam's explanation. The desk clerk looked at Sam somewhat confused but then looked down at his computer.

"I'll see if any stores have it in stock." He answered.

"Oh, thank you." Sam said. While the clerk was looking down, Lara, Thomas and Emily slowly made their way towards the entrance and outside. Sam breathed a sigh of relief when she saw them get outside without the clerk noticing; he was still looking at his computer.

"I don't see any stores that sell the particular item." He informed.

"That's okay, I'm sure I can give her something else to jizz over that will also fulfill her craving." Sam replied with a wink. Lara scoffed at Sam's blunt innuendo; all three of them could still hear what she was saying from their spot outside. The clerk blushed and Sam started towards the entrance.

"Ah ma'am you know that you're heading outside?" he said. Sam turned to face him again.

"I know…I was hoping to get some shots before heading up to my room." Sam replied holding up her camera. The clerk nodded and she continued her way outside.

Lara's arms were crossed and she glared at Sam when she stepped outside.

"Of all the things you could've side…" Lara said. Sam shrugged her shoulders at her and began to follow Thomas who had started walking.

"It worked didn't it." Sam shot back.

* * *

They walked along the dark road towards the towering mountain. They went pass the tourist entrance and continued along the path parallel to the wall. As they continued to walk the path became smaller, narrower and darker but the huge wall separating them from the actual mountain still traveling along the path with them. It was after about a mile before Thomas stopped; he walked up to the wall and began to look around the area. He was poking at the rocks and bushes looking for something.

"Come on, where are you?" He muttered. Emily, Lara and Sam just watched him in confusion; no one knew what he was looking for. Sam was determined to capture every moment so she had her camera out the moment they started walking. "Gottcha." Thomas exclaimed. Lara watched Sam zoom in on the object he was grasping, the night vision on the camera allowed her to see the fine details of a large rock that was the size of a melon. Thomas kicked the rock over towards the nearest tree; he shifted it in between two large roots. When the rock went in between the two roots it slumped down into the ground almost as if it was meant to be put there like a key. Lara was just starting to think that Thomas had just done this random act but the rock began to shift in the ground. Lara watched it spin counter clock wise; to her right she heard the wall began to shift. The wall opened up as the rock continued to spin, when the rock stopped spinning the wall stopped opening leaving a 6 foot gap to the other side.

Thomas smiled at Sam who had the camera pointed at him. He gestured for everyone to go through the gap.

"A secret opening…how cliché." Lara stated as she walked passed Thomas. Once they were all though the gap Thomas pulled down on a branch on the tree next to them and the rock popped out of its confinement and rolled away from the branches; the wall quickly shifted back into place with a thud.

"It's usually the most obvious things that are the hardest to see." Thomas replied to Lara's comment. He bent down and started to shuffle through the back pack. He handed everyone their guns, climbing axes, walkie talkies and knifes; everything else he kept in the bag. Lara was carrying the duffel bag that had the documents, money and gold all packaged in plastic bags.

Sam looked up the steep mountain with dread; the climb was not going to be easy, she couldn't see any trails that were walkable.

"Any chance I could stay down here and babysit the secret gate…I swear I won't talk to any strangers." Sam said. Lara smirked at her and grabbed her hand to begin their long trudge up the mountain.

Right away they started climbing. Sam's arms were starting to feel wobbly and her knees must have had several cuts due to scraping it against the cliff wall. Lara took lead followed by Emily then Sam and Thomas. Thomas said he would take rare to keep an eye out behind him but Sam could see that the climbing wasn't being to kind to his injury.

"How you holding up, Sam?" She heard Thomas ask from below her. She grasped on to a crevice on the cliff to shift her axe to a higher position before answering him.

"I can…honestly…say…that I…would…rather be…doing…our…workout…sessions. Fuck…ouch." Sam replied breathlessly. She had once again scraped her knee against the wall as she brought her foot up to place it into the indent on the cliff.

"I'll remember that…next time." Thomas chuckled.

Sam looked up to see that Lara had lifted herself up and over on to the cliff hanging and was currently pulling Emily up.

_Thank god…flat surface. Almost there…a few more pulls and I can give my arms a break._

As the thoughts were running through Sam's head she glanced down at Thomas to let him know that they were reaching a cliff. That was a big mistake on her part because looking down at Thomas meant seeing the huge distance from where she was and the last flat surface they were on. It also allowed her to see the even bigger distance from that flat surface to the ground of the mountain from which they started from.

"Holly Fuck." Sam groaned and snapped her eyes shut. She felt her arms freeze up in fear; they refused to move.

"Sam?" Thomas called out. Sam kept her eyes tightly shut. She felt the fear slither all the way down her spine; she never understood the fear of heights until now. They were at least three hundred feet from the last landing and another four hundred from the ground. "Sam…your almost there." Sam heard Thomas say but for some reason that didn't help in fact it made her tense up more. She heard the clinking of Thomas's axe hitting the stone cliff as he climbed his way next to her. "Sam you've got to move…you can't hang here forever." Thomas pointed out. At those words Sam started to feel the ache in her arms. She slowly opened her eyes and turned her head towards Thomas not daring to look down again.

"They need to build…fucking elevators." Sam growled before heaving herself up some more. A few more minutes and she was at the edge of the cliff hanging getting pulled up by Lara who engulfed her in her arms once she was on the cliff and standing.

"Stopping is the worst thing you can do to yourself Sam." Lara lectured. Sam hugged her tighter and looked over her shoulder at the now fully risen sun. They have been climbing for several hours.

Lara pulled back from Sam and looked up at the rest of the mountain. She heard Sam groan beside her; Lara figured she realized they would be climbing some more.

* * *

By the time it was dark they had made it to the outskirts of the Inca City, Machu Picchu. They decided to set up camp and rest for a while before trying to sneak past the guards into the city. Lara set up a small fire while Emily forced Thomas to lay down so she could look at his injury. Sam pointed her camera at Lara catching her lighting the fire with ease.

"Impressive." Sam commented. Lara glanced over at her and smiled before blowing at the fire. "So Ms. Croft do we have any idea where to start looking once we sneak pass the guards?" Sam asked. Lara leaned back on her elbows and shook her head no.

"No bloody idea." Lara stated. Lara's stomach growled at her; they hadn't eaten since they left early in the morning. "We've gotta eat something before we set off." Lara said.

"I'll see what I can find." Thomas replied as he started to sit up. Emily looked at Lara pleadingly; she didn't want Thomas to be moving or straining himself.

"No…I've got it. I want to test out the bow anyways." Lara said. She stood up and grabbed her bow and quiver.

"I'm coming with you." Sam stated, standing alongside Lara. Lara wanted to protest but one look at Sam's face showed that there would be no room for debate. "Any special request…sushi…rib eye…lobster?" Sam joked with Thomas and Emily.

"We'll have the chief special please." Thomas answered with a broad smile. Lara gently pushed Sam forward into the shadows of the trees to begin their search.

Sam's camera provided the light they needed to navigate through the trees. Lara felt as if the trees were trying to suffocate them; they were so densely packed together and branches were sticking out at all angles making it increasingly difficult not to not walk into one. They walked for a little bit before coming to a small clearing that had a stream running through it. Lara was going to try and catch fish but a movement in the trees on the other side of the clearing caught her eye.

"Turn off the light." Lara whispered at Sam.

"What?" Sam questioned.

"Just turn it off." Lara snapped. Sam turned off the light and darkness immediately surrounded them. It took several minutes for Lara's eyes to adjust to the darkness and the dim light that the moon was providing. She scanned her eyes along the trees until she saw more movement between two trees. "Pass me the camera really slowly." Lara whispered. Sam was standing closely behind Lara that Lara could feel her breath on her neck; Sam gently placed her camera in Lara's hand. Lara turned on the night vision and used the camera to find the movement again; she and Sam were both staring at the LCD waiting for something to pop out.

After several minutes of scanning and not seeing anything Lara decided that the movement was her imagination or the trees. She reached up to shut the LCD screen but was stopped by Sam's hand. Sam guided Lara's hand that was holding the camera, towards the right.

"There." Sam whispered. Lara stared at the LCD screen seeing nothing.

"I don't see-" Lara's sentence trailed off when she caught sight of what Sam had seen. She could see the figure of a deer's head poking out from the trees. But this deer was different, it was huge and it antlers were massive; they had to have been the size of Lara herself. Lara looked up from the LCD screen to stare at the giant deer; although it was harder to see the fine features of the deer she was able to notice the moon light reflecting off the deer's antlers.

_Why would light be reflecting off its antlers? This deer is massive…it has to be at least 12ft tall. This is insane…how has anyone not noticed it or seen it?_

Lara and Sam watched the enchanting deer slowly step out from the trees and move towards the stream. Lara heard Sam gasp, and she herself felt her jaw drop when the deer came into full view and more light revealed it. What they saw was beyond unbelievable; the deer had gold antlers, bright shiny gold antlers. Lara's head was buzzing, gold antlers were something she had heard about in University but could not figure out where or from what class.

"Ceryneian Hind." Sam muttered. The light bulb went off in Lara's head at the mention of its name. She and Sam had taken Greek mythology as an elective class during their final year. The Ceryneian Hind was a mythological doe that had antlers like a stag. The Hind was one of the labors of Hercules, he had to catch it. The antlers were gold and the hooves were bronze; the Hind could out run an arrow in flight.

"Why is it in Greece?" Lara exclaimed out loud.

"How is it even real?" Sam asked. Lara ignored the question, logic was becoming overrated.

_This is a Greek legend, why would it be in Peru? Is it related to the Incas? No…that isn't possible…it doesn't make sense. But then again…the last Scion part was guarded by Centaurs. Urgh…I need answers. _

"Do you think it's related to what we are looking for?" Sam asked. She had reached in front of Lara to grab her camera from Lara's hand to get a shot of the Hind.

"Possibly…"

Lara tried to move closer but froze when the Hind jerked its head up and stared right at their location. Lara locked eyes with the gold glowing eyes of the deer; she felt like it was staring into her soul trying to determine if she was friend or foe. Sam gripped Lara's hand while the other hand held onto the camera. Neither one of them moved for fear of scaring away the Hind.

"Did you guys get lost?" Thomas's voice spoke through the walkie talkie. Lara jumped to turn the volume down but the Hind had already turned and run full speed back into the trees and into the shadows.

"Okay I am ready for someone to say that Voldemort is alive and Hogwarts really does exist." Sam said. Lara smiled at the comment but Sam could tell that her thoughts were a thousand miles away.

"Okay…I need you guys to answer." Thomas stressed.

Lara grabbed the walkie. "Yeah we are okay...we are still hunting and we'll be back shortly." She said.

"Okay, watch your back."

Lara clipped the walkie back on to her belt and began to walk forward to the stream to catch some fish. She sat down to take off her boots and socks; she grabbed an arrow from her quiver and walked into the stream.

"Bloody hell it's cold." Lara hissed. Sam sat down on the ground and watched Lara fish.

"Why do you think it's in Peru?" Sam asked after a few minutes. Lara stabbed her arrow into the water but came up with nothing.

"I don't know…but I can feel that it's related to the Scion." Lara replied. She glanced up at Sam and did a double take. She had just found their dinner right behind her girlfriend; it was an actual deer. She motioned for Sam to stay quiet as she reached and grabbed her bow from the edge of the stream and strung her arrow into it. She pulled her right arm back, aimed and released the arrow. The arrow soared through the air past Sam's head and straight into the deer's head. Sam snapped her head around when she heard the thump of a body; Lara climbed out of the stream and walked to the deer.

"That arrow was really close to my head you know?" Sam pointed out.

"Wasn't going to hit you." Lara replied. She knelt down by the deer to make sure it was dead; when she was satisfied that it was dead she went through the process of skinning it and cutting the meat. Sam watched in horror and amazement; she was amazed at her girlfriend's ability but horrified that she had just killed a deer and was skinning it; Sam had never seen anything like that.

"Okay let's go before any predators come around." Lara said. Sam nodded her head and followed Lara back to camp.

When they got back they immediately started cooking the meat and told Emily and Thomas about the Hind they saw.

"Which way did it go?" Thomas asked

"North." Lara answered. "I don't think what we are looking for is in the city…I think it's somewhere in the forest."

"What makes you think that?"

"Don't you find it odd that while Sam and I went in the opposite direction of the city we see this mythological animal, plus tourist have been in every single one of those structures, temples and huts and haven't found or noticed anything?" Lara listed off. "Everything is telling me to go in the direction that the Hind went."

Thomas stood up and began pacing beside the fire lost in thought. Sam took little bites of her food but found that she really didn't have an appetite; Lara hadn't even touched her food.

"Let's hope we're not wrong about this." Thomas finally said. He grabbed the stick his food was on and took the final bite before pouring some water over the fire putting it out.

Lara led them back into the direction towards the stream and into the shadows where the Hind had disappeared into.

They walked most of the way in silence just listening to the noise of the nightly wildlife emerging. They were all on alert for guards that may be scanning the area for any straggling tourist.

"Thomas?" Emily called quietly. He was behind her taking the rear.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think Mitchell's angle is on all of this?" she asked. Both Sam and Lara's ears perked up at the question; it was one that everyone was wondering. Sam had the camera pointed in front of her but she knew that it would be able to pick up any conversation between them.

"I really don't know…I…I never expected this from him. I mean Richard was his friend…I don't see why he would be helping Natla find the Scion pieces." He answered.

"Maybe he is trying to find them to destroy them?" Sam offered. She knew the suggestion was a long shot but she really didn't want to believe that another person was so willing to betray the people who trusted them.

"I doubt it…he is playing at something…I wonder what she offered him to draw him to her side." Thomas thought out loud.

"He changed after he met Maria." Emily noted. Lara stiffened at her name. She could remember the feeling that Maria had given her and how fuzzy she became. Sam noticed the shift in Lara's shoulders at the mention of Maria's name. "He was so insistent on recruiting her to IAA."

"Do you think she is drugging him like she tried to do to Lara?" Sam asked.

"No." Lara said. She stopped in her tracks and turned to face everyone. "I don't think he is attracted to her like that…he wasn't around her when he came to Emily and me in the chapel."

"What does him being attracted to her have to do with anything?" Thomas asked.

"I believe that is how the drug works…she said it makes you go for your desires without hesitation." Lara explained.

"The drug enhances the feeling that the victim already has?" Thomas deciphered. Lara just nodded, and turned back around. She didn't want to see Sam's expression; she hadn't told her the full explanation of how the drug works.

"I think it is just for enhancing the attraction and getting rid of the little voice inside one's head." Lara stated. She could feel Sam's eyes on the back of her head.

"I don't think he is attracted to her either…there is something else…it's not money…" Emily trailed off. Everyone was at lost to what Mitchell Weston could possibly want out of all this.

Sam's head was spinning; Lara hadn't told her what the drug had done. She knew that Maria kissed Lara and drugged her but Lara didn't explain that the drug was only enhancing the attraction she already felt towards Maria.

_Attraction…She found her attractive…of all the girls in the world it had to be her. The one girl that now has the ability to cloud her mind. Really…I don't see what is attractive…the saying is true that 'redheads have no souls'. I really can't catch a fucking break…_

Sam was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that Lara had stopped again and collided into her back.

"Shit…sorry." Sam apologized.

"It's fine…do you hear that?" Lara asked. Sam tilted her head trying to hear anything unusual but she couldn't hear anything. Thomas shifted closer to Lara trying to hear what she was hearing. "It's a shuffling sound…there it goes again." Lara whispered.

Everyone crouched to the ground and stayed in complete silence. It took Sam awhile but she eventually was able to hear what Lara was hearing. It sounded like bushes being pushed out of the way; almost as if someone was walking straight through them in a hurry. Sam pointed her camera in the direction of the sound but could not see anything; she scanned the surrounding area but still there was nothing unusual.

"Let's move." Thomas suggested. Lara stood up and began forward.

They continued to hear the shuffling sound but as they moved closer the sound began to change; it sounded like water hitting water and rocks; it sounded like a waterfall. Several more feet later and they came to a clearing; the sight was breathtaking. The thirty foot waterfall was pouring out over the edge of the cliff straight down with tremendous force into the isolated pond below causing infinite ripples of waves. They could see into the pond with complete clarity like looking through a recently cleaned window. The fish swimming below did not look fazed by the pummeling disturbance of the water; they just swam around so calmly and peacefully.

"Okay I know I can exaggerate a bit but these fish are freaking huge..." Sam said. Lara peeled her eyes away from the waterfall and examined the fish swimming around. Sam wasn't exaggerating, the fish were huge; some of them had to be at least 4 feet long. Lara also noticed that the ones swimming closer to where the waterfall was hitting the water were very bright and colorful. One fish in particular was bright orange, green, red and blue and was about 6 feet long. Lara could see that the fish also had teeth like a piranha sticking out of its mouth.

"There is something inside the waterfall." Thomas announced. He pointed towards the waterfall at what he was seeing. "It looks like a cave…it must go deeper."

Sam zoomed her camera at the waterfall and saw that Thomas was right, it did go deeper.

"We have to get over there." Lara said. Sam glanced at the entrance behind the waterfall and then at the fish with the teeth and groaned.

Thomas grabbed a rock from the edge of the pond and threw it into the water; the reaction was instantaneous; the fish pounced on the rock attacking it as it sunk to the bottom.

"Whatever is on the other side of the waterfall has to have something to do with the Scion…the fish and their behavior fits what we have already dealt with. I'd say that you were right about coming this way instead of going towards the city." Thomas told Lara.

"How are we going to get across without-" Emily started.

"-becoming chew toys." Sam finished. Sam panned her camera around the area to find some type of way across.

"Right there." Lara said. She grabbed Sam's hands and moved the camera over towards a branch hanging directly over the entrance in front of the waterfall. "We can climb the tree and swing through the waterfall."

"It's the best option we have." Thomas agreed. He took his gun out of it holster and placed it in the bag. Lara took Sam's and Emily's and placed their guns in the duffel bag. She tightened the straps of the bag so that it wouldn't bounce around on her shoulders.

"I'll go first." She said.

Lara walked to the tree and began to climb up it. Sam watched Lara pull herself up the tree with absolute ease. She filmed Lara's arms tightened as she shimmed along the lone branch hanging over the pond.

"Alright Lara, you can do it." Lara muttered to herself. She was hanging directly in front of the waterfall. Her whole body was becoming increasingly soaked by the mist of the waterfall and the water droplets ricocheting off the rocks. "Here goes nothing."

Lara started to swing her body forward and backward to gain enough momentum to fling herself forward. She wasn't even sure if there was ground for her to land on but she was praying there was. When she felt that she had enough momentum she let go of the tree and felt her body fly through the air and into the wall of water. Her eyes were rammed shut and her breath hitched due to the freezing temperature of the water but it was soon all over when she felt her feet make contact with solid ground. She stumbled a bit to keep her balance but managed to stay up right. Opening her eyes Lara saw nothing, it was pitch black. She fumbled with the duffel back for a bit before producing a flashlight. Pointing the light around the cave didn't help much since the tunnel went further down and the shine of the light only traveled so far but at least she was able to see where she was stepping. The cave was no different than any other cave but Lara could feel her hairs stand on end; the last cave she was in had spiders, she could only imagine what this cave had.

"Lara?" Lara heard Sam's voice. She caught the sense of panic in her tone.

"I'm fine, there is solid ground. You can come over." She shouted back.

It didn't take long for the others to come over. Lara was surprised to see Sam come through the water next and land gracefully on her feet.

"You alright?" Lara asked

"Fine." Sam replied curtly. She still hadn't forgotten about what Lara had admitted earlier but she knew they had more pressing matters to deal with. Turning on the light of her camera gave them light to see with and it was much brighter than the flash light.

This cave was similar to the last cave Lara and Thomas were in but lacked the roots tripping them. They walked through the cave for a while before they came to a split.

"Tails means we go left and heads means we go right?" Sam suggested holding up a quarter. Lara shined the flashlight at the ground and noticed the faint outline of hooves prints going towards the left.

"Left…that's where the prints are going."

They went left and walked for what felt like miles. Nothing happened and they didn't see anything and that put Lara on edge. This smooth process was too easy and too simple. As they walked the hooves prints became more prominent and there were more prints of another kind. These prints were footprints of a human.

_Footprints? Someone else was here before…but who? Something is not connecting here, there is something missing. What –_

"Ahhhhhh!" Sam screamed. Lara snapped her backwards to see Sam on the ground scrambling backwards with Emily trying to pull her up. Thomas was kicking at something on the ground in front of the two girls. Sam's light from her camera was bouncing around so Lara couldn't catch a glimpse at what they were running from. She shined her light towards them and saw a mass of a thousand cockroaches speeding at them. Lara ran forward and grabbed Sam's other arm and helped Emily pull her up. She moved her hand to Sam's and turned and started to pull her further into the tunnel with Thomas and Emily running close behind.

Just like the spiders the cockroaches started to come from the walls and ceiling. Lara saw that at least a hundred feet in front of them was a hole in the ground leaving a 6 foot gap to the other landing. Lara ran faster towards the gap and was praying that they were able to make the jump.

"Jump!" She yelled and she and Sam leapt off the edge towards the other side. They were just a few inches off from making a clean landing but instead they fell short. Lara grabbed the edge of the cliff and stopped them from falling to their death. Lara felt a searing pain erupt in her shoulder; the abrupt force of her and Sam's weight pulling down on her arm caused her shoulder to pop out of its socket. She saw Thomas and Emily make the jump and land on the cliff above them. Thomas dropped to the ground and reached over to grab Lara's arm to pull her up.

"Let go…I've got you." He said. Emily also got down to assist him. Lara felt her grip on Sam start to slip and she knew that it was going to keep slipping if she didn't let go of the cliff so she let go and felt Thomas tighten his grip on her arm and began to pull her up. When Lara was pulled half way up Emily was able to grab on to Sam and pull her over the cliff.

Thomas let go of Lara when she was safely on the cliff. They all lay on their backs trying to catch their breaths. Sam glanced at Lara and saw her chest rising and falling rapidly; any annoyance she felt towards her vanished at that moment. If this expedition was going to kill them or bring them to near death situations then she wasn't going to spend it being annoyed at her girlfriend. Sam rolled over to hover over Lara; she leaned down and captured her lips in hers for a deep kiss.

Lara was taken back at first but quickly reciprocated. She went to bring her hands to cup Sam's face but instantly stopped when the pain in her arm erupted again. She pulled back from Sam and grabbed her right shoulder.

"Lara what' wrong?" Sam asked as she shifted to her knees. Lara slowly sat up to a sitting position. Emily crawled over to her and pulled away her hand to assess what was wrong.

"It dislocated." Lara groaned.

"We need to set it back in place." Emily stated "Lay down on your back."

Lara complied with her order and lay back down.

"Okay, Sam I need you to straddle her torso and put your arms on either side of her head. Lara just focused on Sam, nothing else. Thomas…you know what to do."

Sam placed her hands on either side of Lara's head and leaned down so that their foreheads were touching. Emily went on to the left side of Lara and placed a firm grasp on her shoulder to hold her in place while Thomas grabbed onto Lara's right arm, the injured arm.

"One…Two…"

Thomas pushed Lara's arm with tremendous force; Lara clenched her eyes shut and screamed out in agonizing pain. Emily held Lara's other shoulder while Thomas continued to push; they all heard the loud pop signaling that the arm was back into in its socket. Emily and Thomas released Lara's arms but she didn't move; she opened her eyes to see brown ones staring back at her.

"You okay, sweetie?" Sam asked quietly. Lara just nodded her head; Sam smiled and kissed her forehead. She crawled off Lara and helped her up. Lara's arm was in a lot of pain still but at least it was back in place and wasn't completely useless.

"Fucking insects…" Thomas muttered. Lara grinned at him; this is the second time they have jumped off a cliff due to insects chasing them.

"Look I see flickering." Sam pointed out. They looked down the path and saw some sort of light flickering under a stone door. Thomas moved forward and pushed the door open with his back; as he was pushing the stone door gave way and crumbled, its pieces falling to the ground and scattering. Lara snatched her arm out to grab Thomas and help him maintain his balance and prevent him from falling down the narrow staircase in front of them. In front of them was an arena size room that looked on the verge of crumbling. The flickering light came from the lanterns that were littered along the walls around the massive arena. From the top of the stairs they were able to see the layout of a labyrinth; it took up the whole room and was also falling apart. The lone stairs in front of them led down to the entrance of the labyrinth; there was no other way down meaning that to get to the other side they would have to go through the maze.

"We are never going to get out of here." Sam said.

"A lot of the walls are fallen so we can most likely cut through them." Thomas offered as a reassurance to Sam.

They headed down the stairs to the entrance of the labyrinth. The entrance was a towering stone arch that had a carving of a bull at the very top. Thomas grabbed a torch and pulled out his gun and they began their attempt to get through the maze.

* * *

"We are lost." Emily said. Sam nodded her head in agreement. They had been walking the maze for two hours and had no clue where they were. Trying to climb the walls to see the top was out of the question since they were a good 15 feet high.

Sam rested her back against one of the walls and let her camera drop and just dangle around her neck. They were all exhausted, they've been awake for 24 hours straight and during those hours they've been climbing, jumping and running.

"We have to keep moving." Thomas pressed. If they stopped then they wouldn't be able to get going again and they really need to find the Scion. Sam glanced at Lara and saw that she was lost in her thoughts; she had been quiet the whole two hours.

"Lara…what is it?" Sam asked.

"That carving on the arch…it looked like a bull." She replied.

"And?"

Emily and Thomas were both looking at her waiting for her to explain.

"First we see the Hind which is a Greek mythological animal and now we are stuck in the middle of a labyrinth which in Greek mythology was used to contain a half bull half man creature. What I'm trying to say is that I don't think we are alone in this maze…that carving of the bull…I feel that it was some sort of warning." Lara explained.

"Half bull…Half man isn't that Minotaur?" Emily asked. Lara nodded in response.

"Hold on…Minotaur? We are in Peru not Greece." Thomas said.

"There were centaurs in the last place we were looking along with a 20 foot lizard…these Scions correlate with these creatures and these places." Lara said. "I don't know how to explain it or how to understand it but I do know that we are not alone in this place."

Thomas ran his hands through his hair in frustration and rubbed his temples. Emily crouched to the ground while leaning against the wall. Everyone was so confused on what to do and the lack of sleep wasn't helping.

"I just can get my head around that Minotaur could be here…it's…I don't know."

"Fucked up. I mean if the thing is real…then that means that its _human_ mother really did have sex with a bull that she was supposedly in love with. It's just…eww." Sam announced.

"There a lot more to the story Sam." Lara said shaking her head.

"Still fucked up."

Thomas slid down the wall he was leaning against and roughly thumped his head against it. Lara's head was spinning with all these thoughts but nothing was connecting. She subconsciously walked along the wall and turned around the bend to see if hopefully it wasn't another dead-end. It wasn't a dead end but at that point Lara wished it was because what was in front of her was far worse. It was Minotaur.

Lara felt her body get lifted and slammed into the wall behind her knocking the air right out of her lungs. The pressure of the large hand gripping her stomach was becoming tighter and tighter; the pain was excruciating.

The loud bang caused Thomas, Emily and Sam to look over in the direction Lara wondered too.

"LARA!" Sam shouted.

Thomas's reaction was immediate; he lifted his gun and began to shoot at the large creature. The creature snapped its head towards Thomas and let Lara's body drop to the ground.

Sam's eyes widened at the sight in front of them. Standing there was a man with a bulls head; he stood at 13 feet and had horns the size of the fish that were outside. Blood and cuts were covering him from head to toe; his teeth had pieces of meat stuck in between them and his nostrils flared as he sized up Thomas. Thomas continued to shoot at him but the bullets were just bouncing off his large chest; Sam saw him kick his foot back preparing to charge. He bowed his head and took off for Thomas who leaped out of the way; Sam ran to Lara who was still on the ground trying to get air into her lungs.

Sam helped her up and pulled out her own gun. She looked over to see Emily and Thomas still shooting at the monster. Lara pulled away from Sam and strung an arrow in her bow and aimed at the monster's head. The arrow made direct contact with its head but did nothing but enraged the monster and turned its focus back on Lara.

With the arrow sticking out of its head Minotaur charged back at Lara but just before it came close it was flung to the side and into the wall. The force of the monster's impact caused the wall to cash on top of him. Lara looked up to see the Hind standing where Minotaur originally was; the hind was breathing hard and kicking its front leg in annoyance. The Hind turned its gaze at Lara and walked towards her and Sam. Sam took a step back but Lara stood her ground; the Hind came closer and dipped its head towards Lara's. She slowly reached her hand forward to pat the Hind but pulled back when the Hind jerked its head back in the direction of the monster. Minotaur rose from the rubble of the wall and growled at the Hind.

Thomas pulled Emily to where Sam and Lara stood behind the massive deer. The deer turned to face the monster and rose on its hind legs and kicked it front legs out as a warning. The monster growled again and started to charge at the Hind. The deer dropped down to all fours and bowed her head and ran towards Minotaur antlers forward. The collision was groundbreaking; antlers and horns locked together and the two massive creatures fought for dominance over the over. The hind pulled back and kicked at the monster knocking him in the mouth. The monster roared and charged again stabbing his horns into the Hind's leg.

Lara grabbed another arrow and Sam lifted her gun and they shot at the monster to distract it and give the Hind a better advantage. The distraction worked, the monster turned to face them allowing the Hind to charge into it slamming its antlers into its chest and knocking him to the ground. The deer ran up to the monster and started to slam its hooves on its face with bone breaking force. They all watched Minotaur go slack and the Hind step away.

Blood was dripping from the Hind's leg where Minotaur's horns had impaled it but the deer didn't seem fazed by it. It just continued to stare down at the unconscious monster. Lara stepped forward and the Hind snapped its head in her direction. She froze her movement and waited for a signal from the Hind that said it was okay to come closer.

The Hind bowed it head at Lara and slowly walked towards her; it stopped half way and stared at Lara. Lara reached behind her and handed her bow and quiver to Sam along with her gun.

"Are you nuts?" Sam whispered.

Lara ignored her and slowly proceeded to walk to where the Hind was standing. When she got close she held out her hand and allowed the Hind to sniff it.

Standing next to magnificent animal was intimidating; it had just brought down a 13 foot monster. Lara noticed beautiful markings on the deer's fur and realized that the fur wasn't brown but was bronze like it hooves.

The Hind bent his head down to Lara's hand and sniffed it. It locked eyes with Lara before nudging its nose into her hand. Lara grinned as she brushed her fingers along the fine fur on the Hind's nose; she brought up her other hand and pet down its neck.

The tranquilizing scene only lasted a few seconds before the Hind pulled away and marched over towards an opening. It looked at Lara then to the entrance and back at Lara again like a dog would do when it wanted to go out.

"It wants us to follow it." Thomas concluded. Sam walked up to Lara and handed her back her weapons.

"Do you think it's dead?" She asked nodding her head towards the monster.

"No…I don't think so." Lara slung her bow over her shoulder and holstered her gun. She grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her towards the Hind with Thomas and Emily following.

The Hind navigated them through the maze; not once did they hit a dead end.

"How are you?" Sam whispered in her ear. "You got slammed pretty hard and your arm…"

"I'm fine Sam…it's going to be okay." Lara replied.

It wasn't long before they came to the end of the maze; the Hind stopped in its tracks and looked back at the rest of them and bobbed its head at the archway. They walked pass the deer through the archway; when they looked back the Hind was gone.

Turning forward they were met with a large door that had golden handles and gold carvings of deer and people. Thomas walked up to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge' Emily went over to help him but the door still refused to open. Lara looked around and noticed a small man size hole next to the doors. She went up to it and shined her light in it; she could see to the other side.

"Over here…we have to crawl in."

Lara went first and dragged herself through the suffocating tunnel; when she emerged she was in a large grand room. It reminded her of royalty; the ceiling was high, paintings covered the walls and a large gold tomb was in the middle of the room. This time the tomb wasn't guarded by centaurs, it wasn't guarded at all.

The shuffling behind Lara let her know that the others had come through the tunnel. She walked forward to one of the walls and noticed the paintings looked like the paintings she saw at museums of the Greek gods.

Sam panned her camera around the room and saw a small door on the other side of the tomb that didn't have a handle. Everyone took in their surroundings before walking over to the tomb; Lara and Thomas gave each other hesitant glances before pushing the cover off the tomb.

Unlike the last tomb this one was empty except for the Scion piece lying at the bottom of it; there weren't any bones that hinted that there was ever a body in the tomb. Before Lara reached in to grab the Scion Thomas had everyone pull out there guns. Lara reached in and lifted the Scion out; she and Thomas glanced around waiting for something to pop out but nothing happened.

The Scion was identical to the one they had gotten before which is still in the hands of Natla. Lara let Sam film the piece before putting it into her duffel bag. They tried to go out large door with the gold handles but it still wasn't budging so they decided to try the other door. When they walked pass the tomb something changed; they started to feel vibrations. They rushed through the door but there wasn't a handle to open; the vibrations were getting stronger. Lara looked around for some type of contraption or hole that might be able to open the door but couldn't find anything; it was in that moment the vibrations stopped. They all froze and looked around suddenly there was loud banging on the door and the cockroaches were back. Once again they were crawling from any open space possible; with them were fire ants. They backed away from the walls but the bugs were also on the floor crawling up their clothes; the banging was getting louder. Sam snapped her head towards the door in fear that the banging would make the door crumble, it was then she noticed the handle right above the large door.

_There it is…but how the fuck do we get to it…there is no way up there. Wait the stone is the handle…pull the stone out. Lara! Her bow…string…pull._

"Lara!" Sam shouted. The insects were now covering the whole floor and were up to their knees. Lara looked at Sam and saw her point at the handle above the door. "You've got to pull it." Sam yelled as she swiped away the ants on her arm.

Thomas and Emily saw what Sam pointed out and quickly worked on getting the rope out of Thomas's bag. Emily got the rope and tossed it to Lara who fought her way through the insects feeling them pop as she stepped on them to climb onto the tomb. Quickly tying the rope to the end of her arrow she positioned the arrow, aimed and released. The arrow struck the stone and rammed into place; Lara pulled back with all her might ignoring the pain in her shoulder to try and pull the handle out. She felt another pair of arms come in front of her and grab the rope too. She felt Thomas's chest against her back and they both pulled; the stone came out so suddenly that Lara and Thomas jerked backwards into the growing pool of cockroaches and fire ants.

Lara twisted around to see that it worked, the small door opened. But when it opened they were being dragged to it along with the bugs; something was pulling them in. Lara watched Sam and Emily get dragged through and heard them screaming but it abruptly stopped.

"Sam!" Lara screamed. Before she got dragged through the door she heard a crash and saw the Minotaur busted its way in. She saw it growl at her before she felt her whole body drop; the door was a cliff and she was falling at a rapid rate.

Her whole body was submerged into freezing cold water that water quickly filled her nose and lungs. She rushed to the surface to catch her breath but was quickly submerged again by the force of the current. The current was dragging her somewhere but she could barely keep her head up long enough to catch a breath never mind seeing where she was getting dragged too.

Sam stopped struggling against the current and just let it pull her; shortly after surrendering to the current Sam dropped over a cliff with the water and went feet first into a large lake. Scrambling to the surface Sam swam to solid ground. She heard a scream and turned to see Emily get thrown over the waterfall and into the lake followed by Thomas and Lara. Sam rushed over to Lara and threw her arms around her neck when she made it to the bank of the lake. Thomas and Emily quickly dropped to the ground and breathed a sigh of relief.

Lara hugged Sam with no intention of letting go; she glanced around her shoulder and saw that they were in a different location of the mountain; she had no idea where that location was. Pulling away from Sam Lara dropped to the ground next to Emily and Thomas and threw the duffel bag off her shoulder along with her bow and lay back on the murky ground.

Sam followed Lara's lead and laid down also; neither one of them was able to keep their eyes open. All four of them succumbed to exhaustion and fell asleep at the edge of the lake.

* * *

My longest chapter yet; I am working on the next one now so hopefully I will have it updated shortly. Review.


	29. Greek Mythology and Egyptian Pharaohs

Lara was the first to wake up due to movement on her chest; she thought it was Sam at first but then realized that Sam's subtle snoring was coming from her right meaning the movement was something else. She peeked her eyes open and glanced down at her chest to see a small fist size rabbit. The rabbit was light brown with white tips on its ears. He was just sitting on Lara's chest cleaning himself; Lara smirked and rested her head back on the ground. There was something about having such a small animal perched on her chest that was relaxing; the rabbit saw her as a safe place to let his guard down and groom himself. Her, a person with blood on her hands, a safe place for a small innocent creature doing such an innocent act.

The rabbit jerked his head up when Sam shifted and looked at her waiting to see if she was a threat. Sam didn't move again but she opened her eyes and saw the rabbit staring at her. Her eyes widen at the sight and she jumped back scaring the rabbit and causing him to leap off Lara and bounce into the nearest bush.

"You're scared of a bunny?" Lara joked as she sat up on her elbows.

"Not long ago I was knee deep in cockroaches and ants; sorry if I got freaked by a pair of eyes staring at me when I woke up." Sam replied lightly shoving Lara. Lara glanced up at the sky and admired the reddish orange horizon; she looked down at her watch and saw that it was close to 5 in the morning.

Sam rolled over onto her stomach and hovered over Lara. She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips that quickly turn passionate due to Lara wrapping her arms around Sam's neck and pulling her closer. Sam pulled back and rested her forehead against Lara's trying to catch her breath.

"You okay?" Lara asked breathlessly. Sam nodded her head against Lara's in response. They both shifted their heads to the right when they heard rustling; it was Thomas sitting up. He sat up and stretched but instantly cringed in pain. Lara quickly sat up and crawled over to him with Sam following closely behind.

"I'm fine." Thomas whispered

"Let me see or I'll wake her." Lara ordered while nodding her head in Emily's direction. Thomas reluctantly lifted his shirt. His bandage was red, completely soaked in blood. Lara reached forward and peeled is away from the skin to reveal a very agitated and infected wound. The skin around the wound was black and blue almost purple while the actual puncture wound was oozing green and red puss. The stiches had ripped open leaving the wound wide open.

"You need a hospital." Sam announced. She nearly got sick at the sight of it; the wound needed to be closed again. She glanced up at Thomas; he had stubbles from the lack of shaving, his face was pale, sunk in and his eyes had large dark bags under them. He looked exhausted; he'd been straining his injury the moment they started climbing. Sam was trying to figure out when the wound had opened; Emily had checked it when they first pitched camp so it had to have happened when they were in the cave.

"Sam's right we need to get you to a hospital." Lara agreed. Sam crawled over and nudged Emily awake.

"We don't have time…we need to get the other piece of the Scion." Thomas replied through gritted teeth. Emily clenched her jaw in annoyance and rummaged through the duffel bag Lara had tossed for some clean bandages and alcohol.

"We have one of the Scions and that gives us some time." Lara stated. "She needs three pieces to do whatever she is trying to do. So far she has no idea where we are or that we have the second Scion."

"Do you realize that they are going to keep me in the hospital for longer than a few days? We don't have the time to spare." Thomas argued.

"Thomas…please." Emily begged. She forced him to lie down and started to apply the alcohol.

"Let's make a deal." Sam piped. Lara looked at her in confusion and Thomas gave her a curious look.

"What kind of deal?" Thomas asked. He grabbed Emily's wrist and stopped her movement.

"Answer one question without thinking or hesitation and a 100 percent surety then we will forget the hospital and go on our merry way. If you hesitate once and have to ponder for more than a minute or are not 100 percent sure then we go to the hospital and you keep your mouth shut." Sam explained. She held out her hand to Thomas; he gave her a pointed look before taking her hand and sealing the deal. Sam leaned in close to him still holding his hand and whispered in his ear "Where is the location of the third Scion piece?"

Sam pulled away and stood up. She held out her hand for Lara and helped her up. Lara grinned at her girlfriend's cleverness; neither one of them had a clue where the third Scion piece was. Thomas groaned and threw his hand over his face in annoyance.

"Fine…I'll go to the hospital." Thomas muttered under his arm. Sam looked at Emily and saw her mouth 'thank you'.

* * *

The hike down the mountain was so much easier than the hike up plus where the raging river had dropped them was pretty close to where the tourist trials were. When they got to the bottom the actual tours were starting and they were able to slip past the guards through the tourist and out onto the main street. After getting pass the gate and onto the main street they saw several transportation vehicles ranging from busses to bikes. Sam went up to the nearest taxi and asked if he could drive them to the closest hospital.

They were driven to Hospital Urubamba in Urubamba which was a half hour away from where they were. Sam quickly paid the guy and helped Lara and Emily get Thomas into the emergency room; his infection was really taking a toll on him. The medical attendants rushed over to him and laid him down on a stretcher and took him beyond the "only medical personnel' doors. Emily dropped in the nearest seat and covered her face with her hand to hide the flow of tears pouring out of her eyes. Sam sat next to her and hugged her close to her body and just rocked them back and forth. Lara was still standing shifting her eyes around the emergency room for any danger; she was very much aware of the fact that she was holding two bags that held several deadly weapons, an ancient artifact and gold.

_I can't stay here…it's too risky. I need to find a place to put these bags so I won't get questioned or arrested. Fuck…what are we going to tell them about how he acquired his wound? Stop…Lara…find someplace to put the bags and then come back._

Lara shifted her eyes back to Sam and Emily and noticed that Emily had stopped crying and was now just clutching Sam. Sam looked up at Lara and saw that she was pondering about something.

"Lara?" Sam called out quietly. Lara jerked back to reality at her name being called out. "What is it?" Sam asked.

Lara kneeled down in front of the two girls and slightly opened the duffel bag to grab two of the four cell phones. She handed them to Sam and Emily before grabbing the third one and putting it in her pocket.

"I need to get out of here…if we are caught with these bags we're bloody screwed. I'm going to find some motel or something to drop off the bags and then I'll be back." Lara said. Emily reached out and grabbed Lara's hand and squeezed it.

"Be careful." She whispered before letting go of Lara's hand and sitting up so Sam could stand. Lara stood up and walked with Sam towards the exit; Sam looked tired but still beautiful as ever in Lara's eyes. She stopped to face Lara; the expression in her eyes was worry; she was afraid of what might happen when she lets Lara out of her sight.

"I'll be fine Sam." Lara stated as she grabbed both of Sam's hands. She brought them up to her lips and placed gentle kisses along Sam's knuckles.

"You should be looked at too." Sam blurted out. Lara shook her head at her; she was not in dire need of medical attention. Her arm was sore from the dislocation but that's all it was, sore. She had a little bit of pain in her back but she wasn't too concerned about it.

"I'll be fine Sam." Lara repeated.

"Stop saying that…please." Sam begged. She didn't want to hear it; the words felt like a curse to her.

"Sam?"

"Saying you going to be fine doesn't mean that you're actually fine; it's just words…I want proof. Come back safely and in one piece then I'll believe you." With that Sam pulled Lara close and place a gentle kiss on her lips before turning around and walking back to Emily. She didn't look back; if she did she either would have gone with Lara or forced Lara to stay and neither one of those were an option.

Lara walked out the automatic doors and started her search for a simple cheap hotel. She walked down several streets before finding a nice looking hotel that had three buildings with several floors. The area around the hotel was a park that had beautiful trees, gardens and nicely crafted stone walls. She went into the office and was greeted by an older lady who was more than happy to help her and give her two rooms that were adjoined.

Lara walked up the stairs to the third floor and walked all the way to the end of the balcony to room 35. The room was small but cozy and bright. There was a large window on the opposite wall that had the sun shining through it. There were two small end tables, a bathroom and a large full size bed that had yellow blankets and sheets. Lara smirked at the thought of what Sam would say about the overly bright sheets on the bed. She went to the other room and it was practically the same except the bed had red sheets. Lara debated on switching rooms but she didn't want to miss out on Sam's reaction to the yellow sheets.

After checking each room, Lara took off the bags and brought them in the bathroom and placed them into the bathtub. She knew she was being paranoid by placing them there but she didn't want to take any chances on the guns being found. She rummaged through the bag and grabbed the Scion; she was going find a better hiding place for this. She looked around the room and noticed the wooden beams running along the ceiling. The beams were not fully connected to the ceiling there was at least a foot gap between them. She looked to the corner of the ceiling and saw that there was a small alcove between the beam and the ceiling.

Lara pulled one of the end tables to the wall, climbed up on it and gently placed the Scion in the alcove. When she got down she took several steps back to make sure the Scion wasn't visible. The alcove did a great job hiding the sacred artifact; there were enough shadows to cover the artifact and make it seem part of the wall.

Lara moved the end table back and plopped down on the bed lying on her back with her feet over the side.

_I have nowhere to start. Where are the other pieces? Maybe there are some answers in those documents we found in the first location…there're the best place to start. Did my father ever make it this far? He knew where they were but what happened? Urgh come on…Lara…think?_

Lara was jolted from her thoughts by the obnoxious jingle coming from her phone. She looked at the I.D. and it said 'cell phone 1'.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Finally, I had to call all the cell phone contacts to reach you. Okay your phone is cell phone four. Anyways, did you find a place?" Sam's voice asked through the phone.

"Yeah, I got two rooms like we had in the first motel. I was just about to head back; is everything okay?" Lara asked.

"The doctor said the infection was just starting to spread so they are going to leave it open for the day and clean it completely and then close it tomorrow. He said the wound should have been really infected to the point that his organs would be shutting down but Emily did a good job cleaning them that she held off the infection just a little while longer. He is asleep now due to the medication they have him on and he is going to be monitored very closely. They have allowed Emily to stay in the room with him and she is also asleep in the chair next to his bed." Sam told her.

"I'm glad we got there in time. I'll come by and walk you back to the hotel." Lara said.

"Okay."

With that Lara hung up and headed back to the hospital where Sam was waiting outside on the stairs. She had her eyes closed, her legs stretched out in front of her with her head facing up at the sun; she looked peaceful for the first time since this whole mess started. Lara hesitated to interrupt her; she didn't want to break her peace. Sam must have felt her presence because she opened her eyes and looked directly at Lara; she gave her a broad smile as she stood up and walked over to her.

Lara laced their fingers together as soon as Sam got close enough and they started their walk back to the hotel. The walk was silent at first but Sam was the first to break it.

"I want McDonald, does Peru have McDonald's?" Sam asked when they walked passed a convenient store.

"Yes they do but I don't think this city does." Lara answered. "Besides doesn't it make you sick?"

"Yeah so…drinking too much does too but I still do it; it's fun and tasty at the moment."

Lara rolled her eyes and shifted her arm around Sam's shoulders and pulled her closer. They got to the hotel five minutes later and Lara led Sam to their room.

"It's a beautiful place but the sheets are so….ugly." Sam announced when she saw them. Lara smirked and shut the door behind her. Sam walked straight to the other side and kneeled down in front of the mini fridge and started to study its contents. Lara went into the bathroom and grabbed the bags; she pulled out her handgun and placed it on the end table and put the bags under the bed.

"Tequila or Rum?" Sam asked. She stood up and held up two little bottles. Lara reached out and grabbed the Rum; she unscrewed the cap and downed the sweet alcohol right away. "Hey…wait for me." Sam said. She also downed her vodka right away and was reaching into the fridge again for the next round.

"I'm gonna shower." Lara announced. She got up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom. Sam sat on the bed and leaned against the bed frame; she grabbed the remote from the night stand and flicked on the T.V.

"I'll take one after you. I would join you but…you're covered in grim and smell." Sam stated.

"Thanks…you look and smell wonderful too." Lara replied back before shutting the bathroom door. She walked over to the shower and turned the faucet on to get the water to warm up. Lara slowly began to strip down, starting with her pants. As she lifted her shirt over her head she couldn't help but flinch; she let the shirt drop and glanced behind her at the mirror. Her back was completely black and blue and had small cuts scattered across it; moving her arms a certain way hurt since it caused muscles in her back to move. Lara looked away from the mirror and hopped into the shower hoping the water would sooth the massive bruise.

After twenty minutes Lara shut the water off; she opened the curtain and grabbed for the fluffy white towel folded on the wire shelf above the toilet. She wrapped the towel around her body and leaned against the sink with her head down. The shower felt good; her back was still sore but the pain was slowly fading away. Lara squeezed out her hair before reaching for the clothes on the toilet that she had brought in with her. They were the sweatpants and shirt Sam had bought at the Mall back in Greece. She pulled the sweatpants under the towel and up her legs; as she let the towel drop from her chest she heard Sam's voice and the door opening.

"Lara?" Sam called. Lara scrambled to grab the towel to cover her back but it was too late. Lara could see, through the mirror, Sam's eyes staring at her back. Lara grabbed the shirt and pulled it over her head.

"Yes?" She asked. Sam shook her head and held out the cell phone.

"oh..uh…it's Ricardo and Fuller." Sam answered. Lara grabbed the phone and walked out of the bathroom with Sam following closely behind. Lara put the phone on speaker before answering.

"Hello?"

"It's nice to hear your voices…means you guys are okay. How are things going?" Fuller's voice asked through the phone.

"We're okay…we got the other piece." Lara said.

"But?"

"Thomas is in the hospital, his infection got worse."

"Ricardo told me about his wound. What did the doctors say?"

Sam went through process of explaining to Fuller and Ricardo what the doctors said. Lara went back into the bathroom and moved her dirty clothes into the corner of the bathroom; she figured she would wash them after Sam took a shower.

"I'll let Peter know the name of the Hospital." Lara heard Fuller say as she walked out.

"Yeah that would be great." Sam stated.

"What?" Lara asked.

"Fuller is going to tell Peter the name of the Hospital so that when it is time to leave we won't have to deal with the hassle of discharge or potential questions." Sam clarified as she handed Lara the phone. She walked into the bathroom to take her shower.

"What is Peter's take on all this?"

"He is ripped; Mitchel was a friend of his. And the fact that he can't do anything to help besides things like this is killing him."

"Why can't he help?" Lara asked. She took a seat on the bed and ran her fingers through her still damp hair.

"Mitchel is a smart son of a bitch…and most likely has a trigger alert for when either one of your names is put through the computers. He also knows a lot of people in the organization so there is no telling whether or not people are helping him. Peter is doing the best he can with just his connection and without alerting anyone. As far as we know Mitchel doesn't suspect that you've contacted IAA and he probably thinks you're still in Greece."

"When we called to get money…wouldn't that have alerted someone or come up on the computers?"

"No, high ranking soldiers have an emergency account for incidents like this. It is set up so that they could alert the boss, and get money to move about. But no one knows about these accounts except the soldiers, the boss and a few selected members."

"Okay Mitchel doesn't know about the accounts so we have an advantage. Do you know if they have moved?"

"I have Ricardo trying to track their movements. I believe that they are still in Greece but I can't give you a certain answer just yet."

Lara glanced up to see Sam walking out of the bathroom with just a towel on. Her eyes followed her until they couldn't any longer; Sam climbed on to the bed behind Lara.

"If you give me a few days…I shall have something for you." Fuller said.

"Yeah…I was going to look through the documents we have to see if I can figure out the next location."

Lara jumped when she felt Sam trail her fingers down her back; when she reached the bottom of Lara's shirt Sam gripped it and started to pull it up. Lara moved forward to get up from the bed but Sam gripped the shirt tighter and did not allow her to move.

"Sam!" Lara whispered firmly. Sam ignored her and continued to lift the shirt up to Lara's shoulders. Sam brought her other hand to trail along the edge of the darkening bruise.

"Does it hurt?" Sam asked quietly. Lara shrugged in response; she was listening to Fuller talk about tracking Natla's movements.

"If anything changes with Thomas…" Fuller started.

"We will call you." Lara promised.

"We'll be in touch soon…Be careful." Fuller said before hanging up. Lara flipped the phone shut and placed it on the end table. She put her head in her hands and rested her elbows on her knees.

Sam pulled back from Lara to reach for the Rum nip on the other end table. When she felt her hand grasp it she moved back into her original position and handed Lara the nip. Lara took it without a second thought and like the last one she swallowed it in one shot.

"Now I know why Steve liked having sex with you so much." Sam noted. "You can certainly handle a mouthful."

Lara choked on her own spit at Sam's word; Sam couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend's expense.

"Bloody hell." Lara muttered. She felt Sam once again proceed to trace her bruise; after a few second she felt a pair of soft lips flutter along her upper back.

"Lift up your arms." Sam ordered. Sam moved to a kneeling position and lifted the shirt over Lara's head and tossed it behind her. She went straight back to peppering Lara with gentle kisses; she was hoping that her kiss would have the same effect as her mother's kiss did for her childhood battle wounds. As she kissed down Lara's back Sam let her fingers move to Lara's front to feel across her smooth firm stomach earning a moan from Lara.

Lara couldn't stand the sensations that Sam was sending through her body; it was too much and they were sending her on overload. She wanted Sam and she wanted her now.

_Fuck the foreplay_

Lara twisted herself around on the bed leveling herself with Sam; she grabbed a fistful of Sam's towel and none to gently pulled Sam flush against her, connecting their lips in the process. Lara poured everything into that kiss: love, fear, frustration and worry. She wrapped her arm around Sam's waist and lowered her on the bed without breaking the kiss.

Sam was surprised by Lara's sudden onslaught but took it in stride. She wrapped her arms around Lara's neck and returned the aggressive kiss just as passionately. She felt Lara run a hand along the slit of her towel and pushed it open allowing the sides to fall on either side of her.

Lara broke the kiss and moved down to Sam's neck kissing along her pulse point and collarbone. Sam moaned when she felt Lara sink her teeth into her skin. Lara filled her left hand with Sam's breast and moved her mouth over Sam's other one causing her girlfriend to arch her back. Lara's other hand snaked along Sam's smooth leg; Sam bent her leg and wrapped it around Lara's thigh pulling her closer to her body.

Sam gasped when Lara pressed her thigh hard between her legs directly against her burning center.

"Fuck…Lara." Sam groaned. She roughly scraped her nails down Lara's back resulting in Lara biting down on her nipple. Sam moved her hands in-between their bodies in an attempt to get in Lara's sweatpants but Lara halted her by grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head.

"Tsk..Tsk…baby no touching…" Lara whispered in Sam's ear. Sam shuttered at Lara's words and her aggressive attitude; this was a side of Lara she hadn't seen before but she wasn't complaining.

Lara moved her lips back down Sam's neck through the valley between her breasts down to her flat stomach. She nipped at Sam's stomach and her ribs; Sam squirmed under Lara's grasp but Lara wasn't letting up. She repositioned Sam's hands to her sides but still kept them firmly pressed to the bed as she moved lower down Sam.

Sam clenched her eyes shut when she felt Lara's breath against her center; she had given up trying to move her hands. Lara kissed and nipped Sam's inner thighs before lightly blowing at the wet center in front of her. Sam pushed her hips forward but Lara moved her head back not allowing any contact.

"Lara." Sam moaned. Lara smirked and once again kissed Sam's inner thighs. "I hate you…" Sam muttered.

Lara chuckled a bit before pressing her tongue hard against Sam's clit. Sam screamed out in surprise and pulled her wrists from Lara's grasp and tangled her fingers into Lara's hair pushing her head even closer. Sam sat up a bit to look down at Lara; they locked eyes. Sam saw passion and desire burning in Lara's hazel eyes; she didn't think she could be more turned on but seeing Lara's eyes Sam felt herself become even wetter.

Sam lost all ability to hold her body up when Lara rotated her tongue around her clit, changing the pattern every few seconds. Lara felt Sam's thighs tense around her head and her back arch off the bed as she called out her name. Sam's body went limp; Lara pulled away and glanced up to watch Sam's chest rise and fall rapidly. She kissed her way back up Sam's body to her lips where she embraced her in a deep kiss.

When Lara kissed her Sam felt a surge of energy run through her body allowing her to flip Lara on to her back and straddle her thighs. Sam reached down into Lara's sweatpants and quickly slipped a few fingers into her; Lara cried out and gripped the sheets till her knuckles were ghostly white.

Sam leaned forward and kissed along Lara's neck as her fingers kept up their pace; slowly she made her way up to Lara's ear.

"Wonder what's got you dripping?" Sam whispered against Lara's ear. Lara's breath hitched and she pushed her hips into Sam's hand.

She couldn't focus; Sam's fingers were doing wonders inside of her; if she keeps going Lara knew she was going to last much longer.

"You…fuck baby…you do this to me." Lara growled. She opened her eyes to see a sultry smile grace Sam's lips; Sam grabbed Lara's other hand and laced their fingers together as she pushed Lara over the edge of pleasure.

While she was coming down from her high Lara wrapped her arms around Sam and kissed her; she felt Sam pull her hand from her pants and wrap it around her waist along with her other one. They rested their foreheads together when they broke apart and enjoyed the moment and feel of each other's body heat.

Sam rolled off Lara's body onto her back; she sat up to pull the towel out from under her and tossed it on the floor before cuddling against Lara's side and resting her head on her shoulder. They laid there in silence and played with each other's fingers on Lara's stomach.

"Sam?" Lara called out.

"Mmhhm." Sam replied. She was watching her fingers easily fit in between Lara's as Lara laced them together.

"You know I'd never leave you for another, right?" Lara asked. Sam took a deep breath before answering.

"I know sweetie…"

"But?" Lara questioned. She could feel that Sam wanted to say more.

"But I don't like that she has this hold on you. I'm not faulting you for finding her attractive but really you had to be attractive to someone that…that is dangerous and can turn you into putty." Sam stressed. Lara turned over onto her elbow and looked down at Sam.

"Sounds like someone else I'm attracted too and I didn't know she was going to have this hold on me." Lara joked.

"I'm not dangerous." Sam mockingly cried out.

"You certainly get yourself in dangerous situations…but I noticed that you didn't deny being able to turn me into putty."

Sam smiled at Lara and tapped her nose with her finger.

"Lara I had you practically gushing before I even touched you." Sam pointed out. Lara leaned down to gently kiss Sam.

"And think baby…you don't need a drug to do that to me." Lara whispered when she pulled back. Sam beamed at Lara; she was right, Sam didn't need a drug to get Lara to look at her or to want her, she already had Lara's undivided attention.

"I love you." Sam said.

"I love you too." Lara answered back. She rested her head on her pillow and pulled Sam against her chest. Lara was slowly drifting when Sam's voice interrupted.

"My accent is much sexier than hers." Sam announced as she closed her eyes. "

"Get some sleep Sam." Lara whispered.

* * *

"Have you found anything?" Sam asked when she walked into the hotel room. She had gone to the main lobby to get lunch and tea, or in her case, coffee.

"No…not a bloody thing that give any hint of a location. But these documents talk a lot about the Greek mythology." Lara replied. She was leaning against the headboard of the bed with the documents scattered all around her.

"You mean like the Hind we saw and like Hercules." Sam questioned. She placed the food on the end table and handed Lara the tea she had gotten her.

"Yeah…these documents tell the stories that we already know but what is odd and what I can't figure out is why the documents are written in Egyptian hieroglyphics. What does Egypt have to do with the Greek gods; it's like why was the Hind in Peru?" Lara thought out loud.

"Weren't there hieroglyphics at the first location on the tree?" Sam asked. Lara nodded in response; she had her fingers on her chin.

"The common theme is Greek Mythology: the centaurs in Greece and, the Hind and Minotaur in Peru. But the Egyptian hieroglyphics is throwing me off…I mean where does it come from?"

"Is Atlantis part of Greek Mythology? Maybe it was created by the gods and destroyed by the gods?" Sam offered.

"We can't rule anything out? The Gods have got to be connected; everything is pointing at them."

"Besides the Egyptian hieroglyphics." Sam pointed out. Lara groaned and thumped her head against the headboard. Sam crawled onto the bed and sat beside Lara grabbing her hand. "Come Sweetie you will figure this out…but you don't need to do it in three hours. Let's eat something because based on our track record this might be our last decent meal."

"Okay…okay." Lara gave in. "Oh and Emily called while you were out…they have stitched Thomas up and cleaned everything out. They are keeping him for tonight and maybe tomorrow in order to monitor him."

Sam and Lara sat on the bed and ate their lunch while watching T.V. All of the shows were in Spanish so neither Sam nor Lara could understand what they were saying. While they were eating Sam decided to review the footage on her camera; Lara was lost in thought staring at nothing trying to figure everything out.

"When I die I want to be buried like this." Sam stated pointing to the LCD. Lara leaned over to see what she was looking at; it was the tomb of the first site. "I mean look at all this gold; why would a dead person need all this gold."

"The Egyptian Pharaohs were buried with goods that they thought would help them on their journey to immortality after death." Lara said. She rested her chin on Sam's shoulder and continued to watch the LCD.

"Do you think they were Pharaohs?" Sam asked.

"Who?"

"The people in the Tombs."

Lara stayed quiet thinking about the question. It made little sense but it connected the hieroglyphics to the _tombs. _

"I wonder if Atlantis was connected to Egyptian and Greek traditions. The gods in Greek mythology were immortal, the pharaohs of Egypt believed in immortality after death. Plus the location of Atlantis is where the Pillars of Hercules is in the Mediterranean Sea. Egypt and Greece are literally across the sea from each other meaning that when Atlantis was standing tall it was between the two countries."

"What I want to know is whose tombs are these and why do they have the Scion?" Sam asked interrupting Lara's rant of historical information. Lara sighed and flopped back into the pillows.

"I have no idea." Lara groaned. Sam got up from the bed and grabbed the duffel bag to place the full film tape into the bag and get a new one for the camera. She put the bag back down and got back on to the bed; she shuffled her way over to Lara.

"Flip over." She ordered. Lara did as she was told without question. Sam straddled her back and began to massage the knots in her neck and shoulder. "We should visit Thomas and see if he can offer some input on all of this." Sam suggested.

Four hours later and Thomas nor Lara could figure out what the connection was between Greek Mythlogy and Egyptian burial traditions had with Atlantis.

"The only thing I can say is that the last location must be in Egypt. Natla was tracked in Egypt earlier in the year and she stayed there for quite some time. There is also the Egyptian script that was discovered in Egypt; everything is pointing to that location." Thomas said. He was sitting up on the hospital bed eating his dinner.

"Didn't they already search Egypt?" Emily asked.

"Yeah they did but Peter's father didn't put many resources into the project because he thought Richard was off his rockers. They only searched the location of where the script was found, not anyplace else. Richard wanted to search the Pyramids but he wasn't given access."

"Where was the script found?" Lara asked.

"Several miles away from the Pyramids in a small underground tomb. It was believed that the tomb was a servant's tomb but we are not sure who the servant worked for."

"So Egypt is our next destination!" Sam exclaimed shooting her fists in the air like a rock star.

"Yeah I guess so but we still have no idea where in Egypt." Thomas pointed out.

"Such a downer." Sam muttered

"We can ask Fuller where Natla was last time she was there." Lara suggested. Thomas nodded since he had stuffed a large mouthful of potatoes into his mouth. The nurse came in two seconds later and told Sam and Lara that they had to leave since the doctor wanted Thomas to rest.

"I'll talk to Fuller and have him tell me her last location in Egypt and we can start from there." Thomas said before Sam and Lara left.

"After all this you are so taking me on an around the world vacation that does not involve tombs, artifacts or evil people." Sam demanded as her and Lara walked up the stairs to their room.

"Does that mean you can't bring your camera?" Lara asked. Sam stopped in her tracks and crossed her arms.

"No…the camera comes with us." Sam replied. Lara rolled her eyes and grabbed Sam's arms to pull her to the room. As they were walking to the room Lara felt her hairs stand up on end and the air around them grow cold. She slowed her pace and reached behind to grab the gun tucked in her pants. She pulled Sam behind her and slowly walked to the room; her eyes were scanning her surroundings.

When they got to the door Lara reached for the handle with caution, she looked around before slipping in the key and opening the door. She let the door swing open but did not enter the room; from where she was she could see a shadowy figure sitting in the arm chair in the corner of the room. Lara raised her gun and pointed at the figure.

"I wouldn't even try Ms. Croft. I have you completely surrounded." The figure said as they reached for the lamp. Lara blinked several times when the bright light was turned on but when her eyes adjusted she saw Natla siting with her leg folded atop the other and her hands clasped together resting on her leg.

Lara didn't lower the gun; she kept it pointed at Natla. Natla smirked at her and glanced at Sam before unfolding her legs and standing from the chair.

"If you're going to play the hard way then so be it." Natla said. Lara felt pressure on the back of her head; she knew that it was a gun being pressed to her head and she wouldn't have cared if she didn't notice that Sam also had a gun pressed to her head.

"Take out the clip." Sam heard Harry's voice order Lara. Lara did as she was told and took the clip out; she threw the gun and clip at Natla's feet.

"Bring them into the room." She told Harry and his other companion. Harry jerked Lara's head forward with the gun to get her moving. When they were in the room, Sam and Lara were forced to their knees in front of Natla.

"Surprised? Thought I didn't know where you were? Even your father knew better than to underestimate me." Natla said. She was wearing khaki shorts with a white short-sleeve blouse tucked into it; she had a gun holstered to her belt. Lara gritted her teeth at the mention of her father; Natla smirked at her reaction. "Want to know how I found you?" Natla asked. She walked over to the end table next to the bed and lifted up Sam's camera, which was left there to give the battery a break.

Sam felt the blood drain from her face when Natla lifted her camera; it was her obsession that led Natla straight to them.

"You see I have access to technology that your little organization doesn't even know exist. I figured you guys would escape so I placed a tracking chip in the camera and in the guns of my men. So Ms. Nishumaro the blamed doesn't all go to you…some of it goes to your solider friend too." Natla explained. She knelt down and ran her finger down Sam's chin. Lara growled at her causing Natla to chuckle in an evil manner. "Someone is jealous that she isn't getting any attention, don't worry I know someone who will satisfy you." Natla whispered in Lara's ear before standing up.

"No sign of the solider or the doctor." Lara heard Maria's voice say. She stiffened when she got a whiff of her scent; she could already start to feel her head begin to spin and Maria wasn't even that close to her. Sam glanced at Lara and saw her close her eyes in pain almost like she was fighting something.

"Did you find the piece?" Natla asked Maria.

"No…it's not in any of the bags or drawers." Maria replied. She walked over to where Natla was standing. Sam's eyes followed her every step. Maria was wearing similar attire as Natla except instead of a blouse Maria was wearing a muscle shirt and had her hair in a ponytail.

"Forget about the solider for now…I want that piece. Get one of them to tell you where it is and then get them into the van. I want to fly out tonight." Natla ordered as she walked out of the room. Maria watched her leave before turning her attention to Sam and Lara. She knelt down in front of Lara and got satisfaction out of seeing the glazed look in Lara's eyes.

"Miss me…I got all dolled up when I heard that we were going to see you, I put on your favorite perfume." Maria said to Lara. Lara was facing the floor since her head was spinning and roaring in pain but Maria's voice eased that pain just a little.

Sam saw the change in Lara and saw the predatorily look in Maria's eyes.

"Stay away from her…" Sam warned. Maria's eyes shifted to Sam and her expression turned to annoyance.

"If it was up to me you'd be dead right now." Maria told her. Sam glared at her but let out a little smirk.

"Since I'm still alive that means you hold no authority which makes you…her bitch." Sam snapped. Maria's face contorted into pure rage; she got up and backhanded Sam across the face. The sting of the slap was painful but Sam kept her hands on her side and pretended it didn't hurt. Maria bent down to Sam's level.

"Let's watch how fast I can turn your girlfriend into my bitch."

Sam clenched her teeth and fisted her hands so hard that her nails broke through her skin and blood was running down them.

"Tie her up and for fuck sake gag her." Maria demanded. She moved back over to Lara as the guard behind Sam began to tie her up.

"Now baby…" Maria said into Lara's ear while trailing her fingers along the other side of Lara's face "I need you to tell me where the Scion is…it is very important."

Lara felt shivers run down her body at Maria's touch; she felt herself leaning into Maria's touch craving more, the pain in her head started to decrease. Lara's head was titled upward by Maria's finger and she was able to lock eyes with hers. Lara gazed into the deep green eyes of Maria's and became entranced by them. She couldn't look away; the little voice in her head was gone as long as her nose was filled with Maria's scent.

"Come on tell me where it is and I promise I'll reward you." Maria urged. Lara continued to gaze at her but then slowly looked up at where the Scion was hidden in the alcove. Maria saw Lara's shift in gaze and turned around; she pointed at to where Lara had looked and two men moved to search the alcove.

A few minutes later one of the guards handed her the Scion piece. She held the piece and looked at Sam; she gave her a wink before placing a soft kiss against Lara's cheek. Lara leaned into her lips but Maria broke the contact quickly as she rose to her feet.

"Tie her and bring them to the van. We are moving out." With that Maria walked out of the room taking her drug filling scent with her. Lara's head began to throb again but the spinning was slowing down. She groaned when she felt her arms get pulled behind her back. She could only remember bits and pieces of what just transpired moments before. Looking to her right she saw Sam get pulled to her feet before feeling herself get pulled up. Both of them were forced out the door and down the stairs to a black van where they were shoved into. They were in complete darkness and were not able to see the drivers.

Sam managed to spit the rag out of her mouth when they got into the van; she could hear Lara's shallow breathing. Seeing Maria's power over Lara was terrifying; she had never seen Lara so vulnerable. Sam felt tears of frustration sliding down her cheeks; she hated that she was unable to do anything to help Lara in that situation.

"She upped the perfume." Lara noted more to herself than Sam. Sam looked up to where she heard Lara's voice but couldn't see anything.

"What?"

"The scent filled my nose right away when she entered the room; she either put more perfume on or she added more of the drug. Before I had to be close to her to get a hint of it or to be effected by it but now…" Lara explained.

"I see that as a good sign." Sam said.

"Huh?" Lara questioned in complete confusion; she thought Sam would be mad.

"She upped it because you were able to break through the first time and second time. Sweetie I know you love me and I know that you will break through again when put into the right situation." Sam stated in confidence; the tears had stopped as she spoke the encouraging words.

"I can barely remember what happened?" Lara replied.

"The only thing you need to know is that Maria is not going to be standing much longer when I get my hands on her." Sam snarled. Lara knew that their predicament was serious but the threat from Sam turned her on.

The rest of the drive was done in silent; neither Sam nor Lara knew where they were going. The van came to an abrupt halt after what felt like hours to Sam and Lara. The door opened to the shining moon; they saw Harry and another guy staring at them.

"Get out!" Harry demanded. Both girls shuffled their way to the edge of the door and let their feet drop to the ground. When they were pushed around the corner they were able to see a lone jet sitting in the middle of a small runway. Lara noticed the jet had the Natla Technology logo on it and there were several large cargo cases near the base of the plane where the cargo hold was. Harry and the other guy led Sam and Lara on to the jet and force them to sit in two of the eight seats that were on the plane.

"Give them the needle." Harry said to the other guy. The other guy pulled out a 9" needle; and quickly poked Sam with it in the arm. Lara watched Sam slowly lose conscious; Lara tried to struggle when he came towards her but it was useless since she was strapped to the seat. He stuck the needle right into her forearm and Lara soon felt her world grow dark.

* * *

Review! Please...


	30. The Haunting of the Past

"Bloody hell…" Lara groaned as she started to grain consciousness; her head was pounding and she was seeing spots in her vision.

"Go slow…don't force yourself." Lara heard a voice say to her. She tried to sit up but the hammer in her head started to pound more so she lay back down and once again drifted into darkness.

Sam watched Lara try to sit up but fail and fall back to sleep. Dr. Weston moved away from Lara and rested next to Sam against the wall.

"She will probably be out for a few more hours." He informed. Sam gave him a sideways glance and nodded her head. He looked like a prisoner; his suit was torn in several places, dirt covered him from head to toe and he had a large cut on the left side of his neck. Since waking up an hour before, Sam began to realize that Dr. Weston was no longer a threat to her. She nearly knocked him out when she saw his face when she woke up but he held his hands up in surrender. For that whole hour they sat across from each other in complete silence; Sam wasn't sure what to say to him.

"You look like shit." Sam pointed out. Dr. Weston stiffly chuckled as he leaned his head against the wall to stare up at the ceiling.

"Three days of hell will do that too you." He replied.

"I don't feel bad." Sam said. "You made your choice."

"I guess I did." Dr. Weston agreed. He was going to say something else but there was a loud clanking sound coming from the metal door. The door opened to reveal Harry carrying a gallon of water; he didn't come into the room instead he threw the gallon of water on the dirt ground.

"Hope you know how to share." He snarled with an evil grin before slamming the door shut. Sam looked around the room; they were in an underground cave of some sort. The walls were uneven stone and dirt and the only light in the room was coming from the two touches hanging high on the ceiling.

"There isn't a way out…I've already looked." Dr. Weston said. He crawled over to the water and brought it back to Sam. He took a small swig before handing it to Sam; she also took a tiny sip. After screwing the cap back on the water Sam gave into the question that had been running through her head since she woke up to Dr. Weston.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm no longer needed." Dr. Weston replied bluntly.

"The user got used." Sam muttered. "So what did you do it for?"

"Do what?"

"Betray everyone…IAA…Thomas…Lara…Mr. Croft?" Sam asked.

Dr. Weston stood up and began pacing back and forth. It took him several minutes before he stopped to reply.

"I've been stuck in Richard's shadow since I met him; even now…with him gone I am still seen as his assistant. I wanted to keep looking for the Scion but they shut it down on me. They said that since Richard couldn't find it then I wouldn't be able to…they didn't give me a fucking chance." Dr. Weston explained in frustration. "Even my own wife didn't believe in me…she left me because I was no longer intriguing. I had nothing when Natla contacted me…she offered me the chance that no one else would give me. So I used my access at IAA to help with my goal; I got Thomas's attention on Natla so I could do my work without suspicion. With the help of Maria we were on our way to find the Scion but there was only one problem…Peter was not allowing me to run the operation…like his father he wouldn't put any resources into allowing me to actually look for the pieces."

"That's where Lara comes in…" Sam noted. Dr. Weston nodded.

"Peter kept road blocking me but when I found out that Thomas was going to recruit Lara I saw my chance. I handed her, her father's journal hoping that she would want to find out more. It worked better and faster than expected; I didn't think she would connect Natla to her father's disappearance but at that point I didn't care…I got my chance."

Dr. Weston pressed his forehead against the wall. Sam watched him; every word he said made him look worse than Dr. Whitman.

"So she had something to do with his disappearance?" Sam asked.

"I don't know…never bothered to ask. Doesn't matter now…Natla wouldn't tell me…once she got her hands on Lara I was put on the backburner. She had no use for me; she knew that Lara would lead her to the next piece. All she needed was two pieces since she already had one of them and she-"

"What? She already has the last piece?" Sam yelled. She stood up and walked straight up to Dr. Weston.

"She always had the last piece." He informed. Sam forced him to turn around to face her before she punched him in the nose. Dr. Weston's head snapped back and hit the wall; he lost his balance and hit the ground. "What the fuck?"

"You're a coward and insane. All this for what? Wont the rise of Atlantis kill millions of lives?" Sam snapped at him. Dr. Weston.

"It was a sacrifice I was willing to take."

"It's not a sacrifice it's murder."

Dr. Weston bowed his head and closed his eyes. Sam walked over to where Lara was and sat down next to her; she ran her fingers through Lara's hair.

"What is Natla's story?" Sam wondered. She waited for an answer from Dr. Weston but he didn't give one. She looked over at him and saw that he was slumped over unconsciousness.

_All this for power…betraying people for power; to be ruler. I don't understand it…why? We need to stop her but how? There isn't a way out of here and Lara is unconscious._

Sam lay down facing Lara; she trailed her finger down Lara's face. She hated to admit it but Lara looked very peaceful in that moment.

* * *

"Isn't this sweet?" Sam jerked awake to see Maria in her vision. Sam snapped up to her feet but halted when she noticed Harry had a gun pointed at Lara.

"Grab her and take her to Natla." Harry ordered a man. The guy stepped forward and lifted Lara over his shoulder; Sam attempted to grab for Lara but Maria pointed her gun at Sam's head.

"Where you taking her?" Sam asked without taking a step back although she could feel the tip of the gun get pushed further into her forehead; she stood her ground in front of Maria.

"It is none of your concern." Maria replied. She pulled her gun from Sam's head, which now had a circular indent from the gun, and put back it back in the holster. "Let's go." Maria said to the two men. The guy carrying Lara walked out first then Harry with Maria following behind.

"I will kill you…" Sam informed. Maria stopped in her tracks in the doorway and turned to face Sam.

"Oh I forgot…thanks for leading us directly to you guys." Maria said before reaching behind her back into the pack attached to her belt. She pulled something out and tossed it to the ground then walked out of the room slamming the door in the process.

Sam looked down at the ground and saw her camera; the LCD was cracked and dirt cloaked the lens. Sam knelt down and picked it up; when she grabbed it she noticed that the new tape she put in was still there. Holding the camera felt like a million pound; such a small object had become a tracking device and led the bad guys straight to them. Sam wanted to toss the camera against the wall but something was stopping her; she just couldn't do it. Maybe it was the little annoying voice saying 'you'll regret it' that sounded an awful lot like Lara's voice, that was stopping her. In the end Sam pulled the leather strap over her head and dropped the camera to hang around her neck; then got up and walked over to Dr. Weston.

"Wake up, you stupid doctor." Sam growled as she nudged him with her foot. Dr. Weston pushed her foot away a few times but Sam kept nudging him until he finally started to open his eyes. As he sat up against the wall Sam knelt in front of him. "You're going to help whether you like it or not." Sam ordered. Dr. Weston didn't say anything but his cautious expression gave Sam the impression that he would help. Sam lifted her camera and pointed it directly at him.

"Hasn't that been enough trouble?" Dr. Weston asked. Sam didn't know why she was filming this but it felt easier to do so. She needed to get Lara back so she needed to be focused…holding the camera helped her stay focus.

"Where are we?" Sam asked ignoring Dr. Weston's previous question.

"Egypt." He answered. Sam stayed quiet waiting for him to continue. "We are sitting in one of the Great Pyramids."

"So Egypt does have some importance?" Sam muttered.

"More than some…it is the key to unlocking Atlantis…it is the finally piece to the puzzle."

"Tell me everything," Sam demanded.

"I don't know everything but what I do know is Egypt is connected to Atlantis and Atlantis is connected to the Greek gods: Hercules…Artemis…and so forth. They all share similar beliefs; of course a lot of beliefs have been altered through the years but they are very close. From what I gathered from Natla Atlantis was created by the gods…they wanted Atlantis to be an example to mortals on how to be a civilization."

"I thought Atlantis was before Greek Mythology or the gods." Sam inquired.

"For years so did I and so did Richard but talking to Natla I have learned that the gods were around way before the time period that historians have given. It is quite fascinating really, the gods have been around for centuries basically watching mortals and occasionally stepping in. What evidence proves that the gods weren't around before the believed time period?" Dr. Weston said. He looked very excited to be telling Sam about this; almost as if he had known this information for years and was happy to release it.

"Okay the gods created Atlantis to be an example for mortals?"

"Yes…during that time mortals were not up to the standards that the gods wanted them to be so they sent three of their regular gods, not the big ones like Hercules or anything, to earth to build a new civilization. These gods built Atlantis into a powerful empire that ruled for centuries until its destruction." Dr. Weston clarified. At this point he had gotten up and was talking animatedly with his hands.

"What does this have to do with Egypt?" Sam asked.

"After Atlantis was destroyed Ancient Egypt became the next big thing with the Pharaohs and their intense belief in the Sun God and immortality after death. Like Atlantis…Egypt was, not created but aided by gods into its huge empire almost like what the English did to the Native Americans or the Spanish to the Incas. They were teaching them to be more 'civilized'." Dr. Weston did air quotes as he said civilized.

Sam sat there in complete confusion; nothing was making sense to her.

_Okay the gods created Atlantis to better mortals but then it was destroyed so they moved on to aid Egypt? Fuck why can't this shit be easy…it is never easy and never makes sense. Okay just keep getting the Dr. to ex-_

"Where is Lara?" Dr. Weston asked interrupting Sam's thoughts.

"Maria took her…" Sam said. She didn't want to think about it…she felt so helpless. She as hoping that Dr. Weston's explanation would tell her something that could help her get to Lara.

"She is drugging her you know?" Dr. Weston stated. Sam glared at him.

"Yeah that was realized a while back." Sam snapped at him.

"Before was nothing, before was just a scent. She has an actual physical drug that can be injected into Lara's veins that will intensify the effects of the scented drug by ten folds."

Sam felt the blood in her body begin to boil; she didn't know who she wanted to kill more Maria for drugging Lara or Dr. Weston for knowing and not doing anything about it.

"She made the drug after the first time she met Lara and using my access she was able to get a sample of Lara's blood to make the drug only effective towards Lara. I'm still not sure if Maria did it for her own satisfaction or if Natla wanted her to-"

"I'd really stop talking right now before this camera is the reason for your busted skull." Sam threatened. She knew that right now killing Dr. Weston seemed more of a bright idea than killing Maria.

_Don't kill him…he has answers that you need. But…that son of a bitch. No buts…we can kill him after he has given us the information that we feel we need. _

Sam could literally see her angel and devil-self arguing with each other on her shoulder; she also saw them both nod in agreement to killing Dr. Weston when this was all done.

"Atlantis was created by the gods and so was Egypt?" Sam asked trying to get back on track.

"Yes but they were not created by the same gods. Atlantis was created by Zeus where Egypt was created by mortal, humans, but was aided by the gods that were sent to rule Atlantis."

"Hold on…those gods were still alive?"

"They were gods…they were immortal. When Atlantis was destroyed they still lived and they moved on to Egypt.

"Are they still alive now?" Sam asked.

"One is. Those tombs where you got the pieces from they were the tombs of the other gods." Dr. Weston informed.

"Who is the living god?" Sam asked.

* * *

"The gods destroyed Atlantis?" Lara asked.

"Yes. Poseidon formed the tsunami that destroyed us…it was the straw that broke the camel's back. For decades the gods had been slowly chipping away at us before Zeus asked his brother to finish us off." Natla explained. She was wearing a long white thin, flowing gown that wrapped around her body nicely and was held up by a clip on her right shoulder.

Lara was strapped to a chair in a brightly lit throne room. There was gold, paintings and statues everywhere. On the far side of the room were three large throne chairs that had precise abstract carving all around the chairs. What set Lara on edge was that the statues were alive; four of them looked like the centaurs from the first tomb and the other four were Egyptian guards that had the heads of a jackal. All the guards stood straight as a board but Lara could see their eyes moving around the room and occasionally their chest rise and fall.

"Why did the gods destroy Atlantis?" Lara asked. Natla walked to the middle of the room to look up at the Scion that was floating above an altar.

"Zeus said Atlantis was becoming too powerful…we were supposed to be an example to mortals on how to live but we were not supposed to be so advanced. We knew of the wave so we were able to leave Atlantis before it hit and that is what led us to Egypt."

"Who else ruled Atlantis? You mention 'we'.

"My brothers; Tihocan and Qualopec." Natla answered with great distain in her voice. "They were cowards…we could have saved Atlantis but they didn't want to. Our Army was powerful and strong; we could have fought the god but they didn't want to upset Zeus. They forgot that we were gods too; we had a right to defend our home."

Natla yelled the last part causing the guards to all walk to her in a ready to fight stance. Natla held up her hand and the guards halted their movements.

"I waited centuries to bring our home back; I helped them with Egypt in the hopes they would come to their senses and help me bring Atlantis back but they refused. I tried to do it on my own but they stopped me; they took my piece of the Scion away and sealed it in an underground tomb and locked me in a cell deep in this Pyramid. They left me there and went their separate ways."

"Bringing back Atlantis would have destroyed millions of people…it still will destroy millions of people." Lara stated

"I don't care because once Atlantis is back it WILL be the most powerful place in the world. The gods are no longer around to stop me. My brothers failed; every civilization they have form have been destroyed by mortals. The Incas are a perfect example…Qualopec let the Spanish take over. He had the means to stop them but he didn't instead he decided to take his own life and hide his piece of the Scion in a different location. Tihocan…he was never much good at anything…he took his life shortly after Tihocan. They both said it was time to go, they thought I'd stay locked up forever but that is where they were wrong. We may have aided the Egyptians together but the loyalty of the people of Egypt was with me. I got out; built my own business. I have created technology that the human race couldn't dream of devolving. I didn't build a civilization, I already have one; I just waited for the right people to help me. That is where you and your father come in…your own curiosity got the best of you; you could have stopped…I would not have found the second piece without you but admit it you wanted to find it. Your father was the same way; I guess the saying is right…the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree." Natla whispered the last part in Lara's ear. Lara clenched her teeth; she been played from the very beginning.

"You will not succeed." Lara growled at her; she looked directly into Natla's eyes when she said the words.

"Please…don't be like your father. Make the right choice…I need two more people to rule Atlantis with me; I already have one. What do you say do you want to be a queen, do you want to be immortal?" Natla asked. Staring in Natla's eyes Lara smiled a devious smile, eventually she started to laugh. Natla's face turned into pure rage and she backhanded Lara.

"I will never help you and I will never be queen." Lara stated loudly.

"Your father made the same choice when I offered him the same opportunity but this time I have a different alternative for you."

Lara's smirked dropped immediately; Natla had done something to her father.

"Where is my father?" Lara snapped. This time Natla laughed out loud and mocked Lara.

"Since you won't come willingly, we will just have to solve that problem with your deepest desires." Natla whispered.

Lara's eyes widen at the mention of desire; she knew what Natla was talking about. Lara's eyes shifted to the majestic arch entrance and landed on the lone figure leaning against the arch. Her eyes connected with Maria's and soon Lara got a whiff of her scent causing her to arch her head back in pain. She heard Natla snicker but she was unable to see her; her vision had become blurry. Lara's head was swimming with the information she had just learned and with memories of the recent months. Her memories consisted of her time with Maria but for some reason a camera kept creeping up in the background and she could not figure out what it meant but she felt a deep connection to it.

"I love seeing you like this." Lara heard Maria whisper in her ear. She sucked in a breath at the feel of her lips so close to her skin. More images of Maria appeared in her head but the camera was still there but so was a constant phrase:

"_There needs to be memories in order for there to be a past…"_

"You like feeling like this don't you? Well…you can feel like this all the time now while we rule Atlantis…together."

The phrase kept repeating and images of Maria kept appearing but the camera stay; it never went away. Lara shook her head in frustration; it was throbbing but she need to know what the camera meant; she couldn't form a solid thought; the camera was becoming more prominent and slowly an image was starting to form behind the image; Lara saw the faint outline of hands holding the camera.

"You will be mine for eternity and there is nothing that you can do. So sit back and relax, you'll only feel a pinch."

The image behind the camera was becoming darker as the images of Maria started to disappear. Lara could see the arms, then the shirt up to the neck and then the face. She was looking into the beautiful brown eyes of her deepest desire.

"_Let's start our adventure."_

"Sam…" Lara moan just before she felt a pinch in her right arm and the image of Sam vanished.

* * *

"You're telling me that Natla is a fucking god and she wants Lara to rule with her along with that psychotic bitch." Sam snapped at Dr. Weston. "Why the fuck would you help someone like that? She is going to kill millions…she…she is going to use my best friend."

"I'm sorry." Dr. Weston muttered.

"Fuck you…"

Sam slid down the wall; she could feel hot tears falling down her cheeks. She had already tried to open the door but it didn't even budge a bit. "I'm not going to let her use Lara."

"How you going to stop her?" Dr. Weston inquired.

"I don't know but I know I will stop her." Sam stated with confidence. She stood up and once again tried to open the door.

"Just give up young lady…you will fail." Dr. Weston said.

Sam just ignored him and kept pulling the handle of the door with all her might. The tears continued to fall as Sam pulled. Sam felt her arm begin to pain but she refused to stop; she pulled with more force until she heard a clank and the door swung open sending her flying backwards into a wall. She looked up to see that the door hadn't opened by her efforts but instead had been opened by Harry who was holding a tray of food.

"Best eat before the show." He snarled with a mocking smirk. Sam stood up and began to walk towards him; Harry dropped the tray and pointed his gun at her. "I wouldn't do that." He warned. Sam took another step forward; Harry cocked his gun. Sam saw no emotion in Harry's eyes at all; she knew that if she took another step that he would put a bullet in her head.

_I need to get to Lara._

Sam closed her eyes and took a step; she heard the bang and felt warm liquid on her shirt.

"That's for Connor you son of a bitch." Sam heard. She peeked open her eyes to see Harry on the floor in a puddle of blood and Thomas standing a few feet from where Harry was, holding up a gun. Sam looked down at herself to see that the blood wasn't hers but was Harry's. She looked up at Thomas in disbelief before running at him and throwing her arms around him.

"We have to find Lara." Sam exclaimed when she pulled back.

"The other guard is down." Sam heard Emily say as she walked through the door. Thomas ignored them both and walked up to Dr. Weston.

"Thomas I am-" Dr. Weston didn't finish his sentence since Thomas punched him in the face causing him to hit the ground. Thomas held up his gun to Dr. Weston head; Emily ran over to Thomas and grabbed his face in her hands.

"Don't do it…he isn't worth it. Baby, don't do it." Emily pleaded. Thomas shifted his eyes to her and let his arm drop.

"What is going on?" Thomas asked as he motioned for them to go out the door. He was taking the rear to make sure Dr. Weston didn't pull anything. Sam picked up Harry's gun before walking out the door and down a very narrow dimly lit path.

"In short…Atlantis was created by the gods to teach humans to be right, and then it was destroyed by the gods because it had too much power. The ruler of Atlantis live through the destruction and helped Egypt become great and then there was treason among the rulers; they separated after locking up the one that committed treason and then I'm not sure what happen. Oh and Natla is the ruler that committed treason and was locked up but she escaped and this is where we are." Sam said in one breath. "Now your turn…how'd you find us?"

"They took your bags when they kidnapped you and they kept your cell phones. Fuller called me saying that suddenly you and Lara were moving quickly towards Egypt. He gave me the location of where the cell phones were, which is where the other people from our expedition crew are being held, and we quickly got on a plane. It was easy to get the guards at the other location to tell us where Natla took you and this is where we are." Thomas explained in a similar manner as Sam did.

They came to an opening at the end of the tunnel. Looking around they could see the opening of several different tunnels all leading if different directions.

"We came from the far right." Emily noted. Sam was trying to determine which opening would lead to Lara but she had absolutely no idea where Lara even was.

"In the middle." Dr. Weston informed. Everyone looked at him trying to determine if he was telling the truth. Noticing their expressions he decided to explain. "Natla thought it would be fun to taunt me by showing me the room where the Scion would be activated."

Sam stared at him for a few seconds before rushing for the middle tunnel.

After going down a few more tunnels and dealing with some very unstable ancient stairs they all made it to the entrance of the throne room. All of them were pressed against the wall to avoid being seen; they could hear muffled voices from inside the room.

"Where are the guards?" Emily whispered. Thomas shrugged but Sam could see his eyes darting around trying to find traps or other people.

"There is another way in." Dr. Weston pointed out. He nodded towards the other end to a small square hole in the wall. "It leads around the room just behind the chairs." He explained.

"How do you know that if you were a prisoner?" Emily asked with suspicion.

"Harry became my guard when Sam and Lara came but before that it was just a regular guy and he had a big mouth." Dr. Weston answered. "Look I led you this far didn't I? And believe me I don't want to die so if you want to go straight in then go ahead but I'm telling you that there is another way that will give us some type of advantage."

Thomas hesitated but then nodded his head for Dr. Weston to lead the way. They shuffled along the wall until they got to the tiny crawl space. Looking from the outside it seemed like a small hole, nothing else but when they all got down on their knees and crawled in Sam realized that it was another tunnel that was built there purposely.

"I need a light…I can't see shit." Dr. Weston said. Sam fumbled around with her camera to find the light but it was difficult since she couldn't see anything and it was extremely cramped in the tunnel. Finally she found the button and the tunnel was flooded with light allowing them to see where they were crawling. Being in the tunnel reminded Sam of a spy movie where the spy is crawling inside the vents that hang from the ceilings.

After crawling for several minutes Sam could see a dim light coming from around the corner of the tunnel so she turned off her camera light so not to alert anyone. They slowly crawled around the bend and were finally able to see the end of the tunnel. Dr. Weston held up his hands to stop everyone and then he crawled closer to the other end by himself. He moved down to his stomach to stay in the shadow of the tunnel as he slightly stuck is head out to see what was going on.

When he was satisfied he motioned with his hand for everyone else to move forward. As Sam and the rest crawled towards him he got to his knees and moved out of the tunnel to hide behind one of the throne chairs in front of him. After looking around briefly Thomas quickly followed suit getting behind the throne next to the one Dr. Weston was behind. As Emily was about to move forward Thomas held up his hand to stop her; he had heard voices. Thomas peeked around the throne and then quickly turned around and motioned for Emily and Sam to get further back into the tunnel before he stood up.

Sam had to grab Emily to stop her from going after him. Dr. Weston stayed rooted in his spot behind the throne; Sam could see him peeking between the thrones to see what was going on.

"Where are the others?" Sam heard Thomas asked. She and Emily slowly crept forward again and at Dr. Weston's call they rushed out of the tunnel and behind the other two thrones. Peeking around Sam saw that Natla had her back to the thrones and hand a gun pointed at Thomas who was kneeling on the ground. Sam came to the realization that Thomas had played as a coy to get Natla not to come towards the Thrones.

She could hear Thomas and Natla exchanging more words but she fell deaf to them; her main focus was Lara. Looking around she saw no sign of Lara…or Maria but then again there were other spots that Sam was unable to see since they were blocked by a column or statue. Sam felt a tug on her shirt; she turned to see Emily who pointed up at the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Sam was confused for a second but then Emily held up her gun; Sam understood what Emily wanted. Dr. Weston saw the silent exchange and nodded his head; Emily handed him the other gun she had and they all go into position.

Holding up her gun Sam aimed at the chandelier closest to Thomas and Natla; she took a deep breath before pulling the trigger. The bullet made a direct hit and the chandelier fell; before Natla could process what was going on Emily and Dr. Weston pulled their triggers shooting down their chandeliers.

Thomas got up and quickly fought with Natla for the gun in her hand. Sam, Emily and Dr. Weston ran out from behind the thrones and in different directions. Emily ran towards Thomas, Dr. Weston ran behind a statue and Sam ran behind the nearest column. Before she could get close to the Coolum a bullet skimmed her face causing her to drop to the ground; looking behind her Sam saw Maria standing there with a gun.

Maria cocked the gun again but before she could shoot Dr. Weston pummeled into the side of her knocking the gun loose. Sam quickly rose to her feet and jumped on top of Maria. Without hesitation Sam started to punch her; Maria tried to push her off her but Sam tighten her legs around Maria's stomach and continued to hit her. Sam could feel several bones break but she wasn't sure if it was from her hand or Maria' face and at the point she didn't much care. She didn't process anything else but Maria and the rage she felt towards her. Sam was completely unaware to the stone statues going after the others and the other guards running through the doors to help Natla.

Sam was only snapped back into reality when she was roughly and painfully pulled off Maria by her hair. She was thrown onto her back and quickly mounted by someone; her head was spinning due to cracking it off the ground but she was quickly aware of the cool metal of a gun pressed dead center on her forehead.

Opening her eyes Sam felt her whole world come crashing down; it was Lara holding the gun to her head and with murder in her dark eyes.

* * *

Review…they really help and make me feel that you not bored with the story.


	31. I Don't Regret It

"Lara?!" Sam yelled out in shock. She threw her hands up and wrapped them around Lara's wrists. "Lara?"

Lara just stared at Sam with pure hatred; her once beautiful hazel eyes were now almost black.

"Kill her…" Maria sneered. She was still lying on the ground; her face was all bloody and was starting to swell. Lara's eyes shifted from Maria's crumbled form back to Sam; she pulled back the hammer of the gun and pressed it harder into Sam's head.

"Please Lara…this isn't you. Lara?" Sam begged. Her hands were still gripping Lara's wrists but Lara continued to press the gun into her skin. Sam watched in fear as Lara moved her pointed finger on to the trigger getting ready to pull.

"Now!" Maria yelled.

"No Lara…Sweetie." Sam cried. Tears were falling down her face; no matter how loud she yelled she couldn't get through to Lara. Lara's finger curled around the trigger; Sam closed her eyes in dread.

*BANG*

_Shit…shit I'm dead…I can feel my blood…wait…I can still feel. Sam OPEN your eyes._

Sam opened her eyes to see that Lara was no longer on top of her; she turned to her right and saw Thomas was on top of Lara struggling to get the gun out of her hand.

"Thomas…don't hurt her…" Sam yelled. Lara rolled them over so that she was on top of Thomas; she was trying to point the gun at Thomas's head but he was forcing her to point the gun elsewhere.

"I'm trying not to." Thomas forced through clenched teeth. Sam saw that Lara was starting to gain the upper hand on Thomas so she jumped up to get Lara off him but was blocked by a massive stone spear slamming into the ground in front of her blocking her path. Sam looked up to see that the spear was being held by one of the guards with the jackal head. Her eyes widen in shock; the guard lifted his spear again and prepared to bring it back down on Sam. Sam immediately ran out of the way and hid behind a column. She peeked around to see the guard coming towards her.

"Sam…get to the Scion…it will stop them." Dr. Weston informed. He was struggling with Emily trying to bring down Natla. At the mention of the Scion Natla screamed and crumbled to the ground; she started to scratch at her skin as if it was burning her. Emily and Dr. Weston watched in horror as the once human looking women slowly started to grow wings from her back. Sam was in awestruck to what was going; the guard that had been chasing her became distracted by one of Natla's men. Taking in her surrounding Sam realized that Natla's men were being attacked by the guards and centaurs and the walls wound them were starting to fall apart.

"Sam! The Scion!" Sam was snapped back to reality by Thomas's voice. She urgently started to scan the room for the Scion; when her eyes landed on the Scion Sam sprang into action and made a mad dash for the floating artifact. She maneuvered around several fallen columns and dodged the spears of Natla's guards. Sam pumped her legs as fast as she could; she was with about 15 feet from the Scion before she was knocked down to the ground. Sam hit the ground and quickly rolled on to her back to see what hit her; Lara jumped onto Sam's stomach and pinned her wrists above her head.

"Now kill her this time." Maria snapped as she stumbled over to where Sam and Lara were. She handed Lara a gun before he knees buckled and she hit the ground. Sam couldn't help but smirk when she saw that Maria's nose was broken and one of her eye was swollen shut. Lara position Sam's wrists into one of her hands and held the gun up with the other one.

Sam locked eyes with Lara and did not back down.

"Lara…I know you're in there. Sweetie…" Sam whispered. Lara growled and pressed the gun into Sam's head once again. "You can fight this…I believe in you…god I believe in you so much. Lara…it's me Sam."

Lara shook her head but didn't move the gun. Sam could see that she was breaking some sort of barrier but she need something stronger; something that Lara could physically remember. It was then that Sam noticed that her arms were slightly bent; she was thrown into the memory of her and Lara at her parents' house right before they started this expedition.

"Don't let her get to you…just kill her. I want her dead."

Lara shook her head again; she looked as if she was fighting something. Sam decided to use Lara's distraction to her advantage to reenact the little wrestling match that her and Lara had in L.A. She snapped her arms up causing Lara to jerk forward which in turn caused Lara to release both the gun and Sam's wrist in order to catch her weight. Sam used her free hands and Lara's lowered body position to flip them over so that she was on top; Sam grabbed a hold of Lara's wrist and pinned them high above her head.

Sam could see the surprise and confusion swarming in Lara's eyes due to what just transpired.

"Sweetie…" Sam whispered. She watched Lara snap her eyes shut and cry out in pain; she wrenched her hands out of Sam's grip and clutched her head.

"You stupid bitch…you were not supposed to be able to fight it." Sam heard Maria shout. She was faintly aware of Maria standing but she was more focused on the girl beneath her.

"Lara?" Sam said when Lara went slack. Sam felt her heart begin to beat faster and she began to panic; as she was about to reach to check Lara's pulse Lara open her eyes and gasped for air. "Lara!" Sam yelled.

"Sam…?" Lara muttered. Before Sam could say anything else to Lara she heard a loud scream and footsteps running towards them; without a second thought Sam grabbed for Lara's fallen gun beside them; turned and shot.

Maria hit her knees grasping her stomach; she looked down at the blood spilling from between her fingers with pure shock before looking back up at Sam. Sam got off of Lara and walked over to Maria; never once did she lower the gun.

Maria looked at her with defeat; she closed her eyes waiting for Sam to end it. But Sam didn't pull the trigger; she was struggling with her morals of what was right and wrong.

Sam felt a warm arm wrap around her stomach and another run along her extended arm before a hand gripped the gun over her own hand.

"Don't force yourself to do something that isn't in you nature." Lara whispered in her ear. Lara turned them around so that the gun was pointed at the Scion. At the same time both girls pulled down on the trigger and release a single bullet that went right through the Scion and divided the three pieces. Instantly the guards and Centaurs crumbled into a pile of stone and the walls began to shake.

"This place is falling apart; we have to leave." Lara yelled. Sam glanced back at Maria; she pulled herself from Lara's grasp before marching up to Maria.

"It's not in my nature to kill but no one fucks with my girlfriend." Sam snapped. She pressed the gun to Maria's head and pulled the trigger. Sam dropped the gun and turned around and started running with Lara and the others towards the arch entrance. Sam caught sight of Dr. Weston, Thomas and Emily running next to them with Natla flying behind trying to shot at them. Thomas shot behind them as they ran and one of his shots made a direct hit to Natla's wing causing her to sink to the ground but it didn't stop her from chasing after them. Thomas's gun ran out of bullets but Natla's didn't; bullets were just missing them by only a few inches.

As they turned a corner Dr. Weston tripped over a fallen wall and cracked his knee on the ground. Thomas quickly tried to help him up but Dr. Weston pushed him away.

"Go…before she gets close." He ordered.

"I'm not leaving here without you." Thomas snapped back. He bent down to help Dr. Weston up but stopped when he saw the gun pointed at his face. "Mitchel" Thomas questioned.

"I'll only slow you down…I made a mistake by helping Natla. I betrayed the closest people to me…let me do this one thing right. Go…get out of here." Dr. Weston explained. Thomas straightened up and began to walk towards the others. He looked back at Dr. Weston and hesitated. "GO!" Dr. Weston yelled. Thomas nodded his head before turning and pushing the others to run.

Dr. Weston took a deep breath and lifted his gun when Natla rounded the corner.

They all wanted to stop when they heard several shots in the background but they all kept on running until they made it out of the pyramid and a safe distance away. They stopped running and turned to see the pyramid crumble into the sand destroying everything that was inside.

* * *

"I'm retiring" Thomas stated as he sat down in the warm sand.

"Whatever you say, Thomas." Emily replied. She knelt down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Sam glanced over at Lara and saw that she was staring down at something in her hands. Sam moved her line of vision to the object and noticed the pieces of the Scion.

"You grabbed them?" Sam said. Thomas and Emily looked up to see what Sam was talking about.

"Yeah…all I could think about was that if the pieces stayed in the pyramid then somehow Natla would succeed. I just felt that it was right to grab them." Lara explained. Thomas stood up and walked up to Lara; he grabbed one of the pieces and began to examine it.

"This is where the bullet went in…"he pointed out. Sam looked at where he was pointing to see a small hole right at the edge of the piece. "I don't think this would work even if we put the pieces together again but we need to keep it safe." Thomas informed. He looked up at Lara and Sam. "Any idea where you guys are going to keep it?"

"Wait we get to keep it?" Lara asked.

"Yeah…We will take one piece to let our scientist study it but the other two are yours." Thomas said.

"Thank you." Lara said. "I know where to keep it." She muttered.

"Looks like backup decided to arrive." Emily pointed out. Everyone turned to see several black jeeps driving up to where they were.

"Time to go home." Thomas said. He grabbed Emily's hand and they began to walk towards the jeeps with the one Scion piece in hand.

Lara watched them go before turning her attention to Sam. Sam was looking down at her camera and fiddling around with the buttons.

"I can't believe this thing still works." Sam said to Lara. She looked up and noticed Lara was grinning at her.

Lara let the Scion pieces drop to the sand as she walked forward to cup Sam's cheeks and kiss her. Within seconds Sam threw her arms around Lara's neck and deepened the kiss. She felt Lara's arms tighten around her waist; nothing could have pulled them apart.

Lara broke the kiss and buried her head in the crook of Sam's neck. After all that Sam had been through she still smelled great and inviting.

"I love you…love you so much." Lara muttered into Sam's neck.

"Sweetie…I've always loved you." Sam whispered back.

Lara pulled back from Sam to pick up the Scion pieces; she then grabbed Sam's hand and led them towards the jeeps where Thomas was talking to Peter.

"You guys are the only ones who made it out?" Peter asked when Sam and Lara made it to his jeep.

"Yeah…Mitchel stayed to hold off Natla." Thomas explained.

"Harry and Maria?" Peter questioned.

Sam looked down at the ground; she didn't regret what she did but she still took another person's life.

"I don't know…it was a shit storm in there. They probably got lost in the commotion." Thomas said. Sam snapped her eyes towards him; they both know what happened to Harry and Maria. Thomas caught her eye and just nodded at her; Sam gave him a slight smile. She shifted her eyes back to Peter; he didn't look convinced but he didn't press the matter, instead he ordered them into the jeep and told them to get some rest at the hotel. He and a team of people were going to stay and look around.

The ride to the hotel was fairly quiet except for the music that the driver had playing on the radio. Lara noticed that Sam became a little distance after the mention of Harry and Maria. Lara knew that what Thomas said about Maria was a lie but she wasn't sure what had happened to Harry. Lara grabbed Sam's hand and squeezed it; she wanted Sam to know it was alright. Sam glanced down at their intertwined fingers and smiled up at Lara.

"We're safe…"Lara reassured.

When they got to the hotel each couple went their separate ways into the rooms they were given by the guard at the front desk. Lara and Sam walked into their room and were hit with astonishment; the room was huge. It was almost as big as their apartment back in the states; and there were several bags on the couch in the front room. Sam instantly went over to investigate what was in the bags; when she got to the bags she pulled out some articles of clothing. They were not much but they were clean and looked very comfortable.

"Why don't we take a bath and then see if we can get some food." Lara suggested. Sam grabbed some sweatpants and shirts and went searching for the bathroom with Lara following. The bathroom was down the hall right before the bedroom and was also massive. It had a glass shower in one corner and a Jacuzzi tub in the other corner; both looked really inviting.

Lara went over to the tub and turn on the water. While she was testing the temperature Sam started to slowly strip her dirty bloody clothes off. Lara turned to glance at Sam and caught her while she was pulling her pants down; Lara was entranced by Sam. Even when she wasn't trying Sam could knock Lara off her feet. Sam looked up to catch Lara staring; Lara glanced away guilty with a blush forming on her cheeks. Sam grinned and entered the shower to rinse the grim off her body. After the tub filled Lara added a few bubbles and some soothing bath crystals to make it more relaxing. As Lara began to shed her clothes Sam came out of the shower and hopped into the tub; she quickly closed her eyes and let out a great sigh. Lara watched her for a few seconds before making her way into the shower to also rinse off.

Sam was on the verge of falling asleep when she felt Lara climb into the tub behind her; Sam shifted forward so Lara to slip in before resting her back against Lara's chest. Lara wrapped her arms around Sam torso and was pressing gently kisses along Sam's shoulders.

"Being here like this makes everything that just happened seem like a dream." Sam noted.

"It's a lot to take in." Lara mumbled against her skin.

"It shouldn't feel like a dream…I shouldn't feel this relaxed." Sam growled. Sam pulled away from Lara and rested her head on her bent knees.

"Sam?"

"She tried to get you to kill me…she was pushing you against your will. I had to kill her. She deserved it." Sam muttered. She felt Lara move behind her and rest her head against her back.

"Sam you did the right thing." Lara whispered.

"I don't regret killing her…is that wrong?" Sam asked.

"Turn around." Lara ordered. Sam sat still for a second before hesitantly turning to face Lara. She could feel Lara's legs on either side of her form holding her in.

Lara raised her hands to Sam's face and pushed it up so that their eyes locked.

"When I was trying to save you I had to kill a lot of people…a lot. At first I regretted it…I felt like a murder but I came to realize they were the bad guys, not me. They were going to pull the trigger also, and if I was a normal civilian they would have killed me if I had remotely hesitated. She was dying anyways…you shot her when she was coming after us. That was self-defense…it was all self-defense. These people would have killed us if they didn't need us." Lara explained to her.

"I didn't need to shoot her the second time…I could have walked away…"

"You're not a monster for not regretting it." Lara said firmly. "I will quote the words a brilliant person said to me when I felt like a monster: 'You're a beautiful strong determined woman that I love with every fiber of my body'".

Sam smiled at the words; she had said them to Lara when she had her nightmare. Lara pulled Sam in close and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. When Sam pulled away she pushed Lara back against the tub, turned herself around and rested herself against Lara once again.

"I'd love to ravish you right now but I don't think I can move." Sam stated. Lara just chuckled and held onto Sam tighter.

"This is perfect; we can save the ravishing for another time."

"Ravishing" Sam repeated but in a attempted English accent. "Ravishing is my new favorite word, it sounded so sexy coming out of your mouth." Sam pointed out.

"Ravishing…"Lara whispered in Sam's ear. She felt the goose bumps form along Sam's skin; Lara couldn't help but laugh when Sam gripped her hands tighter.

They stayed in the tub long after the water lost its warmth and their feet went wrinkly; they didn't want to leave each other's embrace but when Sam's stomach let out a growl Lara knew it was time to get out of the tub.

While Sam was putting on her clean clothes Lara called down to room service and ordered them chicken and rice. Sam walked into the bedroom just as Lara got off the phone; she crawled into the large bed and buried her head into the pillow. Lara went back into the bathroom and put her clothes on; when she came out Sam was asleep.

Lara didn't want to disturb her so she went into the front room to watch T.V. As she was walking towards the couch she noticed Sam's camera on the table. Sam must have placed it there when they got to the room. Lara grabbed the camera and sat down on the couch; she opened the LCD and pressed play. The scene opened up to the cave where the labyrinth was; Lara already knew what happened so she fast forward until she saw Dr. Weston's face. Pressing play Lara saw everything; most of it was audio since the camera was shaking around so much but she could see a few snippets here and there. The hardest part to hear was Sam begging her to remember; the camera caught a brief scene of her on top of Sam but it only lasted a second. That second and Sam's begging voice broke Lara's heart; although she had remembered Sam and had come around to her senses it still killed her to know that she had a gun to Sam's head; she had almost pulled the trigger.

Lara jumped when she heard a knock at the door. She turned off the camera and placed it on the couch cushion next to her before rising to answer the door. When she opened the door she was not greeted by a hotel tenant but instead by Thomas who was holding a tray. Judging from the aromas coming from the tray; Lara guessed it was the food she had ordered.

"Special room service?" She asked. She opened the door wider to let Thomas in; he placed the tray on the dining table before taking a seat. Lara went to the mini bar and shuffled around through the alcohol until she found some nips. She laid them out on the table and took a seat across from Thomas. Thomas grabbed the rum while Lara grabbed the tequila; both took small sips.

"How you holding up?" Thomas asked.

"I'm okay. Still a little on edge but it will wear off…eventually. You?"

"Same…how's Sam holding up?"

Lara took another sip of her tequila before answering him.

"I don't know…she feels that she should be a monster because she doesn't regret killing Maria."

"Sam is no monster. I'm surprised she didn't pump in more bullets into Maria's head." Thomas said. Lara nodded in agreement. "It's a hard thing to handle…it is never easy to take a life no matter the circumstance. You may not think about it at the time but you certainly do afterwards."

Thomas stared down at rum and became lost in thought.

"It was you who shot Harry?" Lara asked. Thomas looked up a little surprised so Lara pointed to the couch where the camera was to show how she found out.

"Yeah…we were friends. He was part of my team, I trained him. He came with Maria but we took him in as one of the guys. He killed a good friend of mine…he took him away from his family. I'm dreading having to go and tell his wife that her husband isn't coming home and that he will not watch his son grow up."

Thomas clenched his eyes shut to stop the tears from falling; Lara could feel her own starting to form.

"I don't regret killing Harry, I'd do it again." Thomas stated.

He deserved what he got…and so did Maria." Lara said.

Thomas and Lara sat at the table and just talked. Thomas told Lara about what happened before he found Sam and what had happened in the pyramid. Lara knew most of it from the camera but Thomas cleared up any questions she had.

"Can I ask you a question?" Thomas asked.

"Sure."

"What made you snap out of it?"

Lara flashed back to the moment she realized it was Sam that she was attacking; she saw the image of Sam flipping their positions.

"It was when Sam flipped me. I had her pinned but she broke it and flipped us." Lara said. Thomas looked confused. "Remember when Sam and I went to L.A.?" Thomas nodded. "Well, when we were there I found out that you were teaching Sam combat because she demonstrated one of the moves." Lara explained. She couldn't help the blush that graced her cheeks from remembering how the demonstration ended. Thomas caught the blush and started laughing.

"Ahhh. Guess that demonstration left an impression." He snickered. Lara just smiled and her face became redder.

"Yeah…. How is Emily?"

"She is passed out; it took a lot out of them." Thomas said.

"What did? The whole expedition?" Lara asked a bit confused.

"Yeah that, but more so the worries about us. I had this injury and you had this psycho drugging you. If the roles had been reversed what do you think we would have done?" Thomas pointed out. Lara agreed with him; if it had been Sam who was getting drugged she would have been out of her mine with worry. "Well, I better get going; I have to be debriefed tomorrow so I'm going to need my sleep."

Lara stood up with Thomas and walked him to the door. Before he walked out Thomas stopped and turned back towards Lara.

"Did you find anything out about what might have happened to your father?" Thomas asked. Lara stood there; she was surprised that he was even asking; she didn't think that he put that much though into it. Lara took a deep breath and fought to hold back the tears that she could feel starting to rim her eyelids.

"No…Natla mentioned that he…he refused to help her…She indirectly said that she did something to him for refusing but she never…gave a hint as to what she did or where he might be." Lara told him. Thomas nodded his head; Lara could see the wheels in his head spinning.

"We will figure it out…" Thomas reassured.

"We?" Lara questioned.

"Yeah…we. You're not doing this on your own. Not only do you have Sam but Emily told me to give you an invite to our wedding, which is going to be private. We're a team now Croft."

Lara beamed at Thomas; he stepped forward and pulled her into a tight hug. She could honestly say that Thomas was the brother she never had; she felt very safe around him and felt very connected to him. She wasn't sure if it was because he was so much like Roth but at this point she didn't care; she was happy to have met him and to have gotten to know him.

Thomas pulled back and ruffled her hair before walking out the door. Lara walked back into the dining area and stared at the food; she was debating on whether or not she wanted to eat or just crawl into bed with Sam. Lara lifted the top off the tray and studied the food; she figured it would taste fine in the later on. After putting the cover back on the food Lara made her way into the bedroom where Sam was sprawled out on the bed. Lara couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that Sam had taken over all the covers and had left her absolutely no place to sleep.

Lara sat on the edge of the bed and gently nudged Sam awake; she knew that if she didn't wake Sam she wasn't going to be able to get into bed.

Sam slowly opened her eyes to see Lara staring down at her grinning.

"Please tell it is not time to get up already?" Sam moaned.

"Well it is four in the afternoon but it is not time to get up. I just need you to move over so I can get in." Lara said.

"I don't want to move…" Sam groaned at her; she didn't attempt to move either.

"Come on baby." Lara begged.

"You have to say 'ravish' first." Sam demanded.

"Really…"

"No 'ravish', no bed." Sam said. She began to close her eyes and pull the covers tighter around her. Lara rolled her eyes before giving into Sam.

"Ravish."

Sam smiled and shifted over to let Lara into the bed. Once Lara was settled Sam positioned her head on Lara's chest and snuggled into her warmth. Lara placed a soft kiss on Sam's head and wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

It didn't take long for Sam to fall back to sleep; Lara could hear her steady breathing. Lara gazed up at the ceiling and started to let her mind drift; eventually she too fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry about the long update but I just recently got a kitten so my attention has been focused on him but here you. Review…please.


	32. Returning

Did people like the last chapter? Knowing helps me improve anything I need to change for future stories...

* * *

"Looking at the X-rays your shoulder looks fine and we set in place properly. Is it still sore?" Emily asked.

"Not really. Each day it gets better." Lara answered.

Lara was sitting on the examination table in Emily office; they had arrived back in Boston that morning. Sam had gone with Julia and James to go over the footage she had gotten. Sam was surprised that Julia and James were so willing to get back to work since they were held hostage but they were just as excited as Sam was when Peter mentioned that they could make a documentary. He still hasn't said anything about broadcasting it but he told Sam he would give her his answer when he saw all the footage put together.

"You mostly have bruises but once again I would love it for you to take it easy. I gave Sam the same orders too." Emily said. She gave Lara the stern doctor look that meant that she was serious about her command. Lara was happy to be back; she felt very comfortable at IAA. Seeing Thomas and Emily in there respectable uniforms was weird at first since she had gotten used to seeing them in casual clothes but as the day progressed it became like it was before the expedition, more relaxed.

"I'll try to follow the orders but I can't speak for Sam." Lara joked. She gave Emily a genuine smile which Emily returned. Emily put down the chart she was writing on and took off her lab coat.

"Come on, let's walk around. We don't really have anything to do and our favorite people are too busy to entertain us." Emily suggested. Lara hopped off the table and walked out of the door with Emily.

"Do you agree with Peter's decision?" Lara asked as they walked down a hall way towards the door that would lead them to the library.

"To keep Mitchel's betrayal under wraps?" Emily clarified. Lara nodded her head.

"For now…yeah. A lot of people here respected Dr. Weston and really liked him; I don't think they would understand his betrayal right now, with all the dust still in the air. I think once the dust settles they should be told the truth but they should also be told of his attempt to fix everything by giving his life." Emily explained. She nodded to the guards that were standing on the other side of the glass window when they walked by.

"Was Thomas really close to Dr. Weston?" Lara asked. She held the library door open for Emily to walk through. They were both hit with the cool brisk air of the cool New England weather. Emily took a left and led them to Dunkin Donuts; she had yet to answer Lara's question. When they got into the restaurant Emily ordered them each an iced coffee and a bagel; they took a seat by the window in the corner. Lara wasn't much of a coffee person but since being in Boston she had become very fond of iced coffee; she was starting to understand why New Englanders seem to enjoy the addicting beverage even in the cold months.

"Thomas was very close to Dr. Weston; he was also very close to Roth and…your father." Emily informed. Lara nearly choked on her coffee; she wasn't aware that Thomas knew her father. "Roth had introduced them when Thomas was young; I think he was twelve when he met your father. They became closer when Thomas joined IAA; Thomas had a low clearance level at that time but he was mostly with Roth who was mostly with your father."

Emily gave Lara a moment to take in the information she was just given before she spoke again. Lara had given up spreading the cream cheese on her bagel; she had finally realized why she felt so connected to Thomas, he was close to the same people she was.

"I never met your father…but from what Thomas tell me he became obsessed with his work in the last few years."

"To me my father was always obsessed with his work. I hardly saw him after I turned 8 and when I was sent to boarding school I almost never saw him." Lara explained to her.

"You were 14 when he disappeared right?"

"Yeah and I was 16 when they decided to consider him MIA." Lara told her.

"I had met Thomas the year before...he had just turned 20 when Roth gave him the call about your father. He was a bit cut up about it and he wanted to attend the funeral that was held two years later but he was forced on a mission; actually it was the same mission that put him a coma." Emily noted. "If I'm not pushing my boundaries…may I ask what happened with your mother?"

Lara was a bit thrown off by the question since no one really asked about her mother; honestly she hadn't really thought about her mother in a few years.

"Truthfully…I don't know. From what I've been told my mother died, I don't know what from, but she died when I was 10." Lara stated. "I was never much close to my mother; we didn't share a connection. I spent most of my time with my father up until my mother's passing then I was sent to boarding school."

"So Roth and Sam are your family?"

"Yeah I met Sam in college; it has been her and Roth that I'd go to with problems or fun news. It is still weird to not have Roth around…but he left me with some great people." Lara said. She smiled at Emily and Emily blushed a little.

"Thomas is smitten with you and Sam; he sees you guys as his little sisters. I'd call you family too; none of us either have or are close to our real family so we can make our own."

Lara laughed at the truthful observation. They stayed at Dunkin Donuts for two more hours just talking; Emily told Lara how her father was abusive and how she went to live with her grandmother when she was 16 who died when she was in her first year of college.

The rest of the day was not very eventful for Lara but for Sam she spent the day editing the footage she got. She was trying to cut several hours' worth of footage into two hours when she decided to try and do a series of footage.

"We should do a documentary show." Sam said to Julia who was sitting in front of the screen with headphones on trying to clear up the audio. Sam rolled her eyes when she didn't get a response; getting up from her seat she walked over to Julia and lifted one side of the headphones off her ear. "Instead of trying to cram all this into one two hour documentary how bout we do a series of two hour shows." Sam repeated. Julia pulled off the headphones completely and leaned back in her chair.

"Do you think Mr. Pierceson will allow it?" Julia asked. Sam leaned against the edge of the desk and started at the frozen image on the screen.

"He hasn't given us an answer about whether or not we can broadcast it so it can't hurt to present it in a series format. I mean if he doesn't like it we can go back to what we originally were doing…unless you have other things to be doing." Sam joked. Julia smiled at her before stretching her arms wide.

"Please this is the most excitement I've had since working here." She said. Julia stood up and turned off the screen and put the headphones back.

"Where is James? He went to the bathroom an hour ago?" Sam noticed.

"He is probably flirting with the new historian down the hall." Julia answered with annoyance. Sam pushed herself off the desk and followed Julia out the office.

"Have you guys ever gone out?" Sam asked.

"Yeah for about 6 months maybe about two years back but he called it quits. He said something about not being ready for a relationship."

"You still care for him don't you?" Sam asked.

"I didn't think so but he kissed me…when we were being held. But now…he acts like it never happened."

Sam was going to say something else but James came walking down the hall.

"We going home?" He asked. Julia nodded her head but refused to say anything to him. As they walked to the garage to their cars Sam explained to James what she wanted to do with the footage.

"It sounds cool…but then again you're the boss so I can't really refuse." James informed.

Sam rolled her eyes at him. When they rounded the corner Sam was able to see Lara leaning against the jeep waiting for her. While she was walking to the jeep Sam came up with an idea to solve Julia's and James's problem; she hoped it worked.

When Sam came closer Lara turned to greet her with a hug. Sam hugged her middle and let out a relaxing breath. She could feel Lara rest her chin upon her head.

"When is the wedding?" Lara asked Thomas and Emily.

"In two months…I wanted a winter wedding." Emily said.

"I can't wait, I love weddings." Sam squealed.

"Alright let's go." Thomas said as he opened the passenger door for Emily. Lara released Sam and walked to the passenger side of their car and climbed in. As Julia and James were walking away Sam called out to them; they both turned around.

"If you guys are not gonna date at least shag each other, I don't think I can spend another day in the same room as your sexual tension. It was literally suffocating me." Sam yelled out before turning to the steering wheel and starting the jeep. Lara looked at her with a confused expression. "Trust me by tomorrow they will be an item." Sam stated. As they drove out of the parking lot Sam honked the horn and gave the dumbfounded couple a thumbs up which Julia returned with the middle finger.

"Let's order Chinese food!" Sam announced when they walked through the front door.

"Okay you call the restaurant while I put the stuff from our bags away." Lara said as she walked to their bedroom. Peter had given Lara and Sam their bags that they had abandon when they escaped the hotel in Greece. Peter had also given Lara her father's journals, both of them. Apparently Natla had left the journals and Lara's weapons at the camp ground near the pyramids and only took the Scion pieces into the pyramid with her.

As Lara pulled out her laptop Sam poked her head into the room.

"They have Singapore rice curry, do you want it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Lara answered before plugging in her laptop. She sat down and pulled out the two Scion pieces while her laptop booted up. Lara placed the pieces on the desk and just stared at them. They were no longer useful but she could still feel a hint of power surging from the pieces. Lara heard a bunch of 'dings' coming from her computer which caused her to pull her eyes away from the scion and look at the mailbox indication that had the number 78 next to it. Lara rubbed her eyes; she really didn't want to look at them at the moment so she got up and continued to put away their clothes and other object.

Sam walked into the bedroom to see Lara staring at the weapons she had laid out on the bed.

"I don't know what to do with them." Lara commented; she heard Sam come into the bedroom. Sam leaned against the door frame and admired Lara. She had her arms folded and a serious look on her face; she was wearing a pair of jeans and a baggy sweatshirt that said Croft on the back of it. Sam could see herself stealing the sweatshirt just because it was Lara's. She didn't know what it was but the sweatshirt had some type of appeal to it; it was like when girlfriends wear their boyfriend's sweaters. They don't need a reason too, they just want to. "I'll just put them in the closet for now." Lara said snapping Sam out of her trance on how to steal the sweatshirt.

Lara moved her bow and guns into the closet and then walked over to Sam and rested her head on Sam's shoulder.

"Tired?"

"A little, but I am just dreading going through all my unread emails."

"Ah man…if you have a lot of emails then I probably have a lot of Facebook notifications." Sam groaned. "I'll look at them now."

Sam went to move to the desk but Lara put her hand on the door frame blocking Sam's path; she moved her other hand to Sam's waist and turned her to face her.

"Lara?" Sam whispered. Lara lowered her lips to Sam's neck and began to nip and suck at the crook between where her shoulder and neck met. Sam moaned and wrapped her arms around Lara's neck; Lara moved her hand from the wall to trail underneath Sam's shirt. She let her hands slowly skim along Sam's back causing her to shiver. Sam cupped Lara's face and pulled it to her own to connect their lips in a long, passionate kiss.

Lara lifted Sam's shirt over her head and brought her hand to cup her breast as she trail her lips down Sam's collarbone. Lara was about to unclasp Sam's bra when Sam stopped her; Lara looked up at her with confusion.

"The door…it must be our food." Sam explained. She began to pull her shirt on when Lara finally heard the knocking. Lara felt a little disappointed when she saw Sam walk away to answer the door but she was also really hungry. She took a deep breath to settle her nerves before she headed to the kitchen where she was able to see Sam talking to the delivery guy.

When Lara came up next to her Sam handed her the large brown bag while she rummaged through her pockets to give the delivery guy some money.

"What the hell did you order?" Lara asked since the bag weighed a ton.

"78 dollars' worth of food." Sam replied while giving the delivery guy the cash.

"We are only two people Sam not six." Lara lectured. She carried the bag into the kitchen and placed it on the island.

"I'm hungry." Sam whined. "Thank you, have a good night." She said to the delivery guy before shutting the door.

"I don't understand how you keep your figure." Lara muttered. She took out the food and laid it out on the island.

"Didn't you know I'm a gym freak now so I can eat what I want." Sam replied flexing her biceps before hoping on to the island next to the food.

Lara rolled her eyes and handed Sam a pair of chop sticks before grabbing the curry and hopping on to the counter across from Sam.

"So I want to make a documentary series?" Sam informed with a mouthful of food.

"Like a show?" Lara asked.

"Not like a reality show…more like an informational show like you'd see on the history channel or the discovery channel." Sam explained.

"Do you think Peter will go for it? I mean there is a lot of sensitive information."

"I'm gonna cut out any information that mentions IAA but not all documentaries are believable so most people will think this story is just some myth but I bet it will get a load of viewers."

Sam looked like she wanted to say more but decided against it. Lara raised her eyebrow at her.

"What else?"

"It's just that…the documentary would be great if…I had an interview. An interview of what was going through your head at certain moments and stuff like that." Sam whispered the last part. "I mean I would ask Thomas and Emily to do so too since they are also part of the footage." She added in. Sam looked at Lara sheepishly unsure of what her answer would be.

Lara stuck her chopstick into her curry and put the container down next to her before sliding off the counter. She slowly walked over to Sam.

"You know I hate interviews…"

Sam put down her own Chinese container and watched Lara approach her like a predator approaching its prey.

"And?" Sam asked. Lara took a few more steps towards her so that she was within arm's reach.

"And…I don't give them willingly so…" Lara stepped into Sam's opened legs and slid her hands up Sam's thighs. "…what are you going to do to get it?" Lara whispered before trailing the tip of her tongue along the shell of Sam's ear.

"I…I- fuck…" Sam stammered. She fisted Lara's sweatshirt and lifted it over her head. Once her hands were free Lara quickly snuck them under Sam's shirt and cupped her breast. Sam moaned and bit down on Lara's shoulder and ran her nails down her skin under her t-shirt.

Lara slowly lifted Sam's shirt up her torso and over her head; she then rid Sam of her bra. She pressed her lips down Sam's neck to her chest before she latched on to her breast. Sam moaned out loud and arched her back.

Lara pulled back from Sam's breast and continued her way south; she used her hands to direct Sam to lie back on the island so she wouldn't have to bend so much to give attention to Sam's stomach. Sam complied with Lara's hands without hesitation; she just laid back and gripped the counter's edge when she felt Lara begin to unbutton her jeans.

"Sit up and wrap your legs around my waist." Lara said. Sam looked at her with confusion but did just that.

Sam gasped and gripped Lara's neck when she felt herself get lifted off the counter; Lara began to walk them towards the bedroom.

"That was hot." Sam whispered in Lara's ear. "I am so turned on right now."

"Good… because I plan on _ravishing_ you all night long." Lara growled sending shivers down Sam's spine before kicking the door shut behind them.

"Anything good?" Sam asked. She woke up to the right side of the bed empty; Lara had gotten up and moved to the desk and was on her laptop mostly likely checking her emails.

"Some of it but a lot of it is just rubbish. Ricardo is coming to Boston on Tuesday with Fuller. Apparently Peter is going to give Ricardo an internship in the technology department while he goes to school. Ricardo said he will explain more when he sees us." Lara informed in one breath.

"I'm glad he is doing well; he is a great kid." Sam expressed. She wrapped the sheet around her body and got up to stand behind Lara. Lara had put on a pair of shorts and a sports bra; she had her legs crisscrossed on the chair.

Lara was checking off the boxes of emails she wanted to delete when one caught her eye. The subject just said 'Roth'; it was from Reyes. Lara opened it and began to read; she felt Sam wrap her arms and the sheet around her shoulders and lean forward to also read the email.

"A headstone?" Sam questioned. Lara reread the email several times; it was short but had a valid point.

Reyes wanted to get a headstone made in Roth's memory and hold a small service so that the people who were not on the island could pay their respect; she also mentioned that it might give them closure. Reyes wanted to run the idea by Lara but she also wanted to know if Lara knew any good places to put the headstone.

"I think it's a good idea." Lara stated. Sam tightened her arms around Lara shoulders and rested her cheek against her head.

"Where would we put it? I don't think Roth ever mentioned what he wanted when he died." Sam asked.

"I think I know a fitting location." Lara muttered. She immediately hit reply and began to write to Reyes.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Sam asked. It was two weeks later and the girls had just arrived in England; it was nearing seven o'clock at night.

Lara didn't say anything; her heart was beating; she was very nervous. As the car got closer to their destination, the more she wanted to bolt. They were in England to hold Roth's service; Reyes, her daughter, Thomas, Emily and a few other people would be meeting them tomorrow.

The last two weeks had been crazy for both Sam and Lara. Sam had been busy with her documentaries while Lara had been busy with setting up Roth's service…and opening old wounds that could no longer be ignored.

Sam looked over at Lara; she had her face pressed against the window and her eyes held a faraway look. Sam noticed that Lara was on edge ever since they were leaving Logan airport. Sam tried to get Lara to tell her what was wrong but Lara didn't budge; she didn't do much talking at all. Due to their busy schedules they hadn't really seen each other much during the last two weeks. They only time they had a break was when they hung out with Ricardo and showed him around Boston so he could be familiar with his new living location but that was a while ago. Sam had spent her time getting interviews and organizing her documentaries so she could present them to Peter in a week's time. She felt bad for not helping Lara with Roth's service but Lara had told her several times that this was something she needed to do on her own so Sam back off; seeing Lara so distant was making Sam regret her decision.

Looking away from Lara, Sam shifted her eyes out her own window to look at the vast open land of England's country side. She had no idea where they were going; when they arrived at the airport they were picked up by some older guy and had gotten into an old black 1955 Fleetwood Cadillac. At first Sam thought that IAA had set up a ride for them to get home but after the diver took several turns that led them further away from their apartment she came to think differently.

Lara stiffened when she started to notice the familiar landscape around her; it wasn't long before they were driving through Penn. Lara closed her eyes when she saw that the driver was getting ready to turn; she didn't need to see it in order to remember every detail of it.

The driver took a right off the main road onto a smaller narrower, gravel lane that had a mass of neatly groomed trees following along the lane. They drove for a few seconds until they came to a large iron gate that towered high above them; the gate was between two large rustic stone walls.

Sam gasped when she saw the house that was behind the large gate; it was massive and beautiful. The driver stopped briefly in front of the gate before it opened up; he followed the lane through the gates and around the large fountain that was directly in front of the house, until he stopped in front of the large entry doors to the house.

Sam could not pull her eyes away from the house; it stretched high and long. The house was brick with large stone columns built into it. The section of the house in front of her was the tallest part but she noticed that there were two other smaller sections that extended on either sides of the tall section. From where she was Sam could guess that one of the smaller sections, the one to the right, was a garage due to the few cars that she could see parked over there.

Lara didn't open her eyes until she heard her door open. Taking a deep breath Lara stepped out of the car and turned to face the house. She was faintly aware of Sam opening her own door and also stepping out of the car

"This place is beautiful." Sam stated when Lara walked up next to her. "What is this place?" she asked.

Once again Lara didn't speak instead she proceed to walk to the large front wooden doors. The doors opened right before they reached them and revealed an older gentleman dressed in a black suit standing with his hands behind his back.

Lara stopped in her tracks when she saw the older man; she couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face.

"Welcome home, Lady Croft."

* * *

One more chapter and this story is done. I'm thinking of doing a sequel but I'm not sure. Let me know if you want me to do one; I'm sure I could think of something. Review…please.


	33. Revisiting the Past

"Winton…" Lara said. She walked up to the older man and embraced him; she felt his arms wrap around her shoulders and hug her to his body tightly.

"It is a pleasure to see you." Winston said when they pulled apart. After they broke apart Lara remembered that Sam was there to; she took a step back to stand next to Sam.

"Winston this is Sam; Sam this is Winston." Lara introduced. Winston studied Sam for a moment before holding out his hand to her.

"It is nice to meet you madam." Winston informed.

"I've left the bags at the stairs; I'm going to park the car in the garage." The driver informed as he walked through the front.

"Thank you Henry." Winston said with a nod in the man's direction.

"It is good to see you again Lady Croft." Henry expressed before walking back out towards the car.

"Now if you will follow me; I will bring you to your rooms." Winston said as he grabbed their suit cases from the front stairs.

Winston led them into the foyer. The foyer consisted of several couches and chairs surrounding the large fireplace directly in front of them. Looking to her right Sam saw that there were more chairs and a black grand piano right in the middle of the chairs. The piano was beautiful and shiny and went well with the light brown colored furniture and the gray brick interior of the house.

"Sam…" Lara said snapping Sam out of her amazement. Sam turned to Lara and saw her gestured in the opposite direction. Looking past Lara Sam could see Winston heading up the steps of a massive staircase that split into opposite directions after the first flight.

After getting over her slight shock Sam finally continued to follow Winston and Lara up the stairs; when they got onto the first landing they went up the stairs on the left. Sam couldn't help but be very curious as to where the stairs on the right led to.

Lara saw Sam looking up the other stairs in curiosity.

"I'll give you a tour later." Lara informed.

They went up the stairs and took a right down the hall; looking over the rail Sam was able to see the whole foyer below.

"The four doors along the right are guest rooms if you would like to pick one out." Winston informed Sam as he gestured along the wall. Sam was slightly confused before she realized that Winston wasn't aware of her and Lara's relationship.

"That won't be necessary." Lara piped up. "Sam is going to share with me."

Winston looked like he wanted to comment on the sleeping arraignment but he thought otherwise.

"Very well…" He said and continued to lead them down the hall to the door at the end of it. Winston opened the door and went in but Lara didn't follow. She just stood outside the door and looked in. Sam stood next to her and waited for Lara to walk in first; after a couple deep breaths Lara eventually stepped in.

The room or rooms was massive. It wasn't your average four square walls with a bed against one and a dresser. You walked into one section and slightly to the left there was another section passed the large door frame.

Sam's first thought about the room was that it was definitely Lara's room. She could smell paper, ink and old books from the moment she walked in. But the room was also cool and very different but in a geeky way.

First off the rooms were both hexagon shaped; the first part of the room was one hexagon that attached to the other part of the room which was also hexagon. Looking around the room Sam noticed that there was a wooden loft going along the walls of both rooms. From where she was Sam was able to see loads of bookshelves on the loft along with chairs and a few desks but she couldn't see everything because the loft was high up. Below the loft in the first part of the room was a desk in the middle of the room; behind the desk Sam saw a walk-in closet. There were also more bookshelves but unlike the one on the loft these book shelves had little toys and souvenirs. Along the walls below and above the loft were pictures and posters of all sorts.

In the other section of the room the loft continued along the wall. In the middle of the smaller room was a large king sized canopy bed that had two nightstands on either sides of it. Against the wall there were couches and a large flat screen T.V. What Sam noticed the most was the large windows that ran along most of the walls on the right side; they completely illuminated the room with light from the outside. There were a few windows in the smaller room behind Lara's bed that looked out into the foyer but mostly all of them looked out over the never-ending scene of green grass and trees.

"If I am not needed I will head down to the kitchen and make some tea. Do you prefer coffee or tea, Ms. Nishimura?" Winston asked Sam. Sam was taken aback by the formal use of her last name and took a few seconds to answer.

"um…coffee…please." Sam replied. Winston bowed his head at both of the girls before heading out and closing the door behind him.

"How did he know my last name?" Sam asked Lara once he was gone.

"He knew who you were before you walked into the door…I didn't even need to introduce you." Lara explained.

"I don't think he likes me." Sam pointed out. Lara smiled; Winston was a hard person to read and almost never showed many emotions so she could see why Sam thought he didn't like her.

"He likes you…he is just being formal." Lara reassured.

"I don't think so…he was soo…so monotone towards me." Sam tried explaining.

"He is a butler; he is supposed to be monotone. It is part of the whole formal process."

Lara moved into the first section of the room and continued into the smaller section. She looked around the room before sitting on the large bed. Sam moved into the room with her but leaned against the door frame. Lara glanced up at Sam and their eyes connected; she knew Sam was waiting for an explanation. Lara lay back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"I remember when my father and I built this loft…my mother was livid. She didn't think it was proper for a girl to have a loft but I wanted something cool so we built this. There is another bed up there…it is up that ladder." Lara blurted out. She sat up on her elbows and pointed to the ladder behind the bed in-between the two windows that looked into the foyer. "The only reason this bed is here is because my mother wanted something that was "ladylike" but I never slept in it; I always slept in the one on the loft. It is a new world up there; I used to pretend it was my office. I have books…shelves, desk, chairs…everything up there. I could stay up there for hours to just read and study. When I was little my father would join me up there and we'd play pirates or he would read me stories; it is very weird to be back here."

Sam just listen to Lara speak of her childhood; she could see Lara doing all the things she was telling her; she could literally see little Lara running around on the loft or reading next to the large windows. Lara sat up and got up from the bed; she walked pasted Sam towards the door that led into the hallway.

"Come on, I'll give you a tour." Lara said. Sam pushed off the frame and followed Lara out of the bedroom. They retraced their steps towards the stairs. Instead of heading down the stairs Lara grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her into the door that was right at the top of the stairs. They walked down another hallway until they came to glass double doors that had a dark wooden frame. Lara let go Sam's hand grabbed both handles of the doors and pushed them down and swung the doors forward. They opened to a massive library that was two stories; there were books everywhere. There were several desks around the room that had papers scattered on them; there were couches and arm chairs against the wall and next to another fireplace that was tucked in the middle of bookshelves. It looked like someone had cut out the bookshelf and place the fireplace in it spot.

Sam spotted the staircase that led to the first floor; it was spiral. The first floor was massive and in the middle of the floor were couches that made a square; in the middle of them was a large coffee table that still had unopened books on it. Sam looked to her left and notice another room; looking through the glass double doors Sam came to the conclusion that it was an office because of the desk that had a desktop computer on it. She wanted to go in but Lara had headed down the spiral staircase.

"It's a manor…" Lara said. She once again grabbed Sam's hand and pulled to towards another door at the other end of the library.

"What?" Sam asked; she had still been distracted by the library.

"This place…it's a manor." Lara repeated. She opened the door and they walked down another hallway but unlike the other ones you couldn't see into the foyer; this one was closed in and a bit darker.

"So it's a mansion?" Sam asked. Lara shook her.

"No…I mean they are very similar but my father was a lord so it's a manor. That is the biggest difference between a mansion and a manor; the title of the owner and more often than not manors are bigger or has more land."

"Title of the owner?"

They came to another door; Lara opened it and pulled Sam through.

"This is the gallery; my father kept his findings here or so I thought he did." Lara muttered. The gallery was an exact replica of the library but instead of all books there were paintings, statues, plates, art…and more.

"It's beautiful." Sam muttered. Lara allowed Sam to spend a few minutes looking around before she led her upstairs to go out the other double doors.

"The first floor of both the library and the gallery lead into the foyer. The second floor of both rooms lead into the second floor hallways. Right now we are on the other side of the main staircase." Lara pointed out as they walked down the hallway. Lara opened the door to another hallway and walked down it until they came to a door. It was in the exact spot as Lara's room but on the other side of the manor.

"This is the music room." Lara said as she opened the door. The room was full of windows and had another piano but it was smaller than the one in the foyer. There were also drums, a guitar and a violin.

"You told me you couldn't play." Sam stated. Lara looked down at her feet sheepishly.

"I can play the piano and the drums; my father played the violin and my mother play the cello." Lara said. She walked up to the piano and took a seat on the bench. She began to press a few keys; Sam walked forward and sat next to her.

"You didn't answer me; what do you mean by title of the owner?" Sam asked. Lara stared out the window before answering.

"My father was a lord; he was given the title by the queen. He was very well respected and had a lot of money. When he bought this house it was considered a mansion; but because he was a lord people started to call it a manor. After a few years of owning it my father bought more land which added to the value of the manor. Title plays a huge role in the differences between manor and mansion, well in the U.K at least." Lara said. She grabbed Sam's left hand and placed it on top of the smooth keys of the piano and began to guide her fingers to press against the keys.

"Your butler called you "Lady"? Sam questioned. She scooted closer to Lara and began to recognize the tune of twinkle little star filling the room.

"When my father died I inherited the title since he didn't have any family and because my mother was dead. If she had been alive she would have been the 'lady' but she isn't so I was given the title."

Lara let go of Sam's hand before standing up.

"There is more to show you…"

Sam stood up and followed her out of the room. They walked down the halls and down the main stairs back to the foyer. Lara turned the corner when she reached the bottom of the stairs and began towards the large open door frame. She walked into a large open hallway that was completely glass; there were plants and flowers all around the small hallway. Sam followed her pass the plants through another set of doors that led into a large ball room.

The room was huge; it reminded Sam of the movie Beauty and the Beast, when they are dancing in the ball room. The walls at the end of the large room were all glass but the rest of them were the grey brick that made up the rest of the manor.

"When I was little…my father used to blast the radio and swirl me and my mother around the room."

Sam looked at Lara and noticed that she was lost in her memories. To Sam the ball room felt empty; she could tell that no one had been in there for a very long time.

"Come on…Let's go to the kitchen." Lara said. She pointed to another set of doors to the side of the ball room and started to walk to them. She took Sam into a large dining room and then into the kitchen.

The kitchen at the manor put the one in their U.S. apartment to shame. It was bigger than anything Sam had ever seen. There were three stoves that had a total of 15 burners and three ovens; then there was a large long island that took up the middle of the kitchen and had stools all around it. The sink took up several counters and had many different sections to it.

"This is your fridge….it bigger than my closet at my father's house." Sam said in shock. Lara chuckled as she took a seat on one of the stools at the island.

"Lady Croft, your tea. Ms. Nishimura, your coffee." Winston said as he handed them each their cups. He had been in the kitchen when they walked in but was busy talking to the chief about tomorrow's dinner. After giving them their beverages he took a seat at the end of the island and started to drink his own tea while he read the local paper.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam asked breaking the silence that had begun to get comfortable between her and Lara.

"Never came up?' Lara offered.

"Never came up? All the time we talked about my inheritance and the money you got from your father, you just failed to mention that you also own a manor and-" Sam started to say.

"Three manors…" Lara interrupted.

"Wait three?"

"Yeah…one is in Surrey, the other in Cambridge and this one is in Buckinghamshire. This one was more significant to my father…"

Sam gawked at Lara in pure shock; she had no clue that Lara had a manor never mind that she had three. She had known that Lara had an inheritance but she just through it was money.

Lara could see the wheels in Sam's head spinning; she knew that it was a lot to take in and that Sam was probably still confused.

"I didn't say anything because I never planned on coming back; I just left the responsibilities of the manors to Winston and Jerry, my accountant. When my father was finally declared MIA I stopped wanting to be here; there was no reason to be here. So the night of his funeral, after the service was over I packed my bags and never looked back. During my summers from boarding school I would stay with either Roth or Winston and his wife. When college came around, you gave me another place to get away too. This is the first time I've been home in almost six years." Lara explained. She cupped her cup of tea and focused on the heat that passed through her hands and up her body.

"You were close to your father, weren't you?" Sam asked quietly. She reached over and grabbed one of Lara's hands that was gripping the cup and intertwined their fingers.

"Yes…my mother's death I could handle but when my father went missing I couldn't take it. I didn't believe a lot of the things he told me but I still enjoyed his stories."

Lara took a deep breath to keep back the tears that were on the verge of spilling over.

"Sweetie…" Sam muttered.

"It is hard being here but…Roth loved this place and he used to come here and visit him. He thought I didn't know but I knew…he would come every few months and visit my father's grave."

"It's a good choice." Sam said. "Roth would have loved it."

"Do you want to continue the tour?" Lara asked.

"No…we can do it another time. You can just tell me the rest of it."

Lara nodded and gripped Sam's hand tighter.

"Well, I showed you the main points of the house but there is a garden area that is on the other side of the house that leads towards the garage and the pool room. The pool is enclosed in a glass room; there is also a Jacuzzi in the pool room." Lara said. She couldn't resist wiggling her eyebrows at Sam. Sam chuckled at her and pretended to be flattered. "The rest of the house is the basic bathroom and laundry room and a few extra bedrooms. You might get lost a few times but after a while you'll get a hang of where everything is."

"How bout outside?" Sam asked.

"We have a garden which I mention that is near the pool room but we also have a vast amount of land that stretches a few acres. Just outside theses doors there is a pathway that leads to a tennis court and a little further down is Winston's garden." Lara glanced at Winston when she mentioned the last part; she caught the small smile that appeared on the elder's lips. Mentioning the garden made Lara remember one more aspect of the house that she hadn't mentioned to Sam, not even indirectly.

"Winston?" Lara called out.

"Lady Croft?" he answered without even looking up from his paper.

"Is he still here?" She asked him. Winston glanced over his paper to look at her.

"He never left." He said.

Lara grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her out of her seat and out of the back door of the kitchen to the backyard. Sam saw the path that led to the tennis courts and she could briefly see the garden Lara was talking about but was pulled away to fast to get a good look. Lara walked her past the end of the house and into the trees. They continued to walk a few feet before Sam was able to see a black wooden barn sitting in the middle of a small clearing that was surrounded by trees.

"You have a barn?" she asked. Lara didn't reply; instead she let go of Sam's hand and opened the large barn door and gestured for her to walk in. The barn was very neat and very bright; very much like the manor, the barn had a lot of windows. There were at least 10 stalls and 6 of them had horses of all different colors and shapes.

"I want you to meet someone. He was my best friend for a long time." Lara whispered. She led Sam to the end of the barn towards the biggest stall. When they got a few feet away Sam felt like the wind had been knocked out of her; the sight was breathtaking.

"Midnight…" Lara whispered.

The horse was huge; standing next to it Lara couldn't see over the top of its back. He was all black with the exception of one foot, the right one being white. He was short haired all the way down to his legs where the hair got longer and hung over his hooves. When Lara came close to the stall the reaction was immediate; the horse came to his little window and began to make sounds and bounce his head up and down.

Lara walked up to him and placed her hand on his face and began to pet him; when the horse got over his excitement and calmed down Lara moved her head forward and pressed her forehead against his.

Sam wished so much that she hadn't put her camera in her bag; this would have been the perfect moment to film. The horse and Lara look so comfortable and it was easy to tell that they were happy to be in each other's company just by the way Lara looked so relaxed and by the way the horse bowed his head to reach Lara's.

"I missed you…" Lara whispered to him. She pulled back and continued to pet his neck. She held out her other hand for Sam to take; when she did Lara guided her hand to Midnights neck. Sam felt the smooth muscular neck under her fingertips; she could feel each time the horse took a breath.

"What kind of horse is he?" She asked.

"Clydesdale." Lara replied.

"Isn't that the type that you see in the Budweiser commercials pulling the wagon?"

"Yes same type of horse."

"He is huge…how old is he?"

"He was a baby when I got him at the age of twelve so he is about nine years old."

Lara moved back from the window and moved to open the latch of the door. She pulled the door open and Midnight slowly stepped out of his stall. Lara guided him towards the wall where the saddles and reins were; she pulled up a step stool next to him and began to place the large black leather saddle on his back. She grabbed the reins from the hook on the wall and slowly put it in his mouth and threw the straps behind his back.

"Alright…hop on." Lara said when she stepped down from the stool. Sam looked at her like she had six heads.

"I'll kill myself." Sam stated. Lara smiled at her and shook her head.

"No you won't. Just step onto the stool…" Lara guided. Sam stepped on to the stool. Lara moved next to her and grabbed her hand and guided it to the handle on the saddle. "Okay…now place your right foot in the loop and leap up. And please don't kick me when you swing your leg over." Lara said.

"I'm gonna do that and just fall off on the other side. Sam protest. Lara rolled her eyes and helped her put her foot in the saddle loop.

Sam gripped the handle of the saddle and pulled her body up and swung her leg over the horses back. The whole time she did this she had her eyes closed; she expected to fall off. When she didn't feel gravity pulling her to the ground she peeked her eyes opened.

"So this is what it is like to see from a giant's perspective." Sam pointed out. She turned to see Lara gracefully pull herself onto the horse and sit behind her. "You made that look way too easy." Sam muttered. She felt Lara press her chest to her back and move her arms to her front to grab the reins.

Lara flicked the reins and Midnight started to move forward to the front of the barn. When they got to the entrance of the barn Lara halted Midnight.

"Hold on tight." Lara whispered in Sam's ear. Sam grabbed onto the saddle and held on tightly. Lara once again flicked the reins and midnight started trotting; she did it again and he began to gallop. After a few more flicks Midnight was running full speed through the grass clearing.

After 10 minutes of running Lara slowed Midnight down to a trot. Lara guided Midnight to a small pond to allow him to take a drink. Next to the pond was a large white gazebo that had flowers planted along the edges.

Lara hopped off Midnight and turned to help Sam down. When Sam gained her balance and stood at full height in front of Lara, Lara leaned forward and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around Sam's waist and deepened the kiss; Sam wrapped her arms around her neck.

Lara pulled back and rested her head against Sam's.

"I needed that…I need you. When my father died all I had was Roth; he was my family but then I met you. You're my family now…I honestly don't know what I would do without you." Lara announced.

"I love you…I'm not going anywhere." Sam said.

Lara smiled at her and unwrapped her arms from Sam's waist and grabbed her hand; she pulled her towards the gazebo.

When they got closer Sam noticed that there were two stones sticking up from the ground that had flowers around them. Lara pulled her closer until they were directly in front of the stones and Sam was able to read the engraved words on the stones.

**Amelia Croft**

**4/6/1967-10/4/2001**

**Richard Croft**

**9/14/1965-4/4/2008**

**Missing in action**

Lara knelt down on the grass in front of the two stones; Sam mimicked her movement.

"Roth's stone is going to go next to my father's but there is going to be a bit more of a gap. His stone being here means that he will never be forgotten and that Thomas and Reyes can visit him whenever they want; they don't even need me to be here. He didn't belong in a graveyard; he belonged here." Lara whispered. Sam grabbed her hand when she saw that there were tears sliding down her cheeks. Lara hadn't had the time to really grieve Roth; this was her moment.

They spent the next hour just sitting in front of the stone just talking about college and their memories with Roth. After a while they decided to head back to the manor.

"Do you want to ride or walk?" Lara asked. Sam grabbed her hand and twined their fingers together.

"Let's walk." She replied. Lara whistle to Midnight and he came and started to walk beside them.

"Tomorrow is going to be a big day…"Lara stated.

"We will get through it…together." Sam reassured.

"We've been through a lot this last year…"

"Oh yeah."

"But I can't honestly say that I regret all of it. I mean I regret a few moments and wish I could change it but I don't regret going to Yamatai or looking for the Scions. They made me who I am now, they made me see things that I was blind to before, I've met some great people and my life has a real purpose now. Does this make any sense?"

"If you had said this to me right after Yamatai then I would have thought you lost it but saying it to me now, it does make sense." Sam said.

"Our life will never be easy will it?" Lara asked.

"Not with you around it won't be." Sam joked. Lara shoved her slightly but pulled her back to her. She dropped Sam's hand and moved her arm to slide around Sam's shoulders; Sam wrapped her arm around Lara's waist and rested her head against her shoulder.

"It has been quite the adventure though." Lara pointed out.

"Yeah if you consider soul sucking queens and winged humans an adventure then yeah it had been." Sam muttered mockingly. "But seriously it had been quite the adventure and I really don't see our adventure slowing down anytime soon."

"I'm ready for the next adventure as long as you're with me for it…"

"Sweetie I don't think we could get rid of each other even if we wanted too."

Lara tightened her hold on Sam and they continued to walk back to the manor. Lara was ready to start any lifelong adventure with Sam; they were going to make their mark on the world together and maybe one day settle down in a home of their own.

**The End…**

* * *

I want to say thank you to everyone who read my story and followed me through each chapter. I greatly appreciate every review I got and the suggestions that were made to me. This was my first fanfic and because of your help I feel confident enough to write another one. Hope you guys enjoyed the story. And thank you to Sachikins editing my chapters and giving me a bunch of pointers. Until next time...


End file.
